


Wings of a Broken Hero

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clintucky Fried Chicken, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Clint Barton, Protective Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wingfic, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 131,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Bucky Barnes is the Winter Soldier no more. Out of Hydra's grasp, he now lives at the Avengers' Tower alongside the Avengers themselves. His life becomes a roller coaster as he balances the guilt he carries on his metal wing and arm, the craziness of living with superheroes, and stopping a bio-terrorist attack from A.I.M.Also, the winged pain in his ass known as Clint Barton is too difficult to ignore. Looks like this is what Bucky gains after seventy years of fuckery.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story just for fun months ago, and later I decided I wanted to post it in here. It's mostly made from headcannons I find on the internet and my imagination. It's mostly written in Bucky's and Clint's POV and one or two chapters from Tony's. Hope you like it :)

Bucky’s wings were a dark navy blue. It was a color so rich that they looked almost black. When he soared the skies, the light was caught and reflected beautifully from them. Their wingspan was almost twenty feet long; bigger than the average wingspan on a human. Bucky’s wings amazed everyone, even Steve. Steve’s own wings weren’t as big as Bucky’s. They looked way too big for pre-serum Steve and too small for post-serum Steve. Still, they were strong enough for him to soar, and their light brown, almost gold feathers looked gorgeous against his skin. Bucky always knew the punk’s big wings meant something special, and he wasn’t wrong.

  
Most of the time, wings had a mind of their own. They betray the person’s actions, showing their owner’s feelings when they want to hide them. Many people saw them as a disadvantage, a curse. Maybe that was the reason why most persons couldn’t use them for flying. Maybe they just thought so little about their wings that they lost their own magic. Either way, Bucky never let his wings be a drawback or a load. He always kept them in complete height whenever he could, unlike most people, who maintained their wings close to themselves to hide them.  
  
Bucky taught himself how to use them for his own benefit too, and at a young age he could easily fly and do air pirouettes. He was the one who taught Captain America his best flying tricks. In return, Steve taught him how to fight and defend himself with them. With the Howling Commandos, they made one hell of a team. Each member had their wings, but Bucky and Steve were the only ones who could fly with them. Bucky couldn’t imagine the idea of not being able to soar into the wind and fly.  
  
That was until that terrible train accident.  
  
Their mission was to stop a Hydra train from getting to its destination. Due to the velocity of the train, Steve and Bucky were the only ones who could do the job. They had everything planned. Except the explosion.  
  
No one had planned for the explosion.  
  
Everything went to hell the moment it had happened. The explosion sent shrapnel flying and flames everywhere. Bucky had gotten most of the impact in his hurry to protect Steve. He felt the shrapnel and fire gnaw at his left wing and his skin. The explosion had teared a hole on the side of the wagon, making Steve and Bucky fall through it in the commotion.  
  
Before falling, Steve managed to get hold of the wagon with one hand and of Bucky with the other. But in the hurry of getting them both to safety, Steve’s wing got caught in the wheels of the train. Steve lost all his senses, and in the fraction of a second it had taken him to free his wing, Bucky was gone.  
  
While falling Bucky could only think one thing: he couldn’t fly. This must be what the others felt. Having the will to fly, but not being able to. All the strength drained from Bucky, as if without flying, Bucky was nothing...  
  
He fell into cold water, and his body went impossibly number than before. Bucky didn’t fight the water, didn’t tried to get out, for a life without flying wasn’t something he could fathom. Before losing consciousness, a memory crossed his mind. A distant memory of soaring the skies with his best friend and brother.  
  
Bucky wished he hadn´t opened his eyes. Someone was slowly dragging him through the snow, leaving a trail of blood stained snow. His body was too cold to feel anything at all, but the worst of all was his wing. The right one looked unharmed, but the left one was completely gone, along with his arm. Bucky could barely manage to move his right, but the left one was dead weight. Pure broken bone, missing skin and feathers.  
  
The next thing Bucky remembers are the painful tests and experimentations. His original left wing and arm had been replaced with robotic ones. They were both made of metallic silver plates. A bright, red star that stood out on his shoulder and the back of his wing when completely extended. At the beginning, the wing was too heavy for him. It unbalanced Bucky completely. With time and practice he was taught how to use it for fighting and nothing more.  
  
Not even for flying.  
  
Soon enough, that idea left Bucky’s mind. The wing also served for protection, the metal strong enough to resist most blows. Its ‘feathers’ were sharp enough to cut deeply into skin with the right pressure and precision. A year later, he was the deadliest assassin in the world.  
  
Because of Hydra’s brainwashing, Bucky couldn’t remember anything from before losing his wing and arm. The cryogenic sleep he went under after missions didn’t help either. Apart from keeping him in shape, it only made the original rich blue of his right wing turn greyish white.  
  
Then the incident in Washington D.C. happened. Bucky had been working for Hydra for over fifty years as the Winter Soldier now. His new mission in D.C. shouldn’t have been different from any others.  
  
Except it had.  
  
Captain America, known also as Steve Rogers, had been his mission. The man triggered something inside the Soldier’s mind. The way he soared through the air and fought. The way he treated him as someone he knew made all those years of conditioning falter. Bucky didn’t know anything at all. Wasn´t sure who he was anymore, and after saving the Captain from drowning in the river he didn’t return to Hydra. Bucky had known him. He couldn’t remember, _but he knew; he felt it._  
  
He knew Steve Rogers from a time long lost…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be chapter 1 but Ao3 puts it as chapter 2 and I can't seem to change it. Just a heads up lol.

**Chapter 1  
  
Bucky**

When Bucky was sure he wasn’t going to go back into his conditioning, he started living at the Avenger’s tower along with Steve. The first few months were difficult. Bucky didn’t trust himself, nor liked being around too much people. He was scared shitless he was going to go into a murdering spree at any moment and hurt someone.  
  
The others didn’t seem to have any problem with him and accepted him almost immediately. Bucky spent most of his time in his own room or in Steve’s, but when he hung out with them, they had no problem at all. They are one hell of a dysfunctional family, but it was all Bucky needed.  
  
Apart from scowling at everyone and growling as a response, the only thing Bucky did for the first few days was stay on the background while observing everyone and their routines. Mostly, though, he observed their wings. From the few memories Bucky had, he could notice that Steve’s wings hadn’t changed much except that they now were lighter in tone. Because of their big size, Steve never had them at full height, but when in full stance, he wore them with pride.  
  
Stark's own wings were proportional to his body and fit him perfectly. Tony was the only other Avenger that could fly apart from Steve. In the air, Tony displayed perfect aerials and dynamics. At their base, the feathers are a dark ochre tone that slightly start fading into a brighter red. After the accident in Afghanistan the shrapnel had not only gotten into his heart, but also into his spinal cord. It left him without any mobility of his wings.  
  
After escaping and creating the arc reactor, Stark also created nano-bots that helped him regain complete ability to move his wings again. When using the Iron man armor, the top part of his wings are protected by the same metallic red and gold plates that make the armor. Not exactly stealthy, but his ego didn’t care. Tony always seemed to keep his wings at their full height since they weren’t big enough to make a fuss.  
  
Bruce’s wings were normal sized and its feathers a deep emerald green. The only thing wrong with them was that they always hanged low, drooping the floor. Bruce always claimed they were simply too heavy to move. Bucky didn’t know much about Bruce from before the accident, but he didn’t question it. When being the Hulk, his wings tended to grow with his body.  
  
Next were Natasha’s wings. They were gorgeous, small wings with a size perfect enough for her svelte body. Its feathers were an obsidian black so enticing they get completely lost in the shadows. Bucky was observant enough to notice she always kept them close to herself unless she was fighting and asked about it.  
  
“You’re one to talk,” she had said. Bucky had immediately retracted his wings impossibly closer to his own body than they already were. He was too scared of hurting anyone with the metal wing that he never extended them, even if it meant that by the end of the day his back and shoulders hurt horribly.  
  
“We’ve all got our own reasons,” Nat finished. She went to sit with Bruce at the couch, and as she relaxed next to him, Bucky saw the small scars covering her wings.  
  
Last was Clint. Clint’s wings were normal sized. They were really strong and flexible, but not meant to fly. With enough strength he could levitate himself for a few seconds, which came in handy when using his bow. The one peculiar thing about Clint’s wings was their color. They were purple. Bucky knew wings could literally vary in color, size and shape, but still, it was weird watching a color so vivid on Clint.  
  
_And somehow_ , Bucky thought, _it suits Clint perfectly_.

  
*****  


It was early afternoon one day when Bucky heard a faint rustling of something —or someone— moving through the air vents. It was barely audible, but he knew someone was there. He quickly grabbed his gun from beneath his pillow and shot three holes into the vents.  
  
“Holy shitcakes!” someone yelled. Bucky knew the high-pitched voice all too well already. A sandy blond head appeared from the vent entrance in the ceiling hanging upside down.  
  
“Could you not do that? Some of us are trying to move safely through the vents,” Clint said. He didn’t sound mad nor angry, just annoyed. Bucky rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“How the hell was I supposed to know it was you?” Bucky answered. He threw the gun in the bed and sat on the edge. Clint gracefully managed to get out of the vent by rolling in the air and staying airborne before putting his feet on the floor. He then managed to trip in his own wings and fall face first to the floor.  
  
“Aww, wings, no.”  
  
Despite being mad at first, Bucky now laughed at the guy sprawled on a mess of feathers. Clint didn’t make a move to stand up, instead just rolled into his back.  
  
“Didn’t think you knew how to laugh,” he joked. Bucky’s usual snarl returned to his face, although it was barely heartfelt. “Either way, you should have read about me and vents in a Hydra file or something.”  
  
Bucky’s wings tensed up at the mention of Hydra. Not because of who they are, but because of how casually Clint mentioned it, as if it wasn’t an evil organization that had turned him into the assassin he was.  
  
After a while, Bucky answered, “I did read about you.”  
  
He hadn’t. Or at least he couldn’t remember. Clint seemed surprised about it though, so Bucky played along.  
  
“Wow. I never thought I was interesting enough to be in a file,” Clint said.  
  
“It didn’t contain anything about you. Just said you had the worst accuracy.” Bucky teased. Clint gasped mockingly and shook his head.  
  
“And here I thought I was known for living in vents,” He said, faking hurt.  
  
Bucky scoffed at Clint. “Yeah, totally file worthy. Worst accuracy, occasionally lives in vents. They definitely missed something important.”  
  
Clint laughed at Bucky and sat up, slightly extending his wings behind him. He stared at Bucky, totally serious now.  
  
“I have the best accuracy though. I’m the best shot in the whole world. No, wait. Best _awesome_ shot in the world,” Clint said. He has a smug, carefree smile on that Bucky is sure is always visible on Clint.  
  
“Wow Barton. You’ve got a way with words.” Bucky sniggered. Clint now glared at Bucky and shoved a wing in his face.  
  
“Shut up,” Clint said. He stood up with his back towards Bucky, and stretched his body along with his wings. Bucky saw his back muscles contract and expand against his not so loosely shirt.  
  
“So, are we gonna talk about how the fuck you fit in the vents, and why where you there in the first place?” Bucky asked. This was one of the first times Bucky had managed to have an actual conversation with anyone apart from Steve, and now that Clint was about to leave, Bucky felt like talking.  
  
“Well, I was a rather small kid, and living in the circus they taught me all kinds of shit. There I discovered my wings are flexible enough for fitting anywhere. That would be answer number one,” Clint said. A mischievous smirk now gained over his lips. “Second answer: it’s prank war day. It’s a small tradition I’ve always had with Nat. I was going to throw some itching powder into her wings, and the best way was the vents.”  
  
Bucky shook his head at Clint like he was out of his mind. Which he probably was. “You’re crazy,” Bucky admitted with a small, weird smile.  
  
“I’m crazy and awesome,” Clint corrected, “and amazingly the handsomest best shot in the world.” Clint put his fist in front of Bucky for him to fist bump. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging in here James.”  
  
Bucky froze, his wings going still once again. He stared at Clint. No one had called him by his first name since… Bucky couldn’t place it, but he knew it had been a long time. Clint dropped his fist, and Bucky felt bad about it, but Clint didn’t seem to care.  
  
“See you later, Bucky bear,” Clint sing-songed. He opened the door ready to go.  
  
Bucky growled at him. “Don’t call me that,” he said. Clint just smirked at him and turned. The moment Clint got a foot outside Bucky’s room he was enveloped by something brown and sticky. Clint wiped at his face, and shook his wings to get rid of the substance.  
  
“You gotta be kidding me. Romanoff, you didn’t just got honey all over my glorious body!” he yelled. “You’re so going down you little winged rat!”  
  
Bucky stared at him from a very far away distance while thinking of what new places he could live in if the Tower were to explode. There didn’t seem to be much options. “You look like a purple pancake.”  
  
Clint smiled naughtily at Bucky. “You want to try and lick?” he asked in a low voice.  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes and threw the door close.  
  
“I love you too!” Clint’s muffled voice said from the other side. Bucky felt a small smile tug at his lips again.

 

*****

 

After the vent incident, Bucky found himself looking forwards to talking with Clint. Or just being around him, really. Thanks to that he also started adjusting to being around everyone else. It was difficult and took time, but it was something. Feeling a bit more confident about himself, Bucky started occasionally sparring with Steve at the gym.  
  
He still wouldn’t use wing while fighting to avoid any casualties, and apart from that he passed a lot of time practicing with his rifle at the shooting range whenever it was free. Then there were the movie nights, which happened when they ordered take out. Meaning it was almost every night. Bucky would’ve thought the life of an Avenger was busier than this.  
  
One night, Bucky woke up from a nightmare with a gasp. His wings extended protectively around him, and out of habit he grabbed the spare knife he always had under his pillow.  
  
“Lights on, Jarvis,” He muttered once he realized where he was. The lights turned on. Bucky stood up, and immediately went to the bathroom to wash his face.  
  
_Fucking nightmares_ , he thought. He was not going to sleep anytime soon.  
  
“Hey, Jarvis.”  
  
“Yes, master Barnes?” the robotic butler answered.  
  
“Is Steve awake?” Bucky asked shortly.  
  
There was a pause. “He’s currently sleeping in sir’s room.”  
  
Good. That meant he’s not going to be appearing. With Stark in Steve’s mind that meant he was less of a pain in the ass for Bucky. Bucky wanted to make sure no one was going to bother him right now.  
  
“And no one else is awake?”  
  
“I’m afraid not,” Jarvis said. Bucky had the Tower to himself. He changed into more appropriate clothes and went into the elevator. He went to the floor of the shooting range and prepared everything. The place was soundproof, so he didn’t have to worry about waking someone. Bucky charged his rifle and started firing. The movement he was used too felt good in his being.

 

*****

 

After shooting for what felt like hours, Bucky decided to practice some fighting. He hadn’t used his wings for fighting in a while, not even when sparring, so Bucky was sure he needed to practice a little. As stupid as it sounded --and probably looked-- Bucky started punching through the air. For the first time in a while, he extended his wings at their full height and it felt great.  
  
Bucky jumped through the air, balancing with his wings perfectly and punching at nothing. He continued sparring alone until all his muscles burned with the effort. He felt relaxed now, and the only sound in the room was his heavy breathing. His wings were still extended behind him. Bucky had forgotten how good it felt to have his wings like this, his back muscles where thanking him for the freeing movement.  
  
“Woah,” someone said behind him. Bucky grabbed a knife from his belt and turned around ready to throw. His eyes recognized the small figure perched by the door with a forgotten bow in his hand.  
  
“You look like an angel,” Clint said absentmindedly. As if noticing what he said he quickly added, “A badass and scary angel anyways.”  
  
Bucky stared at Clint and shook his head. “I’m no angel,” he muttered, “and stop doing that. I could have killed you.”  
  
“Oh, you wouldn’t. I mean, even if you could kill me you wouldn’t have,” Clint said rolling his eyes.  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Bucky countered. “And I could kill you if I wanted.”  
  
“Have you heard Tony’s theory? I’m like that rash you always get and never goes away. I also happen to trust you,” Clint said proudly. Bucky felt warm at the idea of someone trusting him like that. Clint started walking towards Bucky, and he instantly contracted his wings. Clint notices the movement, and Bucky mentally curses.  
  
“You’ve been here for quite a while, huh?” Clint stood in front of a target, and raised his bow with an arrow already knocked, the only sign of struggle his stilled wings. Bucky nodded in answer.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep,” he answered evenly taking a seat down at the floor. Bucky hadn’t mentioned his nightmares to anyone, mostly because he didn’t want to talk about them.  
  
“Most people in the tower can’t sleep either,” Clint said. Bucky observed as Clint’s muscles contracted with the effort of the bow, and in the second it took him to breath, Clint had released the arrow. It hit a perfect bullseye. “I’ve got nightmares too, you know.”  
  
Bucky didn’t press the matter, although he was surprised Clint had admitted that so easily. He somehow knew Bucky had nightmares too. He just sighed and continued to watch the purple winged guy before him. Bucky pulled his hair back from where it stuck to his forehead.  
  
“I’ve meant to ask this since you came to the tower, but it never seemed like the time for it,” Clint said. Bucky waited expectantly. “Did you get brain freeze when you underwent cryo?”  
  
Despite all seriousness in Clint’s tone of voice, Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. “No Clint. I didn’t get damn brain freeze when in cryo.” Bucky smiled up at him. Clint beamed back and put his bow down.  
  
“I think it’s early enough for some coffee,” Clint said. Once again, his wings went restless against him as his body relaxed.  
  
“But you just got here,” Bucky said.  
  
Clint shrugged. “And I just want to hang with you Bucky bear.” Bucky might have blushed if not for the nickname.  
  
“I told you not to call me that,” he growled. Clint extended his hand, and Bucky grabbed it, pulling himself up. He started to leave the room, taking his rifle with him.  
  
“They’re gorgeous, you know?” Clint said out of nowhere. Bucky stopped midstride and looked down, his hair covering his face. “And what I said at the beginning? I meant it.”  
  
Bucky’s mind became a furious mess of thoughts and he forced himself to start walking again. Light steps followed, and Clint quickly appeared next to him. They went into the kitchen together. Bucky took a seat at the counter and waited while Clint prepared the coffee.  
  
Clint turned the stove on. “You want some pancakes too?”  
  
Bucky nodded eagerly. For some reason, he had always preferred pancakes over waffles. That’s something that had always stuck with him.  
  
“You’re not going to catch fire, right?” Bucky asked jokingly. Clint made a face at him.  
  
“Ha-ha. Very funny. No, I’m not going catch fire,” he said and then in a more serious tone added, “It wasn’t funny the first time.”  
  
Bucky was barely able to contain his laughter now. Clint just gave him an obscene gesture.  
  
“I’m turning my aids off if all you can do is tease me.”  
  
“Oh, come on. You couldn’t be mad at Bucky bear,” Bucky said with a pout and a fake, innocent tone. Clint served a cup of coffee for Bucky while glaring at him.  
  
“Now you like the name, don’t you.”  
  
Bucky checked the time. Apparently, it was three in the morning, and Bucky was now too awake to even consider going to sleep again. He took his cup of coffee to the sofa and opted for turning the tv on. He searched for a crappy late-night/early-day movie while waiting for Clint and the pancakes. His mind started thinking about what Clint had said back at the shooting range. He was definitely no angel. Not after all those years anyways.  
  
Clint appeared with two plates full of pancakes, and Bucky took one for himself. They ate in a comfortable quiet, but Bucky’s head was still loud about Clint’s comment.  
  
“I’m no angel, you know,” he said under his breath. Somewhere after eating and watching tv, Clint had started to slowly doze off and had ended up with his head on Bucky’s lap. Surprisingly enough, Bucky found in himself that he didn’t feel uncomfortable at the nearness at all.  
  
“I think you can be,” Clint mumbled sleepily. Bucky stared at him and sighed.  
  
“I used to be able to fly. Back before the whole train accident,” Bucky admitted. He didn’t know why he was talking about this with Clint when he didn’t even liked thinking about it.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you would still be able to,” Clint said. He turned a bit and faced Bucky with a very sleepy face. “If you promise to try and fly again I will uh… I don’t know. Kiss you.” Clint stayed quiet for a moment and Bucky thought he had fallen asleep, but then he said hurriedly, “No wait. Ignore that. I’m half asleep. I’ll admit you have a better accuracy. Hmm. Yeah. That should be okay.”  
  
This time Clint did fall asleep. Bucky stared at his face for a long while, hoping it didn’t look creepy. Clint looked completely relaxed, mouth slightly open and eyes closed. Bucky thought about what Clint had said. A kiss from him, until he had changed it.  
  
Bucky found himself drifting to sleep with that thought in mind. He let his metal wing fall to the floor and covered them both him and Clint with the other one. Apparently feeling the warmth, Clint curled into a ball and got comfy on Bucky. Bucky felt a small smile tug at his lips as he fell asleep.

 

*****

 

“Wake up love birds!” someone yelled next to Bucky and Clint.  
  
Clint flailed his wings and limps panickily. “Holy Winter Soldier!” he screamed. Bucky fell down from the couch, dragging Clint with him. He quickly stood up and threw his metal wing menacingly towards the person who just scared the shit out of them.  
  
A second later, Bucky noticed what he was doing and immediately retreated his wing. Stark, who had been the one to scream at them, seemed unfazed to the fact that Bucky had almost impaled him with the metal wing.  
  
“Asshole,” He growled at him. Tony laughed and went to do his business at the kitchen. Steve just shook his head in disbelief at him.  
  
Clint was still sprawled on the floor. “I think I broke my nose,” he muttered, “and my ears hurt.”  
  
Bucky helped him up. Clint’s nose was red, but apart from that it didn’t seem broken.  
  
“You’re fine princess,” Bucky said. Remembering where Steve slept last night, he decided to play a bit. “So, Stark. What does it feel to sleep with someone who is believed to be the reincarnation of a bald eagle? He’s even got the wings.”  
  
Steve choked on his coffee, and Clint immediately started laughing uncontrollably. Stark just seemed to glare at Bucky from where he was over by the coffee machine.  
  
“Shut up, Barnes,” he said. “At least I have the decency to admit it was real nice and hot.” Tony smirked, and his wings were in complete display behind him. Steve though, was red from embarrassment, wings twitching. Clint took a photo of Steve and started laughing even more.  
  
“Erase that.” Steve threatened. He pinched at the bridge of his nose exasperated.  
  
“Nope,” Clint said popping the p.  
  
Bucky stood up and put an arm around Steve. “Come on, don’t be mad Stevie,” he said. “It’s good to see your life is a romantic comedy.”  
  
Steve shoved him away. Bucky now considered grabbing a cup of coffee for himself and opted for a glass of juice instead. Steve sighed at him and took a seat in the counter.  
  
“My life is a romantic comedy,” Clint said seriously. “Except nobody loves me, and I laugh at my own jokes.”  
  
Natasha appeared from the stairs. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Barton. We all love you and laugh at your terrible jokes.” He patted Clint on the head and rustled her wings against his. Then she gave a small, tender kiss on the cheek to Bucky. Bucky had already gotten used to Natasha’s small gestures and had grown to appreciate them.  
  
Seconds later Bruce appeared with his wings drooping the floor as always. “Is someone cooking or are we ordering something?”  
  
“Oh! Oh! McDonalds!” Clint yelled excitedly. He started bouncing like a little kid from his chair.  
  
“Calm your bird titties kiddo,” Bucky said leaning heavily into Clint’s shoulder and setting him in place. Stark burst out laughing and extended his fist at Bucky.  
  
“He’s my favorite today. Everybody else can leave,” he said. Bucky fist bumped him back.  
  
“The betrayal,” Clint said shaking his head at Bucky. Bucky childishly stuck his tongue out at Clint.  
  
“Now, now kids. McDonalds Happy Meal or full on breakfast?” Tony asked. He had his phone out and was already texting frantically.  
  
“Yes!” Clint said loudly.  
  
“I’ll take that as both,” Tony said. “Nat and Bruce always share, I’ve got my own already, Steve normally eats McMuffin and Clint just wants food.”  
  
“Yes!” Clint repeated. Bucky clamped his metal hand over Clint’s loud mouth.  
  
“What about you raccoon?” Tony asked Bucky.  
  
Bucky glared at Tony. “Two McMuffins,” he growled. “And don’t call me raccoon.”  
  
“It was one hell of an eye shadow though,” Nat commented, now leaning into the counter interested. “You should teach me.”  
  
“It wasn’t eyeshadow! It’s camouflage war paint, okay?” Bucky said groaning. Next to him, Clint started giggling.  
  
“Fucd!” he exclaimed under Bucky’s hand. “Ma tongue ij stuck on medal plaid.”  
  
Bucky didn’t quite believe Clint, so he pulled his hand and yes. Sure enough, Clint’s tongue was stuck.  
  
“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Bucky muttered. He rubbed his face with his free hand. Steve got a closer look at Clint.  
  
“I think we need to cut the tongue,” He said in a thinking tone. Pure terror grasped at Clint’s face, wings extending nervously.  
  
“Nu-uh,” Clint said. “You’ge nod cudding ma tongue.” Clint tried to get away and then remembered he couldn’t.  
  
“I could make a matching metal one,” Tony offered. Clint seemed to glare at Tony, then thought better of it.  
  
“Can id be pugple?” he asked.  
  
“That’s seriously the one thing you’re thinking?” Bruce said. Clint gave him the finger and decided that since no one was helping him he might as well get comfortable. He finished settling against Bucky’s hand without resign.  
  
“Hey, Clint! Look! A dog!” Natasha exclaimed. That got Clint moving so fast his tongue un-stuck from Bucky’s hand with a painful sound.  
  
Clint clasped his hands over his mouth. “Shitting fucking Doritos!” he yelled.  
  
Bucky inspected his metal hand and whined. “I have hawk tongue between my metal plates now.”  
  
Clint glared at Natasha as she checked his tongue. It looked pretty swollen and had a nasty cut down the middle, but nothing that would need stitches. Bucky stood to wash his hand and in the way grabbed a small pack of ice that was already at the freezer for this kind of accidents.  
  
“Sorry Hawkeye, but there was no other way,” Nat said apologetically.  
  
“Fudging traidor, using dods as baid,” Clint muttered. He grabbed the ice pack from Bucky and with a frown went to sit at the couch, where he lied down with his mouth open and the ice bag on his tongue. His wings where completely spread on the couch lazily.  
  
“I’m surprised you manage to hurt yourself with everything,” Bucky said. Clint just grunted at him in response.  
  
“It’s the Barton charm,” Tony sing-songed.  
  
Bucky decided to take a bath before eating. “Clint, don’t eat my food while I’m gone. Tony, don’t make it sentient.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Tony muttered after everyone laughed. Clint just glared at Bucky from upside down on the couch.  
  
“Don’t be pissed about your tongue, bird brain,” Bucky said. He massaged at Clint’s wings and he made a content noise.  
  
“Oh no, I dond acdually care aboud ma tongue,” Clint said. “I jusd wanted to see a dod.”  
  
Bucky stared at him. This was a man who almost got his tongue ripped from his mouth and was pissed about _there not being a darn dog._ Bucky shook his head at Clint and with a small smile tugging at his lips said, “You know what? I’ll take you to a dog shelter later. Deal?”  
  
Clint’s eyes lighted up immediately at the offer, and he nodded excitedly. His wings moved exhilarated, almost hitting Bucky. Bucky turned to the elevator while thinking about the man with an obsession for the color purple.

**Clint**

“You seem to have a liking for Barnes,” Nat said ominously. She patted his wings and Clint closed them up to give her space for sitting down next to him.  
  
Clint shrugged, not exactly sure what she meant. “He’s a very cool guy.” The ice he had already melted inside the bag and it was dripping against his hand.  
  
“So, speaking in temperature terminology,” Nat started, “he seems hot too.” She smiled mischievously at him.  
  
“What? No,” Clint said frowning. He was absolutely not getting a crush for Bucky Barnes. Nope. He was done with crushes.  
  
“Your boner likes to differ,” Nat added.  
  
“What?!” Clint turned to look down at his pants, hitting himself with his wings in the hurry, but there was no bulge. Clint glared at Nat. “Idiot.” He put the bag back in his mouth.  
  
“Made you look,” Nat said. She had a winning grin on that Clint had always hated, “and proved a point.”  
  
Clint took out the bag again. “You proved shit.”  
  
Nat stuck his tongue out at him. Clint was about to shove his wing into her face but was interrupted by Tony and Steve bringing in their food. He was the first at the counter looking up for his own.  
  
“How are you going to eat?” Bruce asked. Clint stared at him with a blank stare. A hurt tongue was no obstacle for Clinton Francis Barton.  
  
“Who’s chewing my food for me?” he asked. Everyone but Tony groaned in disgust.  
  
“If you want we can even give it to you like a mother bird,” Tony offered. Of course it’s Tony who follows his lead.  
  
“I vote Steve.” Clint said. He extended his food towards him. Steve stared at him like he was bird poop on his shield.  
  
“Dude, no. That’s gross.” Steve’s wings shivered. He pushed back his food and got away from him. “Shut up or your food goes in the toilet.”  
  
That was enough to make Clint eat quietly.

 

*****

 

**Bucky**

It was almost four in the afternoon when the left the Tower. They hadn’t exactly told anyone what they were going to do to avoid any problems. Clint was unexpectedly quiet as they walked. Too quiet, actually. Even his wings were still.  
  
“What are you planning Barton,” Bucky said. It didn’t come out as a question, Bucky already knew Clint enough as to know when something’s up.  
  
“What, me? No, nothing.” Clint shakes his head innocently. “I’m a saint.”  
  
Bucky snorted and stared at him with an incredulous look. Clint Barton is the exact opposite. A strong wind howled, and Clint covered himself in his wings.  
  
“Yeah, and I’m a perfectly, not fucked up, Hydra assassin,” Bucky answered ruefully. Clint laughed at that.  
  
“Hey, you are an ex-perfectly, not fucked up, sexy Hydra assassin,” Clint answered back.  
  
_Yeah, that makes me feel better_ , Bucky thought. They were walking a normal pace in the direction of the nearest animal shelter. It was a cold New York evening, the one that indicated snow was coming in a few days.  
  
Bucky was wearing his typical black hoodie and blue cap; he kept his gloves on his hands for his metal hand and tucked them on his pockets. He also kept his hair loose, so it hid a bit of his face from the crowds. His wings were impossibly tucked to his body as always, and thanks to Stark tech he was able to camouflage his left one to look exactly like the right one.  
  
Clint was wearing purple matching knit hat and snickers, along with a grey, long sleeved shirt underneath a second white shirt. Clint got more and more excited within the minute, wings moving uncontrollably behind him and stumbling into people every now and again. Bucky was sure he was going to give himself an aneurysm if he didn’t stop jumping.  
  
Stopping in front of the shelter’s door Bucky grabbed Clint by the shoulders and forced him to look directly into his eyes. Clint’s water blue eyes stared back at him animatedly. Clint grabbed at Bucky’s hips flirtatiously and smirked. Bucky just rolled his eyes at him, and Clint just grinned even more.  
  
“Repeat after me,” Bucky says in a serious tone. He made sure Clint was paying attention. Clint nodded. “We are not getting a dog.”  
  
“We are not getting a dog.”

 

*****

 

They so got a dog.  
  
The moment they entered the shelter Clint had gone crazy watching the different breeds of dogs around him.  
  
“Don’t get lost, you little piece of trouble,” Bucky called after Clint. Clint instead just went even further into the place watching the dogs happily. The receptionist laughed at them, her small wings shaking with the moment.  
  
“I’ll see he doesn’t get bitten by dogs,” she said. Bucky nods at her thankfully. He started watching the dogs near him, and soon enough Bucky understood what had Clint so engrossed with dogs.  
  
“You can go into their pen if you like,” the girl said. “Your friend is back there playing with some right now.”  
  
“Oh, uh, okay then,” Bucky said, unsure if it was a good idea to get his metal wing near them. The girl left him alone, and he continued watching the small dogs bark at him playfully. A small dog that was all alone at the left side called his attention. Bucky walked up to it. The dog seemed to notice him, but the only movement it did was turn its head at him.  
  
Unlike all the other dogs who wanted to throw themselves at Bucky, this one seemed not to care. No, not care. He didn’t know what to do.  
  
_No one plays with him_ , Bucky realized. He observed it curiously. Its fur was a complete mesmerizing white, with medium grey tones covering its light blue eyes and part of his paws, but what actually caught Bucky’s attention was something else.  
  
The dog was missing its front right leg.  
  
Remembering what the girl had said, he got into the dog’s pen. He sat cross-legged with his wings closed in front of the dog. The dog tilted its head to the side and observed Bucky with a curious glint in its eyes. It stood up and wobbly went to sniff at Bucky. It was obvious now that no one played with him.  
  
Bucky scratched the dog’s ear and that’s when the dog changed mood into something more playful and launched himself at Bucky. Bucky smiled at the dog, who seconds later became engrossed at playing with his feathers. Bucky ruffled them over the dog, and it rolled into its back playfully.  
  
“Bucky? Where the hell are you?” Clint’s voice resonated. “You so need to see this Golden Retriever—oh.”  
  
Clint had appeared and was now staring at Bucky with the dog in his lap. Bucky could only smile innocently at him.  
  
“I think we should take the dog,” Bucky said rubbing at his neck. Between the two of them Bucky never thought it would be him taking the dog.  
  
Clint smiled excitedly, wings going restless with emotion. “With that I can’t argue.”  
  
Bucky picked the dog carefully in his arms and took it with him. He was playful now and wanted to lick Bucky’s face and continue playing with his feathers.  
  
“What breed is he?” Bucky asked. Clint observed the dog curiously, and the dog answered by barking at him.  
  
Clint shrugged. “Seems like a Border Collie to me,” he decided. “My neighbors had one like this.”  
  
“Good to know you’re taking him,” the receptionist girl interrupted. “I’ll get the papers ready for you.”  
  
Bucky now turned to Clint in realization while they waited. “We fucked up.”  
  
“I always do,” Clint said with a grimace.  
  
“And everyone’s going to kill us,” Bucky considered.  
  
Clint shrugged, unworried. “They had wanted to kill me since they know me,” he said.  
  
“We’re not going to be let outside without supervision ever again,” Bucky said frowning.  
  
“Probably not,” agreed Clint.  
  
“Totally worth it.” Bucky smiled  
  
“Like hell it is,” Clint said.  
  
The girl giggled at them. “You make a cute couple,” she said. She spread out the papers for the dog’s adoption all over the desk.  
  
“We’re not dating,” Bucky and Clint said hurriedly. Bucky noticed Clint go slightly red, and behind him his wings betrayed him by going still. Bucky instead didn’t exactly care what the girl thought, so the most he did was roll his eyes.  
  
Once they signed all the papers they were free to go with a medium sized bag of dog food and a dog with Iron Man clothes on a leash. Clint insisted on also getting extra clothes and toys.  
  
“We definitely have a very poor sense of self-control,” Clint said absentmindedly. Outside, it already started to get dark and colder, so they start heading back to the Tower.  
  
“Stark’s gonna like the dog’s clothing though,” Bucky replied. The dog, who didn’t have a name yet, was happily being carried by Clint. That left Bucky to carry everything else on plastic bags. Bucky was walking faster with each passing second. He was still wary about going out of the Tower’s safety and it was getting way too dark for his like already.  
  
They were nearing the Tower when Clint talked again. “I’m so blaming this one you.” Bucky stopped so suddenly Clint bumped into his wings, making him turn around to face him.  
  
“What? No,” Bucky said. “This is totally your fault.” Clint made a face at Bucky and shook his head.  
  
“I didn’t get too fond of the dog.”  
  
Bucky crossed his arms and halfheartedly glared at Clint. “You were the one who agreed to adopt him.”  
  
“You know what?” Clint said over Bucky’s voice. “It’s both our fault.”  
  
Bucky seemed to think about it and agreed. Clint wouldn’t blame him, right?

 

*****

 

“It was totally his fault,” Clint said pointing at Bucky. Bucky just sighed and scowled at Clint.  
  
“There goes any trust I had in you.”  
  
They had just stepped out of the elevator into the living room at the communal floor when everyone started lashing out at the same time about the dog.  
  
“Why did you take Clint to a shelter?” Nat asked exasperated. By the way her always still wings were shaking it was obvious she was trying not to lose it. “That’s rule number one for taking you Clint on a walk.”  
  
Clint smiled sarcastically at her in answer.  
  
“I’m not having any dogs in this Tower,” Tony said pointedly. “Even if it’s got a good fashion sense.”  
  
“Oh, come on we can’t take it back,” Clint said. He put the dog down, and it sat between Clint and Bucky. For the first time, its leg was visible to everyone in the room. Bucky noticed the knowingly look that Steve directed at him. He knew it hadn’t been Clint’s fault at all. Thankfully, he didn’t mention it.  
  
“They don’t accept refunds,” Bucky added. He didn’t know if it was true, but the others didn’t need to know that.  
  
“I’m pretty sure they will accept a small refund if it comes with cash,” Tony said. Bucky wanted to just shove his wing to drop his coffee all over him.  
  
Bucky clenched his jaw. “We are not taking him back.” He had just gotten the small dog a home. “We’ll find someplace else to live if it takes that to keep him.”  
  
“We?” Clint squeaked. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes, we will look for someplace else,” he corrected.  
  
“You can go to the seventh circle of hell for all I care,” Tony answered. Bucky glared at Stark while willing his wings to stay calm. He picked the dog in his arms and turned to leave.  
  
“Tony shut up for a moment. Bucky, you don’t leave. Nor you Clint. Not even you two together anymore.” Steve sighed tiredly. “I’m sure we can come to an agreement.”  
  
Tony glared at Steve. “Steve, I love you and all, but seriously,” he said, “I don’t want a dog in here. Too much work with Barton already.”  
  
“ _Tony,_ ” Steve said in a warning tone. His stance and wings showed how pissed off he was at everyone. The dog seemed to understand what was happening and whined sadly.  
  
“We will take care of it,” Clint offered. “I’ll train him so he pisses in your armors.” He then proceeded to give Stark the middle finger.  
  
“ _Clint!_ ” Steve said in the same tone. Before anyone else said something stupid, Bucky talked.  
  
“The dog will stay only on our floors. Just one if you don’t want it going around.” Bucky knew that meant he’ll probably have to share a whole floor with Clint. Not sure if it was a good idea at all.  
  
“Yeah, we could totally share a floor and keep him there. Communal area tops and nowhere near your workspace,” Clint said. “I even promise to clean when he poops.”  
  
“Wow, who would’ve thought it would take Clint Barton a dog to be responsible,” Nat joked. She appeared from wherever it was she had left to, to avoid their bickering.  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “Not helping.” Both Clint and Bucky looked pleadingly at Stark. Tony looked at them and at Steve, who was also staring at him. His red wings heaved behind him and it was obvious they had him.  
  
“Fine, but if I ever step on something unholy, or he bites my precious wings I’ll throw you three to the streets,” Tony said. “That includes you, Capsicle.”  
  
“As if you’ll ever throw me out,” joked Steve. Now content with keeping the dog, Clint and Bucky sat at the couch. The dog managed to follow them and gets comfortable too.  
  
“I’ll make a matching metal leg for the beast,” Tony said thoughtful. Clint shrugged his wings and if Clint had no problem then Bucky didn’t.  
  
“He’s six months old, so you’ll need to replace it as it grows,” Bucky said. Tony nods and stands up as if to leave.  
  
“I’ll have it ready in a few hours.”  
  
“You’re not,” Steve said. He pulled Tony back into the sofa by his wing. “You don’t sleep when you go into your lab. You’re going to wait until tomorrow.”  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow and gave Steve a bored face. “Unless you got something better I’m—” Steve cut Tony off with a fond kiss on the lips. “Okay that’s a good enough reason.”  
  
Everyone was already used to this new relationship between Tony and Steve, so no one said anything. Bucky still had trouble remembering they weren’t in the forties, where everyone was a damn homophobe, and you couldn’t be with whom you wanted.  
  
Bruce appeared from the elevator now and sat next to Nat. Once he saw the dog he asked about it. “Why is there a dog? No, wait. I don’t want to know. What’s its name?”  


Bucky stared at the animal as a whole new argument started.

 

*****

 

“Again,” Bucky said for the fifth time. “We’re not naming the dog Soldier, nor Winterhawk, nor Hawk Soldier nor Hawkdog. Seriously, it sounds like hotdog. We are not naming him Dogeye, and no, we’re not naming him Gandalf the dog. Get over it, Stark.”  
  
“Gandalf the dog is actually good,” Clint said with a tilt of his head. He went to the kitchen to get everyone a beer, their signal for ‘this is going to be a long discussion’. Bucky took the drink while glaring at Clint.  
  
“But why?” Tony whined. As always, he turned down the beer for some scotch. “He’s got your eye shadow, therefore he must be named ‘Winter’ and ‘hawk’ because of Clint.”  
  
Bucky leaned back again the cushions and sighed tiredly. How can Tony be so intelligent, yet so stupid?  
  
“For a genius,” Nat said taking a gulp from Bruce’s beer. “Your argument’s bullshit.”  
  
“And it’s not eye shadow, it’s—”  
  
Tony interrupts Bucky. “Yeah, yeah. Black camouflage war paint or whatever.” Tony waved his head dismissively. Bucky huffed. This was getting them nowhere. Well, it wasn’t as if they had anything to do anyways.  
  
“Don’t be mad Buck,” Steve said. “I’m pretty sure everyone at Sephora would have agreed with you.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes as everyone started laughing.  
  
“You know what name would fit the dog? American Idiot,” Bucky said with a huge ass grin. Bucky heard Steve call him a jerk.  
  
“Let’s name him Loki,” Clint commented. He had one of his thinking faces on, and it was starting to look like something broken by the second.  
  
“You don’t want Thor knowing your dog’s name is Loki,” Bruce said.  
  
Bucky took another swig from his beer before talking. “This is why you never get to decide anything.” Clint shoved his wing into Bucky’s ribs annoyingly.  
  
“But he’s got a Loki face.” The dog turned to watch Clint as he talked. “See? He agrees.” The dog then started barking and biting at Clint’s wings.  
  
“Let’s name it James,” Nat offers. Bucky now directed his scowl at her.  
  
“We’re not naming him James.”  
  
Tony raised his wing. “I second James!” he said loudly. Steve took his wing down and lied over him. It’s days like this where Bucky mostly feels... normal. Just hanging around, joking and drinking. The dog’s movement caught Bucky’s attention now. He moved around until he was lying on the cold metal of his wing. Somehow, Bucky didn’t feel scared that he was going to hurt the dog. It was relaxing instead, almost comforting.  
  
“Let’s name him Cerberus,” Bruce said, taking Bucky out of his reverie. He’s sitting down next to Nat, with her head on his shoulder, and his hand slowly passing through her feathers. It’s such a normal scene, yet so weird to see it in Nat that Bucky was a bit taken aback.  
  
“What, like the three-headed guarding dog of hell of Hades?” asked Clint. Every head in the room now turned to look at him in surprise. He rolled his eyes indignantly and his wings moved with a huff. “I may be a mess, but I’m a cultured mess that knows things.”  
  
Tony guffawed. “I’m sure you get stuck with random facts like why pigeons move their head,” he said. “But if I ask what the speed of light is you don’t know it.”  
  
“It’s for balance,” Clint said with an air of defensiveness. “And the speed of light is 299 792 458 meters per second.” He smiled proudly. Tony eyed him suspiciously.  
  
“It’s days like this when I’m pretty sure you’re a skrull.”  
  
“I am one hundred percent sure he’s not a skrull, sir,” Jarvis announced. Tony shrugged like it was good enough for him and settled back down.  
  
“I know,” he says. “What about Jarvis for the little beast? What do you think, J?”  
  
There was a pause, as if Jarvis was looking for the right answer. “If you decide to name the dog Jarvis, sir, I’ll make sure your suit doesn’t come off next to you need to use the bathroom.” His tone was condescending, the same one he uses whenever Clint asks him for something stupid. Which was pretty much all the time.  
  
Next to Bucky, Clint laughed. “Man, do I love your sarcastic robotic butler,” he said. He gets comfier next to the dog and he’s so darn close to Bucky’s metal wing that he has to suppress the urge to pull it back from Clint.  
  
“I know!” Tony exclaimed. His wing fluttered excitedly behind him, hitting Steve in the face. Bucky sighed, waiting for another stupid name from Tony’s part.  
  
“No,” Nat said immediately.  
  
“But—”  
  
“No,” Nat repeated at him. Tony frowned at her.  
  
“Avenger!” he said fast enough to avoid Nat.  
  
“What?” she asked instead. Tony gave her a face before Steve nudged him.  
  
“Let’s name the dog Avenger,” he explains. He shrugged as if it were an obvious thing.  
  
“Imagine being at the park and calling for Avenger,” Steve said frowning. “It would seem weird.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes at him. “Oh, come on. For one, weird is like the most normal shit in our lives,” he said, and well that’s true. “And two, we’re freaking Avengers calling on a dog called Avenger. That would be some awesome weird shit.”  
  
“I can’t argue with that.” Clint raised his beer at Tony and took a swig. No one, seemed to dislike the name, so it looks like their dog would be Avenger.  
  
“Seems like we got ourselves an Avenger,” Bruce said. Avenger barked loudly next to Bucky. Seems like he also likes the name. Having decided the name, everyone got into their own business. Bruce and Nat started talking between themselves. Meanwhile, at the kitchen Tony and Clint were serving out cereal to test which alcohol tasted better with it. Avenger got down from Bucky’s wing now and followed them to the kitchen. Bucky walked over to where Steve was standing up by the big window leading to the helipad staring at the New York skyline.  
  
“I’m never letting you out with Clint without supervision,” Steve said teasingly. Bucky laughed at him and observed the dark sky absently. “Who would say you two would get along so well.”  
  
Bucky shrugged. “You gave me worst problems than him at Brooklyn,” he said. Now that Bucky thought about it, this was one of the first time he had acknowledged their time before the army. Steve sighed, wings falling behind him.  
  
“You do have an eye for troublemakers,” Steve said with a side smile. Bucky grinned at him.  
  
“So you do admit it.”  
  
Steve shoved him playfully. At last, Bucky had managed to calmly talk about a topic like this without Steve looking at him with pity or something. He hated so much when Steve did that. Even when he had been all fragile bones and malfunctioning organs, Bucky had never seen Steve like that.  
  
“I think the dog will help you a lot,” Steve said. His voice had that pinch of sadness that Bucky hated, and there it was again. Treating him as if he were something that needed fixing. Bucky swallowed, trying to force the anger down. His wings wanted to betray him and flare, so he fixed his eyes on the buildings again. “I remember reading dogs also help with PTSD too.”  
  
Steve winced seconds after he said, but it had been enough to make Bucky completely lose it.  
  
“Oh, shut up your stupid mouth Steve! I might have gone through hell and back, but I’m fucking sure I don’t have PTSD and I sure in hell am in control of myself!” Bucky said angry. Out of habit, his wings extended menacingly behind him at his surge of anger. The metal glinted sharply against the light, and unbelievably, Steve stepped back from Bucky, wings flapping nervously.  
  
Bucky realized what he was doing and immediately shrank his wings against himself, impossibly nearer than he usually had them. He turned his gaze to the floor and ignored the uneasy looks everyone was obviously directing at him. Bucky goes into the elevator, and the last thing he listens before the doors close is Tony asking Steve if he was okay.  
  
“Fuck,” Bucky muttered. He pressed his hand against his eyes until he saw stars and willed his wings to just fucking stop moving. Once at his floor he locked himself in it.  
  
“Don’t let anyone in, Jarvis. Specially not Steve,” Bucky said. “If he appears tell him to fuck off.”  
  
There was a silence until Jarvis answered. “In those words, master Barnes?”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
Jarvis didn’t seem to do, either. Bucky threw himself face first into the bed. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, the nightmare from before fresh all over again, and what just happened with Steve not helping. He slowly extended his wings, the tips falling over the sides of the bed. Bucky made himself not think of anything, and just stayed sprawled over the bed. He stayed like that for long minutes until the silence was too suffocating.  
  
“Jarvis?”  
  
“At your service,” Jarvis replied.  
  
“Is anyone out of their rooms?” Bucky’s voice came out muffled by the pillows.  
  
“Sir is at his own right now, and Captain Rogers seems to have gone to his own this night,” Jarvis started. “Professor Banner and miss Romanoff are at their floor, and master Barton as always is nowhere to be seen.”  
  
Bucky sat up now and changed into a sleeveless shirt and sweatpants. “Don’t tell anyone I left.”  
  
“As you wish,” the butler said. Bucky quietly made his way to the roof. He used the access built for Clint to climb up. Once outside he leaned against the railing and let his wings calm down. It was a starless night, the moon only serving for a bit of illumination. The air was chilly against his skin, and it made everything feel real. Bucky wasn’t getting any better. He’s not going back into Winter Soldier mode, but he’s not going forward either.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep again?” a voice asked behind him. Bucky found himself surprisingly calm enough to not reach violently. Bucky nods, remembering the talk he had with Clint last night. Clint appeared next to him and took a seat on the ground, legs dangling through the railings into the opening below. He covered himself with his purple wings as he shivered slightly from the cold.  
  
“Nightmares actually,” Bucky admitted with a sigh. He continued to watch the sleeping city beyond. “Didn’t even tried to sleep.” Bucky now took a seat next to the archer, careful not to graze him with his wings. Bucky had half expected Clint to bring up what had happened with Steve hours before, but thankfully he didn’t.  
  
Remember me never to mix cereal and beer again,” Clint said laughing. “Or to do anything that involves Tony and alcohol.” He now leaned his head against the railing, closing his eyes. Bucky observed him idly.  
  
“Remember me to apologize to Steve.” Bucky took his eyes off Clint just stared at his hands. He felt Clint’s stare drill into his side now.  
  
“You don’t have to apologize,” Clint said pointedly. Bucky frowned and turned to look at him. “No one should be held accountable for their own demons.” He shrugged.  
  
Bucky didn’t know what to think. Every day, he struggled with the reminder and guilt of what he had done on his shoulders. Literally on his shoulders. And still, Clint treated him as anything but that. Bucky decided the best he could do was try and accept what Clint said. He nodded.  
  
“Okay,” Bucky said silently. “It’s just… I feel like I’m so alone in this, and as if I haven’t done any darn improvement.” Bucky took a deep breath, wings moving sadly behind him. There, he had said it.  
  
Clint thought about it. “Everyone’s got their own demons their struggling with,” he decided. “Tony’s egotistical playboy act is a cover for all the insecurities within him. Even though Steve has been with us for a few years now, he’s still got problems adapting and letting go of the past. Nat still can’t forgive herself for what she did for the red room and Bruce. Well, we all know Bruce.”  
  
The wind picked up again, making Bucky’s hair fall over his face slightly. “What about you?”  
  
“Oh, please. I’m perfect.” Clint laughed ruefully. “I guess I try to act cool about everything, but deep inside I’m so fucking scared of disappointing everyone to the point of abandonment, and that’s to put it nicely. My childhood doesn’t help with that either.” Without noticing it, Clint’s wings had gone completely still, and his hand idly fiddled with his hearing aids. Bucky deduced that whatever had happened, it had to do with his hearing.  
  
“What do you think about me?” Bucky asked. He didn’t want to hear what Clint thought were his demons, but he needed to listen to them. To truly face them.  
  
Clint covered himself with his wings as the wind became colder. “Well you… I think you blame yourself for everything you did for Hydra, even if it wasn’t on your hands. You think you don’t deserve anything good that you get, and you’re scared when that something good appears that you push it away,” he said looking at Bucky directly in the eyes. “But in reality, you’re not someone broken. You deserve the skies more than I or anyone else do, Bucky.”  
  
Bucky shook his head. What Clint had said wasn’t what he had expected. Somehow, the guy sitting next to him always managed to surprise him. “I don’t think I’m worthy of my wings anymore after being the Winter Soldier,” Bucky admitted. He didn’t sound sad, just realistic about it. “Maybe that´s why I can´t fly again.”  
  
Clint snorted. “Well if you aren’t worthy, me neither,” he said. “You still got to prove me wrong, though.”  
  
“What?” asked Bucky.  
  
“Come on, Barnes. I might’ve been half asleep, but I still remember what I said,” Clint answered laughing.  
  
“You’ll kiss me then,” Bucky teased. Clint glared halfheartedly at him.  
  
“Oh, now you remember, right mister Super Soldier?”  
  
Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to fly, Clint.”  
  
“You’ll never know if you never try,” Clint said. “I’m pretty sure flying is like riding a bike.”  
  
Bucky chuckled at that. He couldn’t imagine it being that easy. “I’ll try someday.” Clint had been so welcoming and friendly to him, that Bucky at least owed him that.  
  
“You’re not broken, Bucky, nor alone. I’ve been through what you have gone. It wasn’t as long, I know that much, but it’s still difficult. No one actually understands what it’s like having some small part of you being awake just watching. Being a passenger in your own body,” Clint said looking directly at Bucky. “And afterwards… well. It never gets better. Man, do I know it never gets better, you just get stronger, I guess.”  
  
Bucky hadn’t known Clint had been through something similar. Now he knew why Clint never treated him like the others. Clint had his own share of demons, too. He didn’t pressure him on the topic, Bucky knew it could be hard. Bucky followed Clint as he stood up.  
  
Bucky then did something completely unexpected that he usually reserved only for Steve. He hugged Clint. It was a small, awkward hug, but a hug nonetheless. Bucky felt Clint’s wings skim against his, and he didn’t feel scared of hurting him with the metal one as Clint hugged him back.  
  
“Man, who would say this is what being a superhero leads you to,” Clint joked. Bucky laughed at that, separating from him.  
  
“Thanks,” he said. “I needed this.”  
  
Clint smiled at him before a yawn took over his features. “Seems like brooding is tiring,” he said. His wings fell tiredly behind him as he stretched. “I’ll try and sleep now; you should try too. I’m up for talking almost every hour, though.” Bucky nodded at Clint’s disappearing figure and minutes later went back into the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**  
  
**Bucky**  
  
A slight breeze on his right wing woke up Bucky. He pulled it in under the blanket again and stared at the ceiling. He felt surprisingly fresh and calm that morning. He had managed a few hours of undisturbed sleep after his talk with Clint and it had seemed to be enough.   
  
"Time Jarvis," Bucky said, yawning.  
  
There was a pause. "Twelve, twenty-seven in the afternoon," Jarvis answered. He wanted to continue sleeping through the whole day, but he had someone he needed to talk to. He stood up and stretched his wings behind him, the bones popping with the effort.   
  
Not bothering to dry his hair nor his wings, Bucky went into the communal area half expecting to see Steve ready to talk to him. Instead he found only Nat and Clint were at the tower playing something on the tv.   
  
"Where are the others?" asked Bucky. It was weird for the Tower to be this empty. Strangely tranquil.   
  
"Morning to you too, sunshine," answered Clint from his place on the couch. Avenger's head popped from next to Clint to see Bucky.   
  
"Whatever,” he mumbled. He went to the couch and patted the dog's head animatedly. He then proceeded to pat Clint’s own mockingly.   
  
Clint threw a wing in Bucky’s direction. “Hey, stop it. I'm gonna loose,” he said. Long moments after Bucky had asked, Nat decided to answer.   
  
“They're at SHIELD in a meeting with Fury.” She was so focused on the game her wings were tenser than usual.   
  
"Bruce too?" Bucky asked.   
  
"Nu-uh,” Clint said without moving his eyes from the screen. Bucky rolled his eyes and continued to observe them play some car racing game. It seemed pretty pointless.  
  
"Dammit you guys someone could be attacking, and you would be too engrossed in this game to react,” Bucky teased.   
  
Clint snorted. “No one would dare attack a man when he's playing Mario Kart,” Clint answered. "Fuck, Tasha!" His wings flared in anger, scaring Avenger away.   
  
"And I win.” Nat put the controller down. “Again"   
  
Clint grunted and turned around to face Bucky. “There's food for you in the microwave," Clint said. "Bruce did some chili.”  
  
Bucky’s mouth watered at the thought of Bruce’s special chili. Sure enough there was a huge plate waiting for him on the microwave. His wings heaved as he took in the smell of food.   
  
"Did Steve and Tony leave early?" Bucky asked after a mouthful. Nat sat next to him at the counter and watched him eat.   
  
"Yeah, something about A.I.M. again.”  
  
Bucky eyed her curiously when he noticed she was wearing one of his hoodies and narrowed his gaze.   
  
"What?" she asked taking food from his plate.   
  
"Why are you wearing my hoodie?" Bucky asked.   
  
"She's got at least one from anyone,” said Clint taking a seat across from them, “and you're not seeing it again, by the way." He made a grab for Bucky's food and, Bucky annoyingly pushed it away from him. "She never gave me my favorite back.”  
  
"I already told you, Clint, that you forgot that one at Disney World,” Nat said rolling her eyes. "Purple doesn't even suit me.”  
  
"You always blame Disney for my lost shit,” Clint said with a huff. He tried to get food again and his wings moved angrily as Bucky moved it away yet again.   
  
"That's because you lost almost all your things in that trip, idiot," Nat said.   
  
It was obvious Clint was going to start arguing so Bucky talked to shut them up. “Okay kids shut up before you kill each other.”  
  
"Okay mom,” Clint said snorting.   
  
"What's so special about Mario Kart anyways?" Bucky asked. He finished the food and put the plate away. Clint stood up proudly, wings extending exaggeratedly.  
  
"My time has come,” he exclaimed.   
  
"Oh dear lord,” Nat muttered. "Clint, it was enough fuss when we had one competitive super soldier playing Mario Kart. Don't make that mistake again.”

 

*****

 

Clint made the mistake again.   
  
If it wasn't for the box of extra wii controllers, Bucky would’ve needed to pay for the six ruined ones.   
  
Bucky yelled another mix of English slash Russian obscenities again, wings twitching angrily behind him. He threw the controller through the open window. Natasha had won again for like the seventh time.   
  
"What did he say this time?" Clint asked Nat.   
  
"I’m not repeating that," Nat answered. Instead she signed the words at Clint.   
  
"Holy mother of insults,” Clint said. He signed back at her and she laughed. Bucky frowned at them. He didn't like not knowing what was being said.   
  
"Nat traduces Russian for you,” Bucky said. "Might as well traduce ASL for me,”   
  
_Might as well learn it just for Clint_ , Bucky thought idly.   
  
"What I signed was that you should wash your mouth with holy water," Clint answered. "And you might want to keep yourself from churches from a while. Might catch fire.”  
  
Bucky snorted at Clint. “Hey, that's your thing. Pass me another controller.” Bucky extended his hand out.   
  
"That was the last one actually,” Nat said eyeing the now empty box.   
  
"Well shit,” Clint said. "Tony's gonna kill us.”  
  
"He's going to kill you two," Nat corrects staring at them innocently.   
  
Bucky rolled his eyes, "Oh fuck it. He should already create one for super soldiers if he's going to bitch about it,” he said. If there was anyone who would do that, it was Tony Stark.   
  
"He did,” Clint answered. "You just destroyed them."  
  
"He'll make new ones then." Bucky shrugged his wings. "Ones that resist a metal arm.”  
  
“And going through a window,” muttered Nat.   
  
“Sorry to interrupt your very interesting chatter,” started Jarvis, “but Sir and Captain Rogers have arrived and are requesting your immediate presence at conference room fifty-six.”  
  
Bucky took a deep breath. He still didn’t want to talk to Steve, but he did need to go the meeting. The three of them followed by Avenger took the elevator up to the conference room. Inside, Tony was observing some information on a holo-screen settled at the middle of the table, wings still in concentration. Next to him, Steve was sitting down with a slightly concerned face. Bucky and Clint sat opposite them as Nat sat next to Steve, leaving a seat for Bruce.   
  
Bucky pointedly tried to avoid Steve´s face.  
  
“Before we start,” Nat said, “I wanted to say that it was Clint’s fault.”  
  
Clint sighed exaggeratedly. “Oh, for duck’s sake, that could’ve wait,” he exclaimed. He then started to turn in circles with his chair. Bucky resisted the urge to stop him.  
  
“What did you do now?” Tony asked. He took his glasses off and rubbed at his brow tiredly.  
  
“I maybe broke all the remaining wii controllers,” Bucky admitted with a shrug of his wings.  
  
“Mario Kart?” Steve asked. “Oh please don’t talk about that.”  
  
Clint started giggling next to Bucky. “The man’s just as bad as you when playing Mario Kart,” he said coming to a stop with his chair. “We learned Captain America somehow knows how to cuss in three different languages.”  
  
“And here I was the one that ‘had to wash his mouth’,” he commented accusatorily.   
  
I’ll just make new ones,” Tony said with a wave of his hand. The door opened, and Bruce came in, wings low as always and took a seat.  
  
“They should be able to fly,” Clint offered.  
  
Bruce looked as lost as always. “What should be able to fly?”  
  
“The wii controllers,” Clint said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Tony now glared at Bucky. “You threw them through the window, didn’t you?”   
  
Bucky smiled at him innocently in answer. Tony’s wings threw his wings up and muttered something along the lines of ‘fucking super-soldiers with bad temperament’.  
  
“How about we start the meeting?” Nat said before anyone could complain about anything else.   
  
“Thank you!” Steve exclaimed. “Tony, show them.”  
  
Tony nodded and took the lead. “Put a holo-screen up for everyone, J,” he said. Immediately a screen appeared in front of everyone, displaying a hell lot of data and intel. No, Bucky was definitely not reading that. “Along with Shield, I’ve managed to gather more information about A.I.M. from the headquarters we attacked months ago at New Hampshire.  
  
“Last time, we were able to track them because of the crazy amounts of electric energy they were using under the name of Animatrix Enterprises. While we managed to capture most agents there, current information tells us some still managed to escape. Clearly, they aren’t as stupid as I thought they were—”  
  
“Or they out-smarted you.” Clint sniggered. Bucky shoved him with his wing so Stark could continue.  
  
“Charming as always Hawkguy. As I was saying, this time they were more cautious. We were mostly focused on searching for energy changes or incremented uses, but what this time gave them away was the thermal energy coming from underground facilities beneath X Tech building over at D.C. I tried to hack into their security, but they are working on a well-hidden unknown network. From what few intel I could get, it’s apparently some kind of bio-weapon that uses radioactive chemicals. Shield wants me, along with Bruce to test the weapon and see what it’s capable of and that’s where we all come in.” Tony finished. He nodded at Steve to continue.  
  
“We are going to go and retrieve the weapon tomorrow morning. We don’t know if everyone at the building is A.I.M. so we must be careful. Everyone must be ready for tomorrow at seven a.m. We try to be as stealthy as possible when getting in. Tony, you’re going aerial and maintaining perimeter, watching for anyone that might try and escape.”  
  
“You give me the boring part,” Tony muttered with a heave of his wings. Steve rolled his eyes and continued.  
  
“Clint and Nat, you’re one team. Bucky and I are another. We will infiltrate the building and stop any A.I.M. agent, and retrieve the weapon. Bruce as always, you’ll help if you find it necessary.  
  
“According to the prints of the building, the weapon is found three stories down from the first floor. The catch? They’re twin buildings so we don’t know which one has the weapon, hence the two teams. The area is completely free of radiation, as it is the weapon. Still, the viable might be breakable, so we will each carry a sealed container in case any of us gets to the weapon first. Everything for the mission can be found in the files in front of you. Any questions?”  
  
Clint raised his wing immediately. “If professor X is telepathic, why can’t he will his legs to move?” he asked. Bucky slapped Clint in the head and received a wing in the face in answer.  
  
“We is he still an Avenger?” Steve muttered to no in particular.  
  
“Excuse me, I’m a very important and respectable Avenger,” he said with an air of dignity. “I’m a fellow founder too.”  
  
“We know that, Clint. We were there too, you know,” Nat said. “And you’ve said that a hundred times now.”  
  
“Any questions about the mission?” reformulates Steve. Bucky observed the room before talking.  
  
“Why am I going to the mission? I’m not ‘psychologically fit’ for being an Avenger.”  
  
“Actually, that’s the second part of the meeting,” Steve said. He tossed a folder in Bucky’s direction. He opened it up to see its contents, Clint leaning in to see too. Inside there were various papers with the Shield logo printed on top and an ‘approved’ seal along with an ID. An official Avenger ID and license, to be precise. “Welcome to the team, Buck.”  
  
“I’m… approved?” he asked hesitantly. Bucky eyed the papers containing all the information that said he was, and at the photo of him half scowling at the camera in the I.D.  
  
Steve nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Nick approves it.”  
  
Bucky observed all the papers again. The papers that say that he was an Avenger now. Bruce congratulated him as Clint patted his shoulder. Bucky continued to eye the I.D. hesitantly.  
  
“Bucky?” Steve asked. There’s a fury of emotions going on in his head right now. He didn’t exactly know how to feel about it.  
  
“I don’t think I can be an Avenger,” Bucky said. Surprisingly, it was Tony who reassured him first.  
  
“I call bullshit,” he said.  
  
“Seconded,” Clint followed.  
  
“You’re not the Winter Soldier anymore. You’ve proven that by living here with us. See? We’re in one piece still. And you had special recommendations from three Avengers," Tony continued. “And apart from that, I didn’t just sit down two more hours with Nick Fury and Maria Hill just so your sorry ass could say no to being an Avenger.”  
  
Bucky couldn’t keep a laugh in at that.  
  
“We trust you, Bucky. We truly do,” Steve said. This time Bucky looked at him directly in the eye. “Your first mission starts tomorrow.”  
  
Bucky stood up and jokingly saluted. “Sir, yes sir!” He let a sigh out as everyone laughed.

 

*****

 

Some minutes after the meeting, Bucky decided he still needed to talk to Steve.  
  
“Find me Steve, Jarvis.”  
  
“He’s currently at the gym with Sir."  
  
Bucky called the elevator and when it opened, he bumped into Clint, falling in a disaster of limbs, prosthetics and wings. Something wet fell on his face, and Bucky looked up to see Avenger licking him.  
  
“Looks like you always fall for me,” Clint said with a smirk. Bucky used his face as leverage for standing up, and then helped him.  
  
“Shut up, Barton.” Bucky pressed the button to the gym floor.  
  
“We’re going to the gym?” Clint asked curiously. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“We?”  
  
Clint shrugged his wings. “I’m looking for Tony actually. He wants to get the measures for Avenger’s leg.”  
  
“Then why did you stop by my floor?” asked Bucky with a frown.  
  
“Oh, yeah that,” he said. “I was gonna ask you if we move your stuff to my floor today.”  
  
“And why are we moving my stuff to your floor?” Bucky countered. “We can move your stuff to my floor.”  
  
“Because I have the best view in all the tower,” Clint said in an obvious tone. “And my room is too much of a mess to move everything anyways.”  
  
Bucky snorted. “We won’t be sharing a bed, are we?” he joked. For some reason, Clint got nervous. His wings started fluttering, and his face flushed.  
  
“I, uh. I have no problem sharing, really. It’s a huge bed and I’m bi and all,” Clint stuttered hurriedly. “But no. There’s another room and we can move your bed easily.”  
  
Bucky blinked at him and his sudden reveal. “You’re bi?” he asked.  
  
“Uh, yeah…” Clint rubbed at his neck nervously. His purple wings were less restless than usual.  
  
“I was joking, Clint,” Bucky said. “And I’m bi too.” He shrugged nonchalantly as he said it. He had been since the forties.  
  
“Oh.” Clint smiled, as if suddenly the nervousness washed away. They got to the gym floor to find Steve and Stark discussing something over by the fighting ring. Once they got closer, Bucky noticed Steve had a weird contraption and straps going around his left arm.  
  
“Just do it,” Tony whined, wings moving exasperated. Steve was just eyeing his arm with cautiousness, as if it might explode out of nowhere.  
  
“Do what?” Clint asked. Steve and Tony both comically turned at the same time.  
  
“Steve here lost his shield,” Tony answered.   
  
Steve sighed and rolled his eyes at Tony. “Shut up,” he muttered.  
  
“Why don’t you ask Jarvis like any Tony Stark would do?” Bucky asked. Avenger suddenly barked, and Bucky picked him up and settled him on the ring mat.  
  
“Because I want him to try the magnets I added a long time ago,” Tony said. Bucky thought about it.  
  
“Magnets,” he replied slowly. Bucky leaned against the ring and felt Avenger stand up over his wings. “Why the hell would he want magnets? The shield already comes back to him.”  
  
Clint smiled. “I thought him that.” His wings extended proudly behind him.  
  
“No, you didn’t,” Bucky and Steve answered back. Tony started laughing at Clint.  
  
“You wouldn’t know,” Clint said. At that, Tony could barely contain in his laughter, his wings shaking with the movement.  
  
“Clint just shut up already.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yes we would know,” he said leaning in closely towards Clint. He then whispered, “I thought him all of what he knows about that shield.” Bucky smirked winningly at Clint’s awed face.   
  
“No way,” he said. Clint started laughing and turned to Steve. “That means he’s better than you.”  
  
Steve crossed his arms as his wings extended madly. “No, he’s not.” He glared at Bucky. “And at this point I just want my shield back.”  
  
“Then call it with the magnets!” Tony said, his wings flaring with emotion.  
  
“You’re so much worse than a married couple,” Clint muttered. Avenger was now happily settled behind Clint trying to get his feathers in his mouth.  
  
“Shut up!” Steve and Tony say. Clint just smiled winningly at them, putting his hands at his hips mockingly.  
  
Steve groaned. “You know what? Screw it,” he said. “I’ll do it now.”  
  
The three of them stared expectantly as Steve pressed a button on his gauntlet. Everyone expected the shield to come flying at them from somewhere around, but after a few seconds nothing happened.  
  
“Is the shield invisible now?” Clint started feeling at the space were the shield should be over Steve’s arm irritably. Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled him back by the wing.  
  
“You must’ve ruined it,” Tony said. He took Steve’s hand and started examining the gauntlet.  
  
“I swear to God I haven’t even used it,” Steve said. “Move back, I’ll try again.” Steve pressed the button again. After a few seconds a rumble was heard from somewhere inside the Tower. Suddenly, something pierced through the ceiling so fast everyone barely registered it. The shield bounced on another wall before flying towards them. Tony was surprisingly quick to react and threw himself to the floor, Steve following suit. Clint wasn't as lucky, and after Bucky shrank his wings to let the shield pass, it went straight for his feet, making him lose his balance. Bucky reacted quickly and made a hasty grab for Clint before he fell to the floor.

 

**Clint  
  
** Clint scrunched his face, ready for the fall. His wings fluttered behind him, but the hit never came. Instead, he felt two strong hands held him in the air. He opened his eyes and sees directly into Bucky’s bright, clear ones.  
  
“Seems like it was my turn to fall for you,” Clint whispered. Dammit. He seriously needed to get a hold of what his mouth said. Bucky’s face turned a bit red.  
  
“I’m just gonna let you fall next time,” Bucky said with a small smile. Despite the awkward position they currently were in, none of them moved. Clint actually felt his stomach flutter and his wing flap at the thought of making small smiles creep into Bucky’s pretty face like that. It lighted up his face beautifully.  
  
“It feels good to make your brooding face laugh,” he whispered without thinking again.   
  
_Dammit brain,_ he thought. _Stop flirting with the Winter Soldier._  
  
This time he did hit the floor, his wings coiling painfully. He grunted as he glared at Bucky.  
  
“Slipped. Sorry,” Bucky said shrugging his wings. The playful smile still covered his face  
  
“Fuck you,” Clint answered.

 

**Bucky**  
  
At that exact moment, Bucky decided to roll with it.   
  
“If you ask nicely, I’ll let you.”  
  
Clint visibly tensed when he heard the words, wings going unbelievably still. Bucky’s face shattered a little, but he quickly composed himself before helping Clint up.  
  
“Were they flirting?” Bucky listened Tony whisper the question at Steve before he shushed him. The awkward silence between them is broken by Nat talking over the speakers.  
  
“Who was the idiot this time, Tony or Clint?” she asked.  
  
“It was Steve actually,” Tony said with a proud smile.  
  
“Look up.”  
  
They all turned to look, and through a hole teared in the ceiling Natasha was visible several stories up, giving them the middle finger.  
  
“You owe me a new computer,” she said.   
  
Tony waved his hand nonchalantly. “Just take mine,” he said. “Jarvis, ask someone to come and fix it tomorrow before we come back from the mission.”  
  
Steve looked around at the mess and picked up the shield. “I must admit this was totally my fault.”  
  
“And yet, no one believes me it was you the one always picking fights,” he said with a snigger.   
  
“Shut up, Bucky,” Steve said. He shoved a wing in Bucky’s direction jokingly.  
  
“Does Steve win on the stupid scale for this week?” Clint asked.  
  
“Yes he does!” someone yelled from above. Everyone turned to look at Bruce.  
  
Tony waved his wing at him. “Hey Brucie. What do I owe you?”  
  
“An anti-Hulk serum,” he said, “because next time your stupidity scares me I’ll Hulk out.” He then disappeared from the hole.  
  
“Well, I think we did what we could,” Tony said. “Steve, you got your shield back. Clint, I need you to take Avenger to my workshop.”  
  
Clint grimaced at him. “I actually need to talk to Tasha like now?” he said. His wings were still fluttering nervously behind him, and Bucky tried to ignore it.  
  
“I’ll take him,” Bucky offered. “I need to do maintenance on my arm and wing, so it’s fine. I’ll be there in a while.”  
  
Tony nodded and left followed by Clint. Avenger barked loudly behind Bucky and jumped from the ring. Bucky sat down in the floor and the dog happily settled in his metal wing as per usual.  
  
“So, you want to talk to me,” Steve said. He took a seat in front of Bucky, spreading his wings lazily behind him.  
  
“Yeah. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry,” Bucky said once and for all. He had never been good with words. Or feelings. “I’ve just… I’ve been through hell, Steve, and I just want to know that I’m strong enough to get through it all, and when you said all that I felt like I really wasn’t.”  
  
Steve shook his head. “You shouldn’t be the one to say sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you in the first place,” he said. “After how you never doubted me all those years, I definitely shouldn’t have doubted you. I’m sorry I ever did. I didn’t even know I was doing it.” Steve then smiled kindly, and Bucky found himself beaming back.   
  
“Thanks for getting me in the Avengers,” Bucky said standing up. “I’m guessing Clint was the third one?”  
  
“You deserved it,” Steve said. He shrugged his wings. “And it was actually Nat.” Bucky froze and stared at Steve.  
  
“It was Nat,” he repeated.  
  
Steve nodded. “Yeah it was her. She’s full of mysteries.”  
  
“Yeah,” Bucky said. “Apparently she is.”

 

**Clint**  
  
“Na-ta-sha!” Clint yelled while pounding at her door. It opened immediately to an angry Nat.  
  
“Shut your trap, Clint,” she said letting him into her room. He immediately threw himself into the sofa, his wings still annoyingly restless.  
  
“What happened?” she asked turning the tv off. Clint rolled his eyes. He hated how easily she could read him.  
  
“Remember when I denied the Winter Soldier is hot?” he said. She hummed in answer and started massaging his wings and shoulders, probably noticing the nervousness. “Well, I think I was wrong.”  
  
“You’re always wrong,” Nat said pointedly. Clint half turned around to glare at her.  
  
“Not helping.”  
  
She giggled and ruffled his hair. “Sorry. What is the problem then?” She finished massaging his back once all the tension was gone. Clint felt better. More relaxed now that his wings were slacken.  
  
“Well, we both know how I can’t seem to have a filter, right? So, I have been flirting with him without thinking,” Clint started, “and I think he flirted back?”  
  
“Why do you think that?” Nat sat back down next to Clint. He started massaging her back now in return. Tasha never let anyone else touch his wings apart from him and Bruce.  
  
Clint told her everything that had happened at the gym just moments before.  
  
“Maybe he didn’t do it on purpose,” she said after a while. “Steve always said Bucky was one to flirt with everyone just for fun. Even with the Howling Commandos.  
  
Clint considered it. “You think so?” he asked. Nat turned around to face him as he finished his job.  
  
“He’s got quite a liking for you though. I wouldn’t be sure of it, Clint. He’s the Winter Soldier. Not exactly and open book.”  
  
“I fucked up.” Clint sighed. “I don’t know what he’s doing and I’m less sure what I’m doing.”  
  
“It’ll be fine, Hawkeye,” Nat promised. Clint rested his head on her wing. They stayed like that in perfect silence. Clint decided to let the situation go and see where it took him.

 

**Bucky**  
  
Bucky watched as Tony took measurements of an incredibly hyperactive Avenger. Weirdly, he had his wings tucked tightly behind him while working.  
  
“It’s hell to clean them after I work,” Tony said absentmindedly.  
  
“What?” Bucky asked. He grabbed a spare screwdriver from one of the tables and started flipping and turning it in his hand as if it were throwing knife.  
  
“The wings. You were staring,” Tony said. “That’s why I keep them close to me in here.” He put Avenger down once he had finished the measurements. “And stop doing that. There’s a reason I don’t allow knives in here.” Tony caught the screwdriver before Bucky could grab it from the air again.   
  
Bucky scoffed at Tony. “Pass it. I won’t play.” Tony stared at Bucky, not quite believing him.  
  
“If you ruin anything you’re paying for it,” Tony said. He extended the screwdriver for Bucky to grab, not before twisting it in his hand swiftly. “And you’re not the only one who plays with them.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. _Show off,_ he thought.  
  
Bucky moved the tool on his right hand and moved his left arm just in the correct way to let it fit between the plates. He unscrews the correct screw and all the metal plates came loose with a hissing sound. At the sound Tony turned around with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.  
  
“No,” Bucky said immediately. Tony raised his hands in surrender.  
  
“I just want to take a look,” he said. “Let a mechanic satisfy its curiosity. It is some high tech thing you’ve got there, even if it was made by an evil organization that’s almost as old as you and Steve it really makes for some awesome shit—”  
  
“You’re babbling,” Bucky said interrupting him. He didn’t exactly come here to listen to Tony babble. He would’ve gone to Clint for that.  
  
Tony grimaced. “It happens when I’m hyperactive,” he said, and then in a lower voice added, “or if I’m nervous or anxious.”  
  
Bucky caught the last part, even if Tony hadn’t meant for him to.  
  
“I noticed,” Bucky said simply. “Just don’t touch.” Tony observed as Bucky checked all the cabling inside the arm was okay. He tried to ignore the scrutinizing stare Tony was giving him all the time.  
  
“Can I reprogram it?” Tony asked.  
  
“No,” Bucky said. He started to securely place the metal plates back into their place.  
  
“Can I make an upgrade to the plates?” Tony asked again.  
  
Bucky huffed. “No.”  
  
“What about—” Tony started again. It took everything in Bucky not to strangle him. He does turn a glare on him that Tony answered back.  
  
“No,” Bucky said. “Stop insisting.”  
  
“You’re no fun,” Tony said crossing his arms and letting his wing fall sadly behind him. He looked a lot like a spoiled little kid, and Bucky can’t imagine how much Steve must love Tony for him not to kill him every second.  
  
Bucky tried to change the subject. “Shouldn’t you be doing Avenger’s leg?”   
  
“I am,” Tony said. He checked his watch. “Jarvis started it around fifteen minutes ago.”  
  
Bucky finished with the arm and sighed. He was only missing his wing, but that was the most difficult part. He had always hated doing the maintenance to his wing, even though it always kept Hydra doctors from being over him.   
  
Doing it himself usually meant half an hour of being weirdly turned over his wing and then a whole night of back pain. Even after that he couldn’t even manage to check the complete wing, it was too big. Bucky groaned internally and decided to check it later. He stood up, catching Tony’s attention again.  
  
“Do you want me to take Avenger with me?” Bucky asked. Tony turned to were the dog was lying down watching them with curiosity.  
  
Tony shook his head. “Leave him. I need to try the leg,” he said absently. “Didn’t thought you knew anything about mechanics. Or is it just the arm? Well, I imagine if you know the arm, you know the wing. Hydra thought you all this or just your curiosity? Because I would’ve been curious in your place.”   
  
Bucky gave him a pointed look before Tony started babbling again. “You’re doing it again, Stark,” he said. Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. “Actually, I had always liked all this stuff,” Bucky signed to the whole lab. “I’m no big genius though. Just know a few things.”  
  
“Who would have thought the Winter Soldier is a huge nerd,” Tony joked.  
  
“Shut up, Stark.” Bucky took a look around at everything in the workshop. At the corner, Dummy opened and closed its claw at him.  
  
“Your flirting is scary, by the way,” Tony said out of nowhere. Bucky turned to glare at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
“I´m not discussing that with you.”  
  
With his hand at his hips and his wings extended, Tony stared at him arrogantly. “Come on. I´m a master playboy,” he said with a smirk.  
  
“Yeah, one that fell for the 70-year-old dude who could be anyone’s grandpa,” Bucky counters. Tony sniggered.  
  
“He´s a good looking grandpa,” he said shrugging his wings.   
  
“And you apparently got no shame whatsoever.” Bucky stood up ready to leave.  
  
“Aren’t you going to check your wing?” Tony asked.   
  
Bucky shook his head. “Too much work and it hasn’t been bothering anyways.”  
  
“If you like I can—”  
  
“No,” Bucky said pointedly. “And if you reprogram it while I sleep I’ll murder you with the screwdriver.”  
  
“Noted,” Tony answered. “I do want the screwdriver back!”  
  
Bucky ignored the last part and took the screwdriver with him. He would check his wing later. He was just tired of Tony poking his head in his things. He turned to him before entering the elevator.  
  
“Do I make you nervous or anxious?” he asked. Tony frowned at Bucky.  
  
“Nah. Your best friend makes me nervous and anxious what with all the morals emanating from his all goodie being—”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes and closed the elevator door, leaving Tony to babble alone.  
  
“Find me Clint, Jarvis,” Bucky said.  
  
There was a small pause. “He is currently in miss Romanoff´s quarters.”  
  
“And can I go in?” Bucky asked. If there was something everyone knew, it was to ask for permission to go into Nat’s room.  
  
“She says you can.”  
  
Once in her floor, Bucky knocked on the door just for good measure. Seconds later, Nat answered.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Bucky entered to find Nat with her back to the door while sitting on the sofa. Clint, though, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Where’s the walking disaster?” Bucky asked. Immediately, a purple wing shot up from the other side of the sofa.  
  
“Hey,” he said sitting up. “Tony did the leg?”  
  
“Still is,” Bucky replied shortly. Everything about them felt awkward right now, and Bucky couldn’t help but think it was his fault. “So, are you going to help me move my things or am I supposed to do it by myself.”   
  
After what he told Clint and how he freaked out, Bucky was starting to think he might have fucked up the only other friend he had besides Steve. Clint then gave him one of his lopsided smiles and all the fear in Bucky vanished, his wings going calm.  
  
“I won’t help you move,” Clint said in a contemplative tone. “More like I’ll watch those biceps of yours move everything.”   
  
Nat seemed to shake her head at him and Clint pushed her hands away. Clearly, she had signed something to him. Bucky didn’t pay much attention to it and instead decided to play along.  
  
“What, this?” He flexed his biceps, jokingly showing off. “Except it’s not fair for you to have all the fun,” he said, pouting slightly. “How about you show me yours too? Archery is sure to make for some good muscles.” Bucky then smiled lazily at him.  
  
Clint eyed him from head to toe before standing and stretching his wings behind him. “Good enough for me,” he said. Nat rolled her eyes at them as they left through the stairs.  
  
Once at Bucky’s floor, he took a look around. There was really not much in it, aside from the sofa and tv in his living room and what few stuff he had in his room.  
  
“You a fucking vampire or what?” Clint opened the curtains, letting light in into the room. Bucky played along, hissing and making Clint laugh. “Your floor is depressing,” he finished.  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure yours is too childish,” he countered. Clint shrugged his wings nonchalantly and started walking in direction of his room door.  
  
“And I imagine your room is just boring—oh.”  
  
Bucky hadn’t thought about what he had in his room. What little he had anyways. Clint disappeared into the room, and Bucky felt a sudden sense of unease. This was all his personal stuff, after all.  
  
“Have you heard about manners?” Bucky said. He closed the curtains and went after Clint.  
  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clint said absentmindedly. Bucky came in and just as he imagined, he found Clint frozen by the wall. His wings were flapping slowly as he distractedly watched everything. In it, over the small working table he had for working were all of Bucky’s works pasted to the wall. It started out as a small project because Bucky was mostly bored at the time, but he had taken a liking to it and had perfectioned it.  
  
“I didn’t know you painted,” Clint said. He moved his hand to feel one of the works, but retreated it at the last moment, hesitant. Clint turned to Bucky, asking for permission that Bucky gave. He touched the colors, feeling the rough texture underneath his fingertips.

 

**Clint**  
  
“It’s not exactly painting,” Bucky said. “They’re watercolor pencils, but it’s still different.”  
  
Clint continued observing all the amounts of work made by Bucky. One was an amazing view of the New York skyline, just before nightfall. The orange, blue and all tones Bucky had managed to fit into the work made a mesmerizing combination of colors that depicted an almost identical view of New York if it weren’t for the special effect created by the watercolors.  
  
No.  
  
Created by Bucky.  
  
Clint was surprised to identify another drawing. It was Brooklyn. 1940’s Brooklyn. It was made entirely in brownish tones, giving in to the effect of being from a different time. Clint noticed Bucky started fixing the small mess that was his workplace.  
  
“This is amazing, Bucky,” Clint said in complete awe. He grabbed one of the pencils in the table, ironically enough, the purple one. He whistled when he saw the brand. “Damn, these are good ones. From where the hell did you get the money? You took Tony’s visa, didn’t you?” he joked.

**Bucky**  
  
Bucky was very conscious of how Clint was watching his work, something very personal of him, and felt more nervous than when he had gone into battle after Steve back in the forties. He had more works than just the two landscapes Clint had seen, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about them yet.   
  
All the silence surrounding them was driving Bucky crazy, so he started arranging his pencils into their respective box. He was going to moves his stuff after all.  
  
“This is amazing, Bucky,” Clint commented. He grabbed the purple color and examined it. He whistled. “Damn, these are good one. From where the hell did you get the money? You took Tony’s visa, didn’t you?”  
  
Bucky found himself laughing at the comment, and it actually helped release some of the tension he didn’t knew he had in his back. He let his wings slope down to the floor and it helped too. Clint, always observant, saw the movement but didn’t comment.  
  
“Clint, you’re talking to someone who’s been getting benefits in its bank account since the freaking forties,” Bucky said, shrugging. “And for some reason it was never frozen.”  
  
“Well, now I’m making you pay whatever I break,” Clint said putting the color down in the box between the other colors while frowning. “Why is that pencil so small?”  
  
“You will make me poor in a week,” Bucky started, “and it’s because I’ve been using it a lot lately.”   
  
_Because fuck it_ , Bucky thought. He was already in deep shit with Clint Barton. Clint seemed to get the hint very, very slowly, and his head creeped over to the drawings again.

 

**Clint**  
  
Clint’s eye fell first on a drawing of a person that looked a lot like Steve. The man in the drawing had his hair in a forties hairstyle and longer than Clint had actually seen on him. The complete drawing was one of a sun in the background, and in complete whitish-yellow—or yellowish-white, Clint didn’t exactly know—was a scrawny figure of what Clint recognized was pre-serum Steve Rogers. Silhouetted below in the sunshine’s own light, Steve’s post-serum figure was visible, though his features were artistically blurry. What the two figures had in common was the wing’s size: it was the same.   
  
Clint didn’t notice any purple on the drawing.  
  
He saw similar drawings of the others. A dark drawing starring Natasha in the shadows, her body being a light in the dark. Tony in his too familiar pose with his hands at his hips and a cocky smile, the iron man suit in the background with its back to Tony. The reactor was the only thing apart from the suit in ochre red tones, and very faintly had the shadow of a heart in it.  
  
Next was Bruce’s painting. In different shades of green was Bruce’s small figure with his wings, although as different from real life, they were held high above him, bigger and stronger.  
  
Clint knew his was next. On the contrary from the others’, Clint’s face was completely distinguishable and to the side, as if seen from a profile. His nude torso and shoulders were visible too, and behind him, the purple of his wings was so strong it contrasted perfectly with his light skin. He continued to observe the drawing in a trance and noticed what looked suspiciously too much like an angel’s halo above his head, and a very faint bow and arrow on his chest.   
  
He loved everything in the drawing, every little detail.  
  
Clint loved the fact Bucky had made it.  
  
“Bucky?” he said quietly. He turned to find Bucky sitting down on the bed watching him, his hand nervously stroking through his real wing. Clint went to sit next to him. “Are you still doubting yourself about turning into the Winter Soldier?”

 

**Bucky**  
  
The question had taken Bucky aback. It wasn’t anything he had expected.  
  
“I… I don’t know,” he admitted honestly. How had Clint gotten in his life and become just as special and trustworthy as Steve?  
  
“Well, always remember how your hands are able to do all these amazing pieces of art,” he said. “Remember what your hands are truly capable of.” Clint gave him one of his small smiles, and even though this was getting too sentimental for Bucky’s like, he didn’t feel awkward at all. He felt Clint’s wing ruffle hesitantly against his and he ruffled his own back.  
  
“Thanks, Hawkeye,” Bucky said. He beamed at Clint a true smile. One that he felt came from a light inside him like it hadn’t in too long. “You can have your drawing if you want to.”  
  
“What? No. I feel like it would make the set incomplete.” Clint frowned. “You keep it.”  
  
Bucky nodded. “Well, we still need to move my things,” he said. “Ready for some muscle showing?”  
  
“You’re so on,” Clint said jokingly.

 

*****

 

After getting all of Bucky’s stuff into Clint’s floor with surprisingly no incidents, they started sorting everything out. Bucky was putting his drawings back up in the free wall next to his bed, carefully placing them in order.  
  
“Oh my God,” he heard Clint mutter. “No way you wasted your money on Green Day CDs.” He sorted out all the disc boxes on the bed.  
  
“I did,” Bucky said with a shrug.  
  
Clint chuckled. “I knew you had meant the song when you had called Steve ‘American Idiot’.” Clint found Bucky’s stereo on another box—yes, Bucky had gotten a stereo too because he wasn’t sure if he could ask Jarvis to play them over the speakers—and started the cd with the volume to the top. They continued the unpacking while listening to the music now, their wings moving to the beat of the sound.   
  
Clint apparently had gotten bored and just started pouring the things from the boxes out wherever there was space.  
  
“Stop that,” Bucky said. “You’ll make a bigger mess.” Clint stared at Bucky with a blank face while grabbing a box and turning it around, letting its contents fall unceremoniously to the floor.   
  
“Fuck you, Clint.” Bucky glared at him. “You disorganized the colors.”  
  
Clint turned his head down to see all of Bucky’s colors disarranged on the floor. He quickly bent down to pick them up not before whispering, “If you ask nicely, I’ll let you.”  
  
Bucky stared at Clint’s wings over his bent figure and couldn’t help cracking in laughter. Clint stared at him for a moment and started laughing hysterically too.  
  
“Oh boy. And here Stark thought my flirting is scary,” Bucky said once they had both finished laughing. Bucky was doubled over with his hands on his knees, while Clint was practically on the floor with his wings still shaking comically.  
  
“I did freak out,” Clint admitted, “but more because of the idea of you returning my stupid flirting.”  
  
Bucky shook his head and started laughing again, wings shaking behind him. Unable to stand up anymore, he took a seat on the sofa they had somehow managed to get inside the room. Clint quickly followed suit and sat next to Bucky also giggling like crazy. Behind them, their wings where skimming carelessly.  
  
“We’re just joking around,” Clint said between laughs. “Like a bromance.”  
  
Bucky took a deep breath and managed to stop laughing, although he still had a smile on his face. “Yeah, nothing serious,” he said. “We flirt with almost everyone.”  
  
He turned to Clint now. He was so close to him their knees bumped together and their wings were an intertwined mess of feathers. Clint stared right back at Bucky’s own eyes. He felt his breath hitch. Their faces were just inches apart, and Bucky could only help but stare at Clint’s blue irises.

 

**Clint**  
  
Clint could only stare at Bucky. They were so close right now it took everything in Clint not to tuck Bucky’s hair behind his ear. Bucky was looking him directly in the eyes and Clint didn’t want to look away. Didn’t want to look somewhere, but Bucky’s clear grey eyes.  
  
They were going to kiss. Clint’s wings were moving with arousal and—oh my God. They were so going to kiss, and Clint couldn’t think anything except how fucked up and how good, but still how fucked up it would be.  
  
Suddenly the speakers blared, scaring them out of their reverie.  
  
“Pizza is going your way with a six pack of beers for you, love birds,” Tony’s voice announced. Both Clint and Bucky looked away in realization of what had almost happened.  
  
“You’re a billionaire and you still can’t afford something fancier,” Clint said, trying for a joke. Instead, his voice came out as a squeak.  
  
“Clint, buddy, after teaing all of Lincoln Memorial Reflecting pool because of you you’re in no place to ask for something expensive, as seeing I didn’t bill you for all that,” Tony said pointedly. “I could own you because you wouldn’t have been able to pay it.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes and groaned. Tony always brought that up as an excuse.  
  
“That was a year ago! And it wasn’t my fault, you were the one who bought all the tea and threw it into the water!”   
  
“Because you told me so, idiot!” Tony answered. Clint shook his head and let his wings fall tiredly behind him. Next to him, Bucky didn’t seem to interrupt them because of sheer curiosity.  
  
“So if I told you to jump off the Bifrost you do it then?” Clint countered.  
  
“If I were as drunk as I was that day, then yes, Clint. I would’ve fucking jumped,” Tony said. “I do stupid stuff when I’m drunk, so you don’t have to give any idiotic ideas.”  
  
Clint made an exasperated face, even though Tony couldn’t see it. “My ideas are always idiotic which is why you should never listen to them.”  
  
“Wait!” Bucky said. He seemed to compose himself before talking. “So, you’re saying Stark was drunk as hell as to listen to an idea that came from Clint’s mouth that was dumping tea into the Lincoln Memorial pool on Independence Day?”  
  
“Yes,” Tony and Clint answer in unison.  
  
“Why the fuck would you do that?” Bucky asked, making a face. Clint snorted.  
  
_Why wouldn’t they?  
  
_ “Because we are independent from England who is know by its tea,” Tony said in a tone that implied it should be obvious.  
  
Clint started giggling thinking about it. “You should’ve seen the previous year,” he said. “Tony dumped fliers with a photo of Captain America saying that he was the reincarnation of a bald eagle, and anyone who didn’t agree was to be judged, all over Manhattan and D.C. They lasted a whole month.”  
  
Bucky started laughing, and Clint made a mental note to search for the fliers he kept somewhere in his mess.

 

**Bucky**  
  
“How the hell haven’t they banned you from living on the U.S?” Bucky asked. Outside their room, the elevator door opened, and Clint excitedly went to get the pizza.  
  
Through the speakers, Tony snorted. “I can privatize the United States if I wanted. If you ever want to become a villain you just need the money,” he said. “I’m gonna leave you two now and go get my feathered man.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes just as Clint called him over to the living room.  
  
“You up for a romantic movie night with pizza and beer?” Clint gave him one of the lopsided smiles that Bucky was starting to like to see on his face. He had the two boxes of pizza on one hand and the beers in the other.  
  
“You got it,” Bucky answered.

 

*****

  
  
As usual, they didn’t watch the movie. After eating most of the pizza and running out of beers, Clint had gone back into the room and came back with Bucky’s colors. Bucky had started checking his wing and was curved all over it with the screwdriver in hand.  
  
“I’ll have all one hundred and thirty-two of them in order before you know it,” Clint said with a bit of a slur. It surprised Bucky that Clint could get drunk this easily. It was obvious in the way his wings moved without permission.  
  
“You’ll mix the tones,” Bucky said. “Just leave them like that.”  
  
Clint snorted at him with amusement. “Eyes of a hawk, remember? My name is Hawkeye for the same reason. You’ve seen me with a bow already, and I’m—”  
  
Bucky interrupted Clint before he continued to babble.  
  
“You’re babbling as much as Stark.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes and sat cross legged on the floor and started sorting the colors. Bucky stopped his work to watch as Clint started putting the colors in perfect tone order, not hesitating any moment. After some seconds he finished and turned to Bucky for approval.  
  
“I’ll give you this win, Hawkeye,” Bucky said. Clint smiled winningly and threw his fist in the air. Bucky continued working with his wing, but the screwdriver slipped his fingertips for the millionth time. He groaned. Bucky lied his head against the cold of his wing, tired of that shit. Suddenly, he felt two strong hands start massaging at his shoulders, making him freeze.  
  
“You’re too tense,” Clint said. He massaged a hard spot, which made Bucky sigh in relaxation. “You shouldn’t keep your wings that close to you all the time. I’m sure it hurts your back.”  
  
Bucky wants to tell Clint to stop because he was way too close to his metal wing, but it feels so damn good to get a massage on his always tired back.  
  
“I don’t want my wing to hurt anyone,” Bucky explained. He leaned into Clint’s touch as he passed his hands through his feathers. “That’s why I always have them close to me. Even if it hurts by the end of the day, it’s me and not someone else.”  
  
Clint hummed contemplatively. “You’re not scared of hurting Avenger though.”  
  
“That’s different,” mumbled Bucky. Clint was silent for a moment before answering.  
  
“You’re not scared of hurting me,” he said in a soft voice. That was the moment Bucky realized it was true. He had decided to hug Clint, wings and all, and had ruffled them together. Now, he was letting Clint massage him.  
  
“No, I’m not,” he said at las. “I feel so, so relaxed now. I haven’t felt this good since forever.”  
  
Clint finished the massage and came back to sit in front of Bucky. He passed him the screwdriver, but Bucky shook his head at him.  
  
“You help me,” he pleaded. “I can’t reach the last part completely.”   
  
Clint stared wide-eyed at him. “Oh God no. You don’t want drunk me poking inside you,” he said. He groaned and hung his head. “That sounded so bad in different ways.”  
  
Bucky barked a laugh at that. “Clint I’m being serious. Come on, you got the eyes of a hawk who can distinguish between one hundred and thirty-two tones. You just need to check the cabling is okay and adjust the screws of each plate.” Bucky then made puppy eyes at Clint. It was obvious he had him in the way his wings fell behind him.  
  
“Okay, but just because you look cute in puppy eyes,” Clint said with a huff. Bucky smiled at him big enough to make Chinese eyes. “Now you’re just scaring me.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes at him. “I don’t smack you in the head because you’re the one poking inside me.”  
  
Clint laughed before he slowly started checking Bucky’s wing.

 

*****

 

It was around eleven when both Clint and Bucky were done with everything and had gone into their own rooms. It wasn’t like any of them was going to actually sleep but still.  
  
“Give me a holoscreen, Jarvis,” Bucky said. Bucky searched for the best webpages in ASL teaching and opened the first five tabs. After a few minutes of watching videos and tutorials, Bucky is surprised to remember he know basic American Sign Language from the army.  
  
Someone he couldn’t place apparently thought him and it seemed that bit didn’t get lost in the brainwashing. That or Hydra didn’t think it was worth erasing. There are some things that are blurry, but most of what he knew was still there. He searched for the least and most known signs and passed the images. He stopped on the sign for ‘I love you’ when the door to his room was thrown open.

 

**Clint**  
  
Clint was sprawled on his bed with his wings extended, completely and utterly bored. Bucky had gone into his own room, but Clint could bet his recurved bow that he was anything but sleeping.   
  
Clint had taken his hearing aids off now and was hoping nobody called for him. After just watching the ceiling for what felt like hours he decided to check about Bucky Barnes on the internet.  
  
He brought up a holoscreen and typed.  
  
_James Buchanan Barnes 1944 using Captain America shield._  
  
A lot of webpages came along, but none of them say anything of Bucky teaching Steve how to use the shield. He decided to check a few videos available about them both on the army. One features Steve and Bucky doing aerial practices, and damn, Bucky sure knew how to use his wings.  
  
Clint continued, now idly scrolling through some photos. He was taken aback when he saw one of Bucky in full uniform, blue jacket, hair trimmed short and up, and an old rifle in his hands, but what Clint noticed were his wings.  
  
They were blue.  
  
How hadn’t he noticed that before? They were a blue so dark and rich and captivating that Clint could only stare at them and wondered what had happened to those beautiful feathers’ color. Clint decided to go and ask Bucky, and not exactly caring if he was up or nor, barged into Bucky’s room without knocking.  
  
“Holy fuck, Clint. Knock before you barge into someone’s quarters!” Bucky exclaims. He said it so fast Clint was barely able to read his lips. “I could’ve been jerking off or something.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes from the door. “Wait. You don’t have a metal willy, do you?” he asked without thinking. “And talk slowly and to my face. No hearing aids.”  
  
“I’m not even going to answer that,” Bucky said talking slower. Clint jumps into the free space next to Bucky, being careful with their wings. He observed Bucky’s holoscreen curiously.  
  
“You were learning ASL?” Clint asked. He watched the screen again and saw a sign he doesn’t even remember using. The sign for ‘I love you’. Clint felt a slight tap in his wing and turned to Bucky.  
  
_Yes, I am_ , he signed. “And apparently, I already knew a little bit,” Bucky finished.  
  
_Why?_ signed Clint. There was literally no reason as to why Bucky should be learning ASL. Bucky shrugged and for a moment he thought Bucky hadn’t understood, but then he signed back.  
  
_You never know._   
  
“What if you lost your hearing aids,” Bucky said. Clint considered the idea.  
  
“Nat always has spare ones,” he said. Bucky stared at him.  
  
“Let’s say she loses them.”  
  
Clint shrugged his wings. “Steve has another set,” he answered.  
  
“Let’s say hearing aids don’t exist,” Bucky countered. Clint gasped jokingly at Bucky, making him chuckle.  
  
_I appreciate,_ he signed. And he really did. Apart from Tasha, no one had bothered learning ASL since Tony made him his purple hearing aids. He had half expected Bucky to ask him about them, but the question never came.  
  
“You’re not going to ask about it?” Clint asked. He usually avoided talking about that topic, but for some reason he felt okay if Bucky wanted to know.

 

**Bucky**  
  
“No,” Bucky said shaking his head. He wasn’t about to start asking personal questions at Clint. That was for him to decide when to talk about it. “What were you going to show me anyways?”  
  
“Oh, yeah that,” Clint said. “Jarvis, bring up my searches.”  
  
Immediately, the holoscreen before them changed from ASL courses to what looked like Amazon?  
  
“You wanted to show me Avengers socks,” Bucky said frowning at the screen. Clint rolled his eyes.  
  
“No,” he said pointedly. “Very funny, Jarvis. Bring up the very last search.”  
  
The screen changed again. This time he sees a photo of himself. Except it was not him who was on the screen. It was someone with two blue wings extended proudly behind him, hair decently combed and with a complete smile on his face and a rifle he hadn’t seen for years on his hands like it fitted perfectly in them.   
  
Someone completely different from him, yet altogether the same person.  
  
Bucky half scowled at the picture before looking away. “That’s not me anymore,” he said for lack of anything else.  
  
“Sorry, didn’t get that,” Clint said apologetically. Bucky repeated himself. Clint rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“Oh, come on Bucky” Clint said with an exasperated sigh. “Anyways, that’s not the point. What happened to your wings?”  
  
_Too much for not asking anything personal,_ Bucky thought.  
  
“I got covered in an explosion and fell off a moving train,” Bucky answered nonchalantly. Clint glared at him.  
  
“I meant the color, idiot.”  
  
Bucky shrugged his wings. “Cryo changed it and don’t ask why ‘cause I have no idea,” he said. Clint seemed to think about it.   
  
“You could always dye it back to blue,” he offered. Bucky scrunched his face at the idea and shook his head. “Then Tony could find a way to get the color back to it.”  
  
“I’m not doing guinea pig for Tony,” Bucky said pointedly. “And I really don’t care. The question here is why you were looking me up.”  
  
Clint’s face went slightly red and his wings moved nervously. “Bored,” he said simply. That was literally the reason for fifty percent of Clint’s behavior. “I like your forties haircut. I like Steve’s too. You both looked less big headed.”  
  
Bucky jokingly shoved him a little too forcefully, making Clint fall to the floor.  
  
“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” said Clint shaking imaginary dust from his wings. “Wake me up in the morning will you. My ears need to rest too, and I won’t be hearing the alarm.”  
  
“I’m not your personal alarm.” Bucky frowned at Clint. “Wait. What alarm?”  
  
Clint chuckled. “You’ll know what alarm” he said. He left Bucky alone without saying anything else, closing the door quietly behind him. Bucky stared at the photo of him one last time, wondering if he would ever be able to go back to how he was. He passed a wing through the holoscreen, making it disappear. He turned the lights off, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep before his first mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3** **  
  
** Bucky woke up to the sound of an alarm blaring too loudly through the speakers and into his skull. He didn’t dream that night, which was good enough, but the alarm was going to give Bucky a headache if not leave him deaf.  
  
“Please shut that shit, Jarvis.” He stood up, and immediately the alarm stopped, leaving him now with a too annoying silence. He stretched his wings behind him, his bones popping, and walked over to Clint’s room. Bucky had expected to find him up already, but he was soundly snoring.   
  
Clint was lying in a weird position. He was upside down with one wing and arm dangling outside the blankets. His mouth was open and drooling, and there was feather threatening to fall inside.  
  
“Wake up, princess,” Bucky said, shoving Clint’s motionless body. Clint only groaned but didn’t wake up.  
  
_Well,_ Bucky thought, _drastic times call for drastic measures._ He approached Clint and pressed his metal hand against his neck. The sudden coldness made Clint shiver from wings to toe, jerking him awake instantly.  
  
“Holy winters you’re cold,” Clint said sitting up. Bucky was about to say something when Clint shushed him. He got his hearing aids and turned them on, signaling at Bucky to continue.  
  
“How do you sleep through that alarm?”  
  
Clint stared at him. “I’m mostly deaf, Barnes.”   
  
Bucky rolled his eyes at him. “Well, get ready. We’re leaving in an hour.”

 

*****

 

Sure enough, an hour later they were all settled in the Avenjet while Clint went through flight procedures.  
  
“We will be at D.C. in less than an hour,” Clint announced. Nat nodded at him from copilot’s seat and the plane took flight. While Steve, Bruce and a suit-less Tony sat in the back to talk, Bucky had opted for standing to the side near the pilot’s seat, idly watching the clouds outside.  
  
“I’m betting twenty on snow for tomorrow morning!” Clint said loudly. Nat told him to concentrate in the flight instead.  
  
“Twenty for today at night,” Tony said sounding confident. Steve seemed to knowingly glare at Tony about it. “What? I’m not gonna stop betting.” Tony shrugged his wings as Steve shook his head with a laugh.  
  
“You’re going to make Clint poor,” Nat comments.  
  
Bruce snorted at that. “He already is,” he said as a matter of fact.  
  
“Ha-ha,” Clint said. “Let me remind you I can crash this plane, and also that you each owe me fifty bucks for shutting up at the cinema.”   
  
Bucky silently saw them rant. He never thought this was what went on before a mission.  
  
“We’re getting closer,” Steve said standing up and balancing himself slightly with his wings. He put his cowl on, going full Captain America mode already. Everyone turned expectantly towards him.  
  
“We’ll go through the plan one last time. The police already evacuated the area, which means they may be expecting us. Iron Man you maintain perimeter, any A.I.M. agent tries to get away, you stop them,” Steve said. Tony sighed, apparently not content with his part. “Black Widow and Hawkeye will enter building number two; Bucky and I, building number one. We will go in through the ceiling. Clint, get the Avenjet as near to the building as possible.”  
  
“You got it, Cap,” Clint answered from his seat. “Changing to silent mode now.”  
  
“Everybody get ready.” Steve then got his shield into his arm, magnets working completely. Bucky observed as Tony pressed the metal cuffs on his wrists and the armor started assembling from the arc reactor and cuffs. The helmet came in last, turning on.  
  
Bucky double checked all his ammo for his guns and rifle. He then counted all his knifes, which made for ten in total.  
  
“Hoarder much?” Nat teased. Bucky shrugged his wings at her. He didn’t even have half his knifes with him, and Bucky was sure she had more ammo than him, not counting her batons and widow bites.  
  
“Guys?” Clint said hesitantly. “I think they’re waiting for us.”  
  
Everyone got around Clint to see what he meant. A big blaster-like weapon was up on both roofs and aiming up at them.  
  
The weapons started shooting beams at them, and Bucky grabbed a hold of the wall as Clint did his best to evade them. One hit got the Avenjet on the side.  
  
“The Avenjet is stable for now, but this is as far as we can go,” Clint announced. Steve nodded and turned to everyone.  
  
“We jump now.”  
  
“Bruce I need you to get the controls!” Clint said evading another attack. Bruce immediately went to change places with him.  
  
“I’ll land outside the perimeter,” Bruce announced. “If you need help, tell me!” Bruce managed to keep the Avenjet as stable as possible near the buildings’ ceiling. They aren’t that tall—maybe five, six floors—so it shouldn’t be a problem. Nat opened the side door, letting a rush of air in. Steve nodded at her and grabbed her, flying from the plane and getting her to the building.  
  
Tony approached Bucky and extended his wings, now covered in metal armor too. “I’ll drop you on the ceiling,” he said. Bucky nodded in answer, and Tony picked him up by the arms. Bucky felt the air gnaw at his feathers, fresh and clear. The feeling was the same when he used to fly.  
  
He shook his head and focused on the mission instead. Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky saw a zip line had been fired with an arrow, and then a blur of purple that followed it.  
  
“Watch it, Barnes,” Tony said as he dropped Bucky into the ceiling. Bucky rolled into his side with the momentum before putting his metal hand into the concrete, making sparks, and extending his wings behind him to stop. He got up from the floor in his kneeling position and went after Steve, who was already taking out the A.I.M. agents over by the weapon.  
  
“Give us data, Tony,” he said through the comm. Bucky got his rifle ready, aiming it towards the entrance of the ceiling in case any agents came out while waiting for Tony’s answer.  
  
“Around fifty agents are pouring out of the buildings right now and thermal heat tells me around thirty-five heavy guarded agents inside both buildings,” he said, the sound of the repulsors loud on the background.  
  
“That was not the intel we had!” Natasha commented.  
  
A snort came from Clint’s side. “Maybe they did outsmart you,” he said. “We’re in.”  
  
“Not the time, Hawkeye,” Tony grunted. Steve turned to Bucky questioningly now, and Bucky nodded. Together they started advancing through the entrance.  
  
“Hey, Bucky,” Clint tried. “Last down gets to clean the other’s laundry.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m not cleaning your smelly things,” he said. “Concentrate, Clint.”  
  
Bucky and Steve slowly creeped into the building, Bucky being careful not to scrape his metal wing to avoid making any sound. Bucky walked before Steve, ready to cover them in his wing in case anyone appeared.  
  
Suddenly, Steve yelled. “Watch out!” He throwed Bucky against the floor as bullets rained where they had been seconds before. Bucky threw his wing up, the bullets ricocheting from the metal. The A.I.M. agents continued to fire them up, advancing out from one of the doors.  
  
“Stevie carry me." Bucky had a sudden idea.  
  
Steve stared at him. “What?”  
  
“Carry me punk,” he repeatsed. “I’ll cover you.”  
  
Steve counted to three and grabbed Bucky by the legs towards his back. Bucky engulfed Steve’s back with his metal wing and started firing at the agents over it, while Steve ran in the opposite direction.  
  
“Door!” he announced just in time for Bucky to lower his head before it hit the frame. Steve put Bucky down on the floor and they began to laugh.  
  
“This is way better than the old times,” Bucky said. Steve smiled at him before continuing. They were atop a set of stairs, and before they even started going down more agents appeared at the steps below. With a determined look, Steve continued with Bucky quick behind.

 

**Clint**  
  
“Race?” Clint asked, shooting an arrow and pinning an agent to the wall. Next to him, Nat hit another one directly in the face with her bites.  
  
“You’re too hyperactive today,” she said, “but sure. I always kill more anyways.”  
  
They had been fighting for a long while now and they were only two floors in. More agents were still coming at them from the floors below and they didn’t seem to stop.  
  
“They’re too much,” Clint said. He grabbed another arrow from his quiver but instead of shooting it he directly hit the agent that was coming at him.  
  
“Getting tired already, Hawkeye?” Tasha taunted. Clint rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to shove his wing on her face.  
  
“Hey, Tony?” he said. “How are they scattered on our building?”   
  
After some seconds Tony answered. “The ones left are going right into your floor in a few secs.”  
  
That was all Clint needed.  
  
“I’ll distract them,” he informed Nat. “Lure them into the room, and then you go down and get the weapon.”  
  
Nat seemed to consider it. She nodded and opened one of the doors leading to an empty room. “Trying to be the hero?”   
  
“Aren’t we all?” Clint answered back. Nat hid just in time before the agents appeared. As Clint predicted, the moment they saw him they followed him into another room. Clint counted.  
  
Ten agents. Heavily armed with electrified batons. Man, did he hate those things. Clint retreated his bow into a fighting spear and started fighting. He managed to evade most hits, but some still got him on the wings. He should’ve listened to Nat when she said he should learn to keep his wings in while fighting.  
  
Clint saw a window on the far wall, and an idea came to him. It was probably a very bad idea, but fuck it. He fired two explosive arrows into the chest of an agent before jumping through the window.   
  
He grabbed an arrow and fired it, and just his luck it wasn’t a grappling hook arrow.  
  
_Well,_ he thought, _this looks bad._  
  
Clint made himself into a ball as he fell. Above, the explosion was loud enough to bug his hearing aid slash comms. He hit something hard with his back, his wings getting caught between something heavy, but what hurt the most was his left leg. Clint screamed as he felt what must have been a tube or something go through his lower leg.  
  
Everything turned black for a moment, and Clint was completely lost between the pain in his leg and wings, and the pounding in his ears.

 

**Bucky**  
  
“Was that an explosion?” Steve asked. Bucky knew what he had meant. Through the comms a loud bang had been heard before interfering with them for a few seconds.  
  
“It was Clint,” Nat answered immediately.  
  
“Clint?” Bucky stopped in his tracks for a moment. “Hawkeye!” Bucky waited for any sound during long seconds before a groan was heard.  
  
“Fuck,” Clint panted heavily. “I think I fell into a garbage can, and maybe impaled my leg with something. It fucking hurts, and my wings and ears too.”  
  
Bucky’s wings fell in relief before getting angry at him. “You’re stupid.”  
  
“And hurt,” he said ruefully.   
  
“Tony do you copy?” Steve asked.  
  
Tony’s voice answered seconds later. “I’m going for Clint in a moment and taking him to the Avenjet. Nat, you continue on, Hawkeye took all the bad guys left. Bruce, prepare first aid for our bird person.”  
  
Bucky wanted to go and help Clint out, but he was still fighting the bad guys left in his floor alongside Steve.  
  
“Tell me that was the last of it,” Bucky said lowering his wings tiredly. “They’re annoying.”  
  
Steve chuckled and nodded. “That was the last of it.” They walk the remaining steps to the main floor. Outside the doors, there where agents lying unconscious on the floor along with rubble.  
  
“We must get through this door,” Steve said getting Bucky’s attention. He noticed the door Steve was talking about. It was hidden behind a weird decorative curtain. It was made of metal and held close by a huge contraption to the side. Steve ordered Bucky to move back and as he did, Steve took impulse and hit the contraption with the shield in his arm. It didn’t budge one bit. Steve tried again to no avail.  
  
“Let me try,” Bucky said. He made a fist with his metal hand and hit the door with enough strength to tear through it, but the metal didn’t even dent.  
  
“We can’t get through the doors,” Steve said through the comms.  
  
Natasha answered seconds later. “I’m trying acid right now,” she said.  
  
Bucky turned to Steve with a quirk of his eyebrow. “I imagine you don’t have any acid on you.”  
  
“Of course not.” Steve moved back from the door and threw his shield against it. It bounced back easily, and Bucky caught it before it went ricocheting around. He handed it to Steve. Steve frowned in concentration, and his wings stilled as he turned to the window to watch the buildings outside.  
  
“That’s your thinking face,” Bucky said watching Steve carefully. “That’s your stupid idea thinking face.”  
  
Steve ignored him and seconds later broke into a run up the stairs again.  
  
“Steve, no!” Bucky yelled. He didn’t know what the asshole was going to do but it was clear it was probably something very stupidly dangerous.  
  
“Steve, yes!” he muttered back. Bucky sighed. Why couldn’t he have normal friends with decent sense of self-preservation?  
  
“Bucky also yes,” he said, getting to the roof ready to follow Steve. Except Bucky couldn’t follow Steve.  
  
Steve flew into the air to the ceiling of another building, and Bucky could only observe helplessly as he head-dived, wings completely against his body. In that moment, Bucky hated himself and his stupid wings for not being to fly, and he hated Steve even more for throwing himself into harm’s way as always.  
  
Just as Steve was about to hit the pavement he extended his huge wings to levitate himself, and with his shield in front of him broke through the main door into the building. Bucky ran downstairs again, practically jumping the stairs. He found the metal door completely destroyed, along with a sprawled Steve Rogers.  
  
“You’re a stupid asshole!” Bucky exclaimed angry. Steve ignored him in order for groaning and slowly sitting up.  
  
“What was that?” Tony asked.   
  
“We just opened the door,” Steve said evenly. “And I think I broke something.”  
  
“You fucking head-dived, idiot!” Bucky said, wings flaring angrily behind him. “Of course you might’ve broke something!” Bucky refrained himself from continuing to yell at Steve. They still had a mission to finish. He helped a grimacing Steve up. He grunted with the effort but stood up and grabbed his shield.  
  
“Guys?” Nat said, sounding unsure. “We might need something bigger to contain this weapon.”  
  
“Uh, why?” Tony asked.  
  
“It’s more than just one vial,” Nat explained. “And they also have a big drone like machine.”  
  
“I’ll get a Shield extraction team,” Tony said shortly. Steve turned to Bucky.  
  
“Let’s continue.”  
  
Bucky frowned at him. “Nat found the weapon already.”  
  
“Yes, but the intel was completely wrong, so we’re checking,” Steve said. Bucky followed Steve down to where the weapon is supposed to be.  
  
“I hate you so much,” Bucky said with groan. “Make that two extraction teams, Stark.”  
  
“Well, fuck,” Tony said.

 

**Clint**  
  
Clint was waiting in complete darkness for Tony to come. He tried not to move because, well. Apart from the part that he couldn’t, even existing hurt like hell. Suddenly, everything turned bright as the lid of the garbage can opened. He felt a pressure on his right wing release. It had been crushed between the lid and the container after the fall. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he fully saw the damage made to his leg. An iron bar had completely impaled his leg and came from one side through to the other.  
  
“Time to get you to the Avenjet, Clint,” Tony said appearing over the container. “Mission’s over for you. You did great.”  
  
“I think I broke my wing,” Clint said. He lied his head back sadly. “And well. There’s a bar coming out of my leg. And my comms bugged my ears.”  
  
“That’s what my readings say. Except for the wing, that’s just swollen,” Tony answered. It was a relief to hear that. Clint had one more broken wing bone until he wouldn’t be able to extend his wings. “Come on, up you go. The garbage is gross even for you.”  
  
Carefully, Tony helped Clint get out and bridal style flew him over to were Bruce was waiting for them.  
  
“Dammit Clint,” Bruce muttered with a grimace when he saw his leg. Clint waved half-heartedly. Tony slowly got him down on the floor of the Avenjet were Bruce already had the first aid kit out.  
  
“I can’t remove the tube from your leg,” Bruce informed him. “That’s for a specialized doctor to do, even more if you broke a bone or ruptured a muscle, although I think it’s the latter. I’m going to bandage your leg around the tube to stop it from moving and making more damage. Your wing’s not broken so I’ll just extend it.”  
  
Clint could only sigh at all Bruce had just told him. He lied still as Clint was injected what he could only hope was morphine for the pain.

 

**Tony**  
  
After Tony left Clint with Bruce for medical attention he back to the area of the main fight. He was turning a corner when he noticed something fly at a fast speed into the building. Something that looked suspiciously a lot like Steve.  
  
“What was that?” he asked, hoping he was wrong about what he just thought Steve did.  
  
“We just opened the door,” Steve said, and fuck it, because that was the tone he used when he was hiding something. “I think I broke something.”  
  
Tony was about to ask what the fuck had Steve done now when Bucky answered.  
  
“You fucking head-dived, idiot! Of course you might’ve broke something!”  
  
Tony stopped dead in his track, barely managing to keep the suit steady enough. Of course Steve head dived. Tony was about to chastise Steve for being so damn reckless when Nat interrupted.  
  
“Guys?” she said. “We might need something bigger for this weapon.”  
  
Tony decided he needed to finish the mission before he could talk with Steve and tried to calm down. “Why,” he asked.  
  
“It’s more than just one vial, and they also have a big drone like machine.”  
  
“I’ll get a Shield extraction team,” Tony said, immediately connecting with Fury.  
  
“Talk to me, Stark,” he said.  
  
“Send us an extraction team. It’s more than one vial, plus a drone.”  
  
There was a small pause. “I’ll contact the team over at D.C. That’s all?” he asked. Bucky’s voice then sounded through the comms.  
  
“Make that two extraction teams, Stark.”  
  
“Well, fuck.” Tony sighed. “Two extraction team, Fury. Make them come now, we’re done here.”  
  
“They’ll be there in five,” Fury informed him. “And I want you, Rogers and Romanoff at debrief tomorrow.” The connection cut, leaving Tony no time to complain about it. He had hoped he could avoid debrief this time, considering he didn’t even enter the buildings.   
  
Tony landed on the streets, the face plate disappearing and the armor covering his wings coming back into the suit to let his wings relax. Nat, Steve and Bucky appeared from the buildings, and the moment Tony noticed Steve he checked him up to see if he had any wound. He then proceeded to scowl at him as he didn’t even dare to look him in the face. Steve took his cowl off, which left his hair sticking at different places. Tony ached to pat his hair down.

Dammit, when had he fallen for this idiot so much that he had started to care this much?

“We are not staying at D.C. right?” Tony asked.  
  
“No,” everyone said pointedly. At the edge of the perimeter a small crowd of what seemed like reporters had started to gather.  
  
“You all go and fly to Shield H.Q. I’ll deal with the extraction team and the press,” Tony said turning back to the team. “I’ll fly back in the armor later.  
  
“I’ll stay with you,” Steve said. He looked at Tony hesitantly, knowing there was something wrong.  
  
“No. You can’t fly back that long,” Tony answered immediately. “I’ll be back in no time.” Steve seemed to notice the anger emanating from Tony and decided not to argue. Tony wanted to kiss Steve before leaving but right now was definitely not the moment.

 

**Bucky**  
  
Bucky wanted to leave the place already. He hated D.C. a lot, and apart from that adrenaline had him too pumped up, and Bucky definitely didn’t want to put up with any press. He also had two idiots to kill for being idiots.  
  
They walked back to the Avenjet, which was a relief until the press surrounded them to ask questions and take photos, making Bucky close his wings in to avoid hitting anyone. Bucky found himself scowling at the horde of reporters, and Nat was next to him in no time.  
  
“Look less murdery, Barnes,” she whispered. Bucky rolled his eyes at her. He didn’t exactly care what the news thought about him. Suddenly, Tony was escorting them. The armor opened up from the front, and Tony stepped out. The armor immediately closed again and stood guard behind him.  
  
“Okay everyone, questions to me,” he said, extending slightly his wings to cover them. The press seemed happy enough with Tony and they quickly turned the questions on him. Relaxing his wings with relief, Bucky boarded the Avenjet after Natasha.  
  
He immediately saw Clint’s figure lying prone on a small makeshift bed on the floor. His lower leg was bandaged around a small metal bar that protruded through his skin. One wing was tucked to him like a blanket while the other one was extended.  
  
Bucky took a seat near Clint, careful not step on him. After talking to Bruce, Nat came to sit next to Bucky.  
  
“You awake?” Bucky asked Clint.  
  
“He’s pretty drugged, but he’s still awake,” Bruce answered for him. “I just took his hearing aids off.”  
  
Bucky noticed Steve had taken the copilot’s seat, apparently in no place to talk if the way he closed himself in his wings was something to go by.  
  
Bucky carefully nudged Clint, and he blearily opened his eyes at them. _Wait_ , he signed. Or at least that was what Bucky thought he signed. Clint tried putting his hearing aids on but was too clumsy. Nat took them from him and carefully fitted them in his ears.  
  
“Are you on stupid pills?” Bucky asked him mad.  
  
“What? No,” Clint said, definitely sounding high. “I’m on morphine.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. It was Nat’s turn to scold him.  
  
“You are a stupid kid with no sense of self-preservation,” she said.  
  
Clint started giggling slightly. “You know what’s funny? That’s the tittle of my autography.” He frowned clearly knowing something was wrong. “No, no. Autobiphy. Fudging cakes, no. Autobiography. Yeah, that’s right,” he said before starting to fall asleep. Bucky noticed Clint had the same sense of carelessness that Steve had always had. He didn’t say anything about it though.   
  
Clint opened his eyes suddenly again. “Holy shit cakes I impaled my leg,” he said in realization.  
  
“Seems like the morphine’s wearing off,” Bruce commented.  
  
“We’re taking you straight to Shield med bay,” Nat said calmly. “We’ll be there on a while.”  
  
“But I hate Shield med bay. It smells funny,” Clint whined loudly. “Let’s go to the Tower directly.”  
  
Bucky stared at him. “Did you forget the fact you got a tube coming out of your leg?”   
  
“Also, if you stopped getting hurt you wouldn’t need to go to med,” Nat finished. Clint rolled his eyes at them but deigned to shut up.

 

*****

 

Bucky had been outside Clint’s room while the doctors were treating his leg. Once they had finished and moved him to another room, Bucky entered quietly. Clint half opened his eyes and watched Bucky sit on a chair next to the bed. His leg was bandaged form the knee to the ankle and was propped up; his wings were both extended and held by special contraptions coming from the ceiling.  
  
Clint put an arm over eyes. Bucky was about to say something when a female doctor entered the room. She had her curly hair in a ponytail and behind her, her dark brown wings were nicely tucked close to her. Clint saw her and groaned.  
  
“No more poking around,” he whined. “You’re not even giving me more morphine.”  
  
The doctor smiled fondly at him. “I’m just giving results, Clint,” she said. She then extended her hand towards Bucky and presented herself as doctor Diana Elric. “You’re lucky you didn’t break your wing. We already talked about that. One more broken wing and it’s either amputation or keeping them in.”  
  
“I know doc,” Clint said. “You said that the last time I came here. And the time before that, and the time before that.”  
  
“And yet still here you are.” Doctor Elric shrugged her wings at him. Clint childishly stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
“It’s part of the job description. Can we please skip this part? I honest to God already know what you’re going to say,” Clint said. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, and Clint sighed. “Just go on and I’ll pretend I’m listening.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m making sure he doesn’t do anything stupid again,” he said. That seemed to be enough for doctor Elric.  
  
“Well, there wasn’t any infection caused by the wound, still it went straight through the muscle. It should be able to heal in one month if he uses crutches and doesn’t excerpt pressure on it,” she informed. “The stitches we can remove safely in two weeks. Please make sure he survives until next month, okay?”  
  
Clint made an angry noise, making Bucky laugh. “Sure thing, doc.” The doctor left them alone at last. “Can you drink coffee?”  
  
“Oh God, yes. Bring me coffee, I don’t give a fuck right now,” Clint said. He then frowned a little. “Aren’t you mad?”  
  
Bucky snorted at Clint. Seriously, there was no way he could be angry at Clint for long. If it were like that, Bucky probably wouldn’t have been friends with Steve. That reminded him, he still had Steve to be angry at.  
  
“I am mad,” Bucky decided. “I just still got a bigger asshole to yell at.” Nat came in just as Bucky stood up. “The doctor said we need to make sure he survives ‘til next month.”  
  
“I can take care of myself!” Clint said sounding annoyed.  
  
“You wouldn’t be here if you could,” Nat said pointedly. Bucky left them discussing survival and went to the coffee machine in the hallway. He waited silently for the coffee to be ready as Steve appeared out of nowhere, wings drooping exhaustedly behind him. He eyed Bucky carefully before taking out a cup to himself.  
  
“Hey,” he said hesitantly. He was still wearing his suit, but the shield was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“No,” Bucky said. He took a drink from his coffee as he waited for the other two cups. Steve leaned into the table and sighed.  
  
“Help me out, Buck, come on,” Steve tried. “I need help with a wound on my back.”  
  
There was a time where Bucky would have flipped at the idea, but since Steve took the serum, that card hadn’t exactly been working completely.  
  
“You’re on medical,” Bucky replied shortly. Steve looked at him pleadingly, but Bucky didn’t budge. “No, Steve. I’m sorry, but I hate what you did. I hate how you didn’t care about getting hurt, and yes you’re a super soldier, but that doesn’t make you immortal. And you knew Steve. You knew I couldn’t follow you this time. That’s the worst part. That you knew. So no, Steve. I’m sorry but this time you attend to your own wounds.”  
  
Bucky grabbed the cups of coffee and marched into Clint’s room, knowing Steve wouldn’t follow him in there. Clint was alone again and when he spotted the coffee his eyes lighted up like a dog with a bone.  
  
A dog… Fuck.   
  
Bucky handed Clint the cup of coffee and he immediately started drinking.  
  
“I love you so much,” Clint said. The change of mood was immediate.  
  
“Whatever,” Bucky said laughing slightly. Clint stared at him questioningly.  
  
“I was talking to the coffee.”  
  
Bucky refrained himself from shoving his wing in Clint’s face. Knowing him, he would probably get another concussion.  
  
“I was just thinking,” Bucky said sitting down, “we left Avenger unattended.”  
  
Clint hummed into his coffee before answering. “He’s fine. Jarvis is probably looking after him.”  
  
The door opened as Nat stepped in. “Take these,” she said. She gave Clint some pills. “They’re good ones.”  
  
Clint’s wings wanted to flap excitedly before he remembered he couldn’t exactly move them.  
  
“This is why you’re one of my best friends,” he said. Clint looked around for water before deciding to drown around three of them with coffee instead. Nat sat down at the other side of the bed, and Bucky handed her her cup.  
  
Steve and Bruce came by to see how Clint was doing somewhat after, but Steve quickly left after Bucky still didn’t talked to him. They idly chatted while Clint rested. Tony appeared later, just as Clint was starting to act weird from the pills.  
  
“Hey Hawkguy,” Tony said softly. Clint stared lazily at Tony, probably not sure who he was. “How you feeling?”  
  
Clint frowned. “I’m pretty high in the sky like a hawk,” he mumbled. “So I don’t fell much right now.”  
  
Tony chuckled as Clint immediately dozed off again.

 

*****

 

**Clint**  
  
They all got into a Shield van that was going to leave them at the Tower. It was big enough for all five of them which was something considering their wings and a wounded Clint. He was resting his head against Bucky’s shoulder, keeping his wings tucked to himself as he was aware Bucky preferred to avoid the touch.  
  
Clint observed everyone else. They all seemed tired, which was usual after a battle, except for the part where everyone was too quiet, and the tension was as high as the Avenger’s tower. It was surprising actually. Tony would always be the one to lighten everyone’s mood after a mission, but right now he seemed decided to just stare at the floor.  
  
Once the Shield guard left them at the Tower they somehow crowded into the elevator to do just one ride and got to the communal floor. Bruce went directly to the kitchen, silently followed by Tony, while the others went and took the sofas to themselves.  
  
“I’m ordering post mission take out,” Bruce announced. Everyone seemed to groan in answer. Tony came back in looking quite grim. Clint instantly knew he was about to witness Steve and Tony killing each other.  
  
“You decided to head-dive,” Tony said. He sounded creepily calm, his wings still behind him and his voice not quite giving into his feelings. “You idiot! You seem to go nuts when there’s danger, as if suddenly you’ve got no common fucking sense.”  
  
“As if you’ve never taken risks in your life,” Steve countered. He stood up now, wings restless behind him. Meanwhile, everyone was silently watching them, not daring to interrupt.  
  
“I have Steve, but in difference to you my fear of death keeps me alive!” Tony said. The anger was visible in him now as wings flared.  
  
“Come on Tony. I didn’t die, did I?” Steve said. He sounded angry too but was obviously trying to keep his calm.   
  
Tony stared unbelievably at him. “But you could’ve,” he said loudly. Clint looked at Tony. It was clear he was trying not to lash out at Steve. “You could have, you moron, and then you would leave me alone again. But you don’t seem to fucking care what were to happen to me if you died.”  
  
Tony shook his head and made his way to the stairs to leave. Steve made a move to follow him and Tony turned around to face him.  
  
“Don’t follow me right now, Rogers,” he said quietly. His voice was trembling, and he didn’t sound mad anymore, just sad. Steve was left there staring at where Tony was seconds before. He sighed and left without saying anything. Clint turned to Bucky, half-expecting him to go after Steve, but he was just staring at nothing in the air.  
  
Bruce then came in looking lost. “Where are Tony and Steve?”  
  
“They had a discussion and left things awkward,” Clint explained.   
  
“Well, food’s coming,” he said sitting down with a sigh. Clint carefully propped his leg up on the coffee table. He then turned to look at Bucky, and Bucky feeling the stare turned to him, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Be a good friend and turn on the wii, will you,” Clint said with a smile. Bucky glared at him but did as he was told. The least Clint could do at the moment was try and cheer everyone with a game of Mario Kart.

 

*****

 

**Bucky**  
  
Around midnight, when everyone was already bored of playing Mario Kart and watching Dog Cops—it was obvious Clint liked to use the ‘I’m hurt’ card a lot—they decided to call it a day.  
  
“Come on up, princess,” Bucky said, patting Clint’s head. He helped Clint up and put an arm around his shoulder, careful not to hit his wing. Nat immediately came to Clint’s other side and did the same.  
  
“You don’t have to help me,” Clint said pointedly. The three of them walked into the elevator, leaving Bruce to finish the cleaning.  
  
“If you hadn’t forgotten your crutches at Shield we wouldn’t have to,” Nat answered, “but you did, so suck it up. They’ll be here until tomorrow.”  
  
They got to their floor and carefully managed to get Clint into his bed.  
  
“Can you change your clothes without dying?” Bucky asked in a serious tone. Clint gave him the middle finger, but then seemed to consider it.  
  
“I hate you.” Clint let Nat and Bucky help him. While Nat got some sweatpants from the wardrobe, Bucky helped Clint take off his clothes without hurting more his wings, leaving him only on boxers.  
  
“Striptease much?” Clint teased with a lazy smirk. Bucky slapped him in the head with his wing. Between the three of them they managed to put Clint’s pants on. He refused to wear a shirt though, which left his perfectly marked abs and back exposed.   
  
Not that Bucky cared that much.  
  
“Hey, I won this time, right?” Clint asked. He yawned tiredly and curled himself into his wings. “I took out more bad guys.”  
  
Nat laughed fondly at him. “Yes, Clint. You won this time,” she said. Nat then kissed his cheek and left the room. Bucky was about to leave too when Clint talked.  
  
“Do you think you could go and check on Tony? I would do it, but I really can’t right now.”  
  
Bucky thought about it and nodded. “Sure thing,” he said. He was probably going to regret it later. He turned off the light and left Clint to sleep.  
  
Bucky stood in the middle of the living room and let his wings fall tiredly behind him. He considered whether to take a quick bath or going directly to check on Tony. He decided on the latter. The faster he checked on Tony, the faster he could go to sleep. The adrenaline had completely wearied off and now Bucky felt so damn tired he didn’t even want to keep his wings close to him. He went down to Tony’s workshop and opened the door with the access code.  
  
“Tony?” Bucky tried. The lights were on, but Tony was nowhere to be seen. He was about to ask Jarvis when Bucky noticed a winged figure slumped next to Dummy. Tony was sitting on the floor with his legs hugged up to his chest, and his usually active wings were motionless behind him. An almost empty bottle of scotch was held in his hand.  
  
“Come on Tony. What are you doing?” Bucky asked. He crouched down in front of Tony, who suddenly seemed to notice he was there.  
  
“Hey Barnes,” Tony said. His voice was slurred, and his breath had a strong tinge of alcohol. “I’m just drinking a bit.” He shrugged his wings nonchalantly.  
  
Bucky knew of Tony’s hard past with alcohol, which had definitely gotten better after being with Steve, and couldn’t help but sigh. He knew damn well how easy it was to let the alcohol stop you from feeling anything and didn’t blame Tony. Everyone dealt with their problems in different ways, but still Bucky wasn’t about to let Tony go completely drunk.  
  
“Let’s take you to bed, okay?” he said softly. Tony frowned and tried to push Bucky away with his wing.  
  
“No,” Tony said pointedly. He made a move to drink from the bottle before Bucky took it from him. Tony frowned again.  
  
“No more of that for you.” Bucky put the bottle away from Tony’s reach. “Why don’t you want to go to bed?”  
  
As Bucky started talking, he distracted Tony enough to slowly make him stand up. Seeing he couldn’t maintain his footing, Bucky had no other choice but to carry Tony, as awkward and hard as it was with his wings. Tony wasn’t even noticing what was happening, so didn’t refuse at all.  
  
“He’s not going to be there,” Tony whispered to himself. Bucky stopped mid-step. He hadn’t expected Tony to say that. This wasn’t what he had signed for. Hell, he didn’t even know what to say.  
  
Bucky silently took Tony to his penthouse and got him on the bed. Out of nowhere, Avenger, sporting a new metal leg, appeared and got in next to Tony. Surprisingly enough, Tony pulled him into his wing.  
  
Bucky was getting an aspirin when he heard a quiet sob. He turned to see Tony lying on his side, eyes forcefully shut, with Avenger next to him. Bucky felt useless right then. He knew how to kill someone twenty different ways with a pencil, but he didn’t know how to act with Tony right now.  
  
He silently offered Tony the glass of water and aspirin. Tony took a deep breath, obviously holding everything in, and shakily took hold of the glass.  
  
“Thanks,” he said in a rough voice. The water seemed to make Tony calm down a little. “Really, I know you’re not one for all this kinda shit and neither am I… but I appreciate.”  
  
Bucky nodded at him. “We’re friends, aren’t we?” Bucky said. Tony tried for a smile before looking down at his trembling hands. He was passing his thumb absently over the glass.  
  
“I feel like Steve…” Tony trailed off and shook his head dismissively. “I don’t know. Never mind, I’ll just try and sleep now.” Tony was being evasive as always, but Bucky knew he needed a friend right now.  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
Tony stared at Bucky and his wings fell sadly. “I sometimes feel like he doesn’t care about me,” he said. His eyes were bright, but Tony didn’t let the tears fall. “As if he didn’t care what happened if he left.”  
  
“He does care, Tony,” Bucky said slowly. “He cares so much for others that he actually forgets to care for himself. That includes you.”   
  
“He’s just so reckless.” Tony shook his head again. “He risks his life too often without thinking the situation.”  
  
Bucky shrugged. “That’s Steve as you know it, and there’s no changing it,” he said. “But Tony?” Tony turned to look expectantly at Bucky. “He does care for you. He just doesn’t know how to show it like a normal person.”  
  
Tony chuckled, and it seemed to help him relax.  
  
“Thanks,” he said again. “Please don’t tell anyone you carried me. Oh my God. You actually carried me up.”  
  
Bucky laughed. “I won’t tell,” he promised. “Do you want me to take him?” Bucky nodded towards Avenger, who was already sleeping and snoring cutely against Tony’s feathers.  
  
“He… he actually helps me sleep.” Tony caressed its head.  
  
Bucky left Tony alone in his room. He went into the elevator, but instead of pressing the button to his room, he went for the gym. Bucky already checked on Tony, he might as well check on Steve. Bucky stepped into the gym and found Steve giving shit to a boxing bag, wings tight.  
  
“You’re too predictable sometimes,” Bucky commented. Steve groaned in answer and continued to punch.  
  
“If you’re here to yell at me too, just wanted to tell you I’m really not in the mood,” he said between pants.  
  
Bucky shrugged his wings. “Well, I’m not,” he said. “You’ve been here all day?”  
  
“No. I left on the bike, told Jarvis not to tell,” Steve answered. Bucky walked towards the fighting ring and leaned against it. “I thought you were still mad.”  
  
“I am. That doesn’t mean I’m not your friend anymore,” Bucky said calmly. At that, Steve stopped and held the bag still. He turned to Bucky, his wings instantly relaxing. Bucky noticed his eyes were a bit red. Steve then took his hand bandages off and went to stand next to Bucky.  
  
“I don’t know why I do it. I swear it’s not just recklessness,” Steve said with a tinge of guilt. “I just… I feel like I don’t belong in the present, Buck. There’s a reason why people call me the man out of time after all.”  
  
“That’s not true, Steve, come on. Just look at me,” Bucky said. Steve stayed quiet for a while, staring down at his hands.  
  
“I don’t think it would matter if I had died on the Arctic. No one would’ve mind Steve Rogers dying anyways,” he said at last.  
  
“Don’t say that, Steve. Don’t ever say that again, you jerk,” Bucky said dead serious. He made Steve look him in the eyes now. “I’m not happy you crashed into the Arctic, but we would all still miss you, fool. I wouldn’t have my little brother to take care of. To the end of the line remember? You don’t get to leave before. And Tony too. Tony would be so lost without you.”  
  
Steve seemed to perk up at the mention of Tony and sighed again. “Do you think I fucked up?” he asked quietly. Bucky snorted. There was no way any of these two could ever live without the other.  
  
“Never,” Bucky assured. “You two keep each other complete, and don’t forget he’s all crazy for you.”  
  
“I am too,” Steve whispered. Bucky nudged him with his wing and smiled at him.  
  
“That’s why tomorrow you’re fixing things.”  
  
Steve stared at Bucky for a while and nodded. “Okay.”  
  
Bucky made sure Steve went to sleep after their small talk. Back at his floor, Bucky decided his bath could definitely wait until tomorrow and the moment his head hit the pillow, he immediately dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter in Tony's POV today :)

**Chapter 4**

**Clint**  
  
Clint blearily opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from his face. He got his hearing aids on, and instantly a silent blanket lifted off him, the world coming alive. He stretched his body and regretted it. His whole body was hard and numb, specially his wings, and his leg started to ache painfully. Clint sat up slowly and noticed a pair of crutches lying next to his bed along with a note.  
  
_-At debrief with Fury. There’s food for you and Bucky in the fridge._  
  
It wasn’t signed, but Clint knew Tasha’s handwriting well enough. He checked his phone for the hour. It was one in the afternoon. Using his crutches, Clint walked into the living room, careful not to use his bandaged leg.  
  
“Jarvis?” Clint tried.  
  
“Yes, master Barton?” the robotic voice answered. Clint was about to ask for Bucky when he saw outside the window. Everything was covered in snow. The buildings, cars, streets. Everything was white. “Did it snow in the morning?” he asked. Clint opened the window and leaned outside, his wings getting slightly covered in snow.   
  
“Unless you’re monochromatic and only see in white tones, then yes master Barton, it snowed,” Jarvis answered sarcastically.  
  
“Ha-ha, Jarvis. Very fucking funny,” Clint said. Jarvis seemed to ignore him. Not caring if Bucky was awake or not, he barged inside his room. “Bucky! Bucky! Bucky!” he yelled excitedly. A barely audible groan came from the mess of blankets and feathers. “Wake up! You have to see this!” Clint tried to forcefully pull Bucky out of the bed, but it was difficult with the crutches.  
  
“Wake me up in winter,” Bucky mumbled. “There’s a reason I’m the Winter Soldier.”  
  
“Well, it did snow,” Clint said. “So it counts.”  
  
At that, Bucky raised his head to stare at Clint. His hair was made a tangled mess, and Clint suppressed his urge to comb it.  
  
“You gotta be kidding me,” Bucky said as he sat up. “I don’t even remember the last time I had fun in the snow.”  
  
Clint smiled at him. “We’ll definitely go out sometime then.”  
  
Bucky then stood up, groaning in the process.  
  
“You look like shit,” Clint informed him.  
  
Bucky glared at him. “You’re one to talk,” he said. “What time is it, anyways?”  
  
“One in the afternoon,” Clint said. Bucky groaned again and turned to eye the bed, probably considering going back to sleep. Clint was starting to notice Bucky wasn’t a morning person, if all the groaning was anything to go by.  
  
“I hate you,” Bucky said in a matter of fact. Clint tucked his tongue out at him. He observed as Bucky pulled his blanket with him and put it over his head and wings like a hood. Clint stared quizzically at him. “I like walking around with a blanket when it’s cold outside, okay?”  
  
When they got to the communal room, Bruce was already there watching tv and eating from a bowl. The windows were wide open, making the room chilly. Once Bruce noticed them, he waved at them half-heartedly.  
  
“Where’s everyone?” asked Bucky.  
  
“Tubrys,” Bruce tried. He swallowed and tried again. “They’re at debrief.”  
  
Clint sat down next to Bruce, careful not to sit on his own wings, and propped his leg on the coffee table. He turned to Bucky then. “Would you mind making coffee and heating the food? It’s in the microwave.”  
  
Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, but with the blanket on it lost all seriousness. “And now why would I?” he asked.  
  
“Well, I must survive ‘til next month, remember?” Clint said. “What if I burn with the coffee, or the microwave explodes, or I get food poisoning or—”  
  
“Okay! Just shut up, drama queen." Bucky went to the kitchen. Clint watched whatever it was Bruce had up on the tv while he waited for Bucky to feed him. A bowl of food appeared on his lap along with a cup full of steaming coffee, which he immediately drank. Bucky sat next to Clint on the sofa with his own cup, blanket still around him comfortably.  
  
“You’re warm and comfy,” Clint commented. He moved his wing out of the way and leaned into Bucky’s side, staying there.

 

*****

 

 **Bucky**  
  
The days after missions usually were boring and uneventful, and today was no different. After Tony, Nat and Steve came from debrief they had been at the communal area for a while before the tension grew between Tony and Steve, and they both left. After that they somehow managed to appear occasionally without bumping into each other.  
  
It was Tony’s turn to appear, and when he did, he took a seat on one of the sofas.  
  
“You owe me money,” Clint said. Tony immediately took his wallet out and paid him. Everyone seemed shocked Tony had done that without complaining. Apparently, they were all just too tired to do anything but exist.  
  
Later that night, they had already finished every movie or series that were on the tv, and Clint was lazily passing the channels. Bucky just stared at screen while the channels changed dizzyingly.   
  
“Wait!” Bruce said suddenly. “Go back a few channels.”  
  
Clint did and immediately stopped in the news channel where seemingly they were going to transmit about their mission, and for some reason, about Bucky too. Bucky frowned at the tv, sitting up.  
  
“The hell?” he muttered. Nat snatched the controller from Clint’s hand and turned the volume up for everyone.  
  
“Jarvis, call Steve and Tony. Tell them to come now,” Nat said.  
  
In the tv, a woman started talking. “Yesterday, the Avengers were found at Washington D.C. in a special mission. The company known as X Tech was actually the evil organization known as A.I.M. in disguise. While the information about the mission is not open for the public at this moment some footage of the fight is.”  
  
Tony and Steve appeared and sat on opposite sides. Back on the tv some footage of Iron Man fighting the agents outside the buildings was shown, as some of the moment they got to the buildings and landed on the ceiling. The woman appeared again.  
  
“While the only Avenger missing from action was the Asgardian Thor, people were surprised to see Captain Roger’s childhood friend, James Buchanan Barnes fighting alongside them. James Barnes, better known as Bucky Barnes, was part of the Howling Commandos during World War two, until presumed dead for almost seventy years. But what was he doing in all that time?” As the reporter said this, photos of Bucky in full Winter Soldier mode were shown, along with one which was apparently taken after their recent fight where he was scowling at the camera.  
  
“Bucky Barnes was part of the evil organization Hydra in his Winter Soldier persona. He was partly responsible for the accident at Washington D.C. involving Shield, along with countless murders and who knows what else. No one had seen him since then, but it seems he’s gone back to Captain America’s side, even fighting alongside the Avengers, but is Bucky Barnes a true hero? Or is he just a villain with a time bomb—”  
  
The tv turned black, and everyone turned to see Steve had the controller.  
  
“Well, fuck,” Bucky said with a heave of his wings.  
  
“Man, did I thought we were past the hate,” Clint commented. Bucky stared at the tv, processing everything that was just broadcasted across the country probably.  
  
“I’ll get in contact with the channel, see what else they got and negotiate,” Tony said. He took his phone out and started typing. “I’ll also check with other news companies.”  
  
Bucky shook his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he decided. “They are just saying the truth.”  
  
“It’s not fine, Buck,” Steve said staring at him. Bucky shrugged his wings in answer. He really didn’t care what everyone thought about him. At least he tried not to care since long ago.  
  
“We have all gone through that, doesn’t mean you have to,” Tony said. “They questioned if anyone was safe having an unstable alcoholic with an ultimate technological weapon.”  
  
“If leaving a beast unleashed could cause greater repercussions,” Bruce offered.  
  
“If we could trust a Russian ex-assassin as an American spy,” said Nat.  
  
“If an originally criminal carnie could actually be changed into a hero,” Clint said. “And that’s us putting it nicely.”  
  
Bucky turned to Steve questioningly. “What about you?” he asked.  
  
“Oh, no one actually hates Captain America.” Steve shrugged his wings. “If there’s something Americans love, it’s more America and there’s no one more American than Captain America. The reporter’s words, not mine.”  
  
“There was that one time you almost punched a reporter,” said Nat. “They said you had a temper and a man with a temper can easily become dangerous when opposed.”  
  
Steve made a face at the mention of it.  
  
“Why were you going to punch a reporter?” Bucky asked curiously. Steve rolled his eyes.   
  
“They were harassing me about my sexuality, which is none of their concern.”  
  
From where Bucky was sitting, he could see Tony’s mouth hitched in a small, fond smile.  
  
Bucky considered everything they told him, but he still didn’t change his mind. “Thanks guys, but really, I couldn’t care less.”  
  
“You sure you don’t want me to do something about it?” Tony asked again. Bucky shook his head and got comfy on the couch again. Tony nodded at him and stood up, already leaving. Bucky turned to Steve and nudged him hard on the ribs with his wings. Steve glared at him, and Bucky nodded towards Stark’s leaving figure. Steve sighed, but surprisingly, he went after Tony.

 

 **Tony**  
  
Tony was just turning the stairs when a strong hand grabbed his wing calmly. Tony didn’t have to look back to know who it was. He turned around, pulling his wing from the grasp.  
  
“What do you want?” Tony asked. He didn’t feel angry anymore. He felt upset.  
  
“Lets talk. Please.” Steve looked him directly in his eyes, pleadingly. Tony stared at him before looking down.  
  
“Why should I listen to you?” Tony said quietly. Steve opened his mouth but closed it again.  
  
“You have all the right to say no,” he said at last as his wings fell sadly behind him. Tony stared at Steve. He wanted to say no. His brain told him to say no. He decided not to follow his brain for once.  
  
Tony nodded. “Not here.” They went to Tony’s—and Steve’s most of the time now—room in the penthouse. Tony closed the door behind them, and Steve immediately started talking.  
  
“Tony I’m… I’m so sorry. I never thought anything like this would have any impact on you. I thought I wasn’t that important,” he said looking down. Tony stood by the huge window and observed the snowy skyline while listening. He didn’t answer. Didn’t know what to say.  
  
“But you are, idiot,” Tony said softly at last. “You are, and if you died I would be so alone again.”  
  
Tony cursed. This was why he had never liked feelings, they were irrational and baseless, and his brain didn’t deal with that. It was his heart underneath reactor. He observed the skyline again before turning to Steve.  
  
“This is why I never like to take it seriously. It almost happened with Pepper, and now it’s happening with you and it just makes me so scared and so fucking vulnerable.” Tony started blabbering because that was what he did when he was anxious, and it was his way to cope. Steve just observed him sadly from his place by the door, as his wings flapped tiredly.  
  
“I hate myself so fucking much, because I always act as if I don’t care, to try and trick myself into evading feelings, but I just… I care so fucking much it actually hurts,” Tony said. “I hate me for opening up and caring so much and yet you don’t seem to care for me at all.”  
  
Now Tony was quietly sobbing without wanting to, his wings heaving behind him. He scrunched his face, frustrated, and turned his back to Steve because Tony Stark didn't cry. He felt strong arms turn him around and hug him carefully. Tony fought against it, he didn’t want Steve to hug him.  
  
He was still so mad at Steve. Tony felt a rush of emotions run through him. He had never liked crying in front of anyone, it made him feel so unguarded, yet he didn’t feel like that with Steve. With him, it was okay to let all his insecurities out. They sat on the floor in a ball, and Steve kept Tony to his chest, silently covering them in his brown gold wings.  
  
“I’m truly sorry, Tony. I hate to make you feel like this,” Steve said. “I just thought I wasn’t that important and that everyone would’ve been capable to go on. Even you. You are such an amazing person capable of anything I thought you would be okay, and gosh, Tony. I promise I won't ever do something like that to you again.” He paused to catch his breath before continuing. “And I swear, Tony, that I won’t ever leave you alone. I will be around for quite some time to keep your sassy ass in check.”  
  
Tony laughed and felt the tears stop and his breath come easier than before. He felt strong arms pick him up and put him on the bed. This was the second time it happened in a week, but Tony didn’t mind, for everything was fine between him and Steve. Steve came into bed with him and held him there silently. He felt a kiss in his cheek and then one in his lips which he gave back. In Steve’s arm, Tony felt all the insecurities leave.  
  
“I still hate you,” Tony whispered into Steve. Steve answered with a small laugh and a ruffle of his wings.

 

*****

 

 **Bucky**  
  
That night, everyone went to sleep early. Bucky imagined Steve and Tony had reconciled, seeing as they hadn’t come out of their floor. Bucky took Avenger to his room this time, and he was happily sleeping on his bed. Bucky, though, was back at not being able to sleep, but he didn’t want to wake up Clint either. He needed the rest.  
  
Instead, Bucky opted for doing more of his works. He sat down at his small desk. His other drawings were arranged on the wall and next to them was the window Bucky kept most of the time open. It was snowing even now when the city was sleeping.  
  
Bucky relaxed his wings and tried to draw. Nothing came to his mind. He tried drawing Avenger, but even that didn’t seem to work for him; his mind kept thinking about the news. He stood up after some minutes of just staring at an empty piece of paper. Bucky leaned towards the window.  
  
He truly didn’t care what the news had said about him. In the end it was the truth. He had done those things. Even if it had been under the influence of Hydra, it was still in his hands, making him feel guilty. Bucky put his metal hand out and let the snow accumulate on his palm. He didn’t actually feel the snow, but he knew it was there.   
  
Bucky closed his fist over the snow where it didn’t melt, but made the metal go cold. He let it go. Bucky stared at his arm, felt the weight of his metal wing on his back. A forever reminder of what he did. He took a seat back at the table and observed Clint’s drawing.   
  
He remember what Clint had said. About how his hands could do all that amazing work, about what they were capable of. He turned around in his chair before stopping in front of the table again.  
  
Bucky was capable of doing good. In that moment, he decided he was going to show everyone he wasn’t the Winter Soldier anymore. Bucky was about to tuck himself into the bed when an idea came to him. He collected all the drawings form his wall and decided to give everyone their respective work.  
  
He quickly travelled through the floors, passing each drawing under the door. He got back to his room, and even though he was still nowhere near sleeping, Bucky felt good about himself.  
  
“Jarvis?”   
  
“Yes, master Barnes?” the robotic voice said.  
  
“Please don’t tell anyone,” Bucky said. “Not even Tony.”  
  
“Private much?” Jarvis said.  
  
“Private much,” Bucky answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Clint  
  
** Next morning, Clint woke up rathter early. He extended his wings and checked the time. It was around ten in the morning, but by his standards it was early. He put on his hearing aids and grabbed his crutches. Clint was about to go to the bathroom when he spotted something by the door. It was Bucky’s drawing of him.  
  
Clint picked it up and smiled down at it. He got it up in his night stand, next to a photo he had of everyone’s first night together at the tower. He needed to update that picture to one that included Bucky now.  
  
He went downstairs, where everyone was already eating breakfast. Avenger was happily munching his own food on the floor. All of them looked tired as shit, and Clint imagined he looked the same because Tony handed him one of the big cups full of hot coffee.  
  
“I love you,” Clint mumbled.   
  
“For your information,” Bucky started, “he’s talking to the coffee, not you, Stark.”  
  
Clint turned to Bucky and smiled mischievously. “I was talking to Tony actually,” he said, just to screw with Bucky.  
  
Bucky glared at him. “Fuck off,” He shoved his wing towards Clint and turned back to his food.  
  
“Now that we are all here,” Tasha said, "did everyone else get a drawing last night?”  
  
So apparently it hadn’t been just Clint’s drawing that Bucky gave away. Clint eyed Bucky, who was pointedly just drinking coffee.  
  
“Who did them?” Nat asked. This time everyone stayed quiet.   
  
“I can ask Jarvis,” Tony said with a shrug of his wings. Clint rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t Tony just leave things like they were for once? He knew Bucky probably preferred it to be left as a secret.  
  
“Why do you want to know?” Clint asked. “I think it’s better off as a mystery.” Tony turned to eye him suspiciously.  
  
“Did you get a drawing, Barton? The one who did the drawings probably doesn’t have one.”  
  
“Yes, Tony, I got one, and I’m pretty sure it’s better than yours.” Clint stuck his tongue at him. Tony gave him his amused face and started babbling about his own drawing. Clint noticed Bucky’s wings relax a little as he succeeded in distracting Tony.  
  
“Well, however it was,” Nat said interrupting them, “thanks.”   
  
“Sir?” Jarvis tried. Tony looked up in answer. “Master Fury told me to remind you of the meeting.”  
  
Tony groaned, wings falling tiredly.  
  
“What meeting?” Steve asked. Clint observed them as Tony gave him a small smile. It was obvious they had fixed everything last night.  
  
“He wants us to have a meeting to discuss what we talked at debrief with everyone else,” Tony said. “We also need to make Halloween arrangements, so might as well do them. Conference room fifty-six everyone. One hour.”  
  
Everyone seemed to groan in answer. Clint considered saying his leg hurt too much, but then again, they were going to talk about Halloween, and nothing excited him more than Halloween.  
  
“Hey, not my fault,” Tony said. “Go and bitch about it with Fury.”  
  
“Why is it called fifty-six anyways?” asked Bucky pointing at Tony with his fork. “You only have one conference room in the whole Tower, that we know of.”  
  
Before Tony could answer, Bruce made his best impression of him and said, “Because it serves my ego greatly, and I love numbers.”  
  
Tony raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, lips tight while everyone else laughed. “I don’t sound like that,” he said. “And it’s because it’s easier to have things numbered. Right, J?”  
  
“Right, sir,” Jarvis answered, sounding surprisingly bored.  
  
“See? Take it from someone whose language is based on ones and twos.”  
  
Clint decided it would be better to take a bath before the meeting than to hear Tony babble. Apparently, Bucky had the same idea and appeared in their floor after Clint.  
  
“Dibs on the shower!” Clint exclaimed, managing not to trip on his wings while closing himself in the bathroom.  
  
“I hope you fall!” Bucky yelled from the other side.  
  
Clint managed to take a bath without falling or using his wounded leg. The bandages did get soaked on water, but he could easily change them. He grabbed his towel and securely wrapped it around his hips. Clint then proceeded to shake the water off his wings. He was about to get out of the shower and grab his crutches when his feet slipped.   
  
Aw, feet, no.  
  
Clint fell painfully on his ass, somehow managing to keep his towel on.  
  
“Clint?” Bucky’s voice asked from the other side of the door. Clint heaved his wings.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“You fell on the shower, didn’t you?” Bucky said.  
  
“No, I didn’t,” Clint answered. “I fell out of the shower.”  
  
Bucky snorted. “You better have something on because I’m coming in.”  
  
The door immediately opened, and for some reason a shirtless Bucky walked in. Bucky immediately started laughing at Clint’s sprawled figure on the floor. Clint huffed at him, but he couldn’t get his eyes off Bucky’s body. He had already seen Bucky without a shirt, but for some reason his brain decided until now to actually see.  
  
He had perfectly marked abs, along with very toned biceps that somehow managed to look better than Clint’s. Clint closed his wings around him, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his own body and felt heat rise to the back of his neck and his face. He realized he was still on the floor with just a towel and a half naked super soldier in front of him.  
  
_Oh, God,_ he thought. _We’re half naked in the bathroom._  
  
“What, this making you nervous?” Bucky said smirking down at him. Dammit, did his smirk look heavenly. Clint mentally chastised himself for thinking out loud. Grunting, he tried standing up, but everything was slippery, and he fell again, this time over his wings.  
  
“Clint, stop. What are you doing?” Bucky said, starting to laugh all over again.  
  
“My best,” Clint muttered. “And apparently a fool of myself.”  
  
“You’re a lost case.” Bucky helped Clint get up. Making sure his towel stayed in place, Clint grabbed his crutches and left the bathroom for Bucky. He went into his room to change into decent clothes without any sort of accident. Just as he was about to put on some sweatpants, Clint remembered he had to changes his bandages. With just his boxers on he went back to the bathroom.  
  
“Bucky?” Clint knocked on the door. “I need some clean bandages. Can I come—”  
  
Clint was cut short by the door being thrown open and a very wet Bucky standing there just inches apart from him. He still had that stupid smirk on his face, and his hair was all wet and thrown back.  
  
Bucky looked hot.  
  
“What were you saying?” Bucky asked. For some reason his voice sounded deeper than it’s usual, normal pitch. Why the hell did it sound deeper?  
  
Clint felt his wings flapped nervously behind him, and he made himself talk instead of stare.  
  
“I just, uh. I need bandages.”  
  
Bucky moved from the door to let him pass. “You’ve got a good ass, Francis.”  
  
Clint choked on nothing. “Who the fuck are you? You’re scaring the shit outta me right now, and don’t call me Francis. You remind of my weird neighbor Myrtle.”

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky lost it right there and started laughing hysterically.  
  
“What?” Clint asked. “Oh, boy I’ve got a boner, don’t I?” Clint’s wings moved panickily as he looked down. That just made Bucky crack even more.  
  
“I just. We made a bet slash prank,” he said between laughs.  
  
“What?” Clint said. “When?”  
  
“Next time, get early to breakfast,” Bucky said before closing the door to his room behind him. He heard the hollow sound of crutches moving around and then Clint’s voice.  
  
“You said bet slash prank?”  
  
“Yeah,” Bucky answered. He changed into clean clothes, ignoring Clint’s rather hard knocking. Bucky rolled his eyes and opened it just like before and stood directly in front of him. Clint stared at him lost again. He scrunched his face cutely.  
  
“Stop that!” he exclaimed. Bucky walked past him into the bathroom and started brushing his hair. Clint followed him to the bathroom.  
  
“What did you do?” he asked shoving his wings irritably.  
  
“Tony said I wouldn’t be able to flirt with you without you freaking out in the first five minutes,” Bucky explained. “You lasted eight, by the way.” Bucky stared at his reflection and tried to put his hair in a man bun. “Should I leave it like this?”  
  
Clint stared at Bucky for a long time before answering. “You’re doing it again, aren’t you?”  
  
“I swear I’m not,” Bucky said. He added a smirk in the just to tick Clint off. “Or maybe I am. I don’t know. Am I doing it again?”  
  
Clint hit him with the crutches on his real wing before grabbing some bandages and leaving. “Stupid bromance,” he muttered.  
  
“Hey, Clint,” Bucky called. Clint turned around and glared at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The flirting was totally meant,” Bucky said. Clint gave him the middle finger and threw the door close at him. Bucky waited for Clint to go to the meeting. He appeared wearing pants now and at last they went into the elevator.  
  
“Why do you still have the man bun?” Clint asked. Bucky shrugged his wings.  
  
“The hair gets in my eyes, and I don’t want to cut it either,” he said. “Not yet.” Bucky extended his fist at Clint. “Bromance, remember? And thanks for not telling about the drawings.”  
  
Clint observed his hand before fist bumping back.  
  
“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Clint smiled at Bucky. They got to the conference room, where everyone was already sitting. The moment Tony saw them he barely managed to keep in his laughter, wings moving restlessly behind him, before Steve elbowed him and he started to fake coughing instead. Clint seemed to glare daggers at Tony.  
  
After Tony calmed down enough, he stood up. “In consideration to our favorite bird we won’t watch the feed. Again,” he said. “I’ll send it to your phones though it was hilarious.  
  
“I hope your suits rust with you inside,” Clint said.  
  
“Okay!” Steve said loudly. He stood up and made Tony sit down. “I know you all enough to know you want to be sitting down at the couch doing nothing as always.”  
  
“Sorry, Captain always busy,” Clint muttered. Steve heaved his wings with a sigh.  
  
“Just shut up, Clint. I’m really looking forward to sleeping.”  
  
“Okay, okay everyone. Let’s start,” Tony said. “First of all, Shield has all of A.I.M.’s toys in a secure location. They are giving us one vial for Bruce and me to study. I wanted the drone too, but apparently the tech guys at Shield don’t like me around anymore. Well, apart from that until we find any more A.I.M. bases there’s not much we can do. That’s actually about it.” Tony turned to Steve questioningly.  
  
Steve shrugged his wings. “Yeah that’s it,” he confirmed. Well, that was rather fast for a meeting. Tony clapped his hands together before smiling.  
  
“And now Halloween!” he said cheerfully. Bucky groaned internally. He had forgotten about that. “We are three weeks away still, but I need to make the order of chocolates, and Pepper needs to coordinate her agenda. We’re doing twenty hundred, right?”  
  
“Yes, but you’re buying cheap chocolate this time,” Nat said.  
  
“And we’re making sure you don’t buy twenty _thousand_ bars,” Bruce finished.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Hey, that was a problem with the company. They didn’t even bill me.”  
  
Before anyone else continued ranting, Bucky interrupted because he didn’t exactly understand what was going on.  
  
“Wait. What are you all talking about?”  
  
“It’s a Halloween competition we always have,” Clint explained. “We buy twenty hundred chocolate bars and you can take twenty at a time with you. Each time you see a kid who’s dressed as you, you give them a bar. Once you run out of candy you have to come back to the Tower and do refill.”  
  
“All the while Pepper keeps score on a dashboard while she hands out candy. Whoever wins gets whatever he or she wants,” finished Nat.  
  
“How did you even manage to convince her?” Bucky asked.  
  
“Pay rise.” Tony shrugged his wins. Of course.  
  
“That sounds tiring,” Bucky said. Not to mention going out when the streets are crowded as hell wasn’t one of Bucky’s favorite things to do. It just meant keeping his wings in and being jumpy. “Thanks, but count me out.”  
  
Everyone around him started complaining rather noisily and wow, they could be a rather loud bunch when they wanted to.  
  
Bucky groaned. “Okay, I’ll think about it!” he exclaimed. Everyone seemed to shut up immediately.  
  
“Okay then. I’ll buy the chocolates,” Tony said. “And I’m buying expensive ones, not negotiable.” Nat rolled her eyes. “I think we’re done here.” Tony immediately took out his phone and glued his eyes to the screen.  
  
“Before we leave, I wanted to remind you that we need recommendations for where to host the charity event for the New York accident we do for Thanksgiving,” Steve said. Next to Bucky, he noticed Clint stopped doing rounds on his chair, and his wings tensed at the mention of the gala. “I know it’s still a long time away from Thanksgiving, but we need to coordinate with time. Also, I need someone to volunteer for talking. Tony talked last year so he’s out of the question. Now that’s all.”  
  
As Steve finished, Clint instantly stood up and left with his crutches. Everyone else took the cue to leave, and just as Bucky was about to follow Clint, Nat called him apart.  
  
“Thanks for the drawing,” she said softly. Bucky frowned at her. He thought about negating it, but this was Nat, and she knew almost everything that happened at the Tower.  
  
“How did you know?” he asked instead.  
  
“Clint might be a spy, but he’s super obvious sometimes,” Nat said. “You do know the others will find out eventually.”  
  
Bucky shrugged his wings. “I don’t really care if they do. I just don’t want the recognition, that’s all.”  
  
Nat thanked him again and left after Bruce, who was waiting for her by the door. After that, Bucky went looking for Clint. He found him at the shooting range, practicing with his bow. His crutches were forgotten by the benches.  
  
“You’re not supposed to be without your crutches,” Bucky said. Clint didn’t turn, and the only indication he had heard was a small move of his eyes towards Bucky before focusing on the target again. He released the arrow, hitting perfect bullseye.  
  
“My armpits were hurting,” Clint said. He turned to Bucky and his wings went back into their restless selves. “And I’m not using my leg.”  
  
Bucky observed as Clint nocked another arrow and released it without even seeing the target. It landed next to the last arrow.  
  
“Cocksure much?” Bucky joked.  
  
Clint smiled smugly and shrugged his wings. “You bet.”  
  
“Hey, what was it with you back at the conference room?” Bucky asked. Clint’s expression turned grim and he turned to face the target again. His wings where tense against his back now, tenser than usual when he did archery. Clint fired another arrow.  
  
“Clint?” Bucky tried.  
  
“I can’t read your lips,” he muttered. Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
“You’re wearing your aids, dumbass,” he said. Clint still didn’t turn to him. “Please don’t shut down on me.”  
  
Bucky observed as Clint sighed, wings falling tiredly as he put down his bow. “I’m not shutting down on you, I promise,” Clint said. Bucky raised his eyebrows and stared at him. He knew Clint wasn’t saying something.  
  
“I know you enough to know why you came to the shooting range,” Bucky answered.  
  
Clint rolled his eyes at him. “I don’t want to talk right now, okay?” Clint said. “How ‘bout I teach you some archery?”  
  
Bucky decided to shut up and let Clint change the subject before he did shut down on him.  
  
“I don’t think I would be able to shoot it,” Bucky said. He could damage the bow with his metal hand, and he wouldn’t like ruining one of Clint’s best bows.  
  
“You just need hand to eye coordination.” Clint shrugged his wings again.  
  
“I’m guessing you’re pretty good at darts then,” Bucky said. Clint nodded at him.  
  
“Yep. And at baseball, using slingshot, shooting coins. Getting the start boost in Mario Kart, knife throwing. You name it.”  
  
Bucky chuckled. “Okay, master. Show me the art of hand to eye coordination,” he said. Clint laughed and handed him the bow.

 

*****

 

Clint was standing right behind of Bucky, body completely flushed against him. Bucky had his wings lying low so Clint could see, and with sheer force of will managed to keep them still. Clint had his hand carefully on top of Bucky’s metal one, which was holding the bow, and the other one at his elbow, angling it correctly.  
  
“You’re too anxious,” Clint said. Bucky felt Clint’s breath on his neck, his voice right next to his ear, and suppressed a shiver. It made him even tenser.  
  
“Well, you’re too close to me,” Bucky managed to say. “What do you expect?” He still had the arrow nocked, but he didn’t have to let the string go until Clint said so.  
  
“And what? Does it make you nervous?” Clint whispered in a low voice. He felt a ghost hand quickly move teasingly over his torso before going to his elbow again.   
  
Bucky gulped. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. “This is you making me pay, isn’t it?” Bucky hoped his voice sounded neutral enough.  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe it is,” Clint said slowly. “Am I doing it?” Bucky took a very deep breath and shoved his wing slightly at Clint to hide their arousal.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Relax,” Clint said. He got impossibly closer to Bucky. Bucky felt a tingling sensation when Clint’s own body brushed against his wings and back. Clint repositioned his elbow again.  
  
“Take a breath and let go,” Clint said. Bucky closed his eyes. He let his body shake all the tension off, felt Clint’s relaxed body against his. He inhaled and opened his eyes. He exhaled and let go.  
  
It hit a perfect bullseye.  
  
“See? You just needed to relax,” Clint said. He didn’t make any motion to move away from Bucky until he brought the bow down. Bucky felt a weird, disappointing sensation at that, but he tried to push it down.  
  
“Again,” Clint said. “You’re a natural sharp shooter, you should be able to do it.”  
  
Bucky glared at him but obeyed, this time doing it on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Bucky**  
  
A week passed since the mission. It was still snowing all over Manhattan, and it didn’t seem to stop. It had been a rather boring week. They hadn’t done much apart from their normal routine, except they started watching every news report about Bucky that appeared.  
  
They started joking about it, which made Bucky feel better, although Steve still seemed pretty mad whenever they did that. It soon enough changed, and he was laughing with them in no time. Bucky and Clint also continued to flirt unreasonably with each other and the others didn’t seem to mind at all.  
  
That afternoon, Bucky was sitting with Steve watching some movie Clint and Tony had insisted they needed to watch.  
  
“We’re out of popcorn,” Steve announced eyeing the bowl which had been full just minutes before. Bucky was slumped on the sofa with his legs underneath him and wings tucked in so both Steve and him could fit.  
  
“Why are your wings the same color?” Bucky asked out of nowhere. Steve frowned, not taking his eyes off the tv.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Bucky shrugged. “Well, mine changed because of the ice from the cryo chamber,” he said. He could still remember his blue wings from before. Bucky had been so in love with their color back then. His sister had gotten her colors real quick, unlike him who had been a late bloomer, his feathers barely starting to change color when he was seventeen. The wait had payed off though because Bucky later got big wings with gorgeous color.   
  
“I dunno. You were the nerd in this friendship, remember?” Steve said. Bucky shoved him playfully and averted his eyes as the wind outside the wind seemed to start up.  
  
“I want to go out,” he said. He observed the snow falling outside all over the place. “Haven’t been on the snow in a while.”  
  
Steve seemed to consider it. “Sure. We could go visit Brooklyn if you want.”  
  
“It’s probably not even the same.” Bucky shook his head and turned to Steve. “Let’s go to the nearest park. I’ll tell the others.”  
  
“Okay,” Steve said standing up. “I thought you wanted to go just the two of us.”  
  
“We can go any other day,” Bucky said. “Just you and me in a bar at Brooklyn, bitching about all its changes.”  
  
Steve smiled at him. “Sure thing. You’ve warmed up to everyone, eh?”  
  
“They’re a special bunch,” Bucky said simply. “Accept me for who I am.” Steve extended his hand and hauled Bucky up. “Tell everyone we’re going for a walk, Jarvis."

 

*****

 

Everyone got into warm enough clothes and left the Tower. Bucky got his usual hoodie and gloves, along with his camouflaged wing. Clint was slowly walking beside him with his crutches. He was wearing a leather jacket along with a knit yarn hat that had a big, fluffy ball on the top.   
  
Tony and Steve were walking a few steps in front of them and wearing equally warm clothes, wings brushing affectively. Nat and Bruce were behind them, walking in equally warm clothing and motions.  
  
“Fuck,” Clint muttered. He barely managed not to fall with the crutches. “The ice is too slippery.”  
  
“You bet,” Bucky said. Even he was slipping every now and then, slightly extending his wings for balance. He had gotten Avenger on his leash and clothes, and the dog was happy to pull hard enough when he wanted and not move when he didn’t.  
  
They quickly got to the park. Bucky was enjoying all of this. The feeling of the snow falling on his skin, how his feet sank deep into the ground and the chilliness his body felt. Bucky couldn’t even remember the last time he had been on the snow that hadn’t involved a mission, but this seemed like a nice first memory.  
  
“Hey, Bucky,” Clint called. Bucky turned to Clint expectantly. “You must try and fly, remember?”  
  
Bucky sighed, but he couldn’t argue with Clint. He owed it to him. “Okay. Guess a deal’s a deal,” Bucky said, earning a smile from Clint. “Though you kiss me if I do.”  
  
“I’ll admit you’re the best sharp shooter in the world,” Clint answered.  
  
“Best awesome shot in the world, remember?” Bucky corrected. Clint laughed and rolled his eyes playfully.  
  
Out of nowhere, Avenger got excited by something and pulled at his leash. Bucky followed him wherever it was he wanted to go. He almost made Steve fall over his wings as the dog went between him and Tony, Tony easily catching him. Behind him, Clint somehow managed to follow them.  
  
Bucky pulled at the leash strong enough. “Avenger, stop!” he exclaimed. The dog stopped and sat down in front of Bucky so suddenly Bucky barely managed to stop himself without falling on Avenger. Clint wasn’t as lucky, though, because he slipped and fell on Bucky.  
  
“Fud!” he said. “You goda be fuding kidding me.”  
  
Bucky sighed, already sensing what happened. “Let me guess. Your tongue got stuck on the frost of my wing.”  
  
“Maygbe,” Clint said. Bucky tried turning around to see Clint, but he couldn’t. Avenger started pulling irritably, but Bucky kept him in place. Next to them someone started laughing. Bucky moved to see Tony bent down from the laughter, wings shaking hysterically from behind.  
  
“You got to be kidding me,” Steve said.  
  
Bucky stared at Steve. “Please help,” he said, rubbing at his brow tiredly. Steve called over for Bruce and Nat. Bucky handed Avenger’s leash to Natasha while Bruce and Steve searched for a way to separate Clint from Bucky without ripping his tongue off. All the time, Tony was still laughing, and Avenger was jumping everywhere, pulling at Nat.  
  
“ _Stoy!_ ” she said in a Russian accent. Immediately, Avenger stopped squirming and sat very still. Everyone turned to stare at her, even Tony who was already on the floor, with a strange glare.  
  
“Did you just shout at him in Russian?” Bruce asked tentatively.  
  
“Yes,” Nat said. She covered herself in her wings slightly. “And stop giving me that look.”  
  
Steve and Bruce just ignored the scene and continued to help Clint. Thankfully, the park wasn’t crowded, or they would have been surrounded by people already.  
  
“Well, are you going to help?” Bucky asked Stark, who was comfortably on the floor staring at them.  
  
“Nah,” he said. “I calculate five more minutes ‘till frostbite.”  
  
“Whad!” Clint yelled. Bucky kicked snow at Stark. He returned it at Bucky in the form of a ball. Bucky glared at him back and before he could throw something bigger at him, Steve interrupted.  
  
“Tony do some good and buy a bottle of water.”  
  
“Sure thing, babe,” Tony said. He stood up and walked over to a near ice cream stand. Moments later he came back with the bottle of water and a rather mad face.  
  
“I had to bribe the ice-cream man,” Tony explained, handing the bottle to Steve. “Had to pay for a whole month worth of ice cream of every flavor or he would send photos to the press.”  
  
Clint sniggered before Tony flicked his ear. Bucky felt the water run down his wing, and with enough force Clint’s tongue came free. Bucky turned around and pointed a finger at Clint.  
  
“Keep your tongue away from me,” he said.  
  
Clint raised an eyebrow at him. “You wand id somewhere else?” he said with a smirk. It was difficult to take him seriously with a bloated tongue. “Aw, my dongue is swollen.”  
  
Bucky laughed at Clint. He noticed Nat and Bruce had gone to sit at a small bench, taking Avenger with them, meanwhile Steve and Tony were actually buying ice cream from the same vendor that had bribed Tony.  
  
“Ten bucks I hit Steve’s head with a snowball,” Clint said following Bucky’s gaze.  
  
“You can do better,” said Bucky. “Twenty say you don’t manage to get the snowball on top of the original ice cream ball in Tony’s cone.”  
  
Clint smiled at the challenge. “You’re on.” He made a ball in his hands and just as Steve and Tony were walking back towards them he prepared to shoot.  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Tony said when he noticed Clint. Clint didn’t exactly care and shot at Tony’s ice cream. Somehow it landed perfectly over the original. Tony’s wings heaved tiredly as he gave them an unimpressed face.  
  
“I hate you,” Bucky told Clint. Suddenly, something hit Bucky on the face. It was fucking ice cream. Not snow, _ice cream_. He cleaned his face and scowled at Tony.  
  
“That’s some shitty aim you got Tony!” Clint called. Behind Tony, Steve was laughing his ass off. Bucky made a ball himself and aimed at Tony. It flied straight to its destination, but instead of hitting Tony, the bastard ducked, and it hit Steve’s ice cream instead, making it fall on his shirt.  
  
It soon escalated to a full two-on-two snowball war. They were all pretty deep on snow when Bucky decided to include Nat and Bruce. He prepared two snowballs and threw them in their direction. One hit Bruce in the chest and the other hit Nat on her wings.  
  
“Oh God. What did you do?” muttered Clint as he went wide-eyed. Even Steve and Tony had stopped and were observing. Bruce didn’t seem bothered at all. Nat, though, stood up with a snowball ready in her hand. Clint was slowly walking away from Bucky as she approached.  
  
“Do you have a death wish?” Tony yelled. “That seemed like a death wish to me.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. We’re just—umph!” Bucky doubled over his knees and grabbed his stomach, his wings flapping in panic. “You hit my nuts,” he muttered. “How the fuck do you make a snowball hurt like that.”  
  
Nat shrugged her wings. Bucky grabbed a bunch of snow and dumped it on her. This time she laughed and started playing too.

 

*****

 

 **Clint**  
  
After a good snowball fight, they bought more ice cream and went back home. Tony and Bruce had gone directly to the lab. Apparently, the vial had been delivered while they were out, and they were already anxious to test on it. Nat and Steve had both left to get some food, and Clint and Bucky were both alone at the moment.  
  
“I’m so fucking cold,” Clint whined. He had changed into warmer clothes after taking a very hot bath and drinking very hot chocolate. Bucky came out of his room wearing the same clothes from before. How could Bucky stand snow cold clothes was a mystery for Clint. Maybe that was the reason he was called the Winter Soldier.  
  
“Well, my hair’s full of snow,” Bucky said,"and my wings.” To prove his point, Bucky shook his body violently, which made a bunch of snow fall to the floor. Avenger was sitting next to Clint on the sofa and had observed Bucky curiously. He mimicked him and all the snow fell on Clint.  
  
“Aw, doggo, no.” Clint groaned. He brushed the snow off his clothes and made himself a ball of feathers to gather warmth.  
  
“Here,” Bucky said. He dropped a warm blanket on top of Clint and sat down next to him. Clint closed himself into the blanket and leaned heavily into Bucky, the warmth seeping into his body. They watched tv for a while before Jarvis announced Steve and Nat were back with food and asking for their presence.  
  
When they got to the communal area, everything was in bags in the counter. Nat was serving everything while Steve was sitting down looking alarmingly serious.  
  
“Did you get the mocha?” Clint asked excitedly.  
  
Steve turned to him. “Yes, Clint. We did.”  
  
“You’re giving me the Captain America eyebrows of disappointment,” Clint said eyeing him suspiciously. “Why are you giving me the Captain America eyebrows of disappointment?”  
  
“Well, we went to the Starbucks that’s half a block from here, and imagine my surprise when I ask for your typical drink and the cashier asks me if I have my Avenger’s ID to apply the special ‘Avenger’s discount’,” Steve explained.  
  
“You were happy?” Clint offered with a casual shrug of his wings.  
  
Steve glared at him. “No, Clint, and guess what,” he said. “We went to McDonalds and the cashier said the exact same thing.”  
  
“It’s a good discount,” Nat murmured from where she was.  
  
“You don’t have a say in it, Nat.” Steve turned his eyebrows of disappointment towards her. “You used the damn discount!”  
  
Clint now turned to grin at Tasha. “I’m so proud of you.”  
  
“I’m revoking your ID. Hand it over,” Steve said.  
  
“What? No,” Clint whined, wings hanging low. He turned to Bucky. “I’m using your ID now.”  
  
“You are not,” Steve said pointedly. Clint rolled his eyes and instead started eating. He stared at Bucky for help.  
  
Bucky shrugged his wings. “Can’t argue with Captain America,” he said taking a bite from his burger.  
  
“It’s not fair,” Clint muttered. Steve heaved his wings tiredly.  
  
“It’s not legal!”  
  
Clint decided nothing was going to stop Captain Goodie Pants from taking his ID anyways so he continued to eat his food.  
  
“What’s not legal?” Tony appeared from the stairs followed by Bruce. They immediately chipped in on their own food.  
  
“Using a discount that doesn’t exist, according to Steve,” Bucky said with a mouthful of fries.  
  
“It doesn’t exist,” Steve emphasized with a sigh.  
  
Clint gave them an unimpressed face. “It does exist now,” he said. Clint grabbed his drink and muttered, “And anything’s legal if there’s no cops around.”  
  
“Oh my God. I can’t believe you said that,” Steve said. Clint high-fived Tony, which earned them Steve’s glare. “I don’t know which of you two is worse now.”  
  
Tony shushed him with a kiss.  
  
“What discount anyways?” Bruce asked.  
  
“An Avengers discount,” Nat piped in. Tony turned to look up from his food.  
  
“That exists?”  
  
“No, it doesn’t!” Steve exclaimed as his wings flared behind him.  
  
Clint elbowed Tony’s wing. “It totally does.” He ignored the glare Steve threw in his direction. Managing to get Steve on his nerves was totally what Clint lived for.

 

 **Tony  
  
** Tony raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “I can’t believe you managed to get away with that,” he mused. “I tried once. They banned me from the place.”  
  
“You don’t even need the discount,” Nat told him.  
  
Steve let his wings fall tiredly. “I can’t believe you’re my friends.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Tony stood up and kissed his hair.  
  
“Well, Brucie,” he said, “we must continue.” Bruce finished his food and nodded. He kissed Nat quickly before following Tony.  
  
“You have until eleven,” Steve called. Tony immediately turned around with his hands at his hips and extending his wings slightly.  
  
“Today’s my lab night, babe, come on,” Tony whined. He gave Steve his best puppy eyes. He always went to sleep early so he could sleep with Steve, but tonight he really needed to be at his lab. Steve seemed to consider it.  
  
“Up ‘til one,” he said. Tony gave him the grin Steve loved.  
  
“Don’t wait up.”  
  
From next to Bucky, Clint snorted at them. “You’re like a married couple.”  
  
“We are not,” Tony and Steve said in unison. Clint raised an eyebrow at them and stared knowingly.  
  
Once in the lab they continued where they had left their work. Until now, the only data they had was that virus obviously affected people through the air and that it made its host mortally sick. They had been at this for a while, checking anything they could grasp. Tony rubbed at his shoulders, which hurt from holding his wings in in concentration. How Bucky managed to do it all day, he didn’t know.  
  
“We’re looking at this the wrong way. I’m pretty sure we are,” Tony muttered to himself. It was already forty past eleven and the only knew the same as the last past hours.  
  
“Show me the atomic structure again, Jar,” Tony said. Immediately, he was surrounded by a virtual image of molecules. A repeating pattern every now and then.  
  
“Bruce?” Tony called. Bruce looked up from where he was working with a microscope. “Where have we seen this?” Tony expanded the image.  
  
“Well, it’s definitely not similar to any form of radiation molecules,” Bruce commented idly. He walked over to Tony, wings drooping behind. “Although I’ve seen it from somewhere else.”  
  
“DNA,” Tony said immediately. Bruce seemed to get it. “Jarvis, please compare the molecular structure of the vial with that of the serum found on Steve’s blood.”  
  
There was a pause. “Analysis complete.” A strand of DNA and its molecular structure appeared holographically next to the other hologram, the parts where they matched lighting up. With a flick of his hand, Tony moved the part they had already figured out.  
  
“With this part already figured out it makes the job easier,” Bruce said. Tony nodded. His wings were twitching slightly in an excited manner. Bruce continued to watch intently at the still unidentified structure, idly biting at a pen. “This part here.” He grabbed at the part he signaled and brought it apart too. “This special sequence affects neurons. It doesn’t let the brain react to one’s owns conscious. Like, uh, brainwashing. Sort of.”  
  
“And this we have left,” Tony said, “is what makes the host sick, but it’s got something else. We’re still missing something here.”  
  
Bruce shook his head, brow creased. “It’s the kind of virus,” he said. “Like a mutation.”  
  
“Let’s see the bigger picture,” Tony said extending his wings to relax. “This is A.I.M. we’re talking about. This is a bioweapon that apparently contains part of the serum found on Steve’s DNA, along with the brainwashing you found, and at last we have this mutated gift from A.I.M. and—oh God.” Realization dawned on Tony. “Jarvis give me the sequence for the extremis virus.”  
  
Tony groaned. Sometimes he hated being right all the time.  
  
“Dear lord,” Bruce muttered. “It’s a mutation of the extremis virus.”  
  
“And we hit the lottery,” Tony said, as he observed the matching features. He didn’t feel like he won anything at all.  
  
“Do we call a meeting?” Bruce asked. Tony groaned again, and his wings fell tiredly.   
  
“Are they even up?”  
  
“I’m afraid yes, sir,” Jarvis piped in.  
  
“Does anyone even sleep on this Tower?” Tony asked idly.  
  
“One average, between forty to fifty seven percent,” Jarvis answered.  
  
_That’s low even for us,_ he thought.  
  
“Call them in, Jar, and send a decent report to Fury.”  
  
Minutes later, everyone filed in.  
  
“We were already sleeping,” Clint complained.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “No, you weren’t.”  
  
“No, we weren’t,” Bucky said before Clint could complain. “Now shut up so we can finish this and continue playing.”  
  
“Thanks,” said Tony. “Put on the three different parts, Jarvis.” The holograms appeared, separated into three set and another one complete. “Make us the honor?” Tony stared at Bruce.  
  
Bruce took his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Okay, so we got to find out what the weapon actually is. This first part you see here—” he pointed with his glasses, “—matches with the super soldier serum found on Steve’s blood around sixty percent. This other part here is a sort of disease let’s say that destroys your neurons self-conscious in your brain, making it susceptible to adjures. The last part turns out to be a mutated and more violent version of the extremis virus. It can easily kill its host if the host doesn’t react well to the measures,” Bruce said. “Together, it makes out bioweapon courtesy of A.I.M.”  
  
Everyone seemed to be processing what had just been explained. They all looked restless, wings either twitching or fluttering and expressions hard and grim. Or if you were Nat, scarily calm.  
  
“I’m on retard mode right now, so correct me if I’m wrong,” Clint said. Tony suppressed an eye roll. It wasn’t that hard, really. “This part contains the super soldier serum. This part is brainwashing, and this part kills you if your body isn’t strong enough for all of the former parts?” Clint pointed to each part as he talked.  
  
“If you put it like that, yes.” Tony shrugged his wings.  
  
Steve crossed his arms. “Did you notify Nick?” he asked. Tony nodded. They weren’t going to need the images anymore, so he passed a wing through them and they dissipated.  
  
“How did they managed to get the serum?” Nat asked.  
  
“Surely from DNA. It’s not complete, hence the extremis parts that exterminates its host if what’s missing affects the person,” Bruce said.  
  
“Don’t worry, though, there’s no one cloning Cap here,” Tony assured them. Steve half heartedly glared at him, his wings moving like they did when a situation made him anxious or stressed.  
  
“This must be Hydra somehow,” Bucky piped in. He had been way too quiet the whole time.  
  
“No,” Steve said instantly. “We destroyed them last time.”  
  
“There’s a probability, Steve. First the serum and now the brainwashing,” Bucky said. “Hydra has already hidden once. It can happen again.”  
  
Steve shook his head. “You’re being irrational, Buck.”  
  
“I’m being realistic,” Bucky pointed out. Before they started discussing, Nat intervened.  
  
“He might be right, Steve. In any case it might it might be the two of them working together, or A.I.M. upped their game.”  
  
Steve now turned full on Captain America mode. Tony hated when he went all Captain America in one second. “We need to be prepared,” he said. “They probably have more bases like the one at D.C. someplace else. Until we find them we must make sure we have contingency plans in case the virus is released. Tony and Bruce, I want you to work on a mask that doesn’t let the air in and gives you clean oxygen for high temperatures, the best one you can make.”  
  
“You gottit,” Tony affirmed.  
  
“For now, I think we should all wait and see what Fury has to say,” Steve finished. “Now everyone go get some sleep.”  
  
Bucky was the first to take the elevator, wings tenser than usual. Steve seemed to stare at Clint and nod towards him. Clint got the idea and left after Bucky, Nat and Bruce quickly leaving too.  
  
“I think I’m—” Tony was interrupted by a deep kiss.  
  
“Enough thinking,” Steve said softly. He pulled Tony in and hugged him with his wings. “Come sleep with me now.” Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and in his. Tony smiled and nodded, letting Steve take him to their floor.

 

 **Clint**  
  
Clint got one crutch in between the closing doors of the elevator.  
  
“Be a gentleman and keep the elevator open for the handicapped guy, will you,” Clint said. Bucky rolled his eyes. “Hey, don’t ignore me.” Clint shoved his wing at Bucky.  
  
“If I wanted to, I would’ve taken the stairs,” Bucky said shortly.  
  
“And I would’ve followed,” Clint said. “Seeing as you’re being bitchy about all this I’m gonna act as your therapist.”  
  
Bucky glared at him half-heartedly. “Shut up, will ya?”  
  
“How are the emotions you are feeling?” Clint ignored Bucky.  
  
“Stabbing.”  
  
“Stabbing is more of an action I’m hoping you don’t do to me while I sleep,” Clint continued seriously. At that Bucky’s mouth quirked a bit into a smile. “An emotion is something you feel.”  
  
“Well, maybe I’m feeling stabby,” Bucky answered. The elevator opened and they both got out. Thank fuck Bucky didn’t lock up on his room, which really meant he wasn’t going to ignore Clint.  
  
“I can’t believe you said that,” Clint said chuckling. “Seeing you can’t seem to talk seriousness—”  
  
“I learned from the best,” Bucky muttered. Clint ignored the interruption.  
  
“You’re not allowed to go all vendetta on Hydra.”  
  
Bucky’s wings flared slightly. “What?” he growled. “I’m not—”  
  
“Shut up, I haven’t finished,” Clint said. “You can’t go all vendetta on Hydra without me.” At that, Bucky smiled mischievously. “I’ll have your back.” He took a seat next to Bucky and turned the tv on.  
  
“Good to know,” Bucky said. He extended his hand to high five.  
  
“And you’re flying tomorrow, by the way,” Clint said for like the millionth time in the day. Bucky just groaned like he had done every time the topic was mentioned.  
  
“You won’t let that go, will you?” Bucky sighed.  
  
“Nope,” Clint said. They resumed their game where they had left it, and Bucky tried not to think about what was waiting for him tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**  
  
Bucky  
  
“I’m gonna die,” Bucky said. His voice was taken away by the wind, which was strongly ruffling at his feathers.  
  
“That’s more my type of thing,” Clint answered. It was around three in the afternoon, and even though the sun was shining slightly and it had stopped snowing, it was still pretty chilly. They were currently at the helipad and had been just standing around for the last ten minutes.  
  
“I don’t even know where to start,” Bucky muttered more to himself. He wasn’t scared at all. It was his nerves that were killing him. He hadn’t tried to fly since the train accident and now that he was about to, Bucky felt too nervous as to even extend his wings.  
  
“Jump to the void!” Clint exclaimed. He was walking too close to the edge of the helipad, and it was starting to make Bucky even more anxious.  
  
“You’re the one that’s going to fall if you don’t move from the edge,” Bucky warned. Clint inclined his head and smiled deviously. He continued to walk too near to the edge.  
  
“Clint, stop it already,” Bucky said.  
  
“Then fly!” Clint called back.  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “I already told you I don’t know how to start,” he repeated. The wind started up again.  
  
“Just extend your wings and flap,” Clint said. He opened his wings dramatically. Bucky stared at Clint incredulously.  
  
“It’s not that easy when you have a metal wing.” Bucky was trying to tire Clint, so they could just go back inside. Clint raised an eyebrow at him, bored.  
  
“Please try,” Clint said, turning to walk towards the center. “Just really, really—shit!”

 

**Clint**  
  
Clint didn’t know if it had been the strong wind that had caught on his still extended wings or the fact the floor was still slippery from the ice, but he tumbled back into nothingness. Seconds later, when he realized what was happening, the panic started to attack.  
  
Clint tried flapping his stupid wings, but of course they didn’t help him at all. Time seemed to slow down around him, and Clint could only wait in anticipation until he hit the pavement hard enough to die.  
  
Suddenly, strong arms were trying to grasp at him. Bucky was holding him against his own body, trying to fly or at least slow down their fall. Clint couldn’t do anything to help Bucky from what seemed like their end.

 

**Bucky**  
  
Bucky saw the exact moment Clint had disappeared.  
  
He ran towards the edge and stared at the mass of body that was falling, the terror showing in his face.   
  
But it wasn’t Clint falling.  
  
It was him all over again, blue wings damaged and falling from the train into the frozen water below. Bucky felt the constricting fear that had gained over him again. He closed his eyes and quickly opened them to lunge after Clint without second thought. Bucky pulled his wings against his body to win speed and manage to get up to him, who was a bunch of flailing limbs.  
  
Bucky managed to slow their fall for a bit, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to fly them both before hitting the floor.  
  
He could save Clint, though, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Just moments before hitting the pavement, Bucky turned them in the air, so he was the one with his back towards the ground. He engulfed them in his own wings, arms holding Clint.  
  
They both hit the pavement painfully, and everything around Bucky went totally black in an instant.

 

**Clint**  
  
The fall made every bone in Clint’s body rattle. Pain had him unable to move, and his vision was all blurry, spots dancing everywhere. His ears were ringing horribly, and he was sure he had a very severe concussion. It would be a miracle if he hadn’t broken his wings.   
  
People around him had started circling them in a commotion. Clint moved slightly and felt something hard underneath him.  
  
Oh God.  
  
_Bucky._  
  
Bucky had grabbed him midfall and taken all the hit. Clint tried to turn around but a pain in his leg made him stop. Through his pants, blood was starting to stain. He must’ve ripped his stitches. Ignoring all the pain in his body, and specially his torso, Clint managed to turn around.  
  
Bucky was completely unconscious. There was a small pool of blood underneath his head and his wings were dead weight. Clint tried saying Bucky’s name, but his tongue didn’t seem to work. He tried listening to his heartbeat, but he couldn’t with his fucking aids. Clint pressed his hand against Bucky’s chest.  
  
Nothing. No steady heartbeat to thump against his palm.   
  
Clint felt his body go cold from one second to another and start shaking violently. His wings felt weird behind him, moving way too nervously but at the same time just feeling heavy.  
  
Hands suddenly started moving him. It hurt in every part of his body, and Clint didn’t want to move away from Bucky. His vision was still blurry, but he could distinguish better now. A mess of red was grabbing at his face.  
  
_Natasha._  
  
Clint was laid down on the cold cement, still shivering and wings going way too still.  
  
“Clint!” He was barely able to make up Nat’s voice. “You’re going into shock. Focus on me. Help is coming.”  
  
Clint blinked up at Tasha’s kneeling figure. Tony was behind her with a call on his phone, while Bruce kept the crowd away from them. Clint turned his head to observe Bucky next to him, motionless, Steve kneeling to his side.  
  
“Bucky…” Clint whispered. He managed to get a weak hold of Bucky’s metal hand in his own. His vision unfocused again, and he closed his eyes forcefully. Tears unwillingly fell from his own eyes. Two warm hands turned his head gently, and he opened his eyes again. Nat was talking to him, but Clint was already slipping away into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**  
  
Bucky  
  
Everything around him was total darkness. Bucky tried to yell, but his voice wasn’t there at all. His whole body wasn’t there. He recalled everything that had happened before.  
  
The fall.  
  
_Clint._  
  
Bucky hoped like hell Clint had survived the fall. He wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to him. Suddenly everything turned blinding white. There was still nothing around him. Just white, suffocating space. Minutes passed by, or maybe hours. Bucky couldn’t really tell.   
  
Something like steps reverberated on the place too sudden it hurt. Everything hurt for a few seconds until suddenly a person materialized before Bucky.   
  
It was him. With long brown hair, metal wing and arm. Bucky wasn’t nothingness anymore. He had materialized into a second person. Judging from the blue jacket and combat boots, he had guessed he was World War two Bucky. He looked back. Behind him where two wings with navy blue feathers.   
  
The Winter Soldier’s face was covered by his hair, but the horrendous smirk was still clear beneath it. He started laughing.  
  
“Shut up,” Bucky said, but it wasn’t him talking. His body wasn’t responding to him.  
  
“Come on,” the Winter Soldier said. “You know you want to.”   
  
A gun appeared in his hands out of nowhere. Did he… Did he really wanted to kill that part of him? Bucky’s body moved the gun up and aimed it to the Soldier’s head.  
  
“I hate you!” Bucky yelled. The Soldier just grinned even more.  
  
“You hate yourself!” he spat at Bucky. “You know you hate yourself. This is who you are now.” To emphasize, the Soldier extended his wings and arms. Bucky pulled the barrel of the gun, which only made the other guy’s smile grow.  
  
“Get out of my head,” Bucky muttered through gritted teeth. Behind him, his wings flared.  
  
The Soldier shook his head. “You can’t kill me.”  
  
“I can,” Bucky answered. His hand moved the gun to his own head, and in that moment Bucky knew.  
  
He didn’t want to die.  
  
In a blurry, he wasn’t the man holding the gun to his own head anymore. He was observing both men frozen in space. Both so different, yet still the same. Realization came to Bucky at that moment. He wasn’t going to go back to whom he was. That was a complete lie, but he wasn’t going to let the Winter Soldier ruin what was starting to become the best of his life.  
  
He was going to become someone new, someone better than the two of them. A flash of events passed through his eyes in that moment. Some were memories of him and Steve, some he couldn’t remember. Then there were the new memories. From all of the Avengers. From his new friends and family.  
  
Everything turned black again, but this time Bucky could feel everything around him, and his ears distinguished the distant hum of machinery.

**Clint**  
  
Clint’s memory was a disaster at the moment. He remembered blacking out every five minutes just to regain consciousness and going back into shock or something all over again. What he remembered the most was the ambulance ride. Specially for one thing he would never be able to erase from his mind.  
  
The doctors had to reanimate Bucky.  
  
They managed to do it but could barely keep him stable enough. The next thing Clint remembered was panicking, thinking he was still falling, his wings flapping anxiously.  
  
Clint opened his eyes for like the tenth time and willed himself into staying awake for more than one minute. He grunted slightly, which was enough for the person in the room to turn. Clint’s vision focused a bit, and he distinguished Nat.  
  
“My God, Clint” she said. She tenderly caressed his head. “Don’t black out, okay?” Clint gave her a small nod and closed his eyes tiredly. He felt a light tap on his forehead.  
  
“I’m here,” he whispered, opening his eyes again. Nat observed him attentively, the worry showing in her face and usually motionless wings. The door opened and a doctor came in.  
  
“You remember me, Clint?” she asked pointedly.  
  
Clint hummed in answer. “Yeah, you’re my doctor.” He searched for a name. “Doctor Diana Elric.”  
  
“You know what happened?”  
  
“I fell off the Tower, not lost my memory,” he murmured tiredly. Blacking out again didn’t seem that bad at the moment.  
  
“Just making sure,” doctor Diane said. She turned to read from her small board. “You have a very mild concussion. Have you vomited?”  
  
As if on cue, Clint felt the bile come up, and he made a hasty grab for the trashcan. He puked, ignoring the burning pain on his body.  
  
“You had to ask.”  
  
The doctor smiled slightly before continuing. “You’re pretty lucky you survived the fall, Clint. If it hadn’t been for Bucky, you probably would be worse right now.” At the mention of Bucky, Clint perked up.  
  
“Where is he?” he asked. “Is he okay?” Doctor Elric eyed him warily before sighing.  
  
“He’s stable, but he’s in a comatose state. He’ll also have temporary paralysis. Apart from that, he has a broken wrist and needed a few stitches on his head. He’s lucky he’s a super soldier or none of you would be here.”  
  
Clint didn’t know if he should feel preoccupied or relieved. He did feel guilty. He was the one to insist Bucky about flying, and then he had been stupid enough not to move from the edge. Seeing Clint didn’t answer, the doctor took it as cue to continue.  
  
“Apart from the concussion we also had to stitch your leg again, so we’re moving the day you need to come and get them removed to two weeks from now,” she said. “You have two broken ribs on your left side, which I must check right now.”   
  
_So that is why it hurt to breathe_ , Clint thought idly.  
  
Doctor Elric grabbed her stethoscope and carefully pulled Clint’s shirt up. He observed curiously. His torso was full of bruises of different colors, and he was pretty sure all the rest of his body and wings were like that too.   
  
His wings.   
  
Clint turned around ignoring the pain again to check they were there. They still were, and although they felt like dead weight, with enough force he could move them a little. It hurt like hell, but they moved. He sighed in relief and turned back to face the doctor.  
  
“I need you to inhale slowly until you feel it hurts too much and then repeat.” Doctor Elric put the stethoscope against his chest. Clint did as he was told. He breathed in slowly, but a sharp pressure didn’t let him continue that much. After repeating it a couple of times it becomes a bit easier.  
  
“Your lungs seem to be fine, but I’ll need you to be careful with your breathing and try and do it as normally as possible,” the doctor said. “Now I need you to tell me how much it hurts when I press.”   
  
She started pressing warm fingers into his right side. The only thing he felt was a dull force. When she got to his middle and left side, Clint almost cried in pain. He groaned. He had forgotten how horrible it was to have a broken rib.  
  
“That’s an eleven out of ten.” Clint grimaced.  
  
The doctor nodded. “I’ll leave you on morphine to ease the pain, but starting tomorrow you’ll drink prescribed painkillers.  
  
“Can I go and see Bucky?” Clint asked softly. He only received sad smiles from both Nat and doctor Elric.  
  
“I think you should restrain yourself from too much movement for right now,” the doctor said calmly. “Maybe tomorrow we can get you in a wheelchair, okay?”  
  
Clint didn’t answer and closed his eyes. He wanted to see Bucky. He _needed_ to see Bucky. Make sure he really was okay. Clint heard a shuffle of feet and a door close.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Nat asked.   
  
“Like shit,” he muttered. Clint considered sleeping, but he knew what that would most probably come with. He opened his eyes again. “Can I get coffee?”  
  
Nat chuckled at him. “You won’t be able to rest with caffeine,” she said. Nat sat down on a chair next to him and took his hand in hers. “Bruce is bringing you coffee.”  
  
Clint nodded. “How much time was I unconscious?”  
  
“A whole day. It’s around midnight right now,” Nat answered. She sighed and stared at Clint. “You worried us, Clint.” It was obvious in her wings she was still stressed by the situation.  
  
“I’m fine,” he whispered with a small smile. Clint was glad Nat was here with him. It felt comforting given how he was feeling right now. She seemed to sense it, because she started reassuring him.  
  
“It’s not your fault, Clint.” Nat gave him a pointed look he ignored.  
  
“Yes, it is. I’m always stupid enough, and this time it cost Bucky,” Clint whispered looking away. Nat squeezed his hand with enough force to make him turn to watch her.  
  
“No, Clint. It was an accident, and Bucky did what he did because he wanted to,” Nat said. Clint gulped down the bile that was threatening appear. Thankfully, Nat didn’t continue. In that moment, Bruce entered with two cups of coffee in his hands.  
  
“Good to see you’re awake,” he said. Clint managed a weak smile at him. “You had us quite worried. Who would’ve been the one to tell bad jokes all the time?”  
  
Clint chuckled but had to refrain from it because of the pain.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Nat said. “Normal breathing, okay?”  
  
Clint nodded. “Good to see I’m of importance,” he joked. Bruce gave him his cup of coffee, and he managed to take careful sips. It instantly made him feel better.  
  
“Tony managed to get Steve to sleep in the couch at the waiting room while he kept an eye on Bucky,” Bruce commented quietly to Tasha. “You should rest, too.”  
  
Clint observed them silently. He secretly wanted Nat to stay with him for the night, but he didn’t want her to go without resting for so long either.  
  
“I think I’ll stay here just for the night,” Nat said. Bruce nodded.  
  
“I’ll get you a blanket then.” Bruce then left them alone.  
  
“You don’t have to stay,” Clint said weakly. He gave her his mug to put it on the table. She shrugged her wings in answer.  
  
“It’s okay,” she said. With that said, Clint opted to close his eyes. Without wanting to, he slowly fell asleep, hoping he could rest without nightmares.

 

*****

 

Clint woke up suddenly startled. He closed his eyes forcefully and focused on breathing through the pain. He was covered in sweat and was panting slightly. His wings were shivering under the blanket restlessly. Clint tried to forget the feeling of falling as he reassured himself he was in the hospital. He was okay. Not falling.  
  
He opened his eyes. After some seconds, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and Clint felt his fear recede slowly.   
  
He was not falling.  
  
Clint slowly managed to sit up, body groaning in pain. In the chair next to him, Nat had made herself a ball of feathers and was quietly sleeping. Clint sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep again. Hell, he didn’t even want to go to sleep. The event kept replaying on his mind.   
  
Clint shook his head and observed the room to distract himself. His crutches were propped up against a near wall.  
  
_Time for an unauthorized escape,_ he thought.  
  
Ignoring the stabbing pain burning in him, Clint managed to stand up with the crutches. He draped the blanket over Tasha's body before leaving the room. The hallway was completely empty, but Clint still tried to be as quiet as possible while using the crutches and pulling at a stupid serum carrier. Not that he had the strength to do anything else. Even his wings hung tiredly.  
  
After some minutes of aimless walking Clint considered going back to his room because he hadn’t been able to find Bucky. He was about to turn in the direction of his room when he spotted a familiar figure standing outside a room with his brown wings brushing the floor. Clint slowly walked over to Steve.  
  
“Didn’t Tony tell you to sleep?” Clint asked. Steve turned to him. He had bags under his eyes, and his posture said he was tired as hell.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be on bed?” Steve countered. Clint got to were Steve was and saw what he was observing. Inside the room, Tony was sleeping soundly on a chair, wings hanging tiredly around him. The light of the arc reactor shining under the thin blanket. Next to him, Bucky was unconscious on his bed. His hair had been cut unevenly, probably for the stitches. Apart from that, he looked bruised, although they were already starting to disappear.  
  
His wings were propped up and way too still. Bucky was connected to a machine that was monitoring his heartbeat. Clint found himself staring for a long time, making sure it was beating. On his right hand, he had a sort of cast, but not quite it.  
  
“Is he okay?” Clint asked softly. He couldn’t see Steve in the eyes. Not after doing this to his best friend. He expected Steve to be angry, but he seemed calmed.  
  
“Doctors say he could probably wake up tomorrow,” he said.  
  
“And the temporary paralysis?”  
  
Steve shrugged. “Once he’s conscious he should be able to start a repairing process.”  
  
Clint found himself nodding along to believe it. He continued to watch into the room. Bucky’s chest was slowly rising and falling, his face half bathed in the light of Tony's arc reactor.  
  
“Do you think he’ll blame me?”  
  
“Of course not, Clint,” Steve said instantly. He turned to Clint, and he made himself look Steve in the eyes. “He’s your friend, and he wouldn’t let you die. None of us would’ve.”  
  
Clint swallowed and let his wings fall tiredly. After some seconds of silence, Steve talked again.  
  
“You really should be resting.”  
  
Clint felt too tired to even fight about it. “I don’t want to sleep,” he whispered. Steve ignored him, instead started guiding him to his own room as quietly as possible. Clint stared at Bucky before he was out of reach.  
  
Once in the room, Clint silently settled down.  
  
“Will you tell me if Bucky wakes up?”  
  
Steve nodded and left him alone. Without wanting too, Clint found himself drifting to sleep once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9  
  
Clint**  
  
Clint blearily opened his eyes. No nightmares to haunt him this time. No falling, just white blinding light of the room and the strong hum of machinery. He fought another wave of dizziness before he vomited again. Clint was alone this time, so he took off his hearing aids. His ears popped, and he felt the relief of letting his ears breath.   
  
Before Clint could close his eyes again, someone entered his room. He groaned. At this moment, he really wanted to be left undisturbed. Tony was looking as energetic as ever, wings back to their extended selves. Clint couldn’t say much about his own wings, though. Tony was using his phone, so Clint couldn’t exactly read his lips when he talked.  
  
“No hearing aids, so look up or don’t wait for an answer.”  
  
Tony looked up from his phone and put it away. “Should I be calling a doctor?” he asked. Clint groaned again.  
  
“Please refrain from it and get me something to eat,” Clint pleaded. He really hoped Tony didn’t call a doctor. He was fucking tired of them.  
  
“I think I’ll call you a doctor before I get you in a food coma.” Tony said as he left the room. Clint sighed. He tried to sit up and move to test his body. Sure enough, it hurt from being stiff. Tony came back accompanied by doctor Elric and Nat.  
  
“Good afternoon, Clint. I’m just going to make a general check again today, okay?” doctor Elric said. She was looking at him while talking, which meant Tony had given a heads up for the aids. “This time, I need you to sit up straight, so I can check your chest.”  
  
Tony seemed to snigger at the comment, if Nat pulling at his wing gave any indication. Clint refused the help and slowly sat up by himself. Yay, point to Hawkeye for not spraining a muscle. The doctor then proceeded to lift his shirt carefully. His chest still looked like a rainbow and it hurt when the doctor pressed it.   
  
Clint did the same procedure as yesterday. Breath in, breath out.  
  
“You will heal correctly if you don’t do exaggerated movements or exert yourself,” the doctor said. “You know what that means. No missions for at least a month, Clint.” Clint sighed and pouted at her. This next month will be so boring for him. “Drink these if it hurts too much to breath and remember to breath normally if you don’t want a pneumonia.” Clint took the pills he was handed and immediately drowned two.  
  
“Can I eat?” Clint asked once doctor Elric left. “I want McDonalds.”  
  
Nat laughed at him and caressed his wing. “We’ll get you a soup,” she said. Tony raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.  
  
“We?”  
  
Tasha rolled her eyes. “That’s true. You are going to get Clint a soup.” She smiled at Tony, daring him to say no.   
  
“Chicken or noodles?” Tony asked instantly.  
  
“Both,” Clint started, “and bring coffee. Black and strong.” He gave Tony a toothy grin. Tony huffed and left, his wings flapping slightly.  
  
“Anything about Bucky?” Clint asked hopeful. Nat smiled at him softly but shook her head. “But I can go and see him now, right?”  
  
“It’s good to see you’re more active,” Nat answered. “Eat and then we’ll take you to your boyfriend.”  
  
Clint groaned. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he muttered. He only got one of Nat’s knowing smiles as answer. Moments later, Tony came back with a mug of coffee and a bowl of warm soup, Bruce and Steve trailing behind his wings. Before he got frustrated from trying to lip read everyone, Clint got his aids back on.  
  
“Food for our favorite bird right here,” Tony said, setting up the food for Clint. Clint smiled at him before he started eating.  
  
“Well, you haven’t lost appetite,” Steve commented. Clint ignored him for his soup. Either his taste buds had died with the fall or the med bay had gotten better cooks. Clint suddenly had a random thought.  
  
“We left Avenger unattended,” Clint said. “Again.”  
  
“He’s in Fury’s office,” Tony said idly from his phone. Everyone turned surprised faces on him. “And he’s currently in love with him.” He showed everyone a live feed of Fury’s office. He was on his desk doing some paperwork while Avenger sat down on an extra chair next to him. Fury was caressing his head, and Avenger seemed happy enough about it.  
  
“I told you the man needed a dog,” Clint said. Tony stopped the feed and got his phone away. Clint continued to finish his food while everyone turned quiet. Clint observed them. They all looked tired as hell, with motionless wings and sleepy faces. Even Tony who was used on not sleeping on days to end.  
  
“You haven’t rest at all?”  
  
Everyone hummed in agreement.  
  
“Maybe five hours top,” Bruce muttered.  
  
“You can go and rest guys, come on,” Clint said. “It’s not like I will escape or die.” Steve gave him a pointed look at that. “And if Bucky wakes up I’ll notify you.”  
  
“You’ll notify us,” Tony repeated skeptically.  
  
Clint nodded. “Yep. I’ll be there right now. The doctor approved.”  
  
“You’re not going to collapse if you move?” Tasha said. Clint glared at him. To prove his point he tried to stand up, ignoring all the pain on his torso and the heaviness of his wings.  
  
“See? I’ll be—” Clint immediately made a hasty grab for the trashcan and puked. “There goes the soup,” he muttered ruefully. He took a deep breath as his chest hurt. Everyone else groaned at him.  
  
“I think Clint’s right,” Tony said.  
  
“Wait, you are?” Clint said as he grabbed his crutches. “Wow.” He grinned proudly at himself.  
  
“Shut up, bird brain,” Tony said with a half-hearted glare. “We should at least get half an hour of sleep.”  
  
Apparently, the idea of sleeping sounded too good because no one complained.  
  
“I’ll help you get to Bucky´s room.” Steve stood up to follow Clint. Tony seemed to know what Steve was planning and crossed his arms, blocking Steve’s way with his wings.  
  
“You are not. You’ll follow Nat to get some rest, and I will take Clint to his boyfriend.”  
  
Steve was about to argue but a pointed look from Tony made him concede. Steve nodded before he pecked Tony’s lips.  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Clint muttered. Tony gave him one of his pointed looks that he ignored. They walked slowly through the halls, Clint balancing his body and wings on his crutches as Tony pulled his carrier.   
  
Clint tried to ignore it, but he hated the fact everyone looked after him. Sure, it was nice, but they didn’t need to treat him as if he was suddenly going to collapse when alone. They got to Bucky’s room where he was still lying too motionless, his wings prone. Next to him, the machine continued to show the steady beating.  
  
Tony yawned, taking Clint out of his reverie, and tiredly extended his wings as he stretched. “Here.” He gave Clint the carrier. “Make sure you don’t die before sitting down.”  
  
“Stop it, will ya?” Clint said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“Clint, I’m playing, come on,” Tony started. “You know I hate as much as you do when people start treating you like this.”  
  
Clint stared at Tony and shook his head. “Yeah, okay. Sorry. You go to sleep and I’ll manage to kill myself,” he said apologetically. Tony beamed at him.  
  
“You got it.”  
  
Tony left Clint alone to sit next to Bucky. Clint observed him carefully. His wings were extended to the sides partially because of their size. He idly felt the cold metal before turning to see Bucky’s face. Up close, he looked bad, although it was obvious his super healing factor was already working on it. Clint was sure he looked way worse, though.  
  
Bucky’s wavy hair was a lot shorter than he originally had it, but it didn’t look bad. Clint sighed and teared his eyes from Bucky’s face. Getting as comfortable as he could when he was a living bruise, Clint then relaxed his wings as he turned the tv on and started passing the channels. He settled for the SpongeBob movie, letting the character’s irritating voices dawn on the quiet room.  
  
Clint couldn’t help staring at Bucky every now and again for any signal that he may be waking up. He took Bucky’s metal hand in his own, not exactly caring at the moment. He just wanted Bucky to wake up. Surprisingly, the metal felt warm against his skin.  
  
Clint didn’t mind taking his hand away. Tony had said they would get half an hour of sleep, but he knew better. When the Avengers were tired they could sleep through and entire apocalypse and no one would notice.  
  
After long minutes, the movie ended and there hadn’t been an appearance from anyone. My Little Pony started, and Clint debated with himself if he should change the channel when he felt something tug at his hand. Clint stared Bucky’s own hand in his, but it didn’t move again. He sighed and just as he was about to continue watching tv, Bucky’s index finger twitched a bit.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky was unable to do anything. He wanted to open his eyes, move his wings or something, but he couldn’t. He knew someone was with him, apparently taking his metal hand. With the passing moments, Bucky felt the panic start to seep into him until he managed to barely move his finger.  
  
He started distinguishing noises, which was something. “Bucky?” He heard a muffled voice. It was Clint. Bucky felt an impulse on his body. He wanted to wake up. He needed to. “You have to wake up, Bucky,” Clint whispered. “Please wake up for me.”  
  
That was enough to make Bucky react at his command. He managed to open his eyes, squinting at the blinding lights of wherever he was. Bucky tried to sit up but discovered he couldn’t. In fact, his whole body couldn’t move at all.   
  
Bucky started to panic heavily, his chest constricting around him. Why couldn’t he move?  
  
“I—I can’t move,” Bucky managed to say through pants. “Clint I can’t move.” Suddenly he felt as if he were drowning. He couldn’t breathe. Bucky closed his eyes forcefully, tried to send the panic away but he couldn’t.   
  
A hand softly started caressing him soothingly. “Bucky. Hey, Bucky. Look at me,” Clint said. Bucky opened his eyes again and stared into Clint’s clear ones. “You’re hyperventilating. Breathe in and out slowly.” Bucky stared at Clint’s face, all bruised and battered, at his worried eyes, and managed to slowly even his breathing.  
  
“You’re okay,” Clint whispered softly. “You’re okay.” Bucky swallowed and tried to clear his mind.  
  
“Why can’t I move?”  
  
“It’s temporary,” Clint assured. “You want me to call a doctor?”  
  
Bucky managed to slightly shake his head. “No, not yet.” He closed his eyes one last time before deciding he was okay now. “How—how are you?”  
  
“I’m okay. Just some broken ribs.” Clint tiredly shrugged his wings and sat down, wincing with the movement. “Doctors say it could’ve been worse, so I guess I’m okay.”  
  
Bucky scanned the room they where in until his eyes fell on their intertwined hands. Clint seemed to notice the stare and immediately retrieved his, blushing from embarrassment. Bucky instantly missed the comforting feeling.  
  
“Bucky I, uh, I’m sorry.” Clint rubbed his neck awkwardly. Bucky shushed him immediately.  
  
“Clint, no. You know what my first thought was when you fell?”  
  
“That I’m an idiot?” Clint tried. Bucky chuckled, earning a small smile from Clint.  
  
“That I couldn’t let you die,” Bucky finished. Clint was obviously about to argue, but Bucky gave him a stern look that made him shut up.  
  
He nodded. “Okay,” Clint said softly. Bucky then tried to rest but everything was too sharp right now.  
  
“Turn off the tv,” he muttered. He was starting to feel pain. That should be a good indication, right? “Could you maybe call a doctor and Steve?”  
  
Clint nodded and carefully walked outside the room. Bucky felt his head was starting to hurt and not in a ‘I have a headache’ way but in the ‘Hulk just used my head for boxing’ way. Apart from that he was starting to feel a numb on his body and wings.  
  
His wings.  
  
Bucky tried to move them. Nothing. Not one single flap, not even from the metal one. The door suddenly opened, and a very disastrous looking Steve entered. His hair was disheveled, he had bags under his eyes and his wings where hanging low. He visibly sighed when he saw Bucky.  
  
“Hey,” Bucky said.  
  
“Thank God you’re okay,” Steve said with a small smile.  
  
“Well, I can’t move,” Bucky said ruefully, “but yeah, I’m okay.”  
  
Steve rolled his eyes. “Not funny.”  
  
“Falls don’t kill the urge to wind you up, Stevie,” Bucky said. Clint appeared then, followed by doctor Elric.  
  
“How are you feeling?” she asked.  
  
“As if I fell from a building.”  
  
Steve glared at him, already frustrated, while Clint just smiled at him.  
  
“It’s good to see you’re in a good mode,” the doctor started, “but I need to know how you’re feeling.”  
  
“I’m starting to feel a numbing pain,” Bucky said. “And my head hurts like hell.”  
  
“That’s good. It means your body is starting the healing process. You should be able to move your arms in the next couple of minutes and your complete body by night. Your wings might need a bit more of time, but with help you will easily be able to move them again,” doctor Elric said. “You also needed stitches on your head, which we should be able to remove in two weeks on Clint’s same appointment, and a splint on your right wrist that given the super soldier serum will manage to heal in less than two days. Now I’ll just need to make a general check now and then I’ll let you rest.”  
  
Doctor Elric then lifted his shirt carefully and got her stethoscope on him. She told Bucky to breathe as normally as possible. All the while he did it, Bucky noticed Clint’s lingering look on his abs even though they were full of bruises. When he caught Clint’s eye, he smirked, making Clint’s ears go red.  
  
“You don’t have any internal damage,” the doctor started, “but in any case you feel any unusual stabbing pain you must tell me. Since the pain will be stronger while you regain your movement I’ll leave you on morphine for the time being.” She then turned her attention over to Steve. “I would recommend someone to move his limbs so they don’t feel stiff every now and then.” Steve nodded and shook her hand. She was about to leave when Clint called her.  
  
“Hey, doc,” he started, “I ran out of morphine myself. How about you give me some more?” Clint smiled innocently at the end.  
  
“I actually remembered I need to take your IV out, so please sit down.”  
  
Clint groaned but obeyed. “I hate you.”  
  
“The feeling’s mutual,” she replied evenly. Clint hissed as the needle came out.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I could sue you for bad treatment towards your favorite patient,” joked Clint. Doctor Elric gave him a knowing stare and left them alone at last. Steve then turned to Bucky, and he groaned knowing what he was about to say.  
  
“Well you heard her, Buck.”   
  
“Let the man rest,” Clint answered for Bucky.  
  
“You should be the one resting,” Bucky said in a matter of fact. Clint rolled his eyes.  
  
“Shut up.”

 

*****

 

They debated for the next half hour. Clint apparently didn’t want to leave Bucky´s side just to make sure he was really fine, so he refused to go back to his own room. Bucky wanted Clint to go and rest, and at this point Steve just wanted them to shut up, his wings showing how tired of their shouting he was.  
  
“Your little discussion is literally heard from two hallways away,” Tony said loudly enough to shut them up. “And I’m being serious. I already arranged a room for two patients, come on.”  
  
Tony did have a room waiting for them. While Tony made sure Clint got there on his own, Steve and Bruce moved Bucky’s bed against his will and dignity.  
  
“I hate you all,” he muttered. Since he woke up, Bucky managed to move his metal arm, but he was still stuck with the rest of his body, not to mention his wings. It was frustrating. Even though it actually kept Bucky from feeling any strong pain, he felt useless. It made him remember the first time with his new wing and arm. He couldn’t even move them correctly.  
  
They got to the new room, where Nat was waiting for them with coffee. She handed it carefully to Bucky. He made a hasty grab with his hand and managed not to drop it.  
  
“Where’s mine?” Clint whined. He was already lying down on his bed, staring poutingly at Nat.  
  
“None for you because you need to sleep.”  
  
“I don’t want to,” Clint said. He closed himself in his wings slightly, and Bucky knew he was being serious about it. He drank another sip form his cup before handing it to Clint. Nat seemed to glare at him, but he decided to ignore it for Clint’s smile.

 

*****

 

Throughout what was left of the day everyone was in Clint’s and Bucky’s room. Clint had managed to eat something other than soup without vomiting it, and Bucky was already able to move his legs and arms. With enough help, he could move around the room, but he opted not to because now he was starting to discover that falls make your body hurt like hell.  
  
Slowly, everyone started leaving them until it was only Clint, Bucky and Captain Stubborn Ass.  
  
“You can go and sleep too,” Bucky insisted again. Steve groaned in answer. “I’ll call for Tony if you don’t.”  
  
Clint was clearly watching them with tired fascination as they discussed again.  
  
“You wouldn’t,” Steve said as his wings stretched tiredly and his features were gained over by a yawn. Bucky raised an eyebrow in challenge. Just as he was about to call for Tony, Steve clamped his hand over Bucky’s mouth. Bucky bit at his palm and just in the second he moved his hand away he yelled.  
  
“Tony!”  
  
Clint groaned and buried his head on his pillow. “Don’t scream.”  
  
“I hate you,” Steve muttered as Tony appeared at the door. Bucky grinned innocently.  
  
“What’s up?” Tony asked.  
  
“Steve doesn’t want to go to sleep,” Clint answered for Bucky as Steve clamped his hand over his mouth again. Steve turned his glare on Clint.  
  
“I'm not surprised. Come, on,” Tony said walking over to Steve. “Let’s go, Steve.”  
  
“Give me a valid reason,” Steve said defiantly.  
  
Tony stared at him. “Because I’m Iron Man and you’re not,” he answered.  
  
“Well, I’m Captain America and—”  
  
“Nope,” Tony said. “Doesn’t work like that.” He stood on his tip toes to kiss Steve’s forehead and ruffled his wings against his. “You don’t have the ego nor the fame.”  
  
“I’ll go in half an hour,” Steve insisted.  
  
“He’s been saying that for the last hour,” Clint muttered.  
  
“Come on, Steve.” Tony gave him puppy eyes, making Steve sigh.  
  
“Okay,” he said, “but I’ll be here early.” Bucky and Clint groaned at him.  
  
Tony took Steve’s hand in his. “Let’s go. I’m sure we can find a way for you to spoon me on the sofa of the waiting room.” Steve went red and quickly followed Tony outside. Bucky slowly sat up and hung his legs to one side.  
  
“Where are you going?” Clint asked. For the last couple of hours, Clint had been clingy about Bucky, quietly observing him all the time. Not that Bucky minded, but he was still wary about it.  
  
“Take a piss,” he answered. Bucky managed to slowly walk over to the bathroom. Even though he could already move his body, his wings were still uselessly hanging behind him.   
  
After peeing, Bucky observed his face on the mirror. He didn’t look that bad. Sure he had scrapes and bruises all over, but he could have been worse. His hair was way shorter though and messy ,and he already had a lot of stubble.  
  
“You think I should cut my hair short again?” Bucky asked out of nowhere. He went to lie down again and turned to Clint. He groaned with the effort and the pain it caused. Bucky had to repeat the question seeming Clint was too engrossed on the tv.  
  
“I don’t know,” Clint answered. His voice sounded a pitch higher than usual, and his wings moved ominously.  
  
“You’re lying,” Bucky decided. “Your voice sounds higher when you lie, and your wings move differently.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes. “I’m not—” he cleared his throat. “I’m not lying.” Bucky knowingly stared at Clint until he gave in. “Okay, maybe I think your forties haircut looks hot on you.”  
  
“I’ll cut it then,” Bucky said. Clint turned to him at that.  
  
“Really?” The excitement on him was obvious.  
  
Bucky nodded. “Anyways, I think you should rest. You seem real tired.” Clint visibly tensed at that, wings going motionless.  
  
“I already stated I don’t want to,” Clint replied, annoyed.  
  
“Why?” Bucky asked.  
  
Clint shrugged. “Nightmares,” he said softly after a while.  
  
“Hey, it’s fine,” Bucky assured with a small smile. “We’re fine here.” Clint continued to uncertainly stare at him before giving his attention back to the tv.  
  
“I’ll still watch some tv until I fall asleep.”  
  
Bucky nodded. “I don’t think I’ll sleep either way, so you’ll be fine.”

 

*****

 

It took around a movie and a half for Clint to finally fall asleep. Bucky though still didn’t feel tired enough, so he continued to quietly surf through the channels. While doing that he idly tried to move his wings. His metal one could twitch if he focused like hell, but that was as much as he could.  
  
Suddenly, on the bed next to him, Clint started shaking slightly while his wings moved anxiously. He was silently crying, but Bucky was sure he wasn’t awake.   
  
Definitely a nightmare.  
  
Bucky stood up and gently shook Clint awake. Clint opened his eyes and sat up so suddenly they almost bumped their heads.  
  
“Fuck,” Clint whispered with a pant. He was going to pull his knees to his chest and visibly winced. He opted for covering his face with his trembling hands. Bucky carefully sat down on Clint’s bed.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay,” he assured calmly. “We are not falling. We’re fine.” Clint shook his head. He wiped his eyes before talking.  
  
“It was about you,” Clint said in a barely audible whisper. Bucky stared at Clint with a frown. “You died for a moment. After the fall,” he explained. “I couldn’t—I couldn’t feel your heartbeat, and the doctors had to reanimate you right there on the ambulance and—and, fuck—” Clint suddenly started breathing heavily, having a panic attack.  
  
“Hey, hey, calm down,” Bucky tried. Clint was obviously too anxious now. Bucky needed to distract him. “I’m here with you always. Here, see?” Bucky took Clint’s shaking hand in both of his and pressed them to his chest. In the dimness of the room, Clint’s bright eyes stared at him as he slowly started to even out his breathing to Bucky’s heartbeat.   
  
Bucky felt a pang of sadness at seeing Clint like this. He pressed Clint’s hand one last time before letting go.  
  
“I’m an idiot,” Clint muttered. Bucky shook his head.  
  
“I had a flashback,” he said out of nowhere. Clint didn’t say anything, so he continued. “For a moment it wasn’t you falling. I relieved the accident where I… where I lost my wing and arm.” Bucky sighed. “I felt the fear all over again. So, no, you’re not the only idiot.”  
  
“Thank you,” Clint said softly after a while. “You still lunged after me even with what you saw.”  
  
Bucky smiled at him. “You’re my friend, right? I would never leave your side.”  
  
Clint beamed back and out of nowhere gave him a small hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Clint**  
  
Clint groggily woke up the next day, still feeling pretty beaten down by his sudden panic attack from last night. He observed the room, and his eyes fell where Steve was moving Bucky’s wings in an opening and closing manner.  
  
“Morning, sunshine,” Nat said from a chair next to him. “You look like shit.”  
  
“I’ve looked worse,” Clint muttered. She gently combed his hair and kissed his cheek.  
  
“It’s good you’re okay.”  
  
“Doctor Elric said we can leave today,” Bucky said enthusiastically. He turned around so suddenly Steve almost fell.  
  
“If Clint doesn’t puke and your wrist is healed,” Steve clarified. Bucky turned pleading eyes to Clint, as if it depended on him if he was going to vomit. Bruce and Tony appeared then, carrying several bags containing food.  
  
“We got hamburgers for us and smashed potatoes for the pair of you,” Bruce said. Clint stared at his potatoes as Nat ate a very delicious looking hamburger next to him. Nat seemed to notice him and gave him a small bite. It felt like heaven on Earth.  
  
Doctor Diana appeared then, and Clint groaned at her.  
  
“It’s good to see you too,” she said in her too passive voice. She had some folders under her arm which she promptly handed Bucky. “Your right wrist is completely healed.” She now turned to Clint. “If by four in the afternoon you manage not to vomit you’re all free to go. Now I need you to lift your shirt for checkup.”  
  
“I usually wait for the third date to go shirtless, doc,” Clint said jokingly.   
  
“I have seen you in less Clint. Now hurry,” doctor Elric said with a laugh.  
  
Clint sat up carefully. “Ain’t that creepy,” he said as he slowly pulled his shirt up. His torso was still covered in bruises, but they were considerably lighter in tone. It was Clint’s turn to play with Bucky, and he smiled smugly at him after he visibly stared at his abs and back. Bucky apparently had something for back muscles, and Clint had the best ones.  
  
He quickly failed his attempt to look good when the doctor pressed at his side, and he hissed loudly from the pain. Next to him, Bucky laughed. Well, Clint made Bucky smile. Counted as something, right? Clint turned to glare at the doctor as she picked at another bruise.  
  
“Your ribs seem to be healing correctly,” she said. “Let’s hope you keep in your food so I don’t have to see you again for a while.”  
  
“I’ll miss you too,” Clint answered sarcastically. He beamed at the doctor’s fond smile.

 

*****

 

For what was left of the afternoon they all stayed in the room watching movies in the tv while Tony babbled about how bad the signal was. The movie finished, and Clint quickly started changing channels again. He froze on a news channel.  
  
Usually, they would start joking, but this time everyone was quiet as they read the headline:  
  
_Winter Soldier and Hawkeye Injured After Possible Fight_.  
  
A reporter appeared. “Days ago, people witnessed what might’ve been a hard fight between Clint Barton, Hawkeye, and James Barnes, the Winter Soldier. People claim to have seen the two men fighting in the air before crashing to the ground. They have now been at the Shield Medical Facility for almost a week, but we still haven’t been able to get any declaration from any fellow Avenger. What caused all this commotion? Has the Winter Soldier gone rogue? Tune in for more tomorrow," she finished. Clint turned off the tv and threw the controller against the screen, breaking it.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
“That was unnecessary,” Bucky said.  
  
Clint glared angry at him. “That was complete bullshit.”  
  
“I agree with Clint, and wow, that’s two times in a row,” Tony said. “Do you want me to sue or ask for a declaration?” Except Tony wasn’t asking Bucky, he was asking Steve. Bucky rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well I think that’s Bucky’s and Clint’s call,” Steve said, and thank fuck he was letting him decide. Everyone turned to him, and Bucky shrugged in answer.  
  
“Maybe we should let this go.” If there was something Bucky hated almost as much as neo-Nazis, it was fucking press.  
  
“We can’t let this go,” Bruce said immediately. “You’re an Avenger now, and people have to know you’re not the Winter Soldier anymore.”  
  
“The police and the news can lick my ass,” Clint said angry. “We cannot let them continue with this shit.”  
  
Nat nodded. “He’s right, Bucky. This time they’re definitely inventing bullshit.”  
  
“I’ll call lawyers,” Tony said.  
  
“Let’s just make a stupid declaration,” Bucky said before Tony did anything else. “Nothing big. Just Clint and I clear all this shit with a reporter, and we make them take all they said back.”  
  
“You sure about it?” Steve asked calmly. Bucky nodded.  
  
“It’s really not much of a deal.” He was starting to get kind of frustrated. Everyone was making it too much of a fuss, but at last they seemed to accept his choice. Clint was still looking rather mad, his wings tense against him.  
  
_Calm down_ , Bucky signed. Clint sighed but nodded. Suddenly, an alarm rung from somewhere in the room.  
  
“We are free to go,” Steve said checking his phone.  
  
Bucky felt a wave of relief surge through him at the idea. “You make it sound like we were in detention.”  
  
“It felt like it,” Clint muttered with a snort.

 

*****

 

Once they settled inside the car, Tony started giving them indications.  
  
“There will probably be press outside the Tower. You just ignore them until we get inside, we don’t want them to have anything else for their channel.”  
  
Bucky sighed. He was already turning down at the prospect of seeing any reporters, but he had to deal with it for now.  
  
“Clint, you’re walking on your own with your crutches,” Tony continued. “Bucky, you’ll let yourself be helped by Steve.”  
  
Bucky glared at Tony. “I can perfectly walk by myself, thank you,” he said. Tony rolled his eyes as his wings moved exasperatedly.  
  
“It’s press tactic.”  
  
“Making me look weak?” Bucky said incredulously.  
  
“Making you look non-threatening,” Tony clarified, “and try putting on your best face. Any questions?”  
  
“When did you become an expert in this?” asked Nat.   
  
Tony smirked. “Hon, I’m an expert on everything.”  
  
“That’s why I made first move,” Steve commented in a low voice. Bucky snorted loudly, making Tony glare at him before getting his wing on his face. Tony then turned to Steve indignantly.  
  
“For your information, I completely let the space open for you to make the move, therefore making it my move first.”  
  
Clint suddenly sat up painfully. “Oh my God, Avenger is still at Fury’s.”  
  
“He said he’ll have him for the weekend,” Steve said.  
  
“And yet he still insists he doesn’t need a guide dog,” Tony muttered.

 

*****

 

They quickly got to the Tower, and before getting out of the van, they checked the street for any sign of reporters and none were there. So, from where they appeared the moment they opened the door was mystery. Nat was the first out, moving the crowd away from them. Then it was Steve and Bucky’s turn. The moment they stood outside, Bucky leaned into Steve and tried to maintain a neutral face as he let his hair cover his face slightly and his wings hunch into him.  
  
Bucky managed to ignore most of the questions the reporters threw at him but one caught his attention. “Are you sure you can call yourself an Avenger after being one of the most lethal villains on Earth?” Bucky froze for a complete second, his wings going still as he registered it. He glared at the reporter before continuing. That was when Clint appeared.  
  
“Shut up!” he exclaimed. “You don’t know him at all to be calling him a villain.” The reporter gave Clint a surprised face and stepped back as Clint’s wing flared in anger. “After the New York City accident no one claimed I was a villain even though I still blame myself for what happened, but if you al don’t claim me a villain then you damn as well can’t claim Bucky Barnes is a villain either. Whoever does is a freaking hypocrite.”  
  
Bucky felt a small smile tug at his lips at what Clint said. Behind them, Bruce was making Clint move, and Tony was clearly trying not to lose his shit. Once inside the crowded elevator, all hell broke loose in a mess of yelling and flaring wings.  
  
“I told you to keep quiet!” Tony said frustrated. His red wings expanded what they could in the small place like they did when he got stressed out.  
  
“Shut up, Tony,” Clint said crossing his arms defiantly. “You would’ve done the same if it were about Steve.” Bucky felt something warm inside him stir at the implication.  
  
Tony stared at Clint before sighing and pressing his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. “Yes, I would’ve.” His wings fell defeatedly behind him.  
  
“Hey, at least he didn’t say any bad words at the press,” Nat tried. Tony half heartedly glared at her.  
  
“This will all sort out guys,” Bruce assured. “You’ll see.” The elevator opened into the communal floor, everyone sorted out into their usual spots. Clint opted for lying down carefully and putting his legs on Nat’s lap and his head on Bucky’s, careful not to hit him with the wings. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Steve took another couch as Tony appeared with a glass of scotch on his hand.  
  
“Tomorrow in the afternoon,” he started, “a reporter will come, and you’ll say everything that happened. Got it?” Bucky nodded at Tony while Clint gave a thumbs up. “If the reporter goes out of their way to ask questions about the Winter Soldier you politely ignore them.”  
  
“I’m not sure you can politely ignore someone,” Bruce said from next to Nat.  
  
Tony stared at him. “You can if it’s me.”  
  
“Which is probably why you’re seen as rude,” Clint answered. Tony rolled his eyes and went to seat next to Steve, who immediately took the scotch from Tony and drowned it in a gulp. Tony could only sigh at him.  
  
“You’re a waste of alcohol.”  
  
Bucky turned his attention away as he felt the tingling sensation of being observed. He looked down at Clint to see him watching him.   
  
_You okay?_ Clint signed slowly. Bucky nodded.  
  
_Thank you,_ he signed back. Clint then gave him one of his toothy smiles at him, and Bucky felt himself couldn't help but swoon over it.

 

*****

 

 **Clint**  
  
They had already been playing Mario Kart for half an hour, taking turns since Bucky ruined all the controllers, and Tony hadn’t had any time to make new ones. It was Clint against Bruce now. Usually, Clint would win the round, but it resulted that having your hair and ear being played with by an ex-assassin was oddly distracting and satisfying. Clint tried not to make any sound as Bucky pulled at the hair behind his neck in circles again.  
  
“Stop that,” Clint whispered. Bucky stopped, and Clint felt the side of his face go cold. He managed to concentrate on the last round, but halfway through, Bucky started playing with his hair again. The sudden feeling makes him shiver from wing to toe, and at the last minute Bruce passed him. Clint was about to throw the controller when Tony raised a hand.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” he said. Tony snatched the controller from him, and he started playing a new round against Nat. Clint pointedly ignored Bucky’s forceful pull at his ear and shoved a wing in his direction.  
  
“Want me to stop?” Bucky said in a low voice, hand going still next to Clint. Bucky was practically half leaning into Clint, so only he heard him. Clint was about to grunt in answer when Bucky started passing his fingers through his hair again. Clint made a small noise of pleasure at the back of his throat, and he felt Bucky’s movement as he chuckled deeply.  
  
Clint let himself lean into the touch at last. _This is weirdly arousing,_ he thought. Sure, Clint had had his hair played with before, but never like this. It just felt _so damn good._  
  
Clint suddenly sat up, wincing when his body complained, and picking up his crutches from the floor.  
  
“I’m taking a bath,” he announced. Clint tried to will his wings from moving _towards Bucky._  
  
“Jarvis will tell us if you have any problem,” Tony muttered idly. “Have a happy bath.”  
  
“Shut up. It’s creepy to think your robotic butler’s watching me bath,” Clint said. He didn’t wait for an answer and quickly went into the elevator, hoping like hell no one had noticed his boner.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky caught Steve’s questioning glance, and he shrugged, a smirk appearing at his lips. He idly watched the two cars competing on the screen, but his head was somewhere else. Bucky thought about what he heard the reporter ask. He didn’t try to dwell too much on it, but what angered him the most was the fact people still seemed too focused on his past. It made him feel guilty all over again, undeserving of his wings, of his friends, of all the happiness he had just found.  
  
Nat passed him the controller, but he refused, and she passed it to Steve instead. Yawning, he gently felt the part where he had his stitches. Just behind his right ear.  
  
For some unexplainable reason, it made him think of Clint and what he had said to the reporter. Bucky hadn’t been around enough as to know what the New York accident was about and he hadn't exactly gone looking. He leaned nearer to Nat and tapped her wing. She immediately retracted it before relaxing.  
  
“What is the New York accident?” Bucky asked quietly. He knew it was a hard topic given how she started playing with the dark feathers in her hand.  
  
“It’s what first brought us together,” she started. “Loki, Thor’s brother, lead an alien attack on Earth. It was hard on everyone, especially Clint.”  
  
Bucky nodded understandingly. He knew first-hand how some missions could get a bit personal for anyone. “What happened to him?”  
  
Nat stared at him, thinking it through, but shook her head. “It’s not my place to say,” she decided, a small, sad smile playing at her lips. “And don’t go searching until he tells you. Please.”

 

*****

 

After some more playing, Bucky left to his floor. He found Clint sprawled on the couch, sound asleep. A feather was threatening to get into his mouth, and Bucky suppressed the urge to comb his wing and carry Clint to his bed.   
  
Clint jolted awake at the sound of Bucky’s metal wing scraping the floor. “Sorry,” Bucky muttered. “Stupid wings.”  
  
Clint waved his hand dismissively and sat up. His hair was still wet and shiny, and Bucky found himself wanting to play with it again.  
  
“Do you want to do the therapy thingy?” Clint rubbed his neck nervously. Bucky grimaced. He hated the therapy back at the hospital and had only agreed to it because Captain Stubborn Ass wouldn’t let him sleep.  
  
Bucky shook his head in answer. “I don’t care about my wings,” he answered nonchalantly, taking a seat next to Clint.  
  
“What do you mean?” Clint asked. Bucky sighed. He felt too exhausted right now, even though he had been lying around all day long.  
  
“Maybe I don’t care about them moving again,” he said. The quietness that followed spread through the room, making Bucky anxious about it.  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Clint suddenly sounded angry. Bucky rolled his eyes. He really wasn’t in the mood for this.  
  
“That maybe there’s a reason I can’t move them,” Bucky said. “We’re like this because of these useless things behind my back.”  
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Bucky, shut up,” Clint exclaimed. His wings heaved in anger, almost hitting Bucky. “And if you start again with your idiotic ‘I don’t deserve my wings’ shit, then don’t talk at all.”  
  
Bucky opened his mouth but nothing came out. He groaned, frustrated at Clint. “I just don’t know anymore, Barton,” he decided at last. He let the words hang there, because he truly didn’t know what was wrong with him.  
  
“You know what I know?” Clint said. Bucky turned to him expectantly. “Hydra can hail my ass.” Clint smiled as Bucky started laughing. “I know how you’re feeling, completely lost as to why you’re still here, why it’s happening, why good things are starting to come into your life. It’s because life is compensating for being a shitty asshole. So let life do their work, mister.”  
  
Bucky considered it. “Did you feel like that after New York?” he asked quietly. Bucky noticed Clint’s change in mood. He froze in place, wings going scarily still against him.  
  
“I still don’t believe it myself,” Clint said, sounding tense.  
  
“So you’re giving me advice you can’t apply?” Bucky said. “Incredible.” He rubbed at his brow, irritated with how this conversation was turning out.  
  
“Well, you’re the one who’s feeling sorry for himself instead of trying to be better every fucking day!” Clint said.  
  
“I’m trying Clint! I’m always trying, you dipshit!” Bucky answered back. It was good he couldn’t extend his wings at the moment. They definitely would’ve been at full height right now and completely uncontrollable.  
  
“Well, I’ve got news for you.” Clint stood up. “It doesn’t look like it.”  
  
“At least I’m trying,” Bucky said, following suit and standing up. Clint turned around, hands in fists and wings open menacingly.  
  
“You don’t think I have been trying for five fucking years?” Clint said. He wasn’t yelling anymore, the fight completely gone as his wings fell into something sadder. “For five years I have told myself it’s not my fault. That no one blames me for what I did, but it seems I’m still shit at it!”  
  
Forgetting his crutches, Clint stomped into his room with a small limp and threw the door close behind him. Bucky threw himself into the sofa face first and groaned. Clint could go fuck himself. He tried not to think about anything at all, but it was too difficult.  
  
Bucky was trying. He was trying like hell. That was what got them in the hospital in the first place. Clint didn’t know how Bucky felt all the time, how he did want to fly again, how he wanted to just get over this stupid shit.  
  
Bucky groaned and buried his head with his arms. He winced when he accidentally touched his stitches. Maybe Clint was right. Maybe he needed to try a bit more.  
  
All these was just too much for Bucky at the moment. He stood up and tripped over something. Clint’s crutches. He picked them up.  
  
“I’ll just… leave your crutches here,” Bucky muttered to the door. He leaned the crutches against it. He waited for a few seconds to see if Clint opened, but nothing happened. Bucky rolled his eyes. He was still mad at Clint for being right, he just jad enough dignity to hold it in for a while. He walked to his room and closed the door, lying down in the mattress.  
  
Sleep was definitely not coming to him that night.

 

 **Clint**  
  
Clint threw his door closed and leaned his back against it. He slowly breathed in as all the movements he did with his wings affected his bruises.  
  
Bucky was an idiot. A complete, stupid idiot who didn’t know what he was talking about. He was wasting so much on pure brooding when instead he could be trying to actually live his life. And his wings. Oh God, his wings. Clint would give anything for being able to have wings like that. To have an actual opportunity at flying.  
  
He heard a thump against his door, and for a moment he thought Bucky was going to open it.  
  
“I’ll leave your crutches here,” he said from the other side. Clint stood waited until he heard light steps and a door close. He sighed and retreated his crutches. He used them to get to his bed and then threw them to the floor.  
  
New York accident. Loki. Brainwashing. Too much icy blue.  
  
All things he hated the most. Bucky was nowhere in place to bring that up like that. Although… Although maybe he had said the truth. All this years, and he still couldn’t even listen ‘accident’ and ‘new’ in a sentence without almost having a mental breakdown. Still, Bucky was an idiot… and he also needed better arguments.  
  
_Fuck everyone then,_ Clint decided. He turned the tv on but more for comfort than for entertainment.

 

*****

 

Clint suddenly woke up to the sound of a door shutting close, his wings going up protectively. He observed his surroundings. The tv was still on, casting an eerie light on the room. He heard steps come dangerously close to his door before retreating seconds after. Clint waited for a moment, grabbed his crutches and went to open the door.  
  
Outside, the window was open, along to the door leading outside their floor. For a second, Clint had a small panic attack. The window was wide open, and it was obvious Bucky had appeared.  
  
Had Bucky left?  
  
“Where’s Bucky, Jarvis?”  
  
“At the communal area, master Barton,” Jarvis said. Clint relaxed his wings with a breath he didn’t knew he was holding and then considered how stupid the idea had been. Bucky wouldn’t just escape through a building when he was this high up.  
  
Clint decided he wasn’t mad at Bucky anymore, just upset. Still, he wouldn’t have been able to bear with the idea of Bucky suddenly leaving him. Clint walked up to the window when he noticed a crumpled paper on the floor. He picked it up and opened it.   
  
It was one of Bucky’s drawings, except this one was different. First, it lacked the bright, cheerful colors the other drawings had, and while the others showed the truth behind everyone, this one didn’t. Clint stared at the drawing, feeling uneasy from head to wing.  
  
It featured Bucky from an above view. He was falling towards the hard ice below, wings blue and completely ruined. The terror in his eyes was depicted so horribly Clint crumpled the drawing away, the feeling of falling still too recent.   
  
Clint threw the drawing in the trash. He was about to go back into his room when he went into Bucky’s instead. He searched for a post it and a pen.  
  
_I’m up. CB_  
  
He left the note on the door and walked into his own room. He hoped Bucky wasn’t that mad as to ignore him if he needed the company.

 

*****

  
**Bucky**  
  
After leaving Clint’s crutches at the door, Bucky had closed himself in his own room. He debated whether to try and sleep or simply do something else. Sleep was definitely not coming to him that night, so Bucky decided to draw. Drawing had helped him before to clear his thoughts. He relaxed his wings as he took a seat at his table. Minutes passed by until he started to draw…  
  
And suddenly he was done.  
  
Bucky blinked hard out of his daze. He just zoned out. It had happened once, months ago. He simply didn’t remember what he did. He stared down at the paper and saw.  
  
It was him falling from the train. His wings were destroyed behind him, and the fear showed on his face. That was when it all started to go downhill. Bucky crumpled the paper in his metal hand. The first time it had happened, he had hoped it was the only one. Apparently, it wasn’t.  
  
Bucky moved away from the table, jumping at the sound of his wing scraping the floor. He threw his door closed as he left his room. Bucky was about to go into Clint’s room until he remembered they had fought. Frustrated, he threw the ball of paper against the wall and left their floor.  
  
He found himself in the kitchen. Bucky opened the fridge and took out a beer. Thinking better of it, he grabbed the complete six pack and settled it on the counter. He was halfway through the second one already when he heard a low shuffling coming from the stairs. Bucky grabbed the nearest kitchen knife and stood ready.  
  
Bruce appeared in night clothes, yawning and looking more asleep than awake. He seemed unfazed by the fact Bucky was holding a knife, and instead started taking food out of the fridge. Bucky sat back down again as he silently observed Bruce take everything eatable from the kitchen.  
  
“That’s one hell of a midnight snack,” Bucky said, taking a chug out of his third beer.  
  
Bruce half shrugged his wings apologetically. “It’s the big guy,” he said. “He tends to get hungry like once a month.”  
  
Bucky nodded and watched as Bruce sat opposite him and started eating.  
  
“So that’s where all the food goes,” Bucky commented. Bruce nodded. Behind him, his wings were low as always. Bruce seemed to notice Bucky’s stare.  
  
“Can’t move your wings yet?” he asked. Bucky shook his head and focused on his beers again. “I’m sure you’ll be able to move them soon.”  
  
Bucky sighed tiredly. “I don’t know if I want them to move again,” he muttered. “I don’t like them hanging uselessly behind me either, no offense there, but…” Bucky groaned. He was talking nonsense again.  
  
“Just don’t waste them, Bucky,” Bruce said. “Don’t waste the second chance you got for your wings.”  
  
“You were never able to move them?”  
  
“I didn’t even have wings until the accident.” Bruce shrugged, as if it wasn’t something big he just revealed. Bucky had heard of that. People who was born wingless because of some kind of genetic failure. “Always the freak, even before the gamma accident. Then I just became another type of freak.”  
  
Bucky stayed quiet as he thought all Bruce had just told him. Dammit, Clint was totally right, and Bruce just helped him realize it. He was totally wasting the second chance life was giving him. Bucky opened a fourth can and gave it to Bruce in a silent thank you. He left him alone to his silent Hulk feast and went into the stairs with the two beers in hand.  
  
Bucky was about to enter Clint’s room when he noticed the light were off. Well, he had on more beer to himself. He opened his own door and saw a paper pasted on it.  
  
_I’m up. CB_  
  
Bucky walked back to Clint’s room, carefully opening the door and trying not to make any sound with his wing to avoid scaring Clint. For a moment, he couldn’t see anything in the dark until two clear, blue orbs stared at him.  
  
“Catch,” Bucky said, accurately throwing the beer. Clint grabbed it in the air and opened it. Bucky waited awkwardly by the door while holding his own. He had never been good for apologies, so he hoped for a moment that Clint was, although there wasn’t much hope in that slot. Bucky turned the lights on and sat at the edge of the bed with his bad to Clint.  
  
“You were right,” Clint said without giving him any chance to talk.  
  
“You were right too.” Bucky turned around to face Clint. “I, uh, I don’t actually know how to apologize like a normal person, by the way.”  
  
Clint laughed deeply at that, and the tension in the room immediately disappeared.  
  
“Tell me about it,” he said. “The beer’s more than fine.” Clint lifted his beer in salute and Bucky mimicked, taking a full swig of it. A silent apology from both of them.  
  
“We shouldn’t be drinking beer,” Bucky said.  
  
Clint rolled his eyes. “We’re good enough if we don’t puke.”  
  
Bucky finished his beer and carefully lied down over his wings. “I made a new drawing,” he blurted out.  
  
“I saw it.”  
  
“I don’t even remember doing it,” Bucky continued. He stared at ceiling absentmindedly. “It happened once. I zoned out and draw something”  
  
“Please don’t zone out into something murderous,” Clint joked. Bucky grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him.  
  
“You’ve got the worst sense of humor.”  
  
“You love it,” Clint answered, throwing back the pillow.  
  
“Yeah, I do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11  
  
Bucky**  
  
Bucky opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn’t in his room. He turned his head and found Clint asleep with one wing and half his body out of the bed. Memories of last night came to him. After talking for a bit more and maybe having another round of beers, Clint had vomited and passed out, leaving Bucky to clean the mess.  
  
Bucky sat up and stretched his body, careful not to wake up Clint. He felt movement behind and turned around. His wings moved slightly with enough force. Soon, he would be able to rise them completely.  
  
“What time is it, Jarvis?” Bucky asked as he passed a hand to try comb through his hair.  
  
“Seven twenty-two.”  
  
Bucky groaned internally. It was too damn early, and now he was too awake to go back to sleep. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He stared at the mess that he was in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes, and although the bruises were already faint, it was still obvious he had gone through some rough stuff. Bucky also noticed the bad job the doctors had made with his hair. It was completely uneven, and apart from that he had so much stubble it was starting to look like a beard.  
  
Bucky took a quick bath and let his hair wet. He searched Clint’s stuff and found some clippers and a razor for hair. It had been years since he had last cut his hair himself, the last time he remembered doing it was in the forties. Life was too expensive to go to a proper barber, so Steve and he would cut them themselves.  
  
Once Bucky remembered the familiar feeling of the scissors on his hand, he carefully started cutting and trimming. He was extra careful with the part where he had the stitches, but apart from that he had no problem at all.  
  
Bucky observed himself in the mirror. A totally different person stared back at him, and Bucky found he was pleased with it. He then got his face covered in shaving foam and slowly started shaving.

 

 **Clint**  
  
Clint woke up to the sound of water running from a faucet. To the sound of water… that meant he had slept with his aids on again. Clint sighed. At this point he was sure that if anything was going to kill him, it would be a terrible ear infection. Still half asleep and wings falling lazily behind him, he followed the sound to the bathroom while using his crutches.  
  
Clint was barely aware of where he was going, and he was almost sure it had been an accident when he found himself feeling Bucky’s abs thinking it was the door.  
  
Almost.  
  
“What are you doing?” Bucky asked evenly. Clint rubbed his eyes and saw Bucky standing in from of him with his face full of foam or something.  
  
“I’m still asleep, sorry.” Clint’s voice slurred sleepily. He opened his eyes a bit more to see better through the haze. “Shaving?”  
  
“No, rabies,” Bucky’s sarcasm answered. Clint frowned and pouted childishly at him.  
  
“You’re mean.”  
  
Clint lied down at the floor and covered himself in his wings as he waited for Bucky to finish. At last Bucky got out and put a shirt on. Clint stood up and washed his face with cold water. He felt half alive then; he would feel completely alive when he had his morning coffee. Once he got out of the bathroom, he saw Bucky. Like, actually saw him and not his distracting abs.  
  
Bucky had a totally new haircut. Apparently, he had meant it when he had mentioned about cutting it again. It was a completely new look; it was neatly parted by the side, and now Clint could see Bucky’s hair wasn’t that straight. The wavy hair came to the side in a very dense way.  
  
Bucky looked dashingly hot.  
  
“You cut you hair,” Clint said, stating the obvious. He was still staring at Bucky in a trance, and he felt his wings flap slightly towards him. Bucky nodded.  
  
“You’re very observant.”  
  
“Shut up,” Clint said with a roll of his eyes. “I love it. Like it! I mean I like it.”  
  
Bucky chuckled and passed a hand through his hair. Clint found out he wanted to do it too. He hoped his body language was calm, contrary to how he was feeling. He specially hoped his wings weren’t starting to flutter restlessly, since they never seemed to obey Clint’s brain. Neither did his mouth. Or body.  
  
Oh, well.  
  
“How ‘bout we get you some coffee before you do anything stupid?” Bucky offered.  
  
Clint followed Bucky to the communal floor where surprisingly enough Tony and Steve were cooking together. Clint took a seat at the counter just as Tony noticed them.”  
  
“Steve!” Tony’s high-pitch yell reverberated through all the Tower. Steve, who was literally standing next to him, dropped a plate.  
  
“For God’s sake, Tony, I’m next to you,” Steve said as he calmed down his wings from their nervousness. “What is it? And you’re cleaning that.” He pointed to where the shattered plate laid on the floor.  
  
Tony signaled at Bucky’s figure by the coffee machine. “Cut you hair like that.”  
  
Steve turned to stare at Bucky, who waved a hand and beamed sheepishly at him. A small smile crept into Steve’s face before he continued with the task at hand. Clint grabbed the cup of coffee Bucky offered him and instantly drank from it, taste buds dying from pleasure.  
  
“No,” Steve said shortly. “And the bacon’s burning.”  
  
Tony quickly moved the pan before the food became any crispier. Clint was tempted to go and play wii, but he really wanted to see how the discussion played out. Also, bacon.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
“Why not?” Tony whined. Bucky sat down next to Clint and drank from his own coffee.  
  
“Because I like my hair like this,” Steve answered obviously. “And because you like my hair like this, Tony.”  
  
“But now I would like it more like that.” Tony pointed at Bucky again, and he pushed his hand away.  
  
“Your boyfriend prefers my hair,” Bucky said sticking his tongue out at Steve. Next to him, he noticed Clint was eyeing the food with puppy eyes.  
  
“Childish,” Steve said shortly. “And I like my hair more like this. Now pick the plate.”  
  
Tony pouted at Steve but kneeled to clean the mess, keeping his wings tucked in to avoid the glass.  
  
“I’ll cut your hair while you sleep,” Tony muttered. While Tony threw the plate away, Clint seized his chance and leaned over the counter to steal a piece of bacon that Steve immediately took away. Clint frowned at him and sat back down.  
  
“You do that, and I’ll cut your goatee,” Steve threatened. Bucky started laughing as Tony audibly gasped.  
  
“Motherfucker,” he said. Tony shrugged his wings. “Maybe I’ll cut my hair then.”  
  
Steve turned around so fast his wings almost throw everything to the floor. “Don’t you dare cut you hair,” he said pointing a fork at Tony. “That would be a crime against America.”  
  
Bucky and Clint started laughing hysterically as Tony smirked satisfactorily.  
  
“I can’t believe you pulled that card,” Bucky said after he calmed down. Out of habit, he was about to pull his hair behind his ears before he remembered and felt dumb.  
  
“I feel flattered,” said Tony, extending his wings as usual when he was pleased about something. Bucky observed Tony’s hair then. It was a rich, dark brunette. The loose, dense curls were long enough that a part of it fell over the side of his forehead, but not quite his eye, when it wasn’t combed. Not something Bucky would far for, but definitely Steve.  
  
Nat appeared then, taking Bucky out of his reverie, and behind her came Bruce as always.  
  
“Morning,” Bruce said yawning and absently taking a piece of bacon from Steve. Steve let him, and Clint gave him the middle finger.  
  
“I like your hair,” Nat told Bucky. Bucky rolled his eyes but gave her a small smile.  
  
“Don’t mention it. They’ll just start blabbering again.”  
  
Tony served everyone their respective plates of food. It looked and smelled so damn good that Bucky felt his mouth water. It had bacon, scrambled eggs and fried beans. Everyone was already eating when Clint went to search for something on the fridge. He was completely inside it, the only thing visible above the door his purple wings.  
  
“Bruce you ate my pickles again!” Clint exclaimed, taking his head out to glare at Bruce.  
  
“It wasn’t me,” Bruce said through a mouthful. Bucky remember his encounter with Bruce last night. There had definitely been pickles in the menu, but he decided not to say anything about it.  
  
“Oh, let me guess,” Clint said sitting back next to Bucky. “It was Hulk.”  
  
Bruce shrugged innocently, and Clint mimicked him childishly, almost hitting Bucky with his wings.  
  
“I’m still holding you accountable.”  
  
“This is actually pretty good,” Nat commented before they continued arguing.  
  
Bucky nodded. “I can’t remember the last time we didn’t order take out,” Bucky said. Tony beamed proudly from his place.  
  
“I had always liked cooking,” he started. “If my career as mechanical engineer wouldn’t have thrived, second choice was becoming a chef. Although seriously, how wouldn’t it have thrived.”  
  
“That would have been way worse than Gordon Ramsay,” Clint answered. Tony glared at him and threw him scrambled eggs which Clint promptly tried to catch on his mouth much to Steve’s dismay.  
  
“May I interrupt your meal, sir?” Jarvis started. Tony wiped his mouth before talking.  
  
“Well, you’re already doing it, so go along, J.”  
  
“The news channel has agreed and one of their reporters will be here around two in the afternoon,” Jarvis finished. Bucky and Clint both groaned in answer.  
  
“I need you to look decent.” Tony signaled at Clint with the fork.  
  
“Why don’t you tell him to look decent,” Clint said with a nod towards Bucky. Bucky gave him a smirk in answer, and Clint stared at him for a long moment. “Point taken.”  
  
“I vote Bucky as best looking of the month,” Bruce said out of nowhere. Everyone turned their attention to Bucky, eyeing him in a scrutinizing manner. Bucky grabbed his coffee and drank a long sip, too aware of the inspection.  
  
He really hated being the center of attention now, something that had repercussions from being spotted while on a mission for Hydra. It just meant being tortured because of it, and now he couldn’t really ignore it. Clint seemed to sense his unease and immediately started talking.  
  
“I’ll dress decently if you let me wind up the reporter,” he said. Bucky let out a silent sigh of relief that thankfully no one noticed. Well, no one except Steve. He was always observing, the creeper.  
  
Nat moved to poke him. “You aren’t allowed to do that," her voice reprimands.  
  
“No touchy!” Clint said moving away and putting his wings in her way. “I’m no super soldier, ribs still hurt.”  
  
“You can’t bring weapons either,” Steve said with a knowingly glance at Bucky.  
  
Bucky huffed. “I hate you all,” he muttered. He was still getting a weapon, knowing Clint would still wing up the reporter anyways. Bucky noticed Clint had finished his own food and was pointedly staring at Bucky’s.  
  
“Just to clarify,” Bruce said standing up and taking his empty plate along with Nat’s, “We don’t have to make any declarations, right?”  
  
“Nope. Just these two disasters,” Tony answered. “And me. I’m supervising, and wow this could be such a bad trio if we were drunk.”  
  
“I want that. Tony, take us to Las Vega’s!” Clint stood up, as if they were going to leave right there and then. Bucky immediately pulled at his wing and sat him down again.  
  
“No,” Steve and Nat said in synch, and really, disasters were really kept at bay because of these two.  
  
“You’re no fun,” Clint said pouting. Bucky poured the last of his food on Clint’s plate just for good measure.

 

*****

 

 **Clint**  
  
“I swear I know how to look decent,” Clint repeated as Tony continued to literally stack all of his clothes into one big pile.  
  
“Decent, Barton, isn’t in your vocabulary to start with,” Tony said as he eyed a shirt in front of him, noticing the big ‘Dog Cop’ logo on it, and throwing it to the pile. In the mess Tony was doing, he had somehow gotten something that looked like boxers on his right wing.  
  
“You got a boxer on your wing,” Clint said. Tony moved his wing so fast Clint barely noticed he did it until the clothing fell on his head. He grabbed it and glared at Tony.  
  
“You wear thongs?” Tony started laughing. Clint saw what he had on his hand and stared at it.  
  
“What the fuck,” he said throwing it to the floor. “That’s not even Tasha’s”  
  
“I’m pretty sure it’s yours,” Tony said. Clint grabbed it and threw them at Tony again, who ducked out of the way.  
  
“Fix this mess,” Clint said.  
  
“I only fix tech, thank you,” Tony muttered. “And I’m literally going to need to buy you new clothes and stuff.”  
  
Tony eyed his room with a bit of aversion, even though it wasn’t probably meant. Tony tended to do that without knowing. Still, Clint couldn’t help but glare at him.  
  
“No, this is my stuff,” Clint said, extending his wings slightly. For some unknown reason, he was always overprotective of his stuff, mostly when people started criticizing them and wanting to buy him new things.  
  
Something about things needing to be constant in his life, Nat had told him once. Well, to hell with it. Tony was about to open his mouth again, but Clint didn’t let him talk.  
  
“I know it’s a mess,” he started, “everything’s ripped and it’s old, but it’s mine. And you gotta make that work for you. You gotta make your own stuff work out.”  
  
Clint tried to pass it as a nonchalant comment but given the look of hidden surprise Tony directed at him he had done a poor job.  
  
“Whatever let’s you sleep at night.” Tony shrugged his wings and sat at the couch. “Just dress nicely.”  
  
Clint started sorting out his clothes again. Okay, maybe Tony was right, and he did need to buy new clothes, but he could use his own money. Which ironically meant he would steal Tony’s visa for a few hours. He groaned internally.  
  
His life was a mess.  
  
After some minutes Clint decided on a short and a black shirt with the design of an arrow on the chest. Tony seemed to approve of it.  
  
“So, aren’t you going to let me change?” Clint asked when Tony didn’t leave. Tony stared at him from his spot on the couch with his wings very comfortably spread behind him and feet on the other side of the cushions.  
  
“I don’t mind watching,” said Tony. “Do you mind?”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes and started to strip his clothings off. “Shouldn’t you be preferring the other blond at the Tower naked?” Clint asked as he managed to take his pajamas without using his bad leg.  
  
“I see way more naked than you are right now every night.” Tony smirked at him naughtily, and yes, now Clint as having an awkward picture of a naked Steve Rogers.  
  
Clint groaned. “Shut up.”  
  
Tony seemed to ignore him completely. “Also, I can’t believe you’ve got boxers with you on them.”  
  
“And what the hell were you expecting?” Clint asked.  
  
“Touché.”  
  
Clint pulled his shirt off and just his luck it got stuck on his wings. “Help me out,” he muttered.  
  
Tony laughed and started helping him. Pulling really hard at his shirt, Tony managed to disentangle it from his wings, but somewhere in the mess, Clint’s left hearing aid fell off.  
  
“You’re too rough.” Clint bent down and started searching for his hearing aids in the mess of his clothes. “Now I’m starring on an episode of ‘Deaf and Naked: Volume 3’.”  
  
Tony hummed. “Steve sometimes like it rough, you know.”  
  
Clint groaned again. “Thanks, asshole,” he answered. “Now I’m having the wrong picture of Captain America in my mind.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Hawkguy,” Tony said with a chuckle. Tony found the aid and gave it to Clint. He got it on and felt his hearing turn on again. Before putting his shirt on, Clint noticed Tony’s not so inconspicuous once over.  
  
“They’re the abs of wonder.” Clint smirked at Tony proudly. Tony rolled his eyes but still seemed to have a lingering glance at his torso.  
  
“And they’re still as purple as your wings,” Tony said. He made a move to poke Clint, and he instantly moved away to avoid him. Of course, because it was him, he tripped and fell on his wings. Clint groaned when his ribs complained in pain and stayed a while on the floor.  
  
“This is your fault,” Clint said as Tony hauled him up. “You and your need to flirt and touch at every hot blond you see.”  
  
“Hey, I’m all up for blonds,” Tony said. Clint took his crutches as they started walking. “Seventy percent of whom I’ve dated have been blonds.”  
  
“I don’t want to know more about your love life, Tones,” Clint said. It had been enough with the new intel on Steve. Tony, though, didn’t seem to be done. Pressing the button to the elevator, he turned to Clint.  
  
“So, since the arrow’s already stroked into his heart, when are you taking our favorite raccoon on a date and get going?”  
  
Clint choked on nothing and started coughing rather violently. “What the fuck,” he said once he recovered.  
  
“Come on, Clint.” Tony had that shit eating grin of his spread on his face. “You both are waiting for the moment when you can select each other’s clothes and press delete.”  
  
Clint turned away from Tony. Firstly, because he didn’t want him to see him go red—although his wings betrayed his not-so-calmed demeanor—and second because maybe he was starting to feel like that?  
  
Thankfully, the elevator doors opened before Tony could continue to sex-shame him. Before leaving the elevator though, Tony leaned in.  
  
“Check for the signs, Barton.”  
  
Tony walked past him to where Bucky was waiting on the sofa. He glanced at Tony and then turned, waiting for Clint.  
  
Clint felt weird all over again.  
  
_Thanks, Tony,_ he thought. _Now I’ll think my best friend and maybe crush wants to select my clothes and press delete._  
  
Clint walked towards them, hoping like hell his new nervousness didn’t notice on his face or wings. Not much hope in that slot, apparently.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky heard footsteps behind him and looked up, expecting to see Clint He was greeted by red wings and a shit eating grin on Tony’s face.  
  
“You didn’t left Clint trapped in the closet, did you?” Bucky asked suspiciously. Tony gave him his best innocent look, which didn’t look innocent at all. Bucky turned and sat Clint at the elevator.  
  
“He came out of it years ago.” Tony sat down next to Bucky just as he gave him an unimpressed look. Clint appeared, looking a bit shook. Probably Tony’s fault. No, definitely Tony’s fault.  
  
Bucky made Tony scoot away and shrank his own wings so Clint could sit next to him. Clint seemed to smile at the fact he could move them a little. Their wings ruffled as he sat. Bucky had learned not to move or flinch away from the touch. It still only applied to Clint and Steve, but it was something.  
  
“Never leave me alone with Tony again,” Clint said. He propped his bad leg on the coffee table.  
  
“Your leg looks dead.” Bucky eyed it. It was still colorful around the stitches.  
  
“Should’ve seen his abs,” Tony commented. Bucky smirked in answer.  
  
“I’ve seen them. It’s amazing how archery can do that to someone’s muscles.”  
  
Clint’s face was totally priceless. His cheeks instantly turned pink, and a mix of shame with something that Bucky suspected looked like arousal appeared. He threw an arm around Clint’s shoulders just to play. At first, Clint went stiff but then he seemed to settle into Bucky’s side comfortably.  
  
“You’re like a married couple already,” Tony joked. “You even make me feel like I’m third-wheeling, wow.” Tony seemed surprised when neither Bucky nor Clint differed.  
  
“The reporter is coming through the elevator now, Sir,” Jarvis announced. Tony clapped his hands and stood up.  
  
“Best behavior both of you. No weapons, no making anyone cry, no scaring anyone, no winding anyone and no glaring nor growling,” he said. Bucky glared at Tony in answer. “That’s what I don’t want, and specially, don’t talk about anything outside the fall or that’s irrelevant.”  
  
Bucky felt Clint sigh next to him. Tony left them alone then, probably to get his usual drink from the kitchen. Bucky decided to play with Clint’s neck hair like last time. Clint seemed to suck in a small, hitched breath at the feeling, and if the excitement of his wings was anything to go by, he was also liking it.  
  
Bucky turned small, sandy hairs in his fingers. Clint’s hair was just so soft and nice to play with that Bucky found himself wanting to be able to do it whenever he pleased.  
  
“The reporter is going to appear at any time,” Clint said quietly. Bucky hummed in answer. Despite what Clint had said, he didn’t give any indication of separating from Bucky. Maybe he liked it. Bucky hoped Clint liked it.  
  
The elevator opened, and Clint immediately separated from Bucky. His side now felt cold, and Bucky tried not to show the disappointment. Clint did stay under Bucky’s arm, though and that was okay with him.  
  
Two men came in from the elevator. One had black hair that matched his black wings. He was carrying a camera on both hands that Bucky eyed suspiciously. The other man, which Bucky came to the conclusion was the reporter, had brown wings that contrasted with his red hair and white cap he was wearing. Before Bucky or Clint had a chance to introduce themselves to the two men, Tony appeared with his wings extended behind him.  
  
“You’re Tobias, right?”  
  
The man nodded and shook Tony’s hand. “This is my colleague, Ed.” Chris signaled over at the camera man. Tony took them into the communal area, where Bucky and Clint were still comfortably sitting down and making no effort to stand up and show manners. Tobias seemed too enthusiastic for Bucky’s taste, and he found himself already half scowling at the man.  
  
“Nice to meet you.” Tobias was apparently left handed, since that was the hand he extended at Bucky. Bucky stared at the man’s hand and didn’t do anything at all. It was his left hand, and Bucky didn’t exactly touch any person with that one unless they needed killing or was someone he trusted. Clint quickly extended his own with an apologetic smile.  
  
“I’m the amazing Hawkeye, nice meeting you,” he said sounding cheerful as always. “This is Bucky Raccoon, he seems pretty rough to begin with but is an actual marshmallow.”  
  
Bucky made a noise at that before extending his right hand then, and Tobias seemed to get the idea and shook back. Behind Tobias, Ed waved at them.  
  
“If we could do this as fast as possible that would be great,” Tony said. He took a seat on the far sofa, propping his leg up.  
  
“Right.” Tobias turned back to Ed. “Get the best angle you can and tell we when we can start.”  
  
Bucky turned to Clint. He looked just as lost as him. They weren’t supposed to do any live interview, just a declaration. Before Bucky’s trepidation kicked in, Tony stood up.  
  
“Woah, woah,” he said. “We didn’t agree to any interview of this kind.” Tony stepped into the camera’s view and extended his wings to cover them. Bucky and Clint both relaxed instantly.  
  
“Come on, man,” Tobias insisted. “We can cut anything you don’t like.”  
  
Tony shook his head, not moving away. “Sorry, no. My guys aren’t fans of appearing on television unless they look badass enough, right?” Tony turned around looking for help.  
  
“Right!” Clint said nodding along. He nudged Bucky rather hard with his wing, and he growled in answer.  
  
“Yeah, nothing badass in a stitched leg.”  
  
“Or bruised face,” Clint continued. “My handsome face is still too bruised.”  
  
Tobias eyed the three of them before sighing. “Okay put it down,” he said. Once the camera was off, Bucky relaxed completely against Clint again.  
  
“You don’t look too bad, though,” Tobias said staring at Bucky with a small smile. Was he… was he _flirting_? Tony’s snigger answered him. Next to him, Bucky noticed Clint half glared at the reporter before his face went back to its usual self.  
  
“Super healing,” Bucky said shortly. “Now if we could start?”  
  
Bucky didn’t think he would be able to stand more of Tobias’s excitement. Or flirting. Thank fuck that what Tobias seemed to have in talkativeness, Ed seemed to have it in quietness. If not, Bucky would’ve stabbed someone already. That reminded him, he had a knife hidden on this sofa.  
  
“Okay, yes, we can start, but I need to at least record the questions,” Tobias said. While Tony discussed that with him, Bucky leaned over to Clint.  
  
"Have you seen my knife on this sofa?”  
  
Bucky searched under the cushions but couldn’t find it. Clint shook his head, and Bucky made him scoot to search where he was sitting. Bucky felt something cold and his hand came out with one of his throwing knifes.  
  
“Hey, if you can have a knife in here, then I will be a nuisance, and no one will stop me,” Clint said. Bucky shrugged his wings. Whatever helped him deal with it.  
  
“Seems to work for me.”  
  
Someone took the knife out of Bucky’s hand from where he was already turning it on his metal hand. He glared at Tony.  
  
“I need you to behave for fuck’s sake,” Tony said through gritted teeth, "or I’ll unleash Steve’s Captain America rage at you.”  
  
“One-month worth of ice cream and I’ll be a saint,” Clint offered.  
  
“Whatever,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “Just do it already. I’m supposed to go get out Halloween costumes with Steve after he comes from his run.”  
  
Tony walked back to his sport from before, just behind Tobias. From there he could glare all that he wanted if they did something wrong.  
  
“Do you think a month’s worth of ice cream is worth it?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint.  
  
“Hell nah,” Clint said smirking mischievously. They were so screwing this up. From the other sofa, Tobias cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
“Okay, let’s start,” he said. “First, I need the version of your story.”  
  
“Me first!” Clint said excitedly as his wings hit Bucky. “It was a sunny day in New York. No, wait. It was sunny, but a cold day. I’ll start again.” Clint cleared his voice and started again. “It was a sunny, although a cold day in New York—”  
  
“To the point, Barton,” Tony said in an exasperated tone as he rubbed his brow tiredly. Clint groaned at him.  
  
“You interrupted me. Now I have to start all over again,” Clint said. “It was a sunny, although cold day in New York—”  
  
“How about you tell us your version first?” Tobias said interrupting Clint.  
  
Bucky nodded. “It all started the day I was born.” Bucky tuned to look to the distance dramatically. “Picture it. Pompeii seventy-nine AD.”  
  
Next to him, Clint sniggered. Tobias was starting to look like he was starting to regret his career choice. Next to him, Ed seemed to be enjoying it. Tony came from behind Tobias and stopped the recording.  
  
“Kitchen. Now,” he said through gritted teeth. They both stared at him like he was talking nonsense. Tony sighed tiredly and grabbed them forcefully by their wings. Bucky immediately coiled his wing from the touch, making Tony fall on top of them. He quickly composed himself and made them follow him to the kitchen. Tony glared at Bucky and before he could say anything, Clint spoke.  
  
“Never touch his wings.”  
  
Tony smiled sarcastically at Clint and rolled his eyes. “I need you to behave,” he said. “Or I’ll leave you on lockdown during Halloween, and I’m serious about it.”  
  
Now, that didn’t exactly sound bad for Bucky, but Clint seemed to immediately deflate into to something sad at that.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Bucky said. “Just, don’t take the kid his present.” Bucky patted Clint’s back. They went back to the communal area where Tobias and Ed were patiently waiting.  
  
Apparently the threat did cause an effect on Clint, because he told the story without any more rambling. Clint used a casual tone of voice, but Bucky knew him enough to know he was anxious. His wings were either moving too much or forcefully still, and his shoulders were a bit hunched. They guy did get nightmares, after all, although they hadn’t come back.  
  
Clint finished, and Tobias seemed pleased about it. Behind him, Tony gave him a thumbs up.  
  
“I imagine the story is pretty much the same, so there’s no point in you narrating it too,” Tobias said. “Maybe you can answer a few questions instead?”  
  
Bucky turned Tony, who shrugged his wings in response.  
  
“Depends the question,” Bucky said. “Shoot.”  
  
Tobias beamed enthusiastically. He shuffled on the sofa, hitting Ed in the face with his restless wings. “Okay, so you said your super healing was the reason you weren’t hurt?”  
  
Bucky let out a breath. This was something he could easily answer.  
  
“Not exactly. I did get hurt, the only difference is the healing process is faster than a normal person’s.” Bucky thought about it and added, “I got temporary paralysis, and although I’m still having trouble moving my wings, I recovered one quarter faster.”  
  
“So, your wings. Anything you can tell me about them?” Tobias asked hopeful.  
  
Bucky shrugged. “I guess they’re just like anyone else’s.” He eyed Tony, who was nodding approvingly at him. It seemed like an understatement, but Bucky didn’t want to talk about it. Tobias seemed disappointed but didn’t stop.  
  
“People’s responses to see you as Avenger haven’t been quite that positive. Is there anything that assures them you’re fit for the job?”  
  
Bucky was at a lost at that one. Before he could think of anything to say, Clint spoke up.  
  
“Everyone in the team has gone through a psychological evaluation made by Shield,” he explained, “but if you ask me about it, no one sane enough would be up for this job. Look at me, I’m a carnie with a lack of self-preservation using a weapon from the Paleolithic era.”  
  
Bucky let out a small sigh of relief at that. Tobias chuckled at that and seemed to think for another question.  
  
“Can you tell us anything about Hydra or your time as the Winter Soldier?”  
  
Bucky’s face went from calm to a scowl in the lapse of a second. Usually, he’d hid his face with his hair, and now Bucky was starting to think it had been a bad idea to cut it. He was about to leave when he felt a firm hand grab arm and squeeze.  
  
Bucky stared at Clint’s eyes before deciding to stay.  
  
“I think that’s enough material for you,” Tony said cutting through the silence. Tobias seemed to realize they were being thrown out already and stood up, followed by Ed and his camera.  
  
In the moment when no one was paying attention to them, Clint moved his hand from his arm to Bucky's own hand. It stayed there, and Bucky could only stare at their intertwined hands before he hesitantly closed his own around Clint’s and squeezed. He let himself enjoy the warm feeling on his hand before gently letting go.  
  
They stood up just as Tony was waiting for the elevator next to Tobias and Ed.  
  
“Thanks for the interview,” Tobias said. “Any chance we can arrange one with you and Steve Rogers.”  
  
“Nop,” Tony said popping the p. The elevator opened and in came a sweaty Steve. His shirt was completely wet, and his wings were tiredly hanging behind him. He kissed Tony quickly and then seemed to notice the audience.  
  
“Steve Rogers.” Steve presented himself and shook the reporters’ hands. Bucky rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to see any reporters for a life time, and here Steve was holding them up.  
  
“We know who you are,” Ed said staring at Steve in admiration, and wow. That was like all he had said since he came in. Tony surreptitiously got an arm around Steve’s waist in a ‘he's mine, get away’ manner and ushered both of them into the elevator before they could ask anything else.  
  
Bucky and Clint instantly collapsed back into the sofa.

 

 **Clint**  
  
His body ached when he hit the sofa, and his wings pressed against his torso, but Clint had gotten used to the dull pain that broken ribs could cause. Bucky still seemed to have the remains of a growl but seemed otherwise unfazed.  
  
Clint stared at his hand that had been bold enough to hold Bucky’s. He still felt a tingling sensation and found himself wanting to hold Bucky again.  
  
“How did it go?” Steve asked. All three of them groaned in response.  
  
“Jarvis can show you the feed later,” Tony said. “Right now we need to go and meet Nat and Bruce at Luigi’s.”  
  
“Where are you going?” Bucky perked up.  
  
“To get our Halloween disguises done,” Steve answered. He turned to Tony. “Give me half an hour to shower and we can go.” He kissed Tony again, and both Clint and Bucky gagged exaggeratedly. Tony gave them the middle finger.  
  
“Or I can give you an hour and come with you,” Tony said,  
  
“Tempting,” said Steve, “but we wouldn’t leave in time.” He went for the stairs, leaving a pouting Tony behind.  
  
“You’re definitely married,” Clint sang.  
  
“And you two are definitely a couple,” Tony sang back. Clint just rolled his eyes playfully, but he was actually waiting to see if Bucky denied it. Nothing seemed to come from his part. Did that mean Bucky wanted something with Clint?  
  
Clint groaned internally. Thanks to Tony, now that idea was never going to leave his mind.  
  
“By the way, you didn’t tell us you could move your wings again,” Tony said implying the accident from before.  
  
“Didn’t think you’ll care,” Bucky said nonchalantly. Clint pushed him up from the couch.  
  
“Show me how much you can move them,” he said. Clint actually wanted to observe Bucky’s back muscles do wonders with the effort. He slowly got his wings up and down, but when it came to extending them, they only came half the distance they usually are.  
  
“Clint’s staring at your ass!” Tony exclaimed accusatively.  
  
“I’m not!” Clint said. Out of reflect he looked at Bucky’s ass just as Bucky turned to Clint. Clint felt heat rise to his neck on being caught, but Bucky was just smirking satisfactorily with that sexy smile he had.  
  
“He can look all he wants,” Bucky said. Clint decided to roll with it, and ignoring his embarrassment smirked back at him.  
  
“Totally a couple,” Tony sang again.  
  
Once Steve had come back in new clothes, he and Tony were about to leave when Tony talked. “You sure you’re not doing any costume?”  
  
Clint nodded. “I just need the body paints I told you about.”  
  
Tony nodded and left after Steve. Clint went into the kitchen to get two beers from the fridge for both of them. When he came back, Bucky was already passing the channels, and when Clint saw his exposed neck, he couldn’t help but seize his opportunity. He pressed the cold beer can to Bucky’s neck. All of his body and wings shivered in reaction.  
  
“Fuck!” Bucky said. He scooted away, making the can fall to the floor. “That shit’s cold, you bastard.”  
  
Clint started laughing his ass off, ignoring the pain in his ribs, as Bucky turned a growl on him and leaned over the couch to recover his drink. Suddenly, Clint was engulfed in beer.  
  
“You asshole!” he gasped. He cleaned the liquid from his eyes and glared at Bucky. “I hate you.”  
  
“The feeling’s mutual,” Bucky said. He went to get a second drink. Clint decided to shake his head like a dog to take off all the beer. He’ll have to take a bath later, but at least he hadn’t gotten it on his wings, so it could wait. Clint lied down at the couch and took off his aids to check them. They were functioning correctly.  
  
“You’re lucky Tony made my hearing aids waterproof,” Clint said. He just hoped they were beerproof too. Bucky came back from the kitchen and patted Clint’s leg. He moved them away while Bucky sat down and then propped them up on his lap. Bucky grabbed his ankle with his normal hand while idly drinking from his beer.  
  
Clint was disappointed Bucky hadn’t gone for his hair. He secretly loved it when Bucky played with his hair. In the tv, the ‘Friends' Intro started playing annoyingly.  
  
“I’m bored,” Clint announced sadly. Bucky stared at him.  
  
“We’ve been alone for ten minutes, Clint.”  
  
Clint sat up. “Say that again.”  
  
“What? We’ve been alone for ten minutes?” Bucky repeated. Clint smiled mischievously at him.  
  
“Let’s make our own cinema fort!” Clint jumped, already excited, and hitting Bucky with his wings.  
  
“A cinema fort?” Bucky asked.  
  
“Yes!” Clint said beaming. “We’ll make a fortress from blankets and chairs and cushions, and we’ll be pirates with cool NerfStark guns, and we can watch movies in a big holoscreen!”  
  
“You had me at we,” Bucky said sheepishly. Clint smiled at the implication.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky couldn’t say no at Clint’s cheerfulness. His face just lighted up so prettily. So now he went to search for the NerfStark guns Clint had mentioned. He said they were somewhere in his wardrobe and that Bucky would know which ones they were when he saw the box.  
  
At the mention of the fort Clint had immediately smiled adoringly, which hadn’t helped Bucky with his crush, and now here he was trapped in Clint’s closet. He was pressed tight between the useless stuff Clint had been collecting from missions and the clothes Bucky was sure he didn’t even wear anymore.  
  
Also, his wings had almost caused an avalanche Bucky was sure he wouldn’t have survived.  
  
“The fuck?” Bucky muttered. He had just found a red bra in between a box of old comic books and uneven socks. “Jarvis please connect me to Clint.” Bucky got out of the closet at last. He hated confined spaces and would always hate them, so it was a relief to be out.  
  
“Connection on,” Jarvis announced.  
  
“Clint?” Bucky tried. He threw the bra in Clint’s bed.  
  
“Who the hell is it? Odin?” Clint yelped.  
  
“No, your consciousness.” Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled a little. “Why is there a red bra in your closet?”  
  
The speakers went silent for a long moment before Clint piped up again. “Cero effing idea,” he said. “With Tony we found the thongs.”  
  
“Any secret lover you want to tell me about?” Bucky said it as a joke, but for some reason it came out a bit serious.  
  
“You’re funny, but no,” Clint said. “I haven’t been laid in a long time, and no, they aren’t Tasha’s either.”  
  
“How long you’ve gone like that?” Bucky asked curiously. He decided to go into the closet again to search for the guns.  
  
“Without being laid?” Clint’s voice was barely audible inside the closet now. “I lost count.”  
  
“Master Barton had gone two years and nine months without any sexual interactions,” Jarvis piped up.  
  
“I can’t believe Jarvis had been counting that,” Bucky muttered.  
  
“Shut up,” Clint said. “I’m pretty sure your count is longer.” Bucky rolled his eyes even though Clint couldn’t see it. He found a box labeled NerfStark guns and took it out forcefully.  
  
“I’ve been out of league since ninety forty-five, Clint,” Bucky stated. “But I’m pretty sure I haven’t lost my touch.”  
  
Through the speakers a bang was heard followed by a clatter.  
  
“I’m alive! Don’t worry!” Clint said with a grunt. Bucky considered it alarming Clint’s first reaction was to say he was alive. Everyone did have low life expectations for the guy.  
  
“I wasn’t worrying,” Bucky joked. He took the box with him and went into the elevator.  
  
“Words hurt, you know?” Clint said faking hurt.  
  
Bucky snorted. “I’m pretty sure a knife to the heart hurts more,” Bucky commented. The doors opened, and he walked into the communal floor. Clint had already taken down the cushions and pillows off the sofa and scattered them on the floor, and now in the couch the stools from the counter were standing at different angles.  
  
“I love it when you go murderously cute,” Clint said as he settled the last stool up. He took the box from Bucky once he finished and opened it. Bucky stared curiously at its contents. It contained around four ridiculously small and colorful plastic guns and a bow. They totally looked like normal toys, except for the fact it had ‘Stark’ all over them.  
  
Bucky grabbed one of the guns. “And why are they special?” he asked, aiming the toy. Clint was still crouched over the box, so Bucky aimed for his ass and fired. A plastic bullet hit him, making Clint’s wings panic.  
  
“That’s why they’re special.” Clint glared at Bucky while rubbing his ass. “Tony upgraded them and they hurt like shit.”  
  
Clint dumped the whole contents of the box on the floor, sorting out the different projectiles. “These ones adhere to literally any surface—” Clint pointed to the little orange pellets with a flat point. “These ones give you little electric shocks, hence the lightning, and these ones are the normal pellets except they hurt more than your usual gun.”  
  
With the gun still in his hand, Bucky grabbed an electric bullet and pointed the gun at Clint’s forehead.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” he threatened. Bucky smirked and leaned into Clint’s face.  
  
“Dead,” he whispered. Clint stared intently back at Bucky’s eyes. “You don’t show your enemies your weapons.”  
  
Clint raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” Clint’s wings moved ominously as he glanced down. Bucky followed his gaze. Clint had two guns pointed at his groin. Bucky smirked.  
  
“Well played, Barton,” he said staying in place. Bucky placed the gun away after a moment, and Clint took away both of his.  
  
“I guess Stark gave you this as a gift,” Bucky said. Clint nodded.  
  
“He regrets it every time I use them on him though.” Clint put the guns inside the fort. “Now come on and help me get the blankets in place so we can get our fort done, First Master Barnes!”  
  
Bucky laughed at Clint as he stood with his chest high, hands at his hips and wings extended proudly.  
  
“Aye, Captain Barton!”

 

*****

 

 **Clint**  
  
After making a very comfy and warm fort, Clint and Bucky started watching Frozen on the huge holoscreen. Bucky was propped up comfortably on the cushions, and Clint was snuggled in between his side and wing. One of Bucky’s arm was playing idly with his hair again and the other was holding a bowl of popcorn firmly. Clint liked being this close up to Bucky; he was always warm against him.  
  
“I would’ve told Olaf about summer,” Bucky commented. “Popcorn.”  
  
Clint shoved popcorn into Bucky’s mouth like he had been doing for the last hour. “You’re heartless,” Clint said. Next to him, lying on Bucky’s metal wing as always, was Avenger. Fury had sent him over with some Shield agent that got him on the elevator. Avenger whined, and Clint gave him a bit of popcorn too.  
  
“I still don’t get how Fury sees with his eyepatch,” Clint said. He decided to take it off, and for a moment his left eye was lost in the light.  
  
“I still don’t get how you managed to stole Fury’s eyepatch,” Bucky countered. While Clint had the eyepatch for himself, the only thing they could get Bucky was a paper hat, which he had propped to the side of his head, and a red skull done with marker on his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, the elevator opened, voices pouring loudly.  
  
“What the fuck?” Tony’s voice asked. Bucky and Clint stood up from their place. Bucky grabbed two guns while Clint opted for the bow. He stared at the others through an opening they had left in the fort.  
  
“Surrender to the S.S Hawkeye or walk the plank and feel the wrath of our shark!” Clint’s voiced boomed loudly. He prepared two grip arrows and let Avenger run towards them. Avenger didn’t seem to get the idea of wrath though because he jumped on Steve and started licking him.  
  
“Do you want take out?” Nat piped in. She came near the fort and showed them the bags of food. Clint turned to Bucky, who nodded in answer.  
  
“We can grant you safe passage for two, mate.”  
  
Clint opened the invented entrance of the fort, and Nat came in followed by Bruce. They carefully settled in and started sorting out the food quietly.  
  
“Can I come in?” Tony asked. Clint shoot the arrows he had, and they hit Tony on each nipple right over his shirt.  
  
“No,” Clint answered. Tony raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Clint, clearly regretting for the millionth time about the NerfStarks.  
  
“How about me?” Steve asked. He was greeted by two electric pellets from Bucky, which made his body and wings shiver slightly.  
  
“No,” Bucky answered. Steve glared at him.  
  
“You’re childish.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“And you just want to enter the fort,” Clint mocked. Tony stared at him.  
  
“Maybe.” He shrugged his wings. It sounded so dejected and weird and awkward coming from Tony that Clint felt pity for the guy.  
  
“If you bring scotch you can come in,” Clint decided. Bucky nudged him with his wing. “And popcorn. Bucky likes popcorn.”  
  
Tony immediately lightened up and excitedly pulled Steve to the kitchen to get everything ready. Really, when Tony wanted he could be just as childish as Clint. Clint and Bucky settled down again just as Nat gave them their food. Bucky leaned tiredly into Clint, and he let him stay there.  
  
“We got nuggets for both of you,” Bruce said. They were already eating when Tony, Steve and Avenger appeared through the opening. With all the six Avengers plus a dog called Avenger they were too crowded and practically cuddling into each other’s wings.  
  
Steve sat down with his huge wings tightly tucked to himself, and since Tony saw no extra place for himself, happily sat down on Steve’s lap.  
  
“I say we do a drinking game,” Tony said opening the bottle of scotch. Behind him, Steve rolled his eyes fondly at him.  
  
Clint smiled impishly. “You’re on,” he said. From next to him, Bucky sighed.  
  
“We’re gonna regret this, aren’t we?” Bucky asked Nat. Nat shrugged and settled into Bruce.  
  
“I regret too much after I met Clint.”  
  
“You all know you love me,” Clint said. Everyone around him sniggered, and Clint was left to think if he actually had any friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't know if you've noticed but I usually update every weekend, but right now my time's been taken up by college so I don't get enough time to check the story and editing before uploading so I'm sorry if I don't update regularly. The story is not going to be forgotten though, I have most of it already written I just don't have enough time to check it up and all of that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Clint**  
  
Clint woke up startled from where he was asleep on the couch by Bucky’s hurried shaking. Some days had passed already, and even though his ribs were better than before, sudden movements still hurt him. He sat up and stared lost at Bucky. He had no hearing aids on, and Bucky clearly was saying something important.  
  
_Alarm_ , he signed at last. All of Clint’s sleepiness left him as he stood up and stretched his wings. He searched for his aids on the coffee table and put them on, the sound of the Avenger’s alarm blaring to life.  
  
Bucky was already going down the stairs, and Clint debated for a second about taking his crutches. He left them behind and followed Bucky to the lockers, where they found everyone else.  
  
“What’s the problem, Jarvis?” Tony asked. Instead of Jarvis’s voice, Fury spoke.  
  
“An old Hydra base is active in Canada,” he announced. Clint eyed Bucky at the mention of Hydra. Except for his wings, he seemed rather calm. “Nothing big, just a small warehouse with very low activity.”  
  
“Send the coordinates to Tony, we’ll be taking the Avenjet,” Steve said taking his uniform out.  
  
“Already did,” Fury answered. “I’ll leave this to you Captain.”  
  
The communication cut off and everyone stared at Steve expectantly. After thinking about it, he talked.  
  
“Widow and Iron Man will be going with me back to Canada. Fury said it’s low activity, so we won’t need the Hulk. Clint and Bucky haven’t recovered yet, so you two will be staying here.”  
  
Bucky seemed adamant at the idea of staying behind on a mission. “I’m perfectly fine to go,” he said.  
  
Steve shook his head. “You’re staying here, that’s an order,” he said firmly. He left to change his clothes before Bucky had any chance to complain. He left, wings flaring angrily behind him, and Clint quickly followed him back to the communal area.   
  
“I just need to go and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Bucky muttered without any need of Clint to ask. His wings heaved behind him. Clint knew there was something more to it, but he didn’t press it.  
  
“I know you want to,” Clint said, “but Steve’s right. You would end up being a liability for him.”  
  
Bucky seemed to consider it before rolling his eyes. “Stupid stitches.”  
  
“The way I see it, this is a chance for me to beat you on the new Call of Duty I made Tony buy.” Clint tried to make Bucky feel more at ease. “You’ll be able to shoot things and people.”  
  
Bucky sat down at the counter with his head on the table. “I want to shoot real things and people right now,” Bucky said dejectedly. At least he didn’t sound angry anymore. Clint walked over to Bucky and leaned his forehead on his shoulder blades, just between the skin where his two wings came together.   
  
Clint felt Bucky shiver slightly.  
  
“We can go to the shooting range, then,” Clint offered. He felt Bucky nod against him.  
  
“After they leave.”  
  
“You got it,” Clint said softly.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky knew he had come a long way since he came to live at the Tower. He no longer had the need to stick after Steve like he did before, which had caused some problems since Tony couldn’t find any time for Steve and him alone. Now that Steve was getting ready to leave for the mission with Nat and Tony, Bucky felt the insecurities kick in all over again.  
  
All the time he had been at the Tower, Steve had been next to him, but right now he was about to leave, and Bucky didn’t exactly know how he felt about it. Steve was one of the persons that kept him sane after breaking his conditioning, and secretly the one person Bucky knew was able to restrain him if he ever went rogue again.  
  
Clint was starting to help with that too, becoming a strong and constant pillar in the mess that was his life sometimes. The fact Clint was going to be with him helped Bucky calm down a little, but he still couldn’t help but feel uneasy about it.  
  
Bucky tried to hide the desperation for Steve to stay as he watched him get everything ready at the helipad.   
  
“We’ll call when we finish the mission,” Steve told him. “You’ll be fine, right?”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes at him, but didn’t say anything. His wings were moving anxiously behind him, and for the first time Bucky couldn’t will them to be still against him. Steve seemed to noticed and sighed.  
  
“We’ll be back soon, Buck, and Clint and Bruce are going to be with you,” Steve said, "and it’s not like Tony would come back without me anyways.” He smirked, and Bucky managed a small smile.  
  
“I hope he leaves you back on Canada,” Bucky said. “Imagine the headlines: ‘Captain America stranded on Canadian lands’.”  
  
Steve shoved his wings playfully at him before hugging Bucky. Bucky felt awkward at doing it in front of the others, but he hugged Steve back. Bucky let go of him and felt a small alarm blare at the back of his brain as he walked over to the Avenjet.  
  
“I want him back in one piece, Stark!” Bucky called. Tony gave him a thumbs up as Steve’s voice was heard.  
  
“I can take care of myself!”  
  
Next to Bucky, Clint gave Nat a quick hug, and Bruce kissed her.  
  
“Bring me something from Canada,” Clint said. Nat rolled her eyes fondly at him.  
  
“Don’t I get any hugs? Goodbyes?” Tony tried. “Science bro?” Bruce shook his head at him. “Good to know you all care for me.”  
  
“You can stay at Canada for all I care!” Bucky said.  
  
“No, you must come back,” Clint answered. “I need new hearing aids and weaponry.”  
  
“Fuck you all.” Tony gave them the middle finger. He was taking a different armor this time, if the undersuit he was wearing was anything to go by. Just before entering the Avenjet, Steve appeared again.  
  
“I can hug you,” he offered. Tony promptly pulled at his wing and kissed him.  
  
“I prefer this.”  
  
Nat pulled them both in from their wings to start flight procedures. Minutes later they were airborne. Bucky stared after the Avenjet, telling himself he was just being paranoid and swallowing down his nervousness. He suppressed a flinch when Clint clapped him on the wing. He turned to see him smiling at Bucky, and he willed himself to be at ease.  
  
“I’ll be at the lab,” Bruce announced. “Try not to transport the Tower to Asgard, and don’t order takeout, I’ll make chili.”

 

 **Clint**  
  
Clint’s mouth watered at the thought of Bruce’s delicious chili.  
  
“You’ll catch flies,” Bucky commented. Clint closed his mouth. Bucky was still looking a bit grim, so Clint decided to make it his mission to keep Bucky entertained.  
  
“Come on, let’s go to the shooting range and see who’s best shot,” Clint said. Bucky smiled a little at him.  
  
“You’re on.”

 

*****

 

Clint carefully stretched. It was probably a very bad idea to strain his hurt body, but he was beyond caring and all about bad ideas.  
  
“Archery first,” Clint said.  
  
Bucky shook his head. “Nu-uh. We’re doing knife throwing first,” Bucky countered. On a table they had settled all the aim involving weapons they had. It included Bucky’s set of throwing knifes, two of Clint’s bows and arrow sets, two guns and two rifles—because according to Bucky they were two different things. For some random reason, they had also managed to have darts.  
  
Clint rolled his eyes. Bucky seemed calmer now, maybe a bit rough around the edges, but being at the shooting range had visible calmed him, his wings going into their usual still selves. He still couldn’t figure what it was that had him so tense.  
  
“I think you should start with the rifles and then the bows, if my humble opinion is to be heard,” Jarvis said.  
  
“You annoyed Jarvis,” Clint said.  
  
“He said rifles so shut up and suck it.” Bucky stuck his tongue at Clint and grabbed the riffle he usually had for mission. Clint grabbed the second one.  
  
“You know how to use it?” Bucky mocked. Clint charged the rifle and shot at a distant target without looking. It hit bullseye just a millimeter from where he usually shot his arrows, but Bucky didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“Get ready to get your ass handed to you, then,” Bucky said smirking. “Jarvis, initiate practice for two, level five.”  
  
“And take count who shoots more accurately,” Clint finished.  
  
“Practice protocol starting now.”  
  
Many holographic persons appeared. In level five they were designed to appear as if they were going to attack you back, but once the shot sizzled through the image, it stayed frozen.  
  
Clint started moving effortlessly while shooting and evading. From the corner of his eye he noticed Bucky doing the same. Clint slide his wings away from an attacker and fired a headshot. He then turned around and fired other two behind him.  
  
Seconds passed by as they fought in synchronization. Clint felt the wind of a bullet pass next to his wing, freezing the last hologram in place. This definitely had to be record time.  
  
Clint put the rifle back on the table while Bucky leaned against it. His hair had fallen over his forehead, and Clint had to look away before his hands disobeyed his brain.  
  
“Time, two minutes and seven seconds,” Jarvis announced. Clint was surprised. With Nat, he usually took around two minutes and twenty seconds for level five practice.  
  
“We’re efficient as hell,” Clint said smiling at Bucky. “Accuracy please.”  
  
“Master Barton shot with an accuracy of ninety-nine point ninety-eight percent,” Jarvis announced. “Master Barnes shot with an accuracy of ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent.”  
  
Clint let his wings fall behind him as he groaned. Meanwhile, Bucky smiled smugly at him.  
  
“Point for me.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes. His stitched leg was starting to hurt slightly, but Clint ignored it. “Now we’re doing archery and we’ll be even.” Bucky nodded.  
  
“Just let me familiarize with it again.” Bucky put down the rifle in exchange for the bow. Clint would’ve complained, but he could do with resting his body for a while, so he sat on the floor. He observed as Bucky draw the bow, muscles contracting under his huge wings.  
  
“You’ve got different kinds of arrows, right?” Bucky asked. Clint hummed in answer. Bucky grabbed an arrow, aimed and let go. It hit bullseye.  
  
_Natural talent_ , Clint thought.  
  
“An EMP arrow could easily put my arm and wing down.” Bucky tried to make it pass as a casual comment as he let go of a second arrow. Clint frowned at that. Why would Bucky say that out of—  
  
Oh.  
  
Clint now understood why Bucky was feeling so out of place about Steve leaving. He was afraid of going into Winter Soldier mode, and no one being able to stop him, and now Clint knew exactly how to do just that.  
  
He stared at Bucky’s wings without saying anything. Without knowing what to say. It reminded Clint of how he had been after New York. Paranoid all the time about suddenly being bathed in that blinding icy blue light again and no one being prepared. Now he was way over that, but he still could remember talking with Tasha about contingency plans.  
  
“That won’t ever be necessary,” Clint assured.  
  
Bucky shrugged his wings, not quite looking at Clint. “You never know. Steve isn’t here so…” Bucky trailed off. That meant the only other person trusted with this kind of information was Steve. Again, Clint didn’t know what how to feel about that. Before his mind went into places he didn’t like, he grabbed his own bow and quiver.  
  
“How ‘bout I beat the shit out of you and erase that smug grin?” Clint offered. Bucky let his wings fall in relief at letting the matter go.  
  
“Who knows, maybe I got better than you,” Bucky said smugly.  
  
Clint snorted. “As if that could ever happen,” he said. He notched another arrow and instructed Jarvis to start practice protocol all over again.

 

*****

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky woke up in a sweat, completely disoriented. After some seconds he sighed in relief. It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare, and he wasn’t murdering anyone. Bucky then got frustrated and rolled himself in his wings and blanket to try and get some sleep.  
  
After deciding they could both share the title of ‘Awesome Best Shots in the World’, Clint and Bucky had gone to take a bath and then eat along with Bruce. Bruce apparently was pretty occupied with his own things because he ate and left them alone again. After that, Clint had offered to watch a movie with Bucky, but he knew Clint was achingly tired from their afternoon at the range.  
  
Bucky groaned. Sleep was definitely not coming back to him, so he wrapped himself and his wings with his blanket and quietly went up to the ceiling.  
  
“Why am I not surprised you’re here and not sleeping?” Bucky asked. Clint was perched at his normal spot, legs dangling and wings around him in a cocoon. At least he had the crutches with him. Clint didn’t seem to notice Bucky had appeared, so he walked cautiously so he wouldn’t scare they shit out of the team’s archer and killed him.  
  
Clint was sound asleep. His arms were crossed over the railing and his head was lying to the side on top of them. Bucky noticed his hearing aids were still on, so he gently took them off and kept them in his hand.  
  
Bucky took off his blanket and wrapped it around Clint’s shivering body. Bucky stared at the city lights and how they reflected from his metal arm. He remembered telling Clint about the EMP arrow and how it could stop his arm and wing to put him down. It was completely just a precautionary measure, because there was something Bucky wouldn’t be able to live with and that was becoming the Winter Soldier again and killing someone he cared about.  
  
Bucky turned his stare towards Clint. Under the blanket, his purple wings stood out, and the faint light of the moon washed over Clint’s face. Bucky found himself staring at Clint’s lips before looking away.   
  
He wanted to be able to kiss those lips to sleep every night.  
  
“Creeper,” Bucky heard Clint mumble softly. A small smile appeared on Clint’s sleepy face. “Couldn’t sleep?”  
  
“Nightmare.”  
  
The answer hung in the air quietly. Clint was still in the same position, but his eyes were alive now, silently scanning Bucky’s face.  
  
“I was thinking about what you told me today,” Clint said at last. Bucky sighed his wings and turned to watch the city again. A very small part of his brain was still telling him he shouldn’t have showed Clint his vulnerability, but that was the Winter Solder talking, so he preferred to ignore it.  
  
“You’ll fry your brain,” Bucky joked. “It’s no—”  
  
“Big deal,” Clint finished. “Except that it is.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. The wind caught up on his wings, and it made him feel real.  
  
Alive.  
  
“I felt like that for around a year too,” Clint commented idly. He took off the blanket and put it aside. Bucky observed as he closed his eyes and felt the wind. “I almost killed Tasha, and after that I never liked leaving her side. She was the one who knew how to take me out, even though it doesn’t take much.” Clint laughed ruefully and opened his eyes again. Slowly, Bucky was starting to know what had actually happened to Clint. It was still missing pieces, but he got the idea.  
  
“How did we manage to end in this kind of shit?” Bucky said more to himself. He lied down on the cold floor and extended his wings to full height. Unlike other nights, the stars were visible. Clint looked over at Bucky before lying down himself carefully over Bucky’s real wing.  
  
“The way I see it, we ended up in this together,” Clint said turning. “So not that bad.”  
  
From the corner of his eye, Bucky saw Clint was staring at him, and his stomach did a weird twist. His wings wanted to follow suit and they started fluttering slightly. Clint didn’t seem to notice. Bucky could easily turn to his side and kiss him, but all the voices at the back of his mind were telling him Bucky wasn’t worth it. Instead, he settled for the warmth that seeped into his feathers from Clint’s own body.  
  
“Yeah, because I saw myself being stuck with the clumsy and sexy archer of the Avengers in the near future,” Bucky mocked. Clint laughed before sitting up again.  
  
“We should go back in,” he said stretching. Of course Bucky took advantage and stared at Clint’s body. “I know you’re wintery and all that, but I’m not and I don’t really plan on dying of hypothermia three days before Halloween.”  
  
Bucky didn’t want Clint to die either, so he stood up. Clint picked up the blanket and covered himself in it again.

 

 **Clint**  
  
Instead of heading to their floor, Clint went for the kitchen. His crutches were annoyingly tapping against the floor in the silence, and he couldn’t wait for the moment he could throw them from his window. Clint was happy to have Bucky trailing behind him as he made coffee. It was almost four in the morning, but the time never mattered when it was about coffee.  
  
“What are you hearing for Halloween?” asked Bucky through a yawn. He had taken a seat at the counter and was patiently waiting for coffee.  
  
“I’m wearing Captain America,” Clint said evenly. He didn’t listen to a reply so he turned to see Bucky staring at him.  
  
“You’re wearing Captain America,” Bucky repeated.  
  
“I’m wearing Captain America.” Clint showed him a photo of how it was supposed to look. It was pretty simple, except for the fact Clint knew nothing about self-body painting.   
  
“Count me in,” Bucky said with a huge smirk. “Anything to make Steve awkward as fuck.”  
  
Well, that seemed to fix his main problem. Now all that was left was taking Steve’s original helmet and his shield. Easy peasy, considering he used to steal for a living.  
  
“You’re going with us, right?” For the last few couple of days Clint had been pestering Bucky about Halloween. First, because no one can bail out on Halloween night, and second, because Clint wanted the guy to go outside and have some fun.  
  
Bucky lowered his head into the table and let his wings fall tiredly. I already told you no one would want their kids dressed as an assassin,” his muffled voice said.  
  
“A sexy ex-assassin,” Clint corrected. “Come on, Bucky. With the positive press going on about you for the moment should be enough.  
  
After the small interview with Tobias and Ed had gone through the tv many other channels had started changing their opinions on Bucky. Clint served two cups of coffee and put one mug on front of Bucky. He sat down opposite him and took in the smell of caffeine. Nothing better to warm him up that a cup of coffee.  
  
“I don’t know, Clint,” Bucky said after a while. “People could freak out.”  
  
Clint stared at him, because seriously, if there was something literally anyone could do on a Halloween night was blend in. Even someone with a metal wing.  
  
“You know nothing about Halloween,” Clint answered. “Bruce could go as Hulk, and no one would second glance.  
  
“You’re over exaggerating,” Bucky said.  
  
“I’m not,” Clint said. He took another long sip of coffee. “Please, Barnes,” Clint begged. “One night only. I promise it’ll be your best night out with me and the second you feel like murdering I leave the competition, and we come and play video games back at the Tower.”  
  
Clint stared at Bucky with puppy eyes and gave him one of his best charming smiles. Bucky’s eyes scanned his face before settling on his lips for a small fraction of a second and then his eyes again. Bucky’s wings relaxed behind him, and Clint knew he had him.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
How on Earth could Bucky say no to that fucking gorgeous smile Clint had plastered on his face for him? He conceded immediately. “The moment I want tocome back, we do.”  
  
Clint nodded at him contentedly. Suddenly, Jarvis interrupted them.  
  
“Captain Rogers is asking to talk with you,” he said.  
  
“Connect him,” Bucky answered. A holoscreen came up at the end of the counter and seconds later Steve’s face was visible.  
  
“You shouldn’t be awake at this hour, but you’re drinking coffee so I’m not even gonna ask,” Steve said smiling. He knew something really was up for them to be up, but thankfully he didn’t say anything.  
  
“Good to see you too.” Clint raised his cup in salute. Bucky observed through the screen what was visible of Steve for any wounds but apart from the usual scratch and the tiredness on his wings he seemed okay.  
  
“The mission went okay. Just a few Hydra goons we had to take out. Thankfully we didn’t find any more of the A.I.M. virus although Tony did find some important information Hydra was trying to erase,” Steve explained. Bucky observed him. His wings were limp behind him and were dirty. Also, lying on the floor of the Avenjet was Tony’s new suit. It didn’t seem to be powered up, but it didn’t look like it had seen any kind of battle either.  
  
“Is that Stark’s suit?” Bucky asked. Steve turned around to see the red and black armor on the back and grimaced.  
  
“Yeah, Tony was attacked with an electromagnetic pulse which disabled it, so he couldn’t test it much.”  
  
Of course, at the mention of his name Tony appeared into view still wearing the skin suit and with a huge bag of ice held up to his cheekbone. By the look of how his wings were close around him it was obvious Tony had seen quite a fight. He nodded in salute.  
  
“He’s lucky I thought him how to fight,” Steve said. Tony stared at him disbelievingly.  
  
“Excuse me, but even with the armor I can do just fine. You said it, remember?” Tony then made his best impression of Steve. “Tony doesn’t adapt to fit the situation. He adapts the situation to fit him.”  
  
Steve laughed and shut him up with a kiss.  
  
“You’re gross,” Clint commented. Bucky nodded in approval.  
  
“You’ll be worse,” Tony said before disappearing.  
  
“No, we won’t,” they answered at the same time. Tony’s snigger was audible form somewhere within the Avenjet.  
  
“We’ll be back before midday. Fury will probably want the whole team at Shield for a meeting so I need you two to get some sleep for tomorrow,” Steve said. Bucky sighed and drank the last of his coffee. Who would’ve said being an Avenger involved this much dedication. “Tell Bruce he’s needed too, and please bring food for everyone. Twelve sharp, guys. Don’t forget.”   
  
Bucky and Clint both nodded at Steve before the communication cut off. Bucky let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding and his wings relaxed. Knowing Steve was fine and already coming back made Bucky notch down a bit the alarm that was still blaring at his departure.  
  
Bucky would be completely calmed once Steve was on the same building as him.  
  
“You heard Stevie,” Bucky said. “Let’s sleep so Fury doesn’t take it out on us.”  
  
Miraculously, Clint didn’t complain, and they silently went back to their floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I had a problem last time I updated and I forgot to add one chapter (which is this one) so this chapter goes after Steve, Nat and Tony go to the mission and before the Halloween chapter, so be sure to read it because it's got some important storytelling. Truly sorry about this guys! Anyways, enjoy :)

**Chapter 13  
  
Bucky**  
  
Bucky opened his eyes as he heard shuffling of feet outside his door. His hand instinctively searched for the knife he normally had hidden between the two mattresses before remembering he had moved it from there once he had decided it was safe enough not to be armed all the time.  
  
His wings relaxed behind him as the door opened completely, letting Avenger to come running into his bed. A very sleepy Clint stayed lazily by the door, his hair and feathers a disheveled mess.  
  
“Avenger’s hungry,” Clint said through a yawn. Bucky groaned and buried his face on his pillow again. This wasn’t worth panicking and searching a knife for.  
  
“It’s your turn,” Bucky muttered.  
  
“What?” Clint asked. Bucky groaned again and repeated himself. “Take the damn pillow off I can’t hear shit what you say.”  
  
“I said—” Bucky sighed. “Fuck you.” He sat up, and Avenger started licking his face. The moment Clint noticed Bucky move he instantly disappeared back into his own room, the asshole. He checked the time, and of course because the universe hated them it was fucking eleven forty-three.  
  
“Barton!” Bucky called standing up in a hurry. He was about to go and wake the bastard up when he collided into said bastard rather painfully. Clint pushed Bucky’s wing away from his face. Bucky had his hand on Clint’s naked chest, and Clint had steadied himself by grabbing Bucky’s hips.  
  
Bucky scrambled away feeling the hotness rise on his neck. “We’re late to the meeting.”  
  
Clint’s eyes went wide. “Fuck!” he said. “Fury’s gonna kill us.”  
  
“Steve is gonna kill us,” Bucky offered. Clint stood up and hauled Bucky.  
  
“The thing is we’ll be dead!” Clint left running into his room. Bucky took that opportunity to seize the bathroom first. He quickly showered, and the moment he got out Clint was already in.  
  
“I ordered Chinese!” Clint said over the sound of the shower. “Should be here before we leave!”  
  
Bucky ignored Clint and started changing into his usual outfit. He almost tripped on Avenger trying to get his jeans on and also managed to hit himself on the face with the metal wing.  
  
_This must be how Clint feels all the time,_ Bucky thought idly. He got his shirt on and a jacket but his fingerless gloves had disappeared. From the bathroom a loud bang echoed followed by Clint’s voice.  
  
“I’m fine!” He came out of the bathroom barely holding his towel around his waist. Bucky idly thought about it falling before he concentrated on finding his gloves again.  
  
“Clint!” he called.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Where the fuck are my gloves?” Bucky had already thrown everything around searching for them but still couldn’t find them.   
  
“Did you look by the sofa?” Clint offered. “I’m pretty sure you left them there.” The door to Clint’s room opened, and he came into Bucky’s own. Bucky found his gloves by the sofa at last and got them on. Clint appeared again with Avenger on his leash.  
  
“We’re taking the dog?” Bucky asked.  
  
“The dog’s our only hope of not being strangled to death,” Clint said pulling his wing away from where Avenger was trying to eat his feathers. He called the elevator and walked in, crutches forgotten. Bucky thought about taking them for Clint, but they were already too late to care.

 

 **Clint**  
  
While Bucky paid the delivery man for the food, Clint hailed a cab. It was stupid to take a cab to Shield premises, but with Avenger and the plates of food it would’ve been impossible for Bucky to ride Steve’s bike.  
  
Clint retracted his wing as the cab stopped. He gave him directions a block before Shield and got in, followed by Avenger and Bucky. Between their wings, the dog and the food they were all cramped into the back seat.  
  
“Couldn’t you get a bigger cab?” Bucky said annoyed as he pushed Clint’s wing out of the way. Clint noticed Bucky’s Brooklyn accent was more noticeable when he was mad. He passed Avenger to the front seat before he got more of that angry accent directed at him. The driver protested, saying it might puke.  
  
Clint took out some bills and gave them to him. “And get us there as quick as possible.”  
  
With Avenger now in front there was much more space for Bucky and Clint to seat, but they were still pretty much seating into each other. Not that Clint minded having Bucky this close.

 

*****

 

It turned out that Avenger did get car sick. Giving the man even more money for the incident Clint took Avenger out. He was full of vomit on his metal leg, but thankfully he rolled on the floor, cleaning most of it away. They literally ran into Shield and searched for the conference room. Thankfully everyone but Fury was there.  
  
“Pass the money, Stark,” Nat said with a smile. Tony glared at them like it was their fault.  
  
“You’re quicker than this, Hawkguy,” he said. Clint gave him the middle finger. He let Avenger of his leash and went after Nat. Bucky settled the packages of food on the table and went to give Steve a quick hug.  
  
Clint took a seat next to Nat and turned to stare at Bruce. “You could’ve woken us up,” he started. Bruce stared back and half shrugged his wings. “I thought we had agreed to that when you adopted me.” His stomach then grumbled in hunger and as if sensing it, Bucky settled a plate of food in front of him.  
  
“You are not our adoptive son,” Nat said. Clint gasped exaggeratedly, almost dropping Bucky as he passed by with his wings.  
  
“Abandonment from the parents causes instability in the kid’s life,” Clint said. He might or might had not known that personally. The doors to the conference room opened, letting Fury in, his ash grey wings tucked behind his back as always. Belatedly, Clint noticed Avenger had chosen Fury’s chair for himself.  
  
Fury didn’t seem to mind though, instead extending his hand towards Avenger and receiving a metal paw as an answer. Clint wasn’t about to tell him that paw had had vomit all over.  
  
Fury leaned into the table, calling for their attention. “The Captain told me Stark managed to get his hands on important information over at the Hydra base.” Tony nodded in answer.  
  
“It’s all in a folder for you to check out already. Most importantly from the protocols they had I was able to find out that that same protocol they were following is activated whenever they change bases and want to leave absolutely no trace behind,” he said, "and before you ask location of said base or bases, it wasn’t on their data.  
  
“Now, the second most important thing I found was this.” Tony took out his phone and set it at the center of the table. Clint observed the holographic image that formed on the air. It looked like molecular prints, and if his memory didn’t fail him, this one looked exactly like the one Tony and Bruce had found from the A.I.M. virus.  
  
“This is just the part of the virus that affects the brain’s neurons and contains the not exactly Super Solder serum. I couldn’t find anything on the Extremis part of the original virus, so my best guess is that A.I.M. and Hydra are sharing disease rights about this.”  
  
Well, fuck. A.I.M. and now fucking Hydra working together. Through the hologram, Clint stared at Bucky. Surprisingly enough, he looked fine. Not like the first time Tony had mentioned Hydra, and he had been feeling stabby.  
  
“I already have some of my best agents searching at old Hydra bases and for any other activity from A.I.M.” Fury said. “How is the search for the inoculation going, doctor Banner?”  
  
Bruce shifted on his seat as everyone turned their attention to him. “I’m almost done with an antidote, I just want to check it up with Tony,” he said. “I wanted to do something that could make people immune, but I can’t seem to find the correct set of particles to counter the virus.”  
  
“Make sure the antidote works and then we’ll make it in big quantities,” Fury said. “In case of an outbreak, first priority of Shield would be complete evacuation of cities. Your main job will be to contain the virus or exterminate it. How will you plan on doing that?”  
  
“We’re still working on how to do just that,” Steve started. “In the meantime, Tony has been working on a special mask for us to wear in case we need to face the virus face on.”  
  
Tony nodded and continued. “It’s similar to a gas mask, except it’s Stark made and cooler,” he said. Fury rolled his eyes—eye—at the remark. “It can safely seal into the user’s face, covering the mouth, nose and eyes as precautionary measure. It also provides with oxygen for up to days.”   
  
Fury’s wings moved on a contemplative way as he thought everything through. “Send me all of this you have until now, Stark. Meanwhile we’ll continue to search the bases. We’re done for now.” Fury patted Avenger’s head one last time before leaving.

 

*****

 

 **Bucky  
  
** Bucky would’ve flipped out at the idea that Hydra was back—or maybe they didn’t even disappear—but the fact Steve was back in one piece was enough to calm him down. Back at the Tower, Bucky stayed next to him at his and Tony’s room. Clint seemed to wander off after Nat, and Tony and Bruce continued their work at the lab.  
  
“Are you going to go running tomorrow?” Bucky asked. He was currently sitting at the floor throwing a small ball at Steve, who caught it from his place on the bed to pass it back to him. Behind him, Steve’s wings were dirty, but he looked too tired to deal with that right now.  
  
“Yeah,” Steve answered. He stared at Bucky suspiciously and before he could say no, Bucky talked.  
  
“I’m going running with you or your sorry winged ass will regret ever coming back from Canada.”  
  
Steve’s mouth hitched in a smile as he snorted. “You sure you’ll be able to bear with my routine?” he taunted. “I do around twenty miles in less than forty minutes.”  
  
"You only do that?” Bucky answered in a conceited tone. He stood up and stretched. His back and shoulder were already hurting from having his wings in the last days, and he idly thought about asking Clint for another one of his heavenly massages.  
  
“I’m sure you won’t be able to keep it up.” Steve smiled. He followed Bucky with his eyes, quiet and unobtrusive as he walked over to him.  
  
“Let’s get your wings clean,” Bucky said. “Come on.” He walked into the bathroom and searched for a clean towel. After wetting it on warm water he waited for Steve to take his shirt off. Bucky then slowly started rinsing the golden-brown feathers with care.  
  
“You always used to get your wings dirty,” Bucky commented. _From getting thrown into trashcans and alleys in a fight._  
  
“And each time you always cleaned them with warm water,” Steve started. “because I could get hypothermia—”  
  
“—just by looking at the cold water,” Bucky finished with a smile. “I remember.”  
  
In a matter of minutes, he finished, and the feathers looked as they’ve always had. Bucky got the towel away and turned back to Steve. He had fallen asleep with his face on his fist.  
  
“Hey, wake up, jerk,” Bucky said, shaking him softly. Steve opened his eyes and lazily walked up to his bed, where he immeasurably dozed off again. Bucky rolled his eyes and turned off the lights, remembering just the last time they had done just this.

 

*****

 

Next morning at eight sharp, Steve was already up waiting for Bucky. Bucky had no problem at all with the hour, except for the fact he needed more energy for the run. Thankfully, Steve had made a weird drink that Bucky preferred not to ask what it contained.  
  
Steve was wearing his usual red shirt with sweatpants and running shoes. Bucky had decided on a blue, long sleeve shirt that covered his metal arm, along with his usual fingerless gloves, jogging shorts and matching blue shoes.  
  
“We’ll do my usual routine,” Steve said once they were outside. Bucky glanced around at the streets. There were very few people around at this hour, but they still kept their wings close to them.  
  
“You won’t be able to keep up with me.” Bucky grinned at Steve and started running before waiting for a reply. It soon escalated into a competition between the two of them, one outrunning the other and shoving wings in the other’s direction.   
  
They were quickly done, and Bucky felt exhausted in a good way. They stopped by a small park in front of some stores. There were starting to be more people than earlier, much to Bucky’s like. Even after all those months he still hated being around crowds.  
  
He remembered the first few times he left the Tower with Steve. Bucky was always jumpy as hell and too on edge. Nowadays it was easier to tolerate all that, although there still was a part of his brain telling him to hide from open and vulnerable spaces and strangers.  
  
Bucky waited on the outskirts of the park while Steve bought two bottles of water. A yelp caught his attention, and Bucky turned towards the sound, wings already up in alarm. He cursed as he noticed it was just a little kid playing with his mother. Steve came back and handed him the water, chugging it down instantly.   
  
“I need advice on Clint,” Bucky said out of nowhere. Steve turned a surprised look at him as they started slowly walking down the sidewalk.  
  
“I never saw you asking me advice on someone,” he started. “Then again I always saw us celebrating victory against Hitler in a bar at Brooklyn.”  
  
Bucky sniggered. “Well, I’m asking now.”   
  
Steve stopped walking and turned to stare at Bucky.  
  
“This is Clint, Bucky. For starters, he’s already pretty much into you. And be direct with him. He’s not as dumb as he plays to be, but he can still be pretty clueless about flirting sometimes.”  
  
Bucky was about to reply when someone said Steve’s name. Both of them turned to face a dark-skinned man walking up to them. Bucky’s alarm started blaring at the back of his head, but it immediately shut off as Steve shook hands with the guy.  
  
“Bucky, this is Sam Wilson,” Steve said. Sam extended his hand to shake, and after eyeing the hand and getting a pointed shove of Steve’s wing, Bucky shook back. “Sam, this is the asshole Bucky Barnes.”  
  
Bucky glared at Steve as he and Sam started talking. Bucky found himself zoning out all the time. More than once, Sam tried to talk with him, but he only answered with a scowl. By how they talked, it was obvious Sam had gotten quite close to Steve, but then again Steve was friends with almost everyone.  
  
Instead of talking to Sam, Bucky observed him. From the way he stood, the short buzz haircut and his muscled-up body, Bucky assumed he must have been in the army or something similar. What caught his attention though were his wings. They were kind of glowing. The vivid red feathers didn’t exactly cast any outward light, but they seemed to just glow.   
  
This time Steve tried to get Bucky into the conversation, and he opted for glaring at Steve and moving further away from them. Bucky boringly stared at everyone going around in their own business while waiting for Steve to finish.  
  
Bucky suddenly felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up and his wings shiver. Someone was watching them. This was the same feeling he had developed after all those years of missions. He casually turned around trying not to look obtrusive with his eyes as he searched around.  
  
There it was. A brunet headed man was sitting at a bench with a dog on a leash. He was wearing casual clothes and dark sunglasses. His wings were normal sized and a light shade of blue.  
  
He was definitely observing Bucky. He looked away before the man knew he noticed.  
  
“I’m getting another bottle of water,” Bucky muttered. Steve nodded in answer, and Bucky left to approach a vendor. He payed for the bottle of water and drank from it. A tree blocked the view from the vendor to the man, so if he was truly spying on Bucky he would definitely move to another location with better view.  
  
Sure enough, it happened. Out of the corner of his eye Bucky noticed the man was now perched by some kid’s games with his dog. Now hyperaware of everything around him, Bucky walked back to Steve, who was just finishing his chat with Sam. Bucky nodded in goodbye as Sam left to continue his run.  
  
“You’re one rude jerk,” Steve said. Bucky caught Steve’s eye silently before talking.  
  
“The man by the games. Blue wings, brown hair and a dog,” he said. “He’s spying.” Steve took Bucky’s bottle from him and drank. His eyes darted away for a few seconds before he gave the bottle back. Steve shrugged his wings.   
  
“He seems pretty normal to me.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure he’s spying. Moved from his position when I wasn’t in eyesight.,” he insisted. Steve stared at him, but it was obvious he was still doubting.  
  
“Let’s go back to the Tower, see if he follows,” he decided. Steve stretched his wings before walking. Bucky followed. “Try acting normal, Bucky.” Steve threw an arm around him. Bucky rolled his eyes and shrugged him off with his wings.  
  
Bucky spotted a small coffee shop on the corner. “I’ll buy Clint some coffee, you keep an eye,” he said. Steve stared at him while suppressing a smile. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
  
“I think the reason Clint likes you is because you feed they guy with caffeine all the time,” Steve answered while shaking his head. “More than Nat even allows him.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Bucky said before going in.  
  
“What are you going to order?” the cheerful girl said to him. Bucky briefly eyed the menu.  
  
“One big latte.”  
  
The girl nodded. “You’re Bucky Barnes, right?” Bucky eyed her for a second before nodding. “Do you have your Avenger’s ID with you for the discount?”  
  
Bucky managed to suppress a laugh at that. The girl must’ve thought he was smiling at her because her wings started fluttering restlessly.  
  
“I actually don’t,” Bucky answered, "but maybe you can do an exception this time?” He smirked at her while looking her in the eyes, hoping his charm hadn’t left him with his left arm and wing someplace in Europe.  
  
The girl smiled back and nodded. “That would be three, fifty-five dollars for a big latte.” She handed Bucky the cup and smiled again before he turned to leave. Yes, he still was charming apparently.  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes, thinking what he just did. Fuck it. There was no guilt in him if it was for Clint. Steve was leaning outside the window just where Bucky had left him outside.  
  
“What did you do,” Steve asked suspiciously.  
  
“Nothing at all,” Bucky said.  
  
Steve crossed his arms and flapped his wings ominously. “That’s your rascal face,” he said. “James Buchanan Barnes, what did you do?” Bucky ignored him and started walking in the direction of the Tower. He heard Steve sigh as he caught up with him. “You used the Avenger’s discount, didn’t you?”  
  
“I don’t even have my Avenger’s ID with me,” Bucky answered.  
  
“Then what in the name of America did you do?”   
  
Bucky sniggered at the expression. “I may or may not flirted with the cashier into getting an Avenger’s discount without the Avenger’s ID.”  
  
Steve groaned, but he had a smile plastered on his face.  
  
“You’re just as bad as Clint,” he said. “I can’t believe I’m letting you two get together. You’ll be a disaster.” Bucky snorted with laugh and shoved Steve playfully. The Tower came into view, tall and imposing against the skyline.  
  
“Any sign of the guy?” Bucky asked once inside. Steve shook his head.  
  
“Told you it was nothing.”  
  
Bucky let his wings fall relaxingly inside the safety of the Tower. Once on the communal floor, everything was its usual mess. Clint was happily munching a bowl of cereal at the sofa with the tv on at maximum volume. He was still wearing pajamas, and his hair and feathers where disheveled as hell. Nat and Bruce were quietly eating at the counter while chatting. Tony was nowhere to be seen, but he was soon to appear with Steve back at the Tower.  
  
“I smell a big latte!” Clint suddenly shouted. He put the bowl of cereal on the table and ran towards Bucky. Steve moved out of the way and into the kitchen. Just before Clint was about to take the coffee, he stopped and stared at Bucky.  
  
He literally just stopped and stared at him. Bucky knew what happened and let him appreciate his body before shoving the cup onto his hands. Clint shook his head out of the daze and went to sit back at the couch.  
  
“And you say he’s not crazy for you,” Steve muttered into his glass of juice as he walked by Bucky. Bucky pulled at his wings with enough force to make him spill the drink all over his shirt.  
  
“Asshole,” Steve said. Tony appeared from the stairs, and Bucky moved to seat next to Clint before he had to watch them kiss.

 

 **Clint**  
  
Bucky looked so damn hot in those tight clothes covered in sweat, and his hair falling slightly over his eyes. The way he carried his wings slightly taller and with more confidence than he usually did didn’t help at all.  
  
Clint was past the ‘I look stupid’ face with Bucky and had just left to seat back on the couch. Of course, Bucky then came to sit next to him. Practically sitting into him, actually. He was so close, Clint had his face between Bucky’s metal arm and wing, and Bucky’s hand was casually over his leg. Bucky made a grab for his coffee, and Clint gladly handed the cup.  
  
“I think someone was following us,” Bucky said shortly. Clint turned his head towards Bucky.  
  
“What did Steve say?” he asked. Hydra just came into the picture again, and now someone was following Bucky. It was too much of a coincidence. Clint wasn’t about to say something though. He knew better than to put an idea into Bucky’s head.  
  
“He didn’t follow us to the Tower, so he thinks it he wasn’t spying or something,” Bucky said. “The man looked normal enough.” Bucky didn’t seem that preoccupied about the matter, so Clint let it go. He was still going to keep an eye out any time they leave the Tower.  
  
Bucky tightened his grip on Clint’s leg before standing up. “I’m taking a bath.” He stretched his wings, and Clint followed his back muscles with his eyes. “Then I’ll wait for you, and we’ll get something to eat and leave for Shield.”  
  
“To Shield?”   
  
“Well, we’re not going to the Halloween competition with stitches, are we?” Bucky said.  
  
Clint grinned. “This will be the best Halloween ever.”

 

*****

 

 **Bucky**  
  
“Where did this Sam com from?” Bucky asked. He was currently sitting down against the fighting ring, wings falling lazily behind him. Steve was over by the punching bag, body moving flawlessly.  
  
“I met him before D.C.” Steve answered between punches. “You didn’t exactly cross paths when all that happened.” Bucky was surprised Steve managed to say that without flinching or sounding apologetical like before.  
  
“Good to know you where making new best friends,” Bucky replied shortly. Steve grabbed the punching bag to stop but didn’t answer. Behind him his wings started moving statically up and down as he started laughing, the son of a bitch.  
  
“Christ, Buck, you can’t be serious,” Steve said. Bucky rolled his eyes at the smile on his face. “You’re my brother, Bucky. Sam is a very good friend. And you weren’t exactly here anyways.”  
  
A small smile tugged at Bucky’s lips. “Punk,” he muttered. Steve chuckled before he started punching the bag again. Many years ago, Bucky wouldn’t have even let Steve get anywhere near a punching bag, but that was decades ago. “Anyways, his wings glow?”  
  
“Sam was experimented on when younger. Thanks to what they did to him, his wings emanate that glow. It made them stronger, so he’s capable of flying at fast speeds,” Steve explained. Bucky made a mental image of Sam. He hadn’t extended his wings, but they looked small. Too small to actually lift someone as big as Sam, so they must be pretty strong. “The wings also became very compact, so he can bare tough hits.”  
  
Bucky perked up at that. Someone whose wings could bear most blows. He opened his mouth to say something, but Steve was there before him.  
  
“You are not wing-fighting him,” he said. “You hate the guy and don’t even know him.”  
  
Bucky thought about it. He didn’t hate Sam, just. Okay, maybe he didn’t know why he acted like a douche towards him. The guy truly seemed to like Steve and not the Captain America part only.  
  
“But I need to practice with my wings,” Bucky said. Steve opened his mouth to answer, but Jarvis interrupted.   
  
“Master Barton says he’s waiting for your ass at the lobby, master Barnes.”  
  
Bucky stood up just as Steve grabbed the bag again. Bucky walked over to it and stared contemplatively. Steve seemed to know what he was about to do because he opened his mouth to complain, but Bucky was already pulling his left arm behind him. He punched the bag hard enough to make a hole in it.   
  
Bucky felt the metal plates rearrange themselves, gears turning inside. He took his hand out feeling good and smirked innocently at Steve, who just glared at him.  
  
“I’m making Tony bill you that!” he called after Bucky. Bucky answered with a metal middle finger.

 

 **Clint**  
  
“I can’t believe you brought the crutches,” Bucky said. “You haven’t even been using them.”  
  
“Shush, Winter boy,” Clint said. “You shouldn’t have gone running either.”  
  
They were currently inside the elevator, heading for the med bay to meet doctor Elric. Clint would’ve taken the stitches out himself, but the last time he did that the doctor threatened to use wire to stitch him up.  
  
“Okay, maybe we shouldn’t say some things to doctor Elric,” Bucky said. The door opened, and they walked out.  
  
“Now that’s a deal I can keep.” Clint rasped his knuckles against the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.  
  
“Well, if it isn’t my least favorite pair,” doctor Diana said. She was wearing her usual white coat, hair in a ponytail and wings close to her.  
  
Clint held the door open for Bucky to come in and closed it with the heel of his foot. He tucked in his wing before the door caught it painfully. He turned around, hoping no one saw that. By the look doctor Elric gave him he knew she noticed.  
  
“You know you’re happy to see me,” Clint said smiling. Doctor Elric just gave him an incredulous look.  
  
“Okay, Bucky I’ll go with you first.”  
  
Bucky nodded and sat on the small bed prepared for patients at the side of the room. She took out all her tools, and with a flashlight checked both of his eyes.  
  
“Have you been having any headaches or vision loss?”   
  
Bucky shook his head. “Well, Clint’s a constant headache, but I don’t think that counts.”  
  
“No, he doesn’t,” doctor Elric said laughing. Clint glared at them.  
  
“I’m the best kind of headache you can get,” he said, managing to sound proud about it. Bucky rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“Did you recover full movement of your body?” doctor Elric continued.  
  
“My wings took a bit more of time, but yeah, I can move them too,” he said. Doctor Elric now took out a small hammer and tested out his reflexes. Clint found himself stupidly zoning out for a moment, vaguely thinking about Thor and where his blond ass was at.  
  
“Now I’ll need to check your wings,” doctor Elric said taking Clint out of his reverie. “Just to make sure you’re not overusing your back muscles.”  
  
Clint noticed Bucky seemed averse to the idea and tensed up. He looked at Clint for any type of help. After all, he still didn’t like anyone else touching his wings.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t be touching the metal one, though I will need to at least check the right one, okay?” doctor Elric said calmly. Bucky took a deep breath before unhunching his wings. Doctor Elric walked behind him and started carefully felt his right wing. All the while it was obvious Bucky was tense. Clint kept eye contact with him as comfort.  
  
“I’m going to make force down on your wing and you try to lift it,” the doctor instructed. Bucky slowly brought his wing up against doctor Elric’s pressure. “Okay, now just extend both wings to full height.”  
  
Bucky did as he was told, and his gorgeously big wings almost touched from wall to wall. He quickly retracted them when doctor Elric said it was fine.  
  
“Now the stitches. I’m sure you already know the procedure, and since they’re in your head I’ll need you to be very still,” she said. “Incline your head so that your chin touches your chest.”  
  
Clint observed as the doctor slowly started cutting through the stitches in silence. Silence so strong Clint immediately got bored.  
  
“Does it hurt?” he asked at a lame attempt to talk.  
  
“No, I just feel something sliding underneath my skin. Itching,” Bucky answered.  
  
“Don’t talk while I have a sharp object in hand,” doctor Elric said.  
  
“Sorry,” Bucky muttered. Doctor Diana glanced at Clint for a second.  
  
“I was talking to the purple winged walking disaster right there.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes and ignored his desire to kick Bucky’s smile out of his face. Now it was Clint’s turn. The doctor did the same procedure she did weeks ago to check on his ribs. They were completely healed, now and the bruises were pretty much inexistent.   
  
Clint of course let Bucky take advantage of the view.  
  
“If you are done showing off,” doctor Elric started, “I’ll need you to put on your shirt and prop your leg up.”  
  
Clint’s whole face and neck went hot, and he hurried to get his shirt on to hide it. On the other side of the room Bucky went equally red. Clint raised his leg up as doctor Elric got ready.  
  
He tried to relax in the comfort of the bed, but Clint couldn’t help it thinking about getting the stitches out and the feeling that came with it. He always hated the sensation of something crawling underneath his skin, trying to get inside. He had felt that first hand one time in his head and it had been enough for a life time.  
  
After a hell lot of time later, Clint was free of his stitches. He was pulling down his sweatpants’ leg when the doctor turned a serious face on him.  
  
“I want you to use the crutches two weeks more, Clint,” she said. Clint groaned and lied defeatedly on the bed.  
  
“I don’t want to use them,” he whined. Bucky stood up and patted his stomach. Clint got the idea and stood up.  
  
“If you don’t use them I’ll make sure you need crutches for the rest of your life,” doctor Elric threatened. Clint chuckled and rolled his eyes, but he grabbed the crutches when the doctor gave them to him.   
  
“I hope I don’t see you two for a good while!” she called as they left.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Once outside the building, Bucky felt relief at not having to come back at medical for the time being. He was about to hail a cab, but Clint seemed to have the same idea. Except Bucky misjudged him. Instead of calling a cab he promptly threw the crutches into the traffic.  
  
“What the actual fuck, Clint?” Bucky said. “You do know those where Shield’s, right?”  
  
Clint stood with his hands at his hips while watching the now ruined crutches. “Fuck Shield then. They can bill Tony anyways.” Now he did hail a cab. His purple wing shot up and instantly a cab slowed down in front of them. Well, now Bucky knew how Clint called a cab so easily. A purple wing was very hard to miss.  
  
Inside of the cab, Bucky yawned.  
  
“Tired?” Clint asked. Bucky hummed in agreement. He leaned into Clint’s shoulders carelessly and half dozed off. Today was one of those days when nothing exactly eventful happened and you really just think about sleeping. Bucky was totally looking forward to doing just that right now.  
  
After the cab left them at the Tower, Bucky immediately went for the elevator. Just as it was about to close someone called for it to stop. Bucky got his metal wing in between the closing doors just in time.  
  
Bucky recognized the strawberry blonde woman standing before them. He had met Pepper months ago and had found her presence weirdly pacifying.   
  
Pepper’s grey wings were restless against her as always. “You both ready for tomorrow’s madness?” she asked smiling.  
  
“No,” Bucky answered instantly. Clint gave him a knowing look, and he sighed. “Yes.”  
  
“I’m sure he dragged you into this.” Pepper laughed softly.  
  
Bucky nodded eagerly, as Clint shove his wing on his face.  
  
“He decided it by himself.”  
  
The doors to the elevator opened into total chaos. There were at least two hundred boxes piled up everywhere on the communal floor. You literally couldn’t see one meter in front of you because there where more and more boxes. Everyone was heard somewhere in the mess arguing.  
  
“I ordered two thousand, I swear!” Tony’s voice exclaimed loudly. Bucky internally groaned. He just wanted to sleep. Why couldn’t he have normal friends that let him do that?  
  
“This clearly ain’t two thousand!” Nat answered from somewhere else. Bucky managed to carefully move the boxes enough for the three of them to walk by with their wings in. They got to where Tony, Nat and Bruce were discussing.  
  
“Tony what is this?” Pepper asked. Tony turned around, almost making two piles fall with his extended wings. Clint managed to keep them in place just barely. It was miracle Avenger hadn’t dropped them yet.  
  
Tony waved awkwardly at them in answer.  
  
“He ordered twenty thousand bars. Again,” Bruce said wearily. Bucky seriously felt like just leaving them there to sort it out by themselves and go to sleep, but Nat was obviously about to murder Tony, and Steve would murder him for letting that happen. It could be a very vicious cycle.  
  
“This wasn’t my fault!” Tony exclaims loud again. Pepper went over to him and talked in quiet voices to calm him down.  
  
“Christ, this is last year’s Halloween all over again,” Clint muttered eyeing the boxes. Bucky could see the problem with having these many chocolates, but he didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. Bucky directed a questioning glance at Bruce.  
  
“Last year we also got a bigger than expected order of chocolate bars,” he explained. “It ended up with Clint getting food poisoning, Nat obsessing over the chocolate and Tony filling a pool with melted chocolate. So yeah, we’re not planning on repeating that again.”  
  
“Okay,” Bucky tried to assimilate. “And where the hell is Steve?”  
  
“Locked up in the penthouse,” Nat said. She was obviously eyeing all the boxes in a manner that said she wanted to get her hands on them; her wings were flapping anxiously behind.  
  
“You do know he can, like, just jump off the window and fly right here?” Bucky said. And he would definitely kill Steve if he did that. Tony seemed to perk up at the mention of his boyfriend.  
  
“He wouldn’t do that,” he said. “Oh lord, he would so do that. Steve can’t see this mess.” Tony grabbed at his hair as he started going into panic mode all over again, and Pepper patted his wings to calm him down. This was obviously going to get out of control if they didn’t do something soon.  
  
“Tasha, no!” Clint exclaimed suddenly. Bucky turned to see she had opened one of the boxes and had a bar of chocolate in her hand. She stared at Clint with pleading eyes as he snatched the bar from her. “You gained over fifteen pounds last time, and I’m not going through another one of your crazy diets.”  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes but seemed to get a hold of herself.  
  
“Guys?” Steve voice blared through the speakers. “I know about the chocolate. Please let me out already.”  
  
Tony groaned. “I’m so dead,” he said. “Let him out, Jar.”  
  
Seconds later the elevator opened. There wasn’t much of Steve that could be seen above the boxes other than his wings, but he was clearly struggling to get his huge body around. At last he appeared, and he turned a fond stare at Tony.  
  
“I told you this was going to happen.”  
  
“It was not my fault!” Tony threw his hands in the air. Steve laughed and kissed him.  
  
“Okay, how about we give these away?” he said. Steve stood with his hands at his hips and observed all the boxes. “Let’s just leave the two hundred chocolates we’ll need and see where we can give the other ones away on the streets.”

 

*****

 

That was what they did. They gave chocolate to employees at the Tower, people going by in the streets, shops, sellers, anyone who would accept a box full of chocolate bars. Everyone was tired by the end of the day, but at least this Halloween wouldn’t get out of control like the last one.  
  
Bucky entered their floor, followed by Clint. He threw himself face first into the sofa, wings going limp.  
  
“I could sleep through all of tomorrow,” he mumbled sleepily. He heard a shuffling and then a thump on the ground. Bucky raised his head to see Clint also lying down, but on the floor, Avenger immediately crawling to sleep over his back.  
  
“You aren’t doing that,” Clint answered shortly. Bucky groaned loudly, Cint was definitely not letting Bucky bail on Halloween night, and if he really wanted to make a move on Clint, he wasn’t going to do it either.  
  
Even though Bucky was already falling asleep he stood up and decided to go to bed, not before making sure Clint went to his own. That night, Bucky was too tired to have any nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chapter before this one that I accidentally didn't update you guys, so if you didn't notice, go and read it since I already uploaded. It's set after Tony, Steve and Nat go to the mission and before this one. Sorry about that :)

**Chapter 14  
  
Clint**  
  
 _It’s Halloween!_  Clint thought when he woke up. He checked the time. It was just past midday, and Clint hurried to get a bath, so he could eat and then get his disguise ready. Of course, in the process he tripped on his wings. The bath helped him clear most of the stupid out of his system, and he went down to the kitchen to feed his magnificent body.  
  
The only thing left from yesterday’s mess were the boxes of chocolate left for the competition and some others they couldn’t get anyone to take.  
  
“Good afternoon,” Pepper said. She was quietly organizing the chocolates into their respective pumpkin basket for everyone. Bruce was sitting next to her sorting his own share. The pumpkins this year were all color coded. Purple for Clint of course. Green for Bruce; bright red for Tony; navy blue for Steve; black for Tasha; silver for Bucky.  
  
Clint grabbed the coffee Pepper offered him. He burned his taste buds, his wings flapping slightly, and immediately felt alive. Clint was about to say something when the elevator opened and out came a sleepy Bucky dragging his wings. The metal one made a screeching noise Clint tried to ignore.  
  
“Hey, Bucky!” Clint said with a smile. “It’s Halloween!”   
  
Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes. “Your voice is too high pitched,” he muttered. Bucky grabbed Clint’s coffee from his hands and drank it all in one gulp. Clint whined, but Bucky just shove the empty cup back to him.  
  
“You seem grumpy today,” Pepper commented. Bucky didn’t seem to have the energy to glare at her. Instead he went and lied down at the sofa.  
  
“No, what are you doing?” Clint asked. “You’re supposed to paint me and you’re too sleepy.”  
  
Bucky groaned again. He threw his metal wing over his body, shielding himself. Clint pulled at the wing and made Bucky sit up. He was pretty much asleep, so Clint decided to go for plan B. Bucky was so going to kill him, but Clint needed Bucky at full capacity right now.   
  
Clint went to fetch a cold beer can from the fridge and put it on his neck. Bucky’s body shivered from wings to toe.  
  
“Motherfucker!” Bucky yelled. Clint ran away from Bucky just to be tackled to the ground seconds after. He grunted before laughing.  
  
“Good to know you’re awake, Bucky bear.”  
  
Bucky stared at him with a murderous glare that was quickly turned into laughter. “You’re an asshole.”  
  
Bucky stood up and pulled Clint with him. Pepper and Bruce were both giving them a knowing look.  
  
“You two can shut up.” Bucky pointed a metal finger at them.  
  
“We didn’t say anything,” Bruce said raising his hands in surrender. He still had that knowing smile plastered on his face though. Bucky served another cup of coffee and gave it to Clint. Clint sighed contentedly. This was the reason why he liked Bucky.  
  
“Get the paintings ready,” Bucky said. “I’ll be there in a sec.”  
  
Forgetting to eat and almost dropping the coffee all over his wings, Clint left for their floor. He settled all the paintings on the table and noticed he was missing brushes. Oh well, Bucky will have to use his hands. Clint smiled mischievously at the idea.  
  
Back in his room he had the blue pants, red boots and gloves along with the utility belt that Clint had no idea what Steve really used it for. He had managed to get the shield and the original Captain America helmet, he just needed Steve not to notice he was missing his primary weapon.  
  
“Where’s the brushes?” Bucky asked as he came out of the elevator. Clint grimaced.  
  
“I kinda forgot to buy that.”  
  
Bucky stared at Clint and shook his head. He opened the white paint. “Okay, strip off your shirt, Hawkeye,” he said. Clint smiled before taking his shirt off. Of course, Bucky stared at him. “Where exactly do the pants start?”  
  
Clint signaled at his hipbones before moving them jokingly. Bucky snorted before getting in front of him and lowering his current jeans just a tiny fraction below his hips. Clint bit at his lower lip, hoping he didn’t go red.  
  
“I’ve seen you in a towel, Clint. This is too much clothes actually,” Bucky commented. Clint felt all of his neck go red, and he didn’t exactly have a shirt to cover it. He half hid in his wings. Bucky had a satisfactory smile on, one that Clint recognized he always appeared when he made Clint blush. “Jarvis make the room colder please.”  
  
Slowly, the temperature began to decrease. Without his shirt on, Clint felt his skin go cold. “Do we need to be at this temperature?” he whined. It took all of his will not to shiver.  
  
Bucky nodded. “If you sweat, you ruin the paint. Now man up and extend your arms like this.” Bucky opened his arms in a cross, and Clint mimicked him. Bucky dipped two metal fingers in the white paint and started to pass his fingers over Clint. The paint was even colder against his skin, and Clint moved away from the touch.   
  
Bucky put his normal hand on his hip to stop him from moving, making Clint feel a tingling sensation where their skins brushed. He started thinking about what to say in order to keep things from being awkward.  
  
“I didn’t know you could paint with your left hand,” he commented. Bucky was slowly passing steady fingers against his torso until the line where his jeans were precariously too low.  
  
Bucky shrugged his wings. “I’m ambidextrous,” he replied shortly. Clint observed Bucky’s face as he worked. His hair was still a mess from waking up, and he had a bit of days stubble, but apart from that, he looked absolutely handsome. He had a strong jaw line and cherry red lips, and his stormy grey eyes were bright under his lashes.   
  
Clint broke himself out of his reverie when his arms started to hurt, and his wings became restless.  
  
“Stop moving,” Bucky muttered. Somehow, he had gotten white paint on his cheek.   
  
“You, uh, got white paint there,” Clint said. Bucky raised an eyebrow. Clint moved his hand to clean the spot but hesitated for a second.  
  
 _Fuck it._  
  
He passed a finger tenderly over Bucky’s cheek.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky was very aware of how close he was to Clint’s naked chest and even more of how he was carefully painting over it. He also knew Clint was observing him as he worked, and it was taking him a lot of effort to keep his wings from flapping towards Clint.  
  
“Stop moving,” Bucky said as Clint wobbled slightly. He grabbed him steadily by the hip.  
  
“You, uh, got white paint there,” Clint stuttered. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, mostly because he wanted to see what Clint would do. Sure enough, Clint cleaned his cheek in a very awkward way.  
  
Bucky couldn’t help but start laughing. He had to get away from Clint to avoid accidentally staining him or hitting him with his wings. Clint had seemed pretty tense too, but it eased away as he started laughing, careful not to ruin the paint.  
  
“We’re such an awkward mess,” Bucky said. Clint nodded, still laughing.  
  
“We sure are.”  
  
Bucky was now completely sure he needed to make a move on Clint as he observed how his smile light up all his face. Right now wasn’t that moment. Bucky stretched his body and wings before he walked back over to Clint and extended his arms up again.  
  
“Don’t move, or I’ll really mess this up,” he said. Clint nodded, and Bucky started painting under Clint’s bicep and lower arm. He remembered clearly how the white part goes in the arm, but Bucky still let himself work slower over Clint’s perfectly toned bicep.  
  
“Jarvis put some music please, will ya?” Clint said. Instantly, the music started pouring through the speakers, and the environment lightened up.  
  
“Can I put my arms down?” Clint asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
But they hurt,” he whined.  
  
“I would believe that if you had lost an arm,” Bucky said. Clint immediately stopped whining. Bucky now moved to start painting the start on the chest. It made Clint start giggling, and Bucky’s finger almost slipped. Bucky glared at him.  
  
“Sorry, it just. Tickles,” he said smiling.

 

*****

 

Two and a half hour later Bucky was done. Just for good measure he made Clint stay put for some minutes. Bucky now was circling him trying to search for any spots of noticeable skin.  
  
“You look good,” Bucky commented idly.  
  
Clint snorted. “I always look good.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. From the waist up, Clint now looked like Steve’s old Howling Commandos uniform, and even though Clint’s hair was more sandy blond than gold blond, he looked a lot like Steve from a distance. The only notable difference were his purple wings. Bucky had offered to paint them too, but Clint had denied.  
  
“Move slowly,” Bucky instructed. He observed Clint back muscles as he did, and was pleased when the paint didn’t crack over his skin. “You’re good to go.”  
  
Bucky sat down at the sofa, feeling tired. He imagined Clint would’ve felt the same, but Bucky was wrong. Clint immediately went into his room to change clothes, and Bucky hadn’t even closed his eyes for five seconds when he had come out.  
  
“I am justice! I am freedom! I am the incarnation of a bald eagle!” Clint exclaimed. Bucky turned around to see Clint standing with one fist on his hip and the other holding the shield by its strap. His wings were completely extended and his chest was puffed up.   
  
Bucky laughed as the helmet fell on top of Clint’s eyes. He grabbed it from his head and passed a thumb over the already faint ‘A’ before putting it correctly on Clint’s head.  
  
“Ready to follow Captain America but cooler into Halloween night?” Clint said smiling. Bucky found himself remembering the time Steve had said something similar, just after he was rescued from Hydra.  
  
Bucky saluted Clint. “Sir, yes sir!”  
  
Clint laughed, and the helmet fell again over his eyes. He laughed in an adorable manner and put it back on. Bucky unlocked his phone. He didn’t use the thing that much but was he damned if he wasn’t going to take a picture of Clint looking insanely cute.  
  
“Put your best freedom face for the photo.” Bucky brought the phone up as Clint made a weird pose with his wings extended behind him. He showed the photo to Clint and decided to put it as background.  
  
“What are you going to wear?” Clint asked. Bucky hadn’t thought about it. He didn’t want to draw more attention to himself  
  
“Just normal clothing, I guess.” Bucky shrugged his wings. After accepting to go to Halloween he hadn’t even thought about having to use a costume or something.   
  
Clint stared at him thoughtful. “You’re using my sleeveless practice gear!” With that said he put the shield down and went back into his room. He came back seconds later holding up a dark purple and black gear shirt. “You can even say you’re Hawkeye.”  
  
“But cooler,” Bucky added. He snatched the clothes from Clint. “I’ll take a bath and try it on.”

 

*****

 

Minutes later Bucky was fresh and clean from paint. He shook his wings to dry them and tried on Clint’s clothes. Apart from being a bit tight Bucky was surprised to see it fit him. It vaguely smelled of Clint. A mixture of coffee and his usual cologne. Bucky thought it might be weird for him to be smelling his crush’s clothes, but the problem was, Bucky loved Clint’s scent.  
  
It smelled of safety and home, in a way.  
  
“Let’s go,” Bucky said getting out of the bathroom. Clint stared with his mouth agape at him, and Bucky tried to hide his slight blushing.  
  
“It’s not fair that it fits you and your arms better,” Clint said. He smiled satisfactorily as he noticed Bucky blush even more. “Purple even fits you, might get you some shirts that color.”  
  
“I’m not wearing purple,” Bucky said. “It suits you more.” He was about to put on the camouflage device on his metal wing when Clint took it from him. Bucky frowned and tried to take it back.  
  
“Nu-uh. You aren’t using it tonight, Captain America’s order,” Clint said. Instead, he gave Bucky his quiver and bow. Bucky stared at Clint and shook his head.  
  
“You’re not Captain America.”

  
“Well, Steve isn’t Captain America today either so there’s that.” Clint shoved the things into Bucky’s arms. “It’s Halloween man, and if you’re going to be a cooler me than me than show those around.” Clint poked Bucky’s metal wing and arm.  
  
“It’s enough with the metal arm,” Bucky said. He really didn’t want to people to stare at his wing at all. “I’m not going to walk around New York with a metal arm and wing, Clint.” Bucky tried to grab the device, but Clint moved away.  
  
“Again. It’s Ha-llo-ween,” Clint said. “Most people will think it’s just a very good costume.” Bucky continued to stare at Clint. He couldn’t be serious about going around with the wing and arm in the open for everyone to see. Bucky was about to say ‘no’ again when Clint leaned in and put his hands on Bucky’s shoulder. “Please,” he insisted again. “For me.”   
  
Clint stared at Bucky with puppy eyes and that charming smile he had. Goddammit, how had he fallen so hard for this winged dork.  
  
“I hate you and your charming, manipulative smile,” Bucky said with a sigh.  
  
“You love my charming, manipulative smile,” Clint said.  
  
 _I do_ , Bucky thought as he got the quiver around his wings. Clint was smiling like crazy at him, and okay, maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.  
  
“Happy?” Bucky stood there with the purple outfit and a bow on his hands.  
  
“You’re just missing the purple wings,” Clint joked.  
  
“Don’t push it princess. I have the bow right now.”

 

*****

 

“Why didn’t you bring the shield?” Bucky asked. They were on the elevator heading to the communal area.  
  
“’Cause Steve doesn’t know,” Clint said. “I’ll wait until he leaves with Tony.”  
  
Bucky couldn’t wait for Steve to se Clint. He wanted to see what level of embarrassment he would get to. Only thinking of it made Bucky want to laugh.  
  
“He’ll kill you,” Bucky told Clint. Clint shoved his wing into him before stepping out of the elevator. Only Steve and Tony were currently at the communal floor at the moment, and Bucky found himself staring at Tony’s disguise in amazement. He was dressed as Doctor Strange. An impish Doctor Strange. Bucky hadn’t really met the guy yet, only in photos, but according to Clint, he was just a guy who had an eye on the chest and moved his hands around in a weirdly cool manner.  
  
Tony had a long, red cape with the neck going up. Black belts were going around his torso, holding up a dark blue material that covered part of his body. His hair was parted by the side, and white strands ran alongside his head. His wings were still red, although Bucky imagined Strange’s weren’t that color.  
  
Steve was a different story. He was going as Star Lord. Again, Bucky had only seen the guy and knew he lived on outer space. The costume was pretty simple in comparison to Tony’s. He was wearing a long, red leather jacket on top of a grey shirt, old, worn out jeans and a utility belt with a gun of some sort. Under his arm, he was holding a weird helmet with glowing red eyes.  
  
“Where are the others?” Clint asked. Tony and Steve both turned towards them. The exact moment Steve’s gaze landed on Clint will forever be implanted in Bucky’s brain.  
  
“What the actual fuck, Clint?” Steve exclaimed. Tony immediately started laughing at the sight of everything. Steve’s face was one of utter embarrassment Bucky hadn’t seen on him since he had gotten both of Steve’s crushes numbers in fifth grade by accident. Clint just stood there, smiling proudly while Steve just turned around shaking his head.  
  
“You look—just. What the hell, Clint?” Steve stuttered.  
  
“He looks like a bad porn version of Captain America?” Tony offered. It made Steve look even more embarrassed and shocked.   
  
The three of them started laughing as Steve’s face went as red as Tony’s wings, and he left hiding on his own wings, muttering he had seen enough. Tony quickly followed him, still laughing and high fiving Clint on the way out.  
  
“Jarvis, you have that on video, right?” Bucky said still laughing.  
  
“Of course, master Barnes Should I send you a copy?”  
  
“Oh God, yes,” Bucky said without hesitating. “Send it to everyone.” He rubbed the tears from his eyes as Clint left to get the shield.

 

*****

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bruce and Nat were waiting for them outside the Tower. Before leaving, Pepper gave them their respective pumpkin head with chocolate before making them leave.  
  
“Where’s Steve and Tony?” Bucky asked. The streets outside were crowded with people wearing a variety of costumes. Some were dressed as movie characters, others as horror icons. Most of them were kids, although here and there you could see someone older too.  
  
“They already left. Something about not wanting to see Clint again,” Bruce answered. He was wearing all green, along with plastic Hulk gloves. Nat had a one-piece blue suit on. Her shoulders were covered in red, along with a part of her chest with a line of gold and a star. A low, red belt was hanging from her hips. The only part not colorful were her wings, except they contrasted nicely with the strong red.  
  
Bucky didn’t exactly recognize the suit though, and the confusion must’ve shown on his face because Nat explained it to him.  
  
“I’m Captain Marvel. She’s an Air Force pilot.”  
  
Bucky nodded, still eyeing her suit. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. “I just didn’t know this side of you.” Bucky shrugged his wings.  
  
“You don’t know much about me,” Nat said as her wings moved in an ominous manner. Next to her, Bruce mouthed at Bucky.  
  
 _She’s childish inside._  
  
“I know you’re saying I’m childish,” Nat said turning to Bruce with a smile. Bruce hugged her by the waist, and she rubbed her wings with affection. Bucky observed them fondly, and he found himself wanting that. His eyes immediately diverted towards Clint. He was standing by the street, watching everyone else walk by in all his good naked boy.  
  
 _Yeah,_  Bucky thought,  _tonight’s the night._

**Clint  
  
** One of the reasons Clint had decided to go like this to Halloween was to bother Steve, and apart from that because he really wanted Bucky to go and he knew how badly Bucky hated the attention. With his costume, everyone was staring at him and not at Bucky. It was obvious in the way his wings were relaxed how relieved he was about it.   
  
Bucky suddenly nudged him with his wing. “That kid over there is Hawkeye.”  
  
Clint averted his gaze towards a little boy that had a toy bow in his hands with matching purple glasses and clothing. He went after the kid and gave him a chocolate and a high five.  
  
“Nineteen more to go,” Clint told Bucky. Bucky playfully rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I’ll take all twenty back,” he said. Clint groaned and shoved him.  
  
“Shut up. I seriously don’t see why we wouldn’t find anyone dressed as you,” Clint said. “I would love to go out as you.”  
  
Bucky opened his mouth to reply when he turned around. A small girl around eight years old had pulled at his shirt.  
  
“Excuse me, sir,” the girl said in her cute, high pitched voice, “Are you Bucky Barnes?”  
  
Bucky kneeled before her and smiled kindly at the girl. “Tonight, I’m Hawkeye,” he said, “but can you keep a secret?” The girl nodded excitedly. “I’m actually Bucky Barnes.”  
  
The kid squealed and smiled at him. “You’re my favorite Avenger!” she exclaimed. “Look!” She turned around and showed Bucky one of her wings, which was showered in silver glitter to mimic metal. Clint felt his heart melt at seeing the fondness Bucky showed towards the little girl.  
  
“Can I touch your hand?” the girl then asked in a shy tone. Clint knew that was a difficult subject for Bucky, so he was surprised when he hesitantly held his palm up. The little girls pressed his own hand against his.

“It’s cold,” the girl said, “and so cool!” Bucky chuckled and smiled at her before enclosing the minute hand and bringing it up to kiss it gently. Clint couldn’t but find the scene real cute.  
  
“You’re my favorite Avenger too,” Bucky said. He took two chocolate bars from his basket and gave them to her. The girl suddenly leaned in and engulfed him in a hug. Bucky froze at the sweet touch, but the girl didn’t seem to care. She said goodbye and ran to where some friends were waiting for her. Bucky was still kneeling down, staring at the girl.  
  
“I’m not even mad you gave her two bars,” Clint said. Bucky stood up with a small, proud smile that Clint loved on his face. “Not too bad coming to Halloween after all, eh?”  
  
Bucky shoved his wing playfully. “Shut up, Barton,” he said with a smile.

 

*****

 

They continued going around the streets giving away candies. It turned out there were a hell lot of kids dressed up as Bucky. Even more than there were dressed as Hawkeye, but Clint couldn’t bring himself up to care.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re in tie with Tony,” Clint said. “Usually he’s always ahead of us.”  
  
Bucky shrugged his wings like it was nothing, but Clint knew better. He scratched at his chest irritably again. The paint was starting to itch, and Cint didn’t want it to peel.  
  
“Imagine Stark if I won,” Bucky mused. “He would be insufferable. Wouldn’t let me have it.”  
  
Clint laughed. Yeah, Tony wouldn’t believe it. They had run into the others a couple times while going around, and everyone seemed to be having a good time.  
  
A scream suddenly reverberated through the streets.  
  
“Hey, let me go, douchebag!”  
  
Bucky and Clint quickly turned around towards the commotion. At the far corner of the street a man was pulling a boy with him towards a white van. Fuck.  
  
“Barnes, give me the bow!” Clint quickly put on his quiver and nocked an arrow. Bucky had taken the shield and was already running through the crowds. The kid was still screaming and flailing his wings in the man’s arm.  
  
“Leave him!” One of the men inside said. “Some Avengers are coming!”  
  
Clint would’ve been flipped about being recognized as an Avenger for the first time in forever, except the man with the kid turned around to see both Bucky and Clint running in his direction. He threw the kid to the pavement and jumped into the already moving van.  
  
Bucky went over to the kid to see he was okay. Clint aimed for the van, which thankfully had left through a deserted street, but they were already turning the corner, and Clint missed the shot.   
  
They couldn’t let these kidnapper escape just like that. He searched around the already gathering crowd and noticed a lone motorcycle. Thank fuck he had learned how to ignite vehicles using arrow tips. The bike roared to life, and he drove over to Bucky.  
  
“Go! I’m okay!” the kid said. Clint moved back to let Bucky drive while he shoot. Bucky pulled off, the bike roaring through the street. They easily spotted the van. It was going at full speed on one of the streets free for Halloween night, so there were other cars around.   
  
Clint grabbed a hold of the bike with his legs and nocked an arrow. He aimed for the wheel and just as he was about to release, Bucky swerved violently. Clint managed to balance himself with his wings.  
  
“Fuck, Barnes,” he said. “Keep it steady.”  
  
“You wanna get run over by a truck?”  
  
Clint aimed again and this time the van moved just in time out from the shot. It turned right on another street, and Clint barely managed to grip Bucky’s wings before he fell of the bike. The guys at the van suddenly started shooting, making Bucky zig zag.   
  
Clint shot an arrow, hitting the guy firing at them on the hand. Dammit, Clint didn’t have an especial arrow with him at this time. A tracking arrow would solve it pretty easily. Suddenly the van turned again but this time at an intersection full of cars. Bucky was obviously going to follow, but at the last minute he hit the braked and swerved the bike sharply to avoid them to fall tumbling to the ground.   
  
A truck passed in front of them, and if it hadn’t been for Bucky they probably would’ve crashed.  
  
“Fuck,” Bucky panted. “I’ll take a detour.” He was about to get the bike going when bright blue and red lights flashed in front of them.  
  
“Put your weapons down and your hands where we can see them!”  
  
Well, fuck.  
  
Clint slowly got off the bike, and while Bucky looked adamant at first, he slowly got up too. Clint took off his quiver and put it on the floor next to his bow. Bucky put the shield in front of him and raised his hands. Two officers with guns pointed at them appeared.  
  
“You got your permission for those?” The police nodded at the weapons at the floor. Clint grimaced. They didn’t have any kind of permission with them right now.  
  
“We’re Avengers?” he tried with an awkward smile. The two police men glanced at each other.  
  
“Is that bike yours?”  
  
Bucky and Clint both turned to see the still running bike. Now they were royally fucked. When none of them answered, the police started advancing on them.  
  
“We’ll have to take you to the police station,” police man number one said. At that, Bucky got his murderous glare on, and his wings started to flap restlessly.  
  
“No, you don’t get it,” Clint tried. “This guys on a white van tried kidnapping a kid and we chased them around until they got away. You should be looking for them.”  
  
The cops didn’t seem to buy any of it though because they started cuffing both of them.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Steve was going to kill them the moment he knew where they were. Nat would be there too, killing them just with her death glare. Bucky could pretty much just break through the cuffs, but that would give a pretty bad impression. The kidnapper where probably far anyways. That didn’t keep him from glaring the whole time they were on the police car.  
  
“I can’t believe you bring your Avenger’s ID to coffee, but you don’t have it here,” Bucky muttered. Clint was pressed into his wing, and he smelled of paints and sweat. He glared at Bucky.

“I’m sorry, next time we get caught by stupid ass police officers I’ll bring it with me.”  
  
The officer hit the metal fence separating them from the police. “Shut up both of you.”  
  
Bucky and Clint turned their glare on the officer instead. He had their weapons on the trunk, where there wasn’t much of a chance of getting them. Clint was half seated on top of Bucky’s metal wing, so he annoyingly pulled it out from under him, making Clint hit his face on the window. Clint promptly shoved his own wing on Bucky’s face.  
  
“Asshole,” Bucky said.  
  
“Shithead,” Clint answered. The officer shut them up again. Outside the window car, a police station had appeared, and the cops took them out. Once inside they locked them in a small jail.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to take this off?” Clint asked, shaking the cuffs at the cop.  
  
“Haven’t earned it,” the cop answered. Clint glared at the man again and sat down on the floor. The cops had taken his gloves off so that the cuffs could fit and now he was rubbing at his aching wrists. Bucky sighed and sat down next to Clint. They weren’t going to solve anything by fighting between themselves anyways, and it hadn’t been Clint’s fault.  
  
“This is a very shitty first Halloween,” Bucky commented idly. He noticed Clint’s wrists were red under the cuffs. Bucky felt like smashing them, but it would only cause them more problems.  
  
Clint snorted and leaned his head against the wall. Bucky observed him quietly. “Have you been to prison before?” Clint closed his eyes, and now Bucky could really stare at Clint’s face without problem. His eyes darted to his lips before looking away.  
  
“Kind of.” Bucky could vaguely remember the incident. “We got away because Steve got an asthma attack and needed to go to the hospital.”  
  
Clint sat up suddenly, hitting him with his wing. “Steve’s going to kill us.”  
  
Bucky laughed. He wasn’t that worried about Steve. It hadn’t been their fault. Then again Steve wasn’t that reasonable when stressed out, and he was definitely going to stress out about it.  
  
“He’s been wanting to do that since the forties,” Bucky commented. “I’m more worried about Nat.”  
  
Clint groaned and lied back down again. The door to the station opened and one of the cops brought in their weapons. They guy tripped on his own wings, and the arrows fell out of their quiver.  
  
Clint immediately stood up. “Hey watch it, Goofy,” he said. “Those are one of a kind Stark weapons.”  
  
The cop raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him and pointedly threw everything into the storage room.  
  
“Those toys look as false as that arm and wing.”  
  
Bucky stared at the cop and gave him a metal middle finger. The second officer appeared and opened the door to the jail.  
  
“You have one call each,” he said.  
  
Clint went first to the phone, his moving anxiously as he called. From inside the cell, Bucky stood near him.  
  
“Hey, Steve,” Clint said. “We have a teeny tiny problem. We are currently in, uh, a police station?”  
  
Steve’s loud tone of voice was heard even through the phone, and Clint put it back on the base.  
  
“What the fuck?” Bucky asked. Clint suddenly realized what he did and let his wings fall.  
  
“Oh, shit,” he muttered. “I hung up on Captain America.”  
  
The cop took him back inside. “I thought you were Captain America,” he said. Clint tiredly glared at the guy.  
  
“I’m Hawkeye!”  
  
The cop ignored Clint and signaled at Bucky to come out. While Clint discussed with the officer, Bucky called Steve again.  
  
“Hey,” he said once Steve picked up. He immediately started again with the loud tone.  
  
“Where the hell are you, and why did Clint say you were at a police station?”  
  
Bucky sighed and decided to be straight forward. “’Cause we are in a police station,” he started. “We kinda robbed a bike to follow some guys who tried to kidnap a kid, and the police caught us. Just, come and bail us out, will ya?”  
  
The other side went silent for a long moment. “I’ll be there with Tony in a while,” Steve said. “Where is it?” Bucky gave him the direction and hung. A hand touched his back, and Bucky moved away from the touch, wings coiling behind him.  
  
“Woah,” the cop said, moving back. Bucky glared at him and went back into the jail. Clint was now lying on the floor, wings completely extended. The paint was already starting to peel off, and his feathers were all ruffled up. Bucky lied down and put his head on Clint’s stomach. They had the place to themselves, might as well take advantage of it.

 

 **Clint**  
  
Clint’s wrists ached. He had been trying to force his hand out of the cuff by trying to dislocate his thumb, and now he had raw skin under the cold metal. He wondered if that was how Bucky felt at the part where the metal met his shoulder and back.  
  
“I need you to let those two over there out.” A familiar authoritative voice echoed through the station. Clint and Bucky both sat up to see Tony and Steve still in their costumes.  
  
“Great. Now we have Doctor Strange and Star Lord,” the officer said.  
  
“I’m actually Tony Stark, so come on, let them go.” Tony stared at them with crossed arms and wings extended, daring him them. “They didn’t do anything wrong.” It was hard to take him seriously with the costume though. Steve stood silently behind him, staring at the cops too.  
  
“You have to pay a fine.” The cop gave Tony a bill which he didn’t even bother to check. “This amount.”   
  
“Listen officer. You’re holding official Avengers captive for doing their job. You can either let them go, and we leave this as if nothing happened, or I pay and sue your lives off for letting child kidnappers escape and interfering with official Shield duty.”  
  
Clint smiled as both the officers were left speechless by Tony. This is why he loved to have Tony on his side. The cop with the keys glanced at the second cop, who nodded. Bucky was first out, followed by Clint. Bucky pointed teared off his cuffs before ripping away Clint’s  
  
“Too much for false toys?”  
  
Clint went and smiling took the keys from the cop. He opened the storage room and retrieved their things. He awkwardly handed Steve his shield, who just shook his head at him. Clint luckily still had the helmet on because Steve looked like he wanted to cut his head off. Not that the helmet would help much.  
  
Once outside, Tony’s car was parked. Before entering though Steve stood before them.  
  
“I’m scared,” Clint said. Bucky just stood there with crossed arms and half extended wings, daring Steve to say anything. Steve simply sighed, his wings falling tiredly.  
  
“Is the kid okay?” He didn’t sound angry, which was a relief. Bucky nodded in answer. “Okay, let’s go.”  
  
“What about the kidnapper?” Clint asked. Tony stared from where he stood at the other side of the car.  
  
“As if you didn’t know me,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Jarvis already tracked them down and sent the location to a more competent police station.”  
  
That was enough for Clint, and he entered the car as Bucky held the door open for him.  
  
“Next time the police catch us,” Clint started. “I’m deaf, and you only speak Russian.” Bucky barked a laugh, closing the door. Tony started the car, and immediately sped up. The streets were already deserted from cars and people, so Tony was going relatively fast.  
  
Clint rolled the window down, and let the air gnaw at his face, and brush against his feathers. He was still pretty much naked though, so he half covered himself in his wings from the cold. He felt Bucky slowly crawl next to him.  
  
“Why aren’t you yelling?” Bucky leaned into the space between the two front seats. Clint wanted to put his hand over Bucky’s mouth to shut him up. Or maybe his lips, but he wasn’t sure about that strategy yet.  
  
Steve turned around to talk to them. “Because it wasn’t your fault those cops were completely inept,” he stated simply. Bucky and Clint let out a breath. Next to Steve, Tony was sniggering.  
  
“I told him that. You two owe me.”  
  
Steve now turned to Tony. “That’s not true,” he said.  
  
“You were threatening with no shooting range or weapons, Steven.”   
  
Steve audibly groaned at the mention of his complete name.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare do that,” Bucky said evenly.  
  
“Shut up,” answered Steve. He had the shield on his legs and was tapping his fingers against it at the same beat of the music.  
  
“You know,” Tony started with a small smile, “one of the kids referred to Steve as Mister America.”  
  
Clint couldn’t help but start giggling uncontrollably.  
  
“It makes you sound like some old man,” Bucky commented, making Clint crack even more.  
  
“He was a nice kid,” Steve said smiling back.  
  
Tony snorted. “Of course, he was. He was dressed as me.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes and started thinking about how Tony and Steve would be as parents. “Oh man, you’re not thinking about having kids, are ya?”  
  
Tony hit the brakes fast, parked the car to the side and immediately got out, not bothering to turn off the ignition. Steve quickly followed suit. Clint lowered the window more to listen better.  
  
“We shouldn’t be listening,” Bucky said. Still, he leaned over Clint to see better.  
  
“You know you want to.”  
  
Outside, Tony was obviously starting to freak out, his wings moving restlessly as Steve tried to help.  
  
“I’m not ready for that kind of commitment,” he said. “Kids are too much trouble for me—”  
  
“Tony,” Steve started, trying not to freak out himself.  
  
“What if I screw it up?”  
  
“Tony…”  
  
“I’m zero percent dad material.”  
  
“Tony!” Steve yelled. Tony stopped babbling instantly and stared at Steve with wide eyes. “Breathe. We are not having a kid, okay?” Steve held Tony by the shoulders, and after a moment, Tony nodded. The panic started to ease away.  
  
“You don’t want kids?” Tony asked hesitantly.  
  
“Not for the time being, no.” Steve laughed. “When we’re both ready, maybe. Retired.”  
  
Tony nodded. “Okay,” he said with a chuckle. “Sorry I panic at commitment.”  
  
Steve pulled Tony closer to him in a hug as he ruffled their wings caringly. They looked funny. Doctor Strange and Star Lord about to kiss.  
  
“You know we’re being observed, right?” Tony told Steve. Steve brought up his shield to cover them as they kiss. Clint and Bucky sat back down, and Bucky grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
“Two things, Clint: One, you never tell that kind of things to someone driving. Two, you never give Captain America’s boyfriend a panic attack.”  
  
“Damn right you don’t,” Steve said leaning through the window and scaring the shit out of Clint. He went for a punch, and Steve grabbed his fist and gave him an unimpressed look.  
  
Tony sat back at the driver’s seat again, cheeks flushed and hair disheveled. “That was so romantic.”  
  
“You’re so weird,” Clint said in return.  
  
“You don’t talk, or I’ll personally eject you out of the car.” Tony fixed him with a glare through the rearview. Clint laughed and settled back into Bucky’s wing.   
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
The smile on Tony’s face confirmed it.

 

*****

 

Once they were back at the Tower, Clint had opted for going directly to their floor. Tony and Steve had both insisted that Nat wasn’t going to kill him, but he didn’t want to try his luck anymore.   
  
Tony had also pointedly said no one had won, which probably meant he had lost. Bucky and Clint were too exhausted to even complain.   
  
All of his Clint’s body felt like deadweight and behind him he didn’t even tried to keep his wings up anymore. Against Bucky’s suggestion, he had munched on the chocolate bars he had found on Tony’s car, and he was already feeling the weird mixture of being exhausted and hyperactive at the same time.  
  
As the elevator door opened, Clint went to the bathroom. He wasn’t feeling good enough for taking a bath at the moment, but he really wanted to take the paint off. With a wet towel he started scrubbing at his body. Slowly, the paint started coming off.  
  
“Bucky!” Clint called. He was having trouble getting the paint off his back now. Bucky’s head appeared at the door. Clint stared pleadingly at him. Bucky took the towel from him and started passing it over his back and between his wings.   
  
“Does it hurt?” Bucky tenderly took hold of Clint’s left wrist on his metal hand. Clint shook his head.  
  
“Just feels weird.”  
  
Bucky got a clean towel out and with warm water cleaned both of Clint’s wrists. He smiled in gratitude. They went to sit at the sofa in silence. They were so close to each other their legs brushed and their wings intertwined.  
  
“The bow and arrow suit you,” Clint commented quietly. He turned to stare at Bucky.  
  
“You actually managed not to kill yourself,” Bucky answered. Clint rolled his eyes but laughed at the joke. Bucky was so damn close to him, he could feel his breath against his skin.  
  
“It was one hell of a Halloween night,” Clint said staring right at Bucky’s eyes.   
  
“Yeah,” Bucky said in a low voice. His hair was a mess, but it suited him so perfectly. Bucky’s own eyes were staring between Clint’s lips and eyes. Clint maintained eye contact because he knew Bucky would take any little hint that Clint didn’t want this and stop immediately, and dear lord he wanted this so much.  
  
Clint’s breath hitched in anticipation as Bucky closed the space between them and kissed him fully on the lips. At first Clint was at a loss, but he quickly found himself kissing back with just the same eagerness Bucky had. Bucky moved them until he was lying on top of Clint, their lips never separating.  
  
 _Oh.  
  
Oh, God._  
  
 _They were kissing._    
  
They were kissing, and Clint felt so good about it. Bucky bit at his lower lip, asking for permission Clint gladly gave. They both moved in perfect harmony, completing each other. Clint had one hand running through Bucky’s hair like he had always wanted to do and the other one on Bucky’s thigh.  
  
 _Bucky has very good thighs_ , he thought absently.  
  
Bucky’s own hands where one on his bare chest and the metal one holding the side of Clint’s face carefully. Clint’s wings were restless against him, flapping towards Bucky in desire. Bucky’s own engulfed the two of them completely.   
  
Clint turned his head, separating from Bucky, but Bucky instead started leaving wet, hot kisses on his neck that felt oh so damn good. They left a tingling sensation on Clint’s skin.  
  
“Bucky wait,” Clint whispered shakily. He instantly misses the feeling of Bucky’s lips on him, but he can’t continue before getting this straight. He managed to get from under Bucky and sat up. He got his face on his hands.  
  
Oh God.   
  
 _They just made out on the couch._  
  
Bucky’s hair was a tangled mess, and his lips looked red and swollen. Clint could guess his own looked the same.  
  
“I… I don’t know how I feel about this?” Clint said. And damn his brain for being such a hot mess all the time. He groaned, not exactly knowing what he was doing.  
  
“It’s fine,” Bucky muttered. “It’s fine if you don’t—if you don’t want to.”  
  
Clint saw Bucky was already starting to close into himself again.  
  
“No! No, it’s not that.” Clint passed his hand through his hair anxiously, not knowing how to continue. He wasn’t good at this kind of things. He continued before Bucky retracted. “I just—I don’t want to take this too fast, okay?”  
  
Bucky didn’t seem convinced at all. He straightened up and half closed in his wings to look away from Clint. “It’s okay, really. Don’t—don’t say yes because you feel pity. Please.”  
  
Clint was totally taken aback by what Bucky had said.  
  
“What? No. I have never treated you like that Bucky and you know I never will,” Clint said pointedly. “It’s just, I’m literally the human embodiment of a mess, and I’m too fucked up too and always deep in shit, and I want to make sure this is something I can rely on, okay? I’ve got abandonment issue, Buck, because people always tend to leave me when I get too attached, and I don’t think I can see that happening with you too.”  
  
Bucky stared at Clint fondly. “I really want this, Clint. I really do. Most of my life I’ve been without a say in what I do. But I… I’m sure about this one, okay? This is me deciding to be with you,” he said. “And it’s totally fine if you want to take it slow. I’m deep in shit too. Probably more than you.” Bucky laughed softly, and Clint does too. “I’m up for trying if you are too.”  
  
Clint observed Bucky. At the man that was so broken as him yet made him feel whole again. Clint tenderly grabbed hold of Bucky’s face in his hands and kissed him again. “I’m up for it,” he said bringing their foreheads together.   
  
Bucky smiled at him and kissed him back.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Clint and Bucky were both lying down in Bucky’s bed in a tangle of limps and feathers. After kissing for a very long period of time—too much for taking it slow, really—they decided to just stay in comfortable silence.   
  
Bucky was lying on his back with his normal arm resting around Clint’s middle. Clint was happily snuggled against his chest, head resting in the crook of his neck. Thankfully, Avenger was sleeping at Nat’s tonight, so they had all the bed for themselves.  
  
“I must tell you,” Bucky whispered, “that I don’t give that impression, but I’m a hopeless romantic when I fall hard.”  
  
Bucky could feel Clint’s smile against his skin.  
  
“Aw, you fell for my charm,” Clint mumbled. “I can live with that.” He yawned, and his wings relaxed behind him. It was clear he was about to fall asleep. Clint’s breath evened out and just as Bucky thought he was already out, he mumbled again.  
  
“I like your phone background. It’s me.”   
  
Bucky smiled down at Clint, but this time he was definitely asleep. Despite the fact he had eaten all the remaining candy, Clint had fallen asleep relatively fast on top of Bucky. His mouth was slightly open, and he was making little, snorting sounds.   
  
Bucky was lazily stroking Clint’s hair with his fee hand, careful not to wake him, but seriously Clint could sleep through anything.  
  
While observing Clint sleep in a hopefully not too creepy way, Bucky thought about how this was what he wanted, and he wouldn’t let anyone tell him otherwise. He wouldn’t let it go wrong either.   
  
This relationship with Clint represented the freedom Bucky had wanted since forever. Even before Hydra happened, it wasn’t as if Bucky could easily be in a relationship with whom he wanted on the forties.   
  
Bucky felt Clint’s hearing aids were still on, and he carefully took them off and got them on the night table. With his real wing, he half covered both of them, smiling as Clint cuddled into him as he felt the warmth wash over.  
  
Bucky felt unimaginably happy at how everything turned out. It had been a good decision to just kiss Clint once and for all right there on the couch, even though the part of his mind that doubted he could be happy was telling him not to.   
  
For the first time, he ignored it. Bucky felt himself drift to sleep, and he couldn’t help but smile at seeing who he had comfortably snuggled in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, your long awaited kiss between Bucky and Clint happened :) This was literally one of my favorite chapters to write, so I hope you liked it too!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I made a mistake when I updated the past chapter (Halloween chapter) and missed uploading a chapter that goes after Steve, Tony and Nat leave for the mission and before Halloween so check it out since I don't want you to miss on some details mentioned there.

**Chapter 15**  
  
Clint  
  
Clint woke up to the gentle rise and fall of Bucky’s bare chest. He slowly rearranged himself so he could watch Bucky’s handsome face. Memories from their night came back to Clint’s mind, and there was sudden moment of panic.  
  
What if Bucky had just felt something in the heat of the moment, and now he didn’t want anything? That was normally how the story of his life went, so Clint wouldn’t be that surprised if it happened.  
  
“ _You’re a creeper_ ,” Bucky mouthed. He smiled and nestled his face on Clint’s hair. The panic left him immediately. Clint didn’t want to move, but he managed to find his aids without much fuss and got them on.  
  
“Well, I can’t abstain myself from watching handsome fellas,” Clint answered. He snuggled back into Bucky’s side and started kissing his neck. Bucky made a content sound in the back of his throat, and his wings flapped aroused. Bucky rearranged himself until he could kiss Clint on the lips. It quickly turned into a small make out session.  
  
Clint grabbed Bucky’s leg as Bucky settled for his hips. Clint had a sudden thought, and damn his brain for coming with stupid shit at the best of moments.  
  
“You know, you’ve got some really good thighs,” Clint said against Bucky’s lips.  
  
“I know.” Bucky frowned at him curiously. “What’s your point?”  
  
“It’s pretty stupid—”  
  
“Like you sometimes.”  
  
Clint half-heartedly glared at Bucky. “—but if Steve’s got the tits of justice according to Tony, does that mean you’ve got the thighs of freedom or something?”  
  
Bucky started laughing so hard he almost made Clint fall with his wing.   
  
“Shut up,” Clint said kissing him again. They were both pretty happy to stay at their room for the whole day, except Clint’s stomach was complaining loud enough for Bucky to hear.  
  
“I can bring breakfast,” Bucky offered. He checked his phone for the time. “Or very late lunch.”  
  
Clint sat up and stretched his wings. He would really like that, but he needed to talk to Nat too. “Let’s go get something to eat before anyone thinks we died or something.”  
  
They found everyone else at the communal floor. Steve, Tony and Avenger were currently taking one whole couch for themselves while watching some crappy movie. On the table, Bruce was reading his book while slowly eating his food away.  
  
“Good to see you’re not intoxicated,” Nat said from her seat by the counter next to Pepper.  
  
“Good to see you’re not fifteen pounds fatter.” Clint stuck his tongue out at her. Nat ignored him, and Clint happily turned to where Bucky was making coffee. Clint hesitated for a moment before coming from behind and hugging him by the waist. He tenderly kissed the space between his wings.  
  
“This is aloud now, right’” Clint asked. Bucky hummed in answer. The smell of coffee became stronger, and Clint felt the need of it. “Gimme coffee.” He leaned his forehead into Bucky’s back and felt him laugh.  
  
“What do you think I’m doing?”  
  
“Took you long enough,” Tony’s voice rang suddenly. Clint turned his head to the side. They had an audience apparently. He felt the heat rise to his face, but he didn’t separate from Bucky. Nat and Tony both handed Steve ten dollars.  
  
“You were betting on us?” Clint asked. Had they seriously been that obvious about all of this? Clint felt Bucky laugh against him, his wings rubbing on his cheek.  
  
“Fuck you, Steve.”  
  
“I think Clint would like it better,” Steve said. Clint choked on nothing rather violently while everyone made surprised noises.  
  
“Captain America making sex jokes?” Pepper said mockingly. “Are we sure this is Steve?”   
  
Tony slowly eyed Steve in an obvious manner, mouth carved into a flirty grin. “I’m sure,” he said in a low voice. Steve’s face went red, wings reflectively covering him. Bucky nudged Clint, and he let go. He was greeted by a cup of smoking hot, which he then proceeded to burn his mouth with.  
  
“If it helps,” Bruce added, “I didn’t even know about the bet.”  
  
Tony now turned a knowing glare on him. “Liar, liar, wings on fire. You were the one to suggest it.”  
  
“Did anyone in here didn’t know about this?” Clint asked turning to face everyone as neither one of them answered. “Jarvis?”  
  
“I ran some algorithms on the probabilities of when something would happen.”  
  
_Well,_ Clint thought, _even the software knew they were into each other._  
  
“I hate my friends,” Clint announced with an annoyed flap of his wings.   
  
“Well, the friends you hate order you two food that should be here any minute,” Nat said, and okay, maybe his friends weren’t that bad. After that, everyone seemed to disperse again.  
  
Bucky suddenly came behind him in a hug. “Make sure they don’t eat my food,” he said. Clint turned to him with a questioning glance. “I’ll take a bath.”  
  
Clint nodded and ruffled his wings affectionately with Bucky’s before he left. Clint sat down at the couch, far away from Tony and Steve’s kissing sounds. The tv was on, but it was just serving as background noise. Nat appeared with a bag of Doritos and sat next to him.  
  
“I think this is going to be good,” Clint said.   
  
“What is?” Nat asked as she propped a chip into her mouth.  
  
Clint shrugged his wings awkwardly. “Bucky and I,” he answered softly. He could already feel a small smile crawl his way onto his lips.  
  
“Ooh, Clinton’s in love,” cooed Nat. Clint rolled his eyes playfully at her.  
  
“Shut up, Tasha.”  
  
Nat chuckled and combed Clint’s hair. “Why do you think that?”  
  
Clint sighed and turned to stare at her. Because I’m actually okay with him and being happy,” he decided. Yeah, everything was pretty much still recent, but Clint could feel it. This time it was different. “I’m not self-sabotaging it, and while there’s little moments where I doubt all this, I really feel like I’m getting better… that’s good, right?”  
  
Nat beamed at him proudly. If someone knew how difficult it had been for Clint to let himself be happy after New York, it was her.  
  
“That’s good,” Tasha said. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and out of habit he threw his wing protectively over her.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky went back down to the communal floor and found everyone sorting out the food. He took a seat next to Clint on the couch, who fed him a nugget before giving him his food. They had settled for a new movie this time and were quietly watching it until the image froze.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt, but a lady at the lobby says she needs to talk with master Barton and Barnes,” Jarvis announced. In the tv, the movie changed to a feed of a security camera. It showed a middle-age woman with light pink, elegant wings. She was holding the hand of a boy with wings still bright white, so he couldn’t be older than ten.  
  
“That’s the kid from yesterday,” Bucky said sitting up from where he had fallen over Clint. Clint made a noise of protest. The kid was now wearing normal clothes, but Bucky could identify it was the same kid they had saved.  
  
“I’ll go see what they want.” Bucky stood up, and Clint followed him. He found it encouraging, the fact Clint never liked being apart from him.  
  
“Barton and Barnes had a nice ring to it,” Clint commented before the elevator opened. Bucky smiled at him as they stepped out.  
  
“Thanks a lot for yesterday,” the mother said once she spotted them. “I can’t even show you how grateful I am for saving William.” Her wings ruffled against his son’s, and he obviously felt embarrassed at the gesture like any kid his age.  
  
“It’s fine,” Bucky assured with a smile. “It’s our job.”  
  
“You were very brave out there, kiddo.” Clint mussed William’s hair. The kid beamed.  
  
“Thanks a lot!” William answered. “Can I, uh, touch your wing?”  
  
Before Bucky could form an answer, William’s mom talked.  
  
“Don’t be impolite, Will.”  
  
The kid looked disappointed about it. Bucky bit the inside of his cheek thinking about it. “My wing is very sharp, and I wouldn’t like to hurt you,” he said. “You can feel my arm instead.”  
  
Bucky extended his metal arm out. William got nearer him and with his small hand felt at the metal plates. It reminded him of the little girl. Delicate and small, but not afraid, and wow. This was the second time he let some stranger touch his arm. William’s mom put a hand on his wing to call his attention.  
  
“Didn’t you have something you wanted to give Bucky?”  
  
The kid nodded excitedly. “Here!” he exclaimed opening his backpack and giving Bucky a paper. “It’s for you.” It was a drawing featuring him and Clint driving a bike. Clint had his bow in his hands and behind him his purple wings weren’t missing. On the top corner it had a message scribbled on crayon.  
  
_Thanks for being my heroes! -Will._  
  
“Thank you,” Bucky said, feeling his insides go warm. He showed the drawing to Clint. They said goodbye to Will and his mother and just before leaving, Will surprised them by coming back over and hugging them.  
  
Clint and Bucky went back up to the communal floor. Bucky immediately put the drawing up on the fridge with magnets.  
  
“Pass some beers along the way, Barnes,” Nat called from the couch. Bucky took out the cans and with Clint’s help passed them around.   
  
“The kid gave us a drawing!” Clint said lying down half into Bucky at the couch.  
  
“We know,” Tony said after drinking. He nodded toward the tv, where the feed of the lobby was still on. Bucky rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’ve got literally no boundaries with respect to privacy whatsoever.  
  
Pepper sniggered from where she was sitting down. “They’re completely inexistent.”  
  
“And they’ll continue to be,” Bruce finished.  
  
“Aw, you know me all so well,” Tony answered just before ordering Jarvis to put the movie again. Bucky continued watching, except he found himself falling asleep at the soothing feeling of Clint combing his hair.

 

 **Clint**  
  
When Clint ran out of beer, he wanted another one. He turned to ask Bucky if he wanted another one too, but he discovered he was asleep underneath him. Carefully and slowly he extricated himself from Bucky’s wings and went for the drink. He eyed the cute drawing the kid had made, now hanging on the door of the fridge with one of the many magnets hanging around.  
  
For some reason, Tony liked having the fridge full of different types of magnets, and an idea came to Clint’s head. He searched the magnets he needed and took them with him. Once he was lying back down again he slowly hanged the magnets from Bucky’s metal arm, spelling ‘hansome  & mine’ because for some reason the ‘d’ was M.I.A.  
  
“Told you they would be worse,” Clint heard Tony tell Steve. They were lying down just like Clint and Bucky where. In a tangle of feathers and limps. Bruce and Nat were sitting together too, and Clint felt sorry for Pepper since she was third-wheeling so badly right now.  
  
“Let them be,” Steve whispered. Tony just snorted before continuing to watch the movie silently.

 

*****

 

When the movie finished, everyone instantly went to sleep. Clint stayed on the couch a little longer with a passed-out Bucky. He didn’t want to wake him up. There was one way Bucky wouldn’t really mind waking up to though. Clint leaned in and kissed the tip of Bucky nose softly before going for his lips. After some seconds Clint could feel Bucky’s smile.  
  
“Wake up, Bucky bear,” Clint mumbled. Bucky groaned a little at the name. “Now I’m going to call you that, so shut up.” Bucky laughed and smiled down at him, but his eyes fell on his arm.  
  
He turned it around to stare and read. He smiled at Clint again and kissed him.   
  
“I’m more handsome than you,” he joked. Clint glared half-heartedly at him.  
  
“Normal people say you’re handsome too.”  
  
Bucky kissed Clint’s forehead. “You’re handsome, too,” he whispered next to his ear. Clint felt a shiver run down his spine and his wings flapped aroused. Bucky at last deigned to stand up, and he watched as Bucky stretched, wings in full height for a few seconds.   
  
They quietly walked back to their floor. Avenger was already sleeping on the couch and didn’t even stir when they came in. Clint had a small moment of panic when he didn’t know what room to go to, so he went into the bathroom instead. Once he was done though Clint still didn’t know if Bucky wanted them to sleep together again. He awkwardly made a go for his own room.  
  
“Where are you goin’?” Bucky asked evenly. Clint turned to stare at him, who had a toothbrush on his hand and his mouth full of toothpaste. Clint observed the door to his own room and back at Bucky.  
  
“Wrong room?” he tried, wringing his feathers in his hands anxiously.  
  
“Wron’ room,” Bucky said laughing.  
  
_Bucky’s room it is then,_ Clint thought happily.  
  
Moments later, Bucky appeared. Clint was already comfortably lying down, so Bucky turned off the lights. Seconds later he pulled his wings in as he felt Bucky spooning him from the back. It was kind of tricky with the wings, but they managed. The warm from Bucky seeped into him, and he sighed in relief.  
  
“You’re not regretting this, right?” Clint’s mouth talked without permission, and he found himself waiting for an answer. He felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck and a leg find its way between his.  
  
“I’m not, Clint,” Bucky said against his hair.   
  
“Okay,” Clint said. “Yeah, sorry.” A hand passed through his feathers before tugging. He got the idea and turned around so he was nestled into Bucky. In the dark, Bucky’s eyes looked bright and alive. Gosh, Clint felt like he could stare at them every day before going to sleep. Feeling content with that thought, he quietly fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Clint**  
  
Days turned into weeks, and Bucky and Clint grew even more attached to each other. They settled into a nice and healthy relationship. Clint was definitely happy and crazy for Bucky, and all the doubts he had had been replaced by little displays of affection and a lot of kissing and cuddling. They hadn’t done much pass that though, but Clint was okay with it. If Bucky didn’t want to go sexual yet, he was going to accept it.  
  
Not much had happened after the Halloween accident, except a small attack from one of the minor villains. Nat and Bucky where chosen to go, and during that time Clint felt restless, waiting for them. Apart from that, Steve had decided to start doing team practice again and that took the time in which Clint and Bucky weren’t together or walking Avenger to the park.  
  
Clint was now practically living in Bucky’s room, and his own had become Avenger’s—Yes, the dog now had its own room full of toys. He was pretty spoiled—and his favorite thing, apart from sleeping with him of course, was watching him draw. He could observe Bucky do that all day and not complain.  
  
Bucky was already at their room when Clint came back alongside Avenger from Tony’s workshop. The dog had grown from the first time Tony made its metal paw, and he needed to make a new one. Clint cursed as Avenger bit his wings again. At this rate he would go featherless in a year.  
  
He let open the door for Avenger to go to sleep and then went and threw himself into the bed next to Bucky. He groaned as his body roared in pain. Today’s practice had been painful.  
  
“Want some painkillers?” Bucky asked. He ruffled his wings against Clint as he said it.  
  
Clint shook his head. “I’m fine, Nat just never holds in her punches.” Bucky snorted as a smile appeared on his lips. “What?”  
  
“You’re a princess,” Bucky answered with a fond smile. Clint glared at him.  
  
“Shut up, Bucky bear.”  
  
Bucky kissed him before turning the lights off.

 

*****

 

Clint had been awake for some minutes now, the only reason because his brain had randomly decided to wake up in the middle of the night. He noticed the aids were still on and sighed. He didn’t even bother anymore.  
  
Curiously, Clint noticed Bucky didn’t have his arm around his middle, nor his wing protectively over him like he usually did. Clint turned over. Bucky was currently asleep, face up. He stared at him for a while lost in his own thoughts.   
  
Bucky’s eyes were moving rapidly under their lids, and he had a small frown. Suddenly, he started trembling and shuffling slightly.  
  
_Nightmare_ , Clint thought instantly.  
  
“Bucky,” Clint whispered. He lightly tapped at Bucky’s face with his hand, but he was still asleep.  
  
_Fuck it,_ Clint thought. He didn’t want to wake Bucky forcefully, who knew what he was dreaming that could trigger something if he woke up, but Clint had to do it. He shook Bucky by his shoulders with enough force.  
  
Bucky’s eyes fluttered open, but they seemed distant and lost. Out of nowhere, he stood up, almost pushing Clint off the bed in the process. Bucky’s wings were half extended behind him, and he started talking nonsense.  
  
No, not nonsense. It was fucking _Russian_. Clint recognized it from the few times Nat talked in the language. All of his sense of self-preservation went Fuckland, and he carefully stood up in front of Bucky, not exactly caring what could happen.   
  
Clint extended his arms in front of him and hunched his wings to look as non-threatening as he could.   
  
“Bucky?” he said softly. “Calm down.” It had been a bad idea because Bucky’s eyes fell on him without any sense of recognition at all. Clint swallowed down his fear. “Bucky?”  
  
Clint managed to move back just in time as Bucky’s metal wing had suddenly shot up. Clint felt a sting across his chest, but he didn’t pay attention to it.  
  
“Don’t call anyone Jarvis,” he muttered. “Bucky! You gotta shake it off, bud.” Clint held his hand to his chest now and was trying to stand his ground against Bucky, who was slowly moving towards him while extending his wings. Clint was desperate now. He needed Bucky to wake off the trance.  
  
“James Buchanan Barnes!”  
  
Clint said his complete name in hope that it would stir anything in him of who he was.  
  
It was enough.  
  
Bucky seemed to blink in a daze before he assessed the situation.   
  
“Fuck,” he muttered still trying to get his surroundings. “Clint, you’re—you’re bleeding.”  
  
Clint looked down at his ripped shirt. Underneath it he had a small gash going from under his shoulder in diagonal to his sternum. It was starting to bleed a little, staining the shirt along the way, but the cut wasn’t deep, and it didn’t hurt either.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt,” he assured. Clint walked forward, but Bucky moved away from Clint, wings contracting alarmingly.  
  
“No,” Bucky said. “I—fuck. I’m sorry, Clint.” He put his face on his hands and fell to the floor in a mess of limps and feathers. Clint’s heart broke at seeing Bucky like that.  
  
Clint kneeled in front of him. “Hey, hey. No,” he said softly. Bucky’s hands were trembling just as much as his wings, and Clint took them in his own tenderly. He kissed his knuckles softly and reassuring. Bucky’s eyes were way too bright, and his breath was coming out small and hitched.  
  
“It’s fine. We’re fine,” Clint whispered. Bucky wasn’t looking at him, so Clint took Bucky’s face in his hands and turned his head towards him.  
  
“Bucky?” Clint tried again. Bucky swallowed hard and looked at Clint with scared eyes. Clint kissed him softly while caressing his cheekbone for a long moment.  
  
“I don’t know what happened,” Bucky said in a small, broken voice. “I just—I was having a nightmare, but this had never happened before.”  
  
“Probably because I tried to wake you up forcefully,” Clint said. “But it’s fine, Buck, we’re okay. I promise.” Clint smiled and kissed him repeatedly until a small smile won over Bucky. It was true. Clint didn’t Bucky for anything at all.  
  
“You’re bleeding,” Bucky repeated. His voice was steadier than before, and he looked better too, the panic from before receding. Bucky slowly stood up and pulled Clint with him, taking him to the bathroom. Clint took his shirt off and sat up on the sink table while Bucky searched through a small med kit.  
  
Clint stared at Bucky’s handsome face as he cleaned the cut. It wasn’t deep at all, just a mere slit in his skin. Bucky’s hands were steady now although his wings where still shaking. He put a small gauze on his chest and turned to look at Clint.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said again. His normal hand was still hovering over his chest hesitantly. Clint put his own on top of his and pressed it to his body. It felt warm against his skin.  
  
“I’m fine, Bucky. I’ve gotten myself hurt even more than this.”  
  
Bucky still seemed uncertain, but he closed the space between them in a quick kiss. Clint stood up and took Bucky back to their room. He didn’t bother to put a shirt on and started to lie back down in bed when he noticed Bucky stayed on the edge of the bed.  
  
He sighed, knowing what Bucky was probably thinking. Clint stood up again and stood in front of Bucky. Bucky stared up at him with tired, sad eyes. He didn’t look scared anymore, just doubtful. Clint put his hands over Bucky’s shoulder before slowly going for his wings. Bucky froze a little and then melted into Clint altogether as he passed his hands over his wings in a caressing manner and hugged him.  
  
“Let’s sleep,” Clint whispered into Bucky’s hair.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
And seriously, Clint was getting tired of that. Bucky had nothing to be sorry for. “I’m fine Bucky, really.” He combed through the dark strands of hair as he said it.  
  
“It still doesn’t change the fact I feel sorry,” Bucky muttered.  
  
“Well, all this doesn’t change the fact I need your warmth when I sleep.” Clint felt relieved as Bucky laughed softly and followed him back into the bed.

 

 **Bucky  
  
** Next morning, Bucky woke up first. Clint was calmly sleeping over him, and Bucky stared at the gauze covering his chest, just were a small scar left by him would be underneath it. He caressed Clint’s hair slightly, careful not to wake him up.  
  
Bucky closed his eyes again, thinking about the episode from last night. He couldn’t even remember what he was dreaming about, and he didn’t know what had caused that reaction either. It just happened. Bucky didn’t even remember what he had done for some moments, just that he had hurt Clint with his wing and that was the worst.  
  
He opened his eyes again. Clint had tried to wake him up. Maybe that had been the reason? Bucky didn’t know, and he really hoped it wouldn’t happen again. This was the way his life usually went. Every time something good happened, something worse would fuck with it. Now Bucky had had an episode and had hurt Clint.   
  
What if next time it happens, he can’t come out of it?  
  
No.  
  
Bucky wasn’t going to go down that lane. He observed Clint again. He was not going to let anything happen to their relationship. Bucky was happy with Clint, and he was going to do everything he could to keep it like that.   
  
With that idea settled in his mind, Bucky found it easier to sleep. He covered them both with his real wing and felt Clint settle against him, a small sigh of comfort leaving him. Bucky quickly dozed off to the steady rhythm of Clint’s snoring.

 

*****

 

Someone, probably Clint, was poking and pulling at Bucky’s face.  
  
“Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Bucky.”  
  
It was definitely Clint. Bucky groaned and was about to push him off with his metal wing when he thought better of it.  
  
“What?” Bucky asked instead. Clint continued to poke him until he opened his eyes to glare at him. Clint was carefully balancing two bowls on one arm, and he handed one to Bucky.  
  
“I made breakfast!” Clint smiled proudly. Bucky looked down at the contents. It contained cereal and milk.  
  
“You served breakfast.” Bucky laughed as Clint stuck his tongue out at him and took a seat on the other side of the bed. He turned the tv on.  
  
“Shut up and be grateful.”  
  
Bucky smiled and kissed Clint. They started eating their food while watching one of Clint’s favorite tv shows.  
  
“I’ll change your bandage after you take a bath,” Bucky said through a mouthful of cereal.  
  
Clint shrugged his wings dismissively. “I can do it.” Bucky teared his eyes from the tv as one of the characters was opening a green portal to stare at Clint and shake his head.  
  
“I feel bad, and I want to take care of you.”  
  
“You just want an excuse to see me shirtless,” Clint said smirking.  
  
“Maybe.”   
  
On the night table, Clint’s phone rang. He passed his bowl to Bucky and answered it. It was some woman named Simone.  
  
“Aw, not again,” Clint muttered. “I’ll pass by in the afternoon.”  
  
Clint groaned, throwing the phone into the mattress. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed his cereal back.  
  
“The generators of the AC aren’t functioning back at my apartment building in Bed Stuy,” he explained. “It’s the second one in the year and right now I can’t really afford a new one.”  
  
Bucky stared at Clint completely and utterly lost.  
  
“What?” Clint asked.  
  
“You own an entire apartment?” Bucky asked evenly. He knew Clint had a compulsive tendency to buy stuff, but he never imagined Clint had bought an entire building.  
  
“It’s a very long story, but yeah,” Clint said nodding. “I kinda own an apartment building.”  
  
“You’re a compulsive buyer, you know that, right?” Bucky said. Clint his wing on Bucky’s face. “Anyways I’ve got time for a story.”  
  
Clint sighed but started explaining. “Tracksuit Draculas wanted to throw people out of the apartment building I lived in. I bought the apartment then fought tracksuit Draculas. Now I own a building with problematic AC generators. Oh, and Katie’s Hawkeye too.”  
  
Bucky tried to process the story, but it was just as crazy as the guy he had next to him. Bucky shook his head but accepted his life choices.  
  
“Why don’t you tell Tony to fix it?” Bucky asked.  
  
Clint shook his head. “You don’t talk about that building to anyone,” Clint said. “They don’t know I own it, except for Tasha.”  
  
Bucky thought about. He had worked with more complex things than AC generators, maybe he could fix them.  
  
“I can try and repair them.” Bucky shrugged his wings. His bowl was empty now, so he put it aside.  
  
“If you’re that amazing I’ll pay in kisses,” Clint said smiling childishly. Bucky laughed, leaning in to promptly kiss Clint. Clint managed to put his own bowl away before they continued.  
  
“Maybe I want advanced payment,” Bucky said against Clint’s lips. Bucky could feel the desperation in Clint as he continued to eagerly kiss him. Clint bit at Bucky’s lip before asking for permission. Bucky was now on top of Clint, slowly sliding his human hand under the hem of his shirt, feeling the strong muscle. Clint was grasping with his hands at Bucky’s back to bring him closer, wings flapping aroused.  
  
Bucky separated from Clint to catch his breath, and Clint went for the soft spot under his ear and started leaving a soft trail of kisses. A small gasp escaped Bucky’s mouth as Clint started sucking hard enough to leave a mark on his neck. Clint came back to his mouth as Bucky felt the hard spot on his neck.  
  
Bucky’s lips felt numb afterwards. They stayed lying in a mess of wings, Bucky on top of Clint with his hand still under Clint’s shirt while Clint passed his own over his mess of a hair.  
  
“As much as I don’t want to move,” Clint whispered. “I really need to go over to Bed Stuy if I don’t want my residents to die of heat.”  
  
Bucky groaned. He wanted to stay on bed with Clint all day long just existing, but he knew it was true. And maybe if they came early, they could do some more cuddling. Bucky nodded and moved to let Clint stand up.   
  
Clint took off his pants and his shirt, staying only on boxers. Bucky let himself admire Clint’s round ass and the way his back muscled moved when he stretched his wings.  
  
“I know you’re staring.”  
  
Bucky smiled as Clint turned around with a sexy smirk on. His smile wavered a little as he saw the small bandage going over the top of his chest. A little higher and it would have gone through his neck—  
  
Clint groaned and walked over to him. “Stop-blaming-yourself.” Clint kissed him in between words. Bucky stared at Clint’s irises and leaned his forehead against Clint’s. Bucky sighed deeply and nodded.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Clint promptly left the room, not without almost falling over his wings. Seconds later, Clint was cursing at Avenger, probably feeding on his feathers. With a strong, sharp whistle, Bucky called him over. The dog happily jumped onto the bed. It awkwardly wobbled towards Bucky until he noticed he was going for his metal wing.  
  
He moved it away from Avenger just before the dog could lay down in it like he usually did. The dog tilted its head at Bucky and pawed near the wing. Bucky was scared of hurting Avenger too, but slowly he let the dog lay down.  
  
Bucky stayed like that quietly watching tv until Clint came back. He got his clothes on and stayed shirtless for Bucky to change the gauze. Bucky was about to open his mouth to talk, but Clint interrupted him.  
  
“You’re sorry?” Clint stared at him, daring Bucky to say it.  
  
Bucky frowned. “I’m not sorry,” he said. Clint’s eyebrows comically shot up. “I’m Bucky, who are you?”  
  
Clint laughed, almost knocking Bucky out with his wing. Bucky passed him one of his dark purple shirts and threw it over his head.  
  
“Who the hell is Bucky?” Clint said in a joke. The words hit Bucky like a slap on the face, and Clint noticed because he came over to him. Bucky shook his head.  
  
“I just. I remember saying those words once. When I was the Winter Soldier.” Bucky didn’t mention he had directed those words to Steve.  
  
“You are not sorry,” Bucky said when he noticed Clint about to talk.  
  
“I was gonna say you’re Bucky now, but okay then,” Clint said. It was Bucky’s turn to laugh. This was pretty much what they meant when they both said they were deep in shit.  
  
“I’ll take a bath,” Bucky started, “and then we’ll go over to your building with problematic AC generators originally owned by tracksuits.”  
  
“Tracksuit Draculas!” Clint called, making Bucky laugh.

 

 **Clint**  
  
Clint was holding Bucky’s gloved hand in his own as they walked over to Bed Stuy. Even though he noticed Bucky was hesitant about it, Clint still ruffled his wings against Bucky’s. Avenger was happily walking in front of them, pulling at his leash every now and then.  
  
“Where did you even get the money?” Bucky asked. He was still not over the idea that Clint owns an entire building and had been asking questions about it. Thinking about Bed Stuy made Clint think about Kate Bishop. She was his former protégée until she took on a full job for Shield. She was Hawkeye too and one of his best friends outside the Avengers.  
  
“That’s where all the money went to,” Clint answered. Bucky laughed as he shook his head. The sun was shining softly over them and with a smile on his face and now the longer hair, Bucky looked gorgeous. Definitely the type of guy he would have a flirt with until he could get his number.  
  
“I’m expecting a huge Christmas present with that budget you carry,” Bucky said. They rounded a corner, and the building came into view. He hadn’t been here in a while and seeing it again gave Clint a warm feeling.  
  
“I told you, this is where all my money went.”  
  
Bucky snorted at Clint. Clint separated from Bucky’s side and gave him his best grin, extending his wings and arms in an exaggerated manner. Bucky just rolled his eyes at him.  
  
Clint searched for the keys on his pockets, and of course he didn’t had them with him. He ringed Simone on the doorbell.  
  
“Hey Simone, could you please open?” Clint asked. “I don’t have my keys.”  
  
Simone laughed through the comm and seconds later the door unlocked. Bucky walked in first, followed by Clint.  
  
“What kind of owner are you?” Bucky asked jokingly. Clint let Avenger off his leash, and the dog left to adventure through the building. Clint lead the way to the basement, where the generators are found. He turned off the lights, but the bulbs only give a faint light.  
  
“One that doesn’t have enough money to even change a lightbulb.” Clint eyed the light. He hoped they get the message by staring, but they just flicker into an even darker tone. He sighed.  
  
“Almost everything in your life is a tragedy,” Bucky commented. He started searching around in boxes, making dust get into the air, settling on Bucky’s wings and now Clint’s lungs. Clint started coughing uncontrollably.  
  
“You’re in my life,” Clint said once he recovered. “That would make you a tragedy too. A sexy one.”  
  
Bucky found a flashlight and annoyingly direct it at Clint’s face. He threw a wing up before he went blind. He couldn’t even afford going blind.  
  
“I said almost everything,” Bucky said. “I’m the sexy exception, plus your kissing of course.” Bucky put the flashlight in his mouth and now searched for a tool box. Clint took a moment to look around. He really needed to work on this building. The few lights provided for an eerie look, and on the corners cobwebs full of insect and dust had settled in. Clint prayed to Odin or whomever listened to his prayers that there were no mice around. He fucking hates the little shits.  
  
Bucky made a noise, and Clint turned to him. He took the flashlight out of his mouth and kissed the side of his lips.  
  
“Help me out by pointing please,” Bucky said. He walked over to the generators and set the toolbox down. Bucky crouched, and Clint got lost on his ass for very long moments. Bucky flicked his fingers, and Clint stared back without any shame. He could look at that ass as much as he wanted to.  
  
“I know the view’s nice,” Clint, but I really need the light to be pointed to the generator,” Bucky said. Clint stuck his tongue out but deigned to point the light in front of where Bucky was kneeling. He started unscrewing the main access of the generator while Clint found himself entranced on the glint casted by the metal fingers.  
  
The small contraption of the generator came off easily, and of course because the universe hates him a fucking mouse came out too. Clint was trying to talk himself into not yelping for the sake of his dignity until the huge ass rodent made its way over to him.  
  
The noise that came out of his throat was unholy, and Clint threw himself unto Bucky’s back, grabbing hold of his wings to keep steady and off the ground completely. Bucky groaned with the effort, and Clint could feel all the muscle in his body working to hold them up.  
  
Clint felt something pick at his feathers, and he pulled them in. He hit Bucky in the face by accident and lost his grip, making them both fall in a tangle of wings and limps to the ground.  
  
“Where is it?” Clint yelped. He searched for the flashlight in the dim light, hoping like hell he didn’t touch the mouse instead.  
  
“Clint!” Bucky exclaimed. “Calm down, the mouse—oomph.”  
  
Even Clint could feel the pain as he kneed Bucky in the groin. He felt strong hands grab him and hold him in place.  
  
“Hey,” Clint said smiling apologetically at Bucky.  
  
“You’re a moron,” Bucky said beaming back. The flashlight came back on on Bucky’s hand. Clint could now see the basement was clear of any animals. He could also see he was currently sitting down on Bucky’s lap and that the hand not holding the flashlight was keeping him put by the thigh. He allowed himself a moment to stay there.  
  
“Let’s not talk about this,” Clint decided. Bucky’s laugh made his own body shake. At his leg, Bucky was gently rubbing circles in a circular motion with his thumb. Clint pulled in his wings, so he could turn to observe Bucky without moving away from his lap.   
  
The flashlight was immediately forgotten by Bucky as they slowly started kissing. Clint turned around completely now and let himself be straddled by Bucky. He pressed his hands against Bucky’s own thighs as Bucky pulled him impossibly closer. Clint passed his tongue over Bucky’s lip and bit. Just like earlier, Bucky’s hand went under his shirt, but this time it went further up until Clint had to take it off. Bucky’s hands on his skin made his wings flutter incessantly.   
  
With his bare chest now exposed Bucky left Clint’s lips to start kissing his chest. The small bandage was still over his scar, but Bucky didn’t seem to care. He started sucking hard at the soft skin on his neck and it felt, oh so good. Clint hid his face on the crook of Bucky’s neck and felt him falter as he kissed at the hard spot he left in the morning. Clint was already hard against Bucky, and he could feel Bucky was too.  
  
But they couldn’t do anything in a shitty basement. They were better than this. That didn’t stop them from kissing though. Clint made Bucky come back to his lips, gently holding his face on his hands. His lips were so deaden from making out for the second time on the day, but Clint was enjoying it, and he knew Bucky was too.  
  
Without separating from his lips, Clint pulled Bucky back until he was lying on top of him. Bucky hold himself slightly above Clint with his arms at either side of Clint’s head, and out of the corner of his eye Clint saw the strong muscle struggle under the skin.  
  
Bucky’s where extending behind him, flapping energetically towards Clint’s and covering the few light in the room. Clint could only help but ruffle his own wings against Bucky’s as he kissed him again.  
  
They lay motionless and sweaty on the cold ground. Bucky was atop Clint’s chest, while Clint passed his hands through his hair. It was so much longer again, and Clint couldn’t really decide how he liked it more. Bucky’s wings were lying prone over Clint’s purple one’s, and now Clint could really see how big they were. His own wings were barely half of Bucky’s.  
  
Movement to the side called his attention, and Clint turned his head to see the mouse. Swallowing the nervousness, he turned his head again.  
  
“The mouse is staring,” Clint whispered. He felt Bucky snort shortly over his chest. Seconds later Bucky’s wing moved, and the mouse ran off scared. With the mouse gone, they settled back into silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence. Far from it instead, Clint found enjoyed it.  
  
Bucky moved his head slightly so his chin was propped on Clint’s chest. Clint stared at Bucky’s stormy eyes for a long while.  
  
“Hi,” Bucky said. Clint smiled and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. “I really don’t wanna move, but at this rate we won’t repair the generators in forever.”  
  
Clint had forgotten everything about the generators. He wished at that moment that he where a normal guy that didn’t buy buildings because of tracksuit Draculas so that he could make out with Bucky. Then again, he probably wouldn’t be with Bucky if he were that normal.  
  
“Well, you did say you wanted advanced payment,” Clint answered. Bucky raised an eyebrow mischievously and slowly crawled up and started kissing Clint again with the same want he always had.  
  
But just as quickly as Bucky began he stopped. Clint whined as Bucky stared at him with a sly grin on his face, the bastard. He sat up, still over Clint’s chest, and Clint had to make an effort to breath.  
  
“Move away, you two pounds of bionic wonders,” Clint muttered. He started pushing Bucky off and slowly managed to move a giggling Bucky of him. Clint was sure if Bucky wanted to stay put, he probably would have. Clint got to breathe again and his Bucky on his face with his wing.  
  
“Childish,” Bucky said.  
  
“Immature,” Clint replied. Bucky stuck his out at Clint, and really, now they were acting like kids. Clint slowly stood up and got his shirt back on. He got the flashlight and turned it on again, pointing at Bucky in revenge.  
  
“Come on, Bucky bear,” Clint said. “The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go to my actual apartment.” Shoving the flashlight away from his face, Bucky smiled at him before getting back to work.

 

*****

 

The actual work Bucky does on the generators is quick and easy. They were now heading up to Clint’s place, and they were almost there when a door opened, and one kid came running out after a dog that look suspiciously a lot like theirs. Clint wasn’t sure, it was a really similar looking Avenger. The dog and the kid both skid to a stop in front of Bucky and Clint just in time.  
  
“Clint!” Charlie screamed, and yes, his voice was still too high pitched to bug with his aids. “Look, my wings are bigger now!”  
  
Charlie turned around to show Clint his white wings. Clint didn’t saw any apparent change, but he decided a little didn’t kill. Simone appeared from the still open door with her second baby on her arms. Her wings were brown and impeccable as always.  
  
“I imagine the little beast is yours,” she said smiling. Clint beamed at her and gave her a hug.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to call your kids that,” he said. Simone rolled her eyes at Clint. Next to him, Bucky prodded at him with his wing, and Clint got the idea.  
  
“Bucky, this is Simone and her kids. Simone this is Bucky he is, uh—” Clint stuttered. He wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to present Bucky. As his boyfriend? As an Avenger? As his prosthetized, ex brainwashed, assassin boyfriend? Because the last one would set his reputation real high.  
  
“His boyfriend,” Bucky decided. He extended his hand towards her in a shake.  
  
“Would you like to come in and have some coffee?” Simone asked. Clint’s mouth watered at the thought of coffee, but he also knew Bucky had a hard time with strangers. Not to mention both of Simone’s kids could be pretty noisy.  
  
“It’s fine, Simone. I actually wanted to show Bucky my apartment,” Clint said smiling. She raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
“I’ve got kids in here so you two better not be noisy.” Whit that said she left back to her own apartment. Clint could feel his face go red while Bucky died of laughter next to him.  
  
“Shut up, Buchanan,” Clint said, pulling Bucky by the wings and guiding him.  
  
“She was just as funny as you with the mouse,” Bucky said. Clint turned so suddenly he was left barely inches apart from Bucky.  
  
“We are not talking about that,” Clint said threateningly. “Swear it over, uh, the god of arrows or something.”  
  
Bucky smiled at him. “I’m not swearing anything,” he answered in a low voice. He was staring directly at Clint’s eyes and was slowly getting nearer. “I can blackmail you now.”  
  
And then Bucky was kissing him slow and gentle. He pinned Clint to the wall for a few seconds and then moved away. Just like before, he left wanting more, his wings flapping towards Bucky.   
  
Dammit, Bucky was so good at this.  
  
“I hate you.” Clint groaned as Bucky just smirked at him. At this rate, Clint would probably die of mere arousal. “Come on.” He pulled Bucky in the direction of his apartment again.  
  
“Knowing me,” Clint started, as he remembered he didn’t have keys to his apartment either, “I probably left the door open.” He tried the lock, and of course, no key was needed at all.  
  
“You probably don’t get robbed because you don’t have things to rob,” Bucky said, pushing the door open. The lights did work this time, and Clint could now see he hadn’t been robbed at all.  
  
Everything was still like he remembered. The broken couch on the middle of the room, facing the old, shitty tv. The arrow target hanging from the far wall still had arrows attached to it, and most importantly, his coffee machine was intact in its own corner.  
  
Barney’s old bow was still there, along with his quiver and arrow. Clint didn’t know why he still had them with him. He believed it was because some part of him still appreciated Barney after all those years, even if the bastard always ended up bailing on him with most of his stuff and leaving him in trouble.  
  
“Will this couch put up with a super soldier with metal wings and arm?” Bucky asked. Clint teared his eyes away from the bow to observe Bucky hesitantly take a seat. Once the couch did hold up he motioned for Clint to seat next to him, instantly covering him in his wing.  
  
“Well, this is my apartment,” Clint said.  
  
Bucky stared around contemplatively. “I imagine you don’t have any beer around?”  
  
“No, but I think the tv works.” After searching everywhere on the couch, Clint found the controller and was glad when the tv worked.  
  
“See, not everything is a tragedy,” Clint said smiling at Bucky. Bucky laughed and managed to get them comfier without the couch giving out.  
  
“I thought we stated your kissing skills aren’t a tragedy,” Bucky said. Clint hummed in answer and turned to watch Bucky. “Whose bow is that, by the way?”  
  
Clint turned back around to see the bow at the corner. “How do you know it’s not mine?” he asked, trying to evade the question. Talking about his family was similar to talking about New York.  
  
“Well, for once, you wouldn’t leave a good quality bow just getting all dusted up in your crappy apartment—”  
  
“Hey!” Clint said. “Respect the place. It’s comfy?”  
  
Bucky snorted before continuing. “The arrows at the target are totally different from the ones at the quiver.”  
  
And damn Bucky for being so observant. Clint sighed and decided to spill the beans. Just the basic, normal stuff.  
  
“They’re my brother’s. His name is Barney,” Clint explained. He sat up and Bucky followed suit.  
  
“Evil twin brother,” Bucky said out of nowhere.  
  
“Dear lord,” Clint said starting to laugh. “No, not exactly. He’s my older brother. Not a bad guy, but also not a good guy.”  
  
Bucky thought about it. “So you don’t know how you feel about him.”  
  
Clint nodded, because that was the easiest way to put it. He really didn’t know how he felt about the only living family member he had.  
  
“And I guess that’s him.” Bucky pointed to a frame picture Clint kept on the coffee table. It showed him and Barney with both their bows in their hands. Barney’s arm was over his shoulder and behind them their wings were opposite contrast of colors.  
  
While Clint had gotten their mom’s blonde hair and clear eyes, Barney was more of a combination of both their parents, with wings the same medium brown as their mother and the strong features from their father.   
  
The only thing no one knew where it had come from were Clint’s purple feathers, and Barney’s strong red hair along with his recurrent douchebag attitude. Although that could be from their father.  
  
“You’re way hotter,” Bucky whispered in his ear. It sent shivers down Clint’s back and wings, and it helped him forget Barney in exchange for Bucky. Bucky passed his hands through Clint’s feathers, and Clint involuntarily got impossibly closer to him. Humming contentedly, Clint was about to kiss Bucky when he noticed Avenger was staring.  
  
“Bucky?” Clint said. “Avenger is looking, and I don’t think this is appropriate for him.”  
  
Bucky laughed and turned to see Avenger. The dog was literally just sitting there in front of them and staring as if it knew what could happen.  
  
“Anyways, I think we should start heading back,” Bucky said. “Everyone knows walking a dog doesn’t take this long.”  
  
Clint turned a sad face on Bucky as he stood up. He walked over to the forgotten bow, and Clint observed him curiously. Bucky did a move to take it before turning to Clint with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Clint shrugged. Bucky picked it up and cleaned the dust off. He nocked an arrow and with perfect technique pulled at the string. His closed wings were the only sign of tension, and as Bucky breathed out, he let the arrow go. It went further into the target like the others.  
  
Clint couldn’t help the feeling of arousal that surged through him at such a perfect shot.  
  
“I should probably teach you on a compound bow.” Clint grinned proudly at him. There was definitely nothing hotter than a guy who knew how to use a bow. Bucky grinned back at Clint and settled the bow back into its corner. “I won’t teach you that much though, or you’ll leave me jobless and we both—what?” Bucky was giving him one of his amused smiles as he continued to rant.  
  
“I just, uh, would you like to go on a date with me?” Bucky asked. “I mean nothing fancy, just. I don’t know. Maybe eat somewhere nice?” Bucky rubbed his neck nervously, and his wings were flapping slightly. Clint could also notice the faint redness that tinted Bucky’s cheeks. Clint smiled at Bucky. He could literally go on a mission without batting an eye, but here he was nervous about asking him on a date.  
  
“The Winter Soldier is nervous about asking me out?” Clint teased. He kissed Bucky on the cheek as the blush grew. “Of course, I would like to, Bucky. How about this Friday for lunch?” That was just two days away, but really, Clint already wanted to go out with Bucky.  
  
Bucky beamed at him one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on him since he came to the Tower. “This Friday it is then.” Bucky grabbed Clint by the waist and covered them in his wings.

 

*****

 

After checking everything was fine on the upper floor of his apartment and winning a dumb bet against Bucky, Clint was now happily waiting at a bench for Bucky to bring him ice cream. Avenger was sitting next to him, trying to eat Clint’s feathers as always.   
  
Bucky appeared again but with only one cone for Clint, which was weird since they had been bickering about who could eat their cone faster without getting brain freeze. All about Bucky’s demeanor said he was calm, but Clint knew him enough to know his wings showed he was tense. They were too still against him.  
  
Clint was about to ask when Bucky shook his head slightly. He smiled instead and took the ice cream.  
  
“Where’s your own?” Clint took a big lick from it.  
  
“I didn’t like the flavors they had,” Bucky said. Clint frowned, because Bucky had just signed slightly while talking, but it didn’t match up with what he had said. “I only bought yours.”  
  
_Man. Brunette. Blue wings. At your one._  
  
Clint smiled at Bucky and passed him his cone for him to try. His eyes quickly turned, and he instantly spotted who Bucky was talking about. The man was definitely looking over at them.  
  
“Don’t eat it all,” Clint said.  
  
_Same guy spying?_  
  
Bucky nodded and passed the cone. Clint leaned in and kissed Bucky’s cheek and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the man look away for a second.  
  
“Public displays of attention make people uncomfortable,” Clint said in Bucky’s ear. He thanked Tasha for showing him that personally countless times. “That guy turned away when I kissed you.”  
  
Bucky turned a slight smile at Clint that didn’t quite meet his eyes before kissing him on the mouth. “Now?”  
  
Clint nodded. The man had turned away again before setting his view on them.  
  
“Let’s go back to the Tower,” Clint said. Bucky stood up and stretched his wings in a slightly threatening way.  
  
“I’ve never agreed more.” He took Clint’s hand on his and turned to grab Avenger’s leash with the other. His eyes moved real quick before they started walking.  
  
“He’s making a move to follow us,” Bucky said. “Let’s keep it to the main streets.” Clint walked pressed into Bucky, wings intertwining, and kissing his hand reassuringly. The walk back was longer if they used the main streets, but it was safer too if there were more people around than just the two of them and a guy following.  
  
Also, busy streets meant more security. Tony would be able to get into the security cameras’ feed and look for their spy.  
  
They kept walking, making small chat so that it looked as if nothing was wrong, and they quickly found themselves turning a corner, the Tower coming into view. Clint heaved a sigh, body and wings relaxing equally once they were inside the safety of the Avengers’ Tower.  
  
“Jarvis, call everyone to the communal area please,” Bucky said as they walked into the elevator, “and tell Tony we might need him to break into the security cameras.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure Sir will be pleased to know he can show everyone how futile national security is again,” Jarvis answered, almost managing to sound amused about it.  
  
“Are you worried?” Clint asked. And it was a stupid thing to ask, but Clint wanted to know how Bucky was feeling. Bucky laughed softly and turned to face him.  
  
“No, Clint,” he said. “I’m more worried about Avenger eating all your feathers though.” Clint turned around and stared at where Avenger was munching on one of his purple feathers.   
  
That was when the elevator opened and Avenger left running. Unfortunately, its leash was tangled up between Bucky and Clint, and when it sprinted, Clint was pulled into Bucky. They bumped their head real hard, leaving Clint seeing stars.  
  
Yeah, super soldiers’ head can be used like weapons too, apparently, because Clint felt lightheaded for a few seconds.  
  
Bucky groaned, rubbing at his forehead. “And here you thought you were a knucklehead.”  
  
Clint was interrupted from answering by a deep, hysterical laugh in front of them. Steve was laughing his ass off, wings shaking uncontrollably.  
  
“The two best sharpshooters just got bumped over by a dog,” he managed to say between laughs.  
  
“Fuck you, Steve,” Clint answered. He blinked dazedly to clear his view. Bucky opted for a more violent reaction and grabbed Steve in a headlock. Steve was still laughing, so he couldn’t really escape from Bucky’s grasp. Steve managed to grab Bucky’s wing though and forcefully pulled him to the ground with him.  
  
“I hope this isn’t why I stopped my training,” Nat said shaking her head at the two super soldiers fighting. She was wearing her usual training gear and her wings were tucked behind her. Clint slowly walked over to the counter and sat down.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony was staring intently at Steve and Bucky’s mess with a satisfying grin. “The view’s excellent.”  
  
“I hope your not goggling my super soldier,” Clint said. He snorted as Tony was almost swept off the floor by a wing the shot up suddenly. Clint was greeted by a red wing to his face and started coughing as feathers got on his mouth.  
  
“Please tell me we weren’t urgently called to see super soldiers wrestling,” Bruce said putting his glasses away. He kissed Nat before starting the coffee machine. Clint observed Bucky and Steve as their fight continued.  
  
Tony nudged him with his wing on the ribs. “Do you think we should separate them like cats?” he asked smirking. Clint didn’t quite get it though.  
  
“Scaring them with a dog?” he tried. Tony gave him a disapproving eye roll before moving to the sink and getting a bowl with cold water. Clint tried to stop him, but Tony could be a slippery bastard when he wanted.  
  
“Tony don’t you dare get Bucky—”  
  
Clint didn’t even finish the sentence when Tony had already poured the water over Steve and Bucky. It did work, and they both stopped fighting in order to glare at Tony. They both ended soaked in water from wing to toe, and now in the floor Avenger was rolling on the puddle of water.  
  
“You are going to pay,” Steve said standing up and pointing a finger at Tony. Tony just stood there with a smirk before Steve pulled him in for a very wet hug.  
  
“Hey, not this shirt,” Tony whined. Steve was gripping him very hard so that the water seeped into Tony too. He shook his wings, showering him in even more water. Clint walked past them and helped Bucky up.  
  
“You smell like wet dog,” Clint said. Bucky glared at him before shaking his hair and showering Clint in water too. Bucky’s hair had fallen over his eyes, and Clint passed his hand through it to comb it.  
  
“I think we’re the most normal couple at the Tower,” Bruce said sipping from newly made coffee. Clint left Bucky’s side to grab a cup for himself and another one for Bucky.   
  
“You’re also the most boring one,” Tony said. His clothes were soaked now too and his wings glinted with a few drops of water.  
  
“Okay kids if you’re done,” Nat started, “what is so important that had to be talked now?”  
  
Clint sat next to Bucky was he leaned heavily into him, and Clin threw his wing around him, not caring if he got wet.  
  
“Someone is following,” Bucky explained. “It’s the second time I spot the guy.” Clint observed him quietly for any clue of worry ,but Bucky looked calm.  
  
“So, this is what you meant by proving security cameras are shit, J?” Tony asked. “Start on it.”  
  
“Already did,” Jarvis answered immediately.   
  
“You sure it was the same guy?” Steve asked. His wings showed how serious he was now. Bucky nodded and moved away from Clint. He instantly missed the feeling.  
  
“Wait,” Tasha said. “This isn’t the first time?” Bucky shook his head and explained the first time it had happened.  
  
“We didn’t think much about it then.” Steve passed a finger absently over his lips.  
  
“The footage is ready, Sir,” Jarvis announced.  
  
“Put it up on the tv please, bud,” Tony instructed as they now moved over to the communal area and the tv turned on with very crappy camera footage. Tony groaned in disgust. “See? This is what I mean when I say they’re shit.”  
  
Clint took a seat between Nat and Bucky as the feed started advancing until the moment they were seen at the park.   
  
Tasha leaned in. “Did Bucky like the apartment?” she asked, voice low. Clint turned to stare at her.  
  
“Stop tracking me,” he whispered back. Since they became friends, Nat had developed a tendency to put tracking devices on him just to wind him up. She smiled at him satisfactorily. “Where is it?” She rolled her eyes and focused back on the tv. It was probably on the wings, Clint knew it.  
  
“Stop it.” Nat laughed. “I didn’t put anything on your wings.”  
  
“There,” Bucky said. He pointed to where the two of them were visible at the park.  
  
“There’s no one with blue wings there,” Bruce said looking closer. It was running a normal speed now, and it showed Bucky walking back with the ice cream in hand.  
  
“He should be right there.” Clint stood up and pointed at a spot covered by a tree.  
  
“Move you purple winged ass, Barton,” Tony said. Clint glared at him and went to sit again.  
  
“He’s using blind spots,” Steve said. “Forward it, Jarvis, and don’t lose Bucky and Clint. If you can, get other angles.”  
  
Jarvis didn’t answer but the video instantly became smaller to show other angles like Steve had asked but on none of them does the guy ever appear.  
  
“Did it follow you here?” Nat asked. Clint didn’t exactly manage to keep an eye on the guy, so he shrugged his wings.  
  
“He did,” Bucky answered. “From a distance but he did. I didn’t notice when he stopped though.”  
  
Clint observed Bucky and pulled him down from the arm couch and into his lap. Bucky groaned but stayed put. Clint leaned his forehead into his back and caressed his wings.  
  
“Well, he clearly knows all the blind spots,” Tony said. Through Bucky’s wings Clint saw him stand up and beeline for the fridge. “Wouldn’t say he’s a so-and-so. Beer anyone?”  
  
Clint’s wing reflexively shot up at the mention of beer.  
  
“You just drank coffee,” Bucky said, turning around. Clint barely managed to lean back before he got hit by a wing.  
  
“So?”  
  
Bucky suddenly started to lean back into Clint, and with both their weights he was starting to disappear in the couch. He knocked on Bucky’s wings and got a hum in answer.  
  
“If you fart in here I die,” Clint informed him. And seriously air was getting thin. Bucky shushed him.  
  
“Steve’s going to talk, and you don’t talk when Captain America is going to talk.”

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky could feel Clint struggling to move from underneath him. He pressed a bit more into him before moving back to the arm rest. Clint took an exaggerated deep breath, and Bucky rolled his eyes, shoving a wing in his direction before putting his full attention back on Steve.  
  
Steve had been quiet for a while now, and his wings showed concentration. Everyone else shut up when he stood up. “There’s not much we can do if we don’t know how the man looks,” he said. “Until we figure out if it’s a real threat or who he is no one is allowed to leave the Tower alone.”  
  
“That won’t be much of a problem seeing as everyone here is practically codependent,” Bruce said, making Tony snigger. Bucky could feel Clint’s stare drilling into his side, and thinking about it though, Bucky knew he needed Clint by his side as much as Clint needed him.  
  
“Well if that’s all…” Clint made a casual move to grab the controller. Steve was faster though and snatched it before Clint. Clint huffed and crossed his arms, falling back into the couch. With a pout on he looked like a kid. Which he was. Bucky started caressing Clint’s hair, winning a contented sound from him.  
  
“That’s not all,” Steve said, putting the control back on the coffee table. “I still don’t have a speaker for the New York charity event, and if no one offers I’ll just pick a name.”  
  
Like last time New York was mentioned, Clint seemed to immediately shut off. His wings stilled behind him, and he even leaned away from Bucky’s touch, a scowl taking over his features. Bucky didn’t know yet what had happened, but it was obvious Clint didn’t talk about it at all and sometimes what someone needed was to talk about it to be able to face it.  
  
It had worked for Bucky, maybe it could work for Clint. Bucky opted for covering him with his wing protectively at the moment.  
  
“You should just give money away, or better, let’s say we had an Avenger’s emergency and call it off,” Clint muttered rather loudly. It had sounded so bitter coming from him, so unlike anytime Bucky had heard him angry or something along the way. Steve observed Clint carefully and surprisingly said nothing.  
  
“I’ll do it.” Nat shrugged her wings dismissively. Clint heaved a small sigh that only Bucky noticed. “It’s for next Friday, right?”  
  
Steve nodded and seemed relieved that someone was going to talk at last. Clint seemed to make a grab for the control again but this time it was taken away by Tony. Clint groaned and slumped against Bucky’s thigh again.  
  
“We’re still not done,” Tony said. Everyone waited expectantly. “I’ll throw a Thanksgiving party. Nothing big, except it’ll probably be, but just us and a couple of other heroes. And booze of course.” Tony had gone into host mode in an instant, with that self-confident grin and wings extended in show.  
  
“Where were you the last couple of minutes, Tony?” Bruce said. “Someone’s following us.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. It’s Thanksgiving! Besides I haven’t thrown a party in forever,” he said. “And I don’t think anyone’s stupid enough to attack Avenger’s Tower when it’s full of heroes.”  
  
Bucky wasn’t exactly fascinated by the idea of a party at all. It meant more people he had to try and talk to and more people he had to keep his wings away from.  
  
“I don’t think it’s the best idea, Tony,” Steve said apologetically. Tony did his best pouty face and puppy eyes at him.  
  
“One party, that’s all I’m asking for,” Tony said. “I’ll even wear that dark blue blazer you love.” For good measure, he started kissing Steve everywhere, making him laugh.   
  
Bucky put a wing in front of Clint. “You’re too young and innocent to be looking at that.”  
  
Clint just sniggered and moved the wing away. At least he seemed calmer now. More at ease again.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Steve said giving in. “One party, small, and it ends at twelve.”   
  
“Ends at one,” Tony corrected.  
  
“Let’s do secret friend!” Clint exclaimed. In a fraction of a second, he was back to his usual self, and his wings extended, hitting both Bucky and Nat.  
  
“That would be nice,” Bruce agreed. “Haven’t done one in a while.”  
  
Tony’s winning smile was so huge Bucky wanted to erase it off his face. “We’re having party this Friday, baby!”  
  
“No!” Bucky and Clint said at the same time. Everyone turned questioning stares at them. Bucky looked overt at Clint, who just shrugged his wings.  
  
“We’re—”  
  
“Oh my God you’re not getting married this Friday, are you?” Tony asked. Clint literally choked on nothing and started coughing uncontrollably. Bucky just glared at Tony before hitting him with his wing. He got a glass of water that Clint prominently drowned in one gulp.   
  
Clint took a deep breath. “Shut up,” he said.  
  
“Hey, you owed it.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
“Steve, tell him what he did was wrong,” Clint said closing on his wings. Steve shook his head.  
  
“Sorry, but it’s true,” Steve said. “You did give Tony a panic attack.”  
  
It was Bucky’s turn to glare at Steve. “I can’t believe you sold yourself over some kisses,” he said. “And you still let yourself be called Captain America.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure it’s not just the kisses,” Nat said in an implying tone.  
  
“I can confirm that,” Tony said in a low voice, passing his wings over Steve’s and one hand going for his thigh. It makes Steve go read with embarrassment of course. Bucky laughed, not believing that after a lot of teasing Steve can still feel ashamed.  
  
“Why does this always turn on me,” Steve muttered. “Okay! Why can’t it be on Friday?”  
  
“Well, for the record we are not getting married,” Bucky started. He got a casual look from Clint. “Yet. We’re just having a date.”  
  
Everyone erupted in excited catcalls and cheering, and Bucky found himself smiling at Clint. Once they calmed down, Tony talked.  
  
“How ‘bout Saturday then?”  
  
Everyone seemed to agree on the day, so Saturday it was.  
  
“Perfect,” Tony said, satisfied. “I’ll invite everyone, and Jarvis will sort out the secret friend thingy.”  
  
Seconds later everyone’s phone rang. Buck checked it up. It was a single notification.  
  
_Secret Friend: Clint Barton._  
  
Bucky didn’t know if it had been sheer luck or if Jarvis had something to do in it, but he was happy of getting Clint.  
  
“No inviting Wade Wilson!” Clint exclaimed. Bucky groaned. It wasn’t that he hated Deadpool, he just… Okay maybe he did kind of hated Deadpool, but just because he’s literally got no fucking boundaries. Even Tony’s got a line for that.  
  
“Oh god, of course not,” Tony muttered. “I’m never inviting him since he stole my armor and painted it like himself.”   
  
Clint made a grab for the control again, eyeing everyone before taking it and settling for a rerun of Dog Cops. That was everyone’s cue the meeting was over. Bucky still found himself sitting at the armrest, waiting for Nat to leave so he could talk to her.   
  
She left moments later, and Steve seemed to follow her. Bucky caught with them at the stairs.  
  
“Hey, Nat,” Bucky said quietly. He looked back to make sure Clint wasn’t observing them, but he was completely engrossed with the dogs on the program. Steve and Nat both waited for him to talk.  
  
“I need to talk to Nat,” Bucky told Steve. He just smiled at him and stayed there. Bucky sighed and started pushing him away. “Leave, you punk.”  
  
Steve just laughed and shoved his wings at Bucky before leaving two stairs at a time.  
  
“What is it?” Nat asked with a smile.  
  
“I need you to distract Clint all of tomorrow,” Bucky said. He needed to get Clint’s present done tomorrow, and he already had an idea of what it will be, but he wouldn’t be able to do it if he had Clint stuck to his side.  
  
“You’re asking for a lot,” Nat said crossing her arms. “I’ll do it.”  
  
Bucky smiled and kissed her cheek, leaving her to go and finish her training. Bucky walked back into the communal area. Bruce had left sometime after, and Tony was lying freely at the other sofa with his wings prone and Avenger on his lap. Bucky sat down in the place Nat had left next to Clint.  
  
Immediately, Clint cuddled into his side and Bucky threw his wing over him. Bucky took out his hone and started typing in.  
  
_Can you get me enough vibranium to make a recurve bow for tomorrow? I also need materials to make composite arrow with velociraptor teeth for the point. In exchange I help you with Steve’s gift._  
  
The moment Tony got the message was obvious because his eyes darted suspiciously towards Bucky.  
  
_It'll cost you a lot, but I could get it sometime around midday. And you don’t have to give me anything in exchange._  
  
Clint turned to him with a frown. “Who are you texting?” he asked. Bucky rolled his eyes.  
  
“No one.” He continued to type while Clint gave him an unimpressed stare. “Put attention or you won’t see Mister Whiskers catch the bad guy.”  
  
Clint turned his attention back to the tv as the dog started following a guy dressed as a flea.  
  
_Pretty darn creative,_ Bucky thought.  
  
_I’ve got money, and yes, I have to. If not, who would stop you from giving Steve a garage full of Harley Davidsons._  
  
He hit sent. Tony snorted from his seat seconds after. Bucky met Tony’s gaze, who then nodded slightly at him. Bucky settled back down, hoping like hell making arrows wasn’t as difficult as it sounded.

 

*****

 

Bucky had to literally pull Clint by his wings to get him out of the couch.  
  
“Come on, Clint,” Bucky tried. “You can watch them in our room.”   
  
Clint was still protesting and whining so Bucky put his mouth to his and picked him up bridal style. Clint was taken off guard and a yelp left him as he hit Bucky with his wing.  
  
“I’ll drop you,” Bucky threatened. Clint laughed softly and put his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissing his cheek.  
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
Once at their floor Bucky unceremoniously threw Clint into the couch. He immediately turned the tv on and put Dog Cops again. Bucky groaned and sat down into Clint, throwing his wing up to cover the view of the tv.  
  
“Come on, Bucky, Mister Whiskers is about to do his super attack.” Clint tried to push Bucky off. Bucky instead started kissing Clint’s face everywhere, making him laugh.  
  
“No, stop,” Clint said. “Bucky bear stop.” Bucky laughed but stayed put over Clint.  
  
“I hate you,” Clint said. He started passing his hand through Bucky’s hair, and he leaned into the touch. Bucky sat back up and stared at the tv where the credits where already rolling.  
  
“I’m sure they’ll pass next episode,” Bucky said. Sure enough it happened. Bucky stared at Clint carefully. He wanted to talk with him about New York, but he didn’t know how Clint will react about it. He tapped Clint’s wing to get his attention.  
  
“I want to talk with you. About New York.”  
  
Clint’s reaction was the same as before. His face darkened into a frown and hunched into his wings involuntarily. “I don’t like talking about that.”  
  
Bucky sighed. He had imagined Clint was going to react this way.  
  
“Please, Clint, you can’t go around just evading talking about it,” Bucky said. “And sometimes what you need is to listen to your problems so that you can really face them.”  
  
Clint didn’t turn to Bucky, or gave any impression of putting attention, instead just stayed looking at the tv. Bucky grabbed the controller and turned it off. Clint turned to him now.  
  
“I already told you I don’t want to listen to my problems,” Clint said.  
  
“Clint, I know it’s hard, but sometimes you need to face them head on,” Bucky tried. Clint stood up and was going to close himself in their room, but Bucky was quicker and grabbed hold of his wrist. Clint pulled away, taking Bucky by surprise and making him tumble into Clint, barely managing not to fall.  
  
“I said I don’t wanna talk about it with you!” Clint said loudly. “I just—no, Bucky.”  
  
“Come on, you can trust me,” Bucky said. Clint turned to face him again, clearly trying not to lose it.  
  
“No, Bucky, I don’t want you to know about it!” Clint exclaimed. His wings extended behind him and his hands were balled into fists.  
  
“Oh, fuck you, then,” Bucky said. He just wanted to help Clint, but he couldn’t do much if Clint didn’t even tell him what had happened. “I’ve been trusting enough with you even if I haven’t told you most of it, but you just seem to keep it to yourself.”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Clint said pushing past him. “I’m not talking to you about anything now!”  
  
Bucky stared after Clint as he went and threw the bathroom door closed behind him. He groaned and before saying anything stupid h punched the wall with his metal hand, making a hole in it. He took a deep breath, wings heaving behind him with anger.  
  
“I’m not talking to you either!” Bucky said going into their room. He was about to throw the door closed, but as mad as he was at Clint, he was not going to let him sleep in the couch or in Avenger’s room. He stripped off his clothes and lied down on the bed, facing the empty wall.  
  
He couldn’t make himself go to sleep.

 

 **Clint**  
  
The moment Clint entered the bathroom, he slumped against the door and closed himself into his wings. He was not going to cry. He wasn’t doing it. Clint took a deep breath to calm down. A loud noise outside made his wings jolt in surprise.  
  
“I’m not talking to you either!” Bucky exclaimed after.  
  
Clint stayed there on the cold floor, willing down all the feelings that New York always awoke, trying not to feel anything at all. He did trust Bucky. Hell, Clint trusted him even more than he trusted himself.   
  
He was just so ashamed of himself. So ashamed for not being strong enough to fight off Loki then and not strong enough to even affront it now. And the people he killed. Oh god, all the people he helped to kill along with… along with Phil.  
  
Clint hid his head on his hands. It was just all too much for him. And then there was Bucky. Bucky who reminded him of all that he couldn’t be. Who was way stronger and braver than he’ll ever be. Seventy years of fuckery, and he was still up. Still fighting.  
  
Clint had been three, four days top, under Loki’s control, and five years later he was still acting like a coward, not even able to speak up.  
  
Clint suddenly felt unbelievably tired. He sighed, knowing he’ll probably have to sleep on the couch, or share his bed with Avenger. Clint stood up and stretched his wings. He washed his face trying to wash away the feelings.  
  
Hesitantly, he opened the door a little bit. Bucky was nowhere in sight and the door to their room was open, the light pouring out. It either meant Bucky wasn’t on their floor, or he wasn’t as pissed off as to leave Clint out. It turned out to be the latter.   
  
Bucky was facing the wall on the other side of the bed. It was clear he was anything but asleep. His wings where still tense around him. Slowly, Clint entered the room. Bucky half turned to look at him and then scowled back at the wall.  
  
“I’m still not talking to you, but turn off the lights,” Bucky muttered. Clint rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’m turning them off but not because you asked,” Clint answered. He turned them off and blindly managed to get to the bed without falling over his wings. Bucky shuffled once Clint was lying down, and their wings touched slightly against each other before both of them pulled them away.  
  
_Guess we’re doing it passive aggressively, then,_ Clint thought.  
  
“I hate talking to you, but pass me the blanket,” Clint muttered. He felt Bucky move again before shoving something in his face.  
  
“I hope you don’t have nightmares,” Bucky said, covering himself with his own blanket.  
  
“I hope you don’t have them either,” Clint said with a huff. He took his aids out and put them on the table. It felt weird to sleep like this. He had gotten used to the warmth of Bucky against his body, the wing covering both of them and arm or a leg casually nestled against him. But it seemed Clint was getting none of it tonight.  
  
Slightly shivering, he was surprised when he slowly managed to doze off, hoping he truly didn’t have any nightmares.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17  
  
Clint**  
  
Clint woke up to a light white wing covering his body. He had a very blurry memory of being very cold in the middle of the night and waking up panting from an icy blue nightmare, and Bucky’s wing suddenly covering him.  
  
Bucky.  
  
He was still mad at Bucky. The wing covering him slowly moved away, giving way to the chilling air.  
  
“I didn’t need your wing,” Clint said, probably too loud since he didn’t have his aids on. He felt slight movement behind him but didn’t turn around. He carefully put his aids on just before Bucky talked.  
  
“I didn’t cover you because you were cold,” Bucky said. Seemed like he was still mad too. It was stupid really, how they were going about it. Clint just wanted to turn to his side and nestle back into Bucky like always.   
  
He turned slightly to watch Bucky, and he seemed to be thinking somewhere along the same lines because he wasn’t lying facing the wall anymore, but closer to Clint. He met Bucky’s eyes before looking away.  
  
“I hope we’re not still mad at each other,” Clint tried evenly to test out the waters. Bucky sighed.  
  
“I hope we’re not too,” he said. Bucky signaled at Clint to get closer, and Clint hesitantly obeyed. Bucky pulled him in, and Clint melted into him in relief. He had missed it.  
  
Bucky chuckled softly as Clint continued to snuggle against him. “I shouldn’t have pressured you into talking. I’m sorry,” he said against his hair. “I get it if you don’t feel like talking about it.”  
  
Clint shook his head and moved so he could look at Bucky.  
  
“You were right. I need to let it all out, and I promise I will. I just… I’ll decide when I’m ready, okay? I’ll talk to you,” Clint said. “I just need some time to talk it to myself.”   
  
Bucky smiled at him before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
  
Clint smiled back as Bucky brought his wings over them, and Clint ruffled his own against him affectionately.  
  
“We’re still going out tomorrow, right?” Clint asked.  
  
“Of course we are, moron.”  
  
“Good we’re okay now, because it would’ve been weird to go on a passive aggressive date,” Clint joked. Bucky laughed softly against him. Clint’s phone suddenly rang with a text. Groaning he checked it. It was a text from Nat.  
  
_Gift shopping today after lunch._  
  
Clint answered Nat’s message, telling her it was fine.  
  
“Nat wants me to go shopping with her.” He turned back to face Bucky. “But I want to stay all of today with you to recover the lost hours of the night.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes fondly at him.  
  
“You get attached so easily,” he commented. Clint groaned softly and nestled even further into Bucky.  
  
“I don’t,” he said against him. “I could go all day without even talking to you.”  
  
“Is that a challenge?” Bucky asked incredulous. “Because you wouldn’t be able to do it.” Clint separated from Bucky to stare at the sassy smile he was giving him.  
  
“You’re so on. Starting from now I won’t even acknowledge you,” Clint said. The moment it left his mouth, he had to suppress a wince. He really needed to learn to shut his mouth.  
  
“Deal. You aren’t dating me until nine p.m.” Bucky said. “If you win, we…?”  
  
“Cuddle and do a sing along Disney marathon tonight!” Clint exclaimed immediately.  
  
“And if I win,” Bucky started, “because I know I’ll win, you sleep on the couch for three days.”  
  
Clint groaned. He couldn’t afford to sleep on the couch. It left his clothes smelling like old rags, and his body and wings tiredly aching to the point of no return. Not to mention he usually fell from the couch whenever he slept there.  
  
“Not the couch,” he tried with a pout. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Okay then. No deal, weakling.”  
  
Clint glared at him and sat up. He extended his hand. “Deal.”  
  
Bucky shook his hand and smirked at Clint, and oh man he was probably losing the bet.  
  
“Deal.” Immediately, Bucky disentangled from Clint. He stood up and stretched his wings before taking his shirt and pants off and staying only on boxers. Clint couldn’t help but stare shamelessly at all of Bucky’s gloriousness.  
  
“I’ll be taking a bath,” Bucky commented in a low voice. He grabbed his phone and a towel before leaving. Clint could only stare after him while thinking what a horrible deal he just made.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
“You sure this is enough vibranium?” Bucky asked. He observed as Tony quickly typed away into the computer the measurements for Clint’s bow. He was leaning into the table, wings close to him like every time he was at his workplace.   
  
Bucky had wanted to do the bow himself, but Tony had insisted the vibranium was very difficult to handle, not to mention the high temperatures it had to be to be worked with, so now Jarvis was going to handle everything.  
  
“There’s even more than you’ll need,” Tony said. “Any specific color combination?”  
  
Bucky thought about it and nodded. “Silver on the top with purple on the back. The handle and the side make them obsidian black,” he said. “Oh, and print ‘Hawkeye’ on the top. Nothing fancy.”  
  
Tony typed in the specifications and pressed enter.   
  
“Vibranium recurve bow in process, Bucky bear.” Tony turned around on his chair, extending his wings in show. Bucky glared at Tony.  
  
“Don’t call me that,” he muttered. Only Clint called him that and even then, he didn’t like it completely.  
  
“Let’s talk about the gift,” Tony decided. It was true, Bucky had promised him help with Steve’s gift. “And for the record, I wouldn’t have given him a garage full of Harleys.”  
  
Bucky gave Tony an unimpressed look because if someone were to give a garage full of motorcycles as a gift, it was Tony Stark.  
  
“How much probability was there that Tony would’ve given Steve just that, Jarvis?” Bucky asked, not taking his gaze off Tony. Tony just rolled his eyes and leaned his head against his fist.  
  
“Sixty-five, point seven percent.”  
  
Bucky smiled at Tony knowingly.  
  
“Okay, maybe it did run through my mind, but I wouldn’t have done it,” Tony said with a nonchalant shrug of his wings. Bucky snorted as he found a spare screwdriver and was about to spin it before Tony took it away.  
  
“If you’re going to give Steve anything, it doesn’t have to be exuberant,” Bucky said. “He doesn’t like big things or anything like that, so forget about buying something expensive.”  
  
Bucky thought about it as he said it. Steve never was someone for gifts. Something handmade though, that he would like, but knowing Tony, he would probably build him a suit or something. Something occurred to Bucky then.  
  
“How about a drawing?” Bucky offered. With this he was practically telling Tony he was the one who did the drawings, but he owed the guy his own share of things, so he might as well help him. “I can do it for you if you give me the photo.”  
  
“I would love you for the rest of eternity if you did that,” Tony said smiling. Bucky snorted. He had expected a totally different answer from Tony. “I’ll send you the image.”  
  
“And I’ll have it done today for dinner;” Bucky answered. Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise.   
  
“You work that fast?”  
  
“Yep. I don’t have the attention span of a goldfish like you,” Bucky said. Tony snorted and rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“That only happens in debrief,” he said.  
  
“It happens to everyone that’s not Steve in debrief,” Bucky said. “Now, if you let me, I’ll use your lathe.” Bucky let Tony work on his own stuff while he got to work on the arrows. Tony had already showed Bucky around the use of the lathe and where to find everything he would need.  
  
Tony also had composite shafts ready to use along with fletches. The only thing Bucky had to do were the arrow heads. He had to make six flat broadhead points, so he had eight velociraptor teeth in case he screwed anything in his first try.  
  
_This shouldn’t be hard at all,_ Bucky thought, optimistic.

 

*****

 

It was as hard as trying to keep Steve out of a fight. The first point Bucky did wasn’t that bad, except for the part where it was thinner from one side than the other and irregular where it should be flat. Bucky put it aside and relaxed his body. His back hurt from being arched over the lathe and having his wings unconsciously tensed against him in concentration.  
  
“You stick your tongue out when you work,” Tony said. He was sitting at his workbench with some Iron Man armor schematics in the same concentration Bucky had been in for the last couple of minutes.  
  
“I don’t,” Bucky growled. He put the bad point down and got another tooth. Tony was observing him curiously from his place, holograms forgotten.  
  
“I can show you how to do it,” he offered. “That way you don’t ruin another perfect velociraptor tooth.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony. If he was going to make Clint’s gift, he wanted to do it himself. Then again… Bucky eyed the set of teeth and sighed. He motioned for Tony to come over, and he quickly set up the machine.  
  
“The tricky part with arrows is that you need to make them smooth and balanced,” Tony said. “The only way to get that is to work fast.” He turned on the machine, and Bucky moved so that he could see over Tony’s wings as he moved the tooth fast and evenly, giving it the correct shape of an arrow in a matter of minutes.   
  
Tony took the arrow off and examined it. “See? Sharp and smooth as an arrow should be,” he said. He pressed one side of the arrow to his finger, drawing blood.  
  
Bucky took the arrow from him. It was perfectly done. It didn’t have any scratches at all and it was perfectly balanced. Tony was smiling at him winningly with his wings extended like any other time he knew he was right.  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes and pushed him away so that he could use the lathe. He settled the new tooth in and turned the machine on.  
  
_Fast and evenly,_ Bucky thought, curving over the lathe all over again.

 

 **Clint**  
  
The fact he would be all day with Tasha helped Clint with the challenge, except that when Clint was away from Bucky he usually texted him nonstop. He was comfortably sitting on the passenger’s seat of Nat’s car while tapping anxiously against the back of his phone. He turned on the radio on some crappy station to clear his mind.  
  
“What’s got you s quiet?” Nat asked. The windows of the car were rolled down and the cold air was gnawing at her hair and feathers quietly.  
  
“You want me to be loud?” Clint started singing to the rhythm of the song until Nat rolled her eyes and told him to stop. “Anyways, what should I get to your boyfriend?”  
  
Clint had been trying to think for a good present for Bruce, but he came out empty of ideas.  
  
“I’m not supposed to know who you’re giving your gift to, remember?” Nat said. Clint rolled his eyes and put his feet up on the dashboard. He extended his wings slightly behind him.  
  
“I’m your best friend, Nat, and knowing you, you probably already know who’s giving who.”  
  
Tasha just gave him one of her cryptic smiles.   
  
_As if my best friend weren’t a spy,_ Clint thought.  
  
“Tell Reed to make a stuffed Komodo dragon out of the same material of his suit. Bruce liked his stuffed animal until the Hulk accident last year where it got destroyed,” Nat said. “And get your stingy feet down.” She shoved his feet off with her wing.  
  
“The problem now is getting Reed to do it.” Clint took his phone again, checking for any messages from Bucky before calling Susan.  
  
“Hey, Sue. Barton here.”  
  
“Hi Clint. How you been doing?” Susan said. Clint groaned internally. He hated small talk. It was just too awkward.  
  
“The usual, you know, fighting crime with a bow.”  
  
“You know what’s more unusual than that?” Sue started. “You calling, so spill the beans.” Clint laughed. He had always liked Sue out of all the Fantastic Four. Sure, he also got along with her brother, but Sue was special that way.  
  
“I need a favor from Reed.”  
  
“Then why am I the one receiving the call?” she asked.  
  
“Because Reed never answers unless it’s you or Tony or Parker or Strange or Bill Nye the science guy, and I happen to be none of them,” Clint joked.  
  
Sue laughed softly. “Point taken. What kind of favor do you need?”  
  
Clint explained everything to her about the stuffed animal for Bruce.  
  
“That’s easy,” she said. “Come to Baxter building after four, and I’ll make sure Reed has your toy.”  
  
“Awesome,” Clint said. That was one less problem for the day. “Thanks Sue and tell the kids I say hi.”  
  
“Johnny and Ben? Because they sure as hell behave worse than Franklin and Valeria sometimes.”  
  
Clint barked a laugh at that. “Sure, those two too.” He ended the call and turned to look out the window.  
  
“Nat, Nat, Nat, Nat, Na—”  
  
“What?” she said cutting him off. Clint pointed to the car on the other lane.  
  
“Can you get near that car? The dog is leaning its head out the window, and I want to pet it,” Clint said. Nat stared at him unbelievably, but did get near the car. Practically leaning half his body out, Clint pet the adorable Husky before Nat had to speed up again.  
  
“I love dogs,” Clint said smiling like an idiot.  
  
“Remind me why we’re friends?” Nat commented with a fond smile directed at him. Clint was going to shove his wing towards her but considering she was driving thought better of it.

 

*****

 

Once at the mall, Clint had found another dog that looked exactly like Avenger. He almost sent a photo to Bucky. Almost. He gave his phone to Nat.  
  
“Don’t give it to me,” he said.  
  
She raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Why?”  
  
“Technically, I’m not dating Bucky.” Clint grimaced because it wasn’t really the best explanation for a bet.  
  
Nat stared at him and pulled him away from the crowd by the wing.  
  
“What do you mean you’re not dating?” Tasha asked alarmed. “Did something happen?”  
  
Clint shook his head hurriedly. Man, he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like not having Bucky with him.  
  
“We did a bet,” Clint started. “I’m not supposed to talk to him or anything.”  
  
Nat then proceeded to slap him in the head rather hard. Clint groaned at her, rubbing his head.  
  
“Don’t start sentences like that, idiot, I thought you had broken up.”  
  
“Okay, sorry but no reason to make me any stupider,” Clint muttered. Tasha rolled her eyes and started walking again.  
  
“More stupid,” she corrected. Clint groaned again.

 

*****

 

Clint couldn’t stop beaming like crazy as they entered his favorite store. It contained everything a fan from anything would love. From one of a kind action figurines, to limited edition comics, to signed movie posters and more.   
  
He moved out of the way as a man stumbled into his wings. Nat just rolled her eyes and told him not to take long. He wasn’t really planning on buying anything because you know, money, but roaming through the stuff he couldn’t buy was second best.  
  
A new section at the center of the store called his attention. It was a complete hall full of glass figurines. For a moment Clint considered not entering since he was bound to probably letting everything fall but hunching in his wings he carefully walked around the shelves.  
  
“Bruce collects figurines like this,” Nat said from behind him. Clint suppressed a flinch and shoved his wing at her. He hated how easily she could sneak by him sometimes. She had a small bag in her hand, probably one of the magazines she buys for herself.   
  
“Do you think he would like this one?” Clint pointed to glass figurine of Cerberus. It reminded him of the day they brought Avenger to the Tower, and of course, it made him think of Bucky.  
  
Nat shoved her wing in his direction. “Hey, stop brooding and buy it,” she said with a laugh and nudge of her wing. Clint half-heartedly glared at her but deigned to take the delicate figure on his hands. He was about to pay when he saw a single stuffed bear on a shelf above the cashier.  
  
A Bucky Bear, to be more exact.  
  
Clint stared dumbfoundedly at it. He knew those had existed way back during World War two, along with one of Captain America, but they had supposedly disappeared with time, so how this had ended in this store was a mystery.  
  
“That’s the only known Bucky Bear on sale,” someone said behind Clint. He half turned, almost hitting one of the girls who worked at the store with his wings.  
  
“I need it,” Clint said staring back at the toy. “How much does it cost?”  
  
“One hundred and seventy dollars,” she said. Clint’s eyes went wide. One hundred and seventy fucking dollars. He couldn’t afford that much right now, but he really wanted that Bear for Bucky.  
  
“I’ll be back.” Clint stared one las time at the stuffed animal before running through the store while yelling Nat’s name at the top of his lungs.  
  
“Shut up!” she said appearing out of nowhere and putting a hand over his mouth. Clint smiled innocently as she took her hand off.  
  
“There’s this stuff Bucky Bear I have to buy.”  
  
“Then buy it,” Tasha said obviously. Clint just stared at her until she got the idea and sighed. “How much are we talking about?”  
  
Clint rubbed at his neck awkwardly. “One hundred and seventy dollars.”  
  
Nat stared at him for a long time without an answer.  
  
“Please, please, please,” Clint whined. He hugged her and ruffled their wings until she gave in with a laugh.  
  
“Half and half,” Tasha said. “And you buy me coffee.”  
  
Clint gave her his best grin.  
  
“You’re the best friend.”

 

*****

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky was just finishing his sixth arrowhead when his phone rang. He let his wings fall tiredly before checking. He was expecting it to be Clint then remembered the bet. He opened the chat to a photo of a thick Dog Cops comic from Nat.  
  
_Special edition. Costs 25.99 and Clint doesn’t have it._  
  
Bucky texted an immediate reply for her to buy it. A sudden tap on his wings made him coil them and turn around.  
  
“No touching your wings,” Tony said stepping back. “Sorry, I forgot.” He had three cups of coffee balanced on one hand and handed one to Bucky.  
  
“You shouldn’t be drinking two cups,” Bucky said after taking a sip. “You haven’t even drank one and you’re insufferable.”  
  
Tony grimaced at him but still took the two cups. “When Steve isn’t around I take advantage.” He shrugged his wings nonchalantly. “He says it’s unhealthy,” Tony added with an eyeroll.  
  
Bucky thought about the racing effect caffeine had on one’s hear and the repercussions it could have on Tony’s arc reactor. Not to mention how it could increase his usual hyperactivity.  
  
“Stop drinking before you become more hyper,” Bucky said, trying to take the mug away. Tony just stared at him.  
  
“I’ve got ADHD, Barnes. Coffee doesn’t really have the same effect.”  
  
Tony tried to pass it as a nonchalant comment, but Bucky could see the tension in Tony’s wings and the small frown, not to mention he started fiddling with a feather absently.  
  
“You don’t have ADHD, Tony, come on,” Bucky said. Tony was too intolerable and childish sometimes, but Bucky didn’t really think that meant he had attention deficit disorder. Tony took a seat on his chair and started turning around slowly.  
  
“Maybe not medically diagnosed, but the symptoms are there,” he said after a while. His wings moved with him as he sighed. “Coffee helps me calm down instead, I either hyper-fixate or have a complete lack of focus, talking way faster than anyone can grasp, etcetera, etcetera. Oh, don’t forget the reckless behavior and lack of impulse. Jarvis actually has a list about it, right J?”  
  
“Right, sir.”  
  
Bucky snorted and stared at Tony, not quite believing nor knowing what to say. Thankfully, Tony had never been much for sharing feelings and he immediately started babbling away.  
  
“Don’t be too brooding about it, Raccoon, most of the times it helps with my work.” Tony raised his hand in a shrug and smirked, going back to his usual self in a matter of seconds. “You should do a necklace with the last tooth. Without the sharp edge, though, we all know Clint would probably cut his neck with it.  
  
This time, Bucky didn’t stop Tony’s babbling and just let him go on. It was a good idea actually, to make a necklace. He did take a break before going back to work because if not his back was going to kill him. Instead he concentrated on Tony, who was still mumbling random things, and let his wings fall tiredly to the floor.

 

 **Clint**  
  
After buying a couple more things, Tasha’s coffee and getting Bruce’s present, they got back to the Tower. It was almost time for the bet to be over, and Clint was already excitedly jumping around in Nat’s room.  
  
“You’ll break something,” Nat said, taking a bite from her burger. She pulled him into the sofa by the wing and started massaging his back. It helped him calm down, the fluttering in his wings receding.  
  
He must’ve fallen asleep on top of Nat because next thing he knew she was lightly tapping his face to wake him up.  
  
“Almost nine, Hawkeye,” she said. Clint stretched his body, hearing his back bones pop when his wings extend. He picked his few bags from where he threw them in the floor and pressed the elevator button.  
  
“Thanks for today,” Clint said with a smile. Nat smiled back. The door to the elevator opened, and Clint almost stumbled into Bruce.  
  
Once at his floor, he put the bags unceremoniously on the sofa and searched around for Bucky, but he was nowhere to be seen. He groaned just as he heard the elevator open.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
“Hey, Raccoon. Wake up.”  
  
Bucky’s wings fluttered awake at the sound, scaring Tony away. Bucky groaned at the name and sat up from where he fell asleep on Tony’s metal table. He half-heartedly glared at Tony before a yawn took over him. He checked the time.  
  
_9:04_  
  
He smiled to himself before turning to Tony.  
  
“I’ll leave everything here,” Bucky said. He had finished all of Clint’s gift along with the necklace, and after that he had done Tony’s drawing. It had been a rather exhausting day, and he was hoping Clint was up to give him one of his overly good massages. Not to mention Clint won, which meant a Disney marathon.  
  
“Sure thing,” Tony answered. “And thanks for the drawing.” He gave him a grin as Bucky nodded in answer and disappeared into the elevator.  
  
He let his wings fall to the floor. Their weight was killing him tonight and right now he just wanted to sleep. The door to his floor opened, and the moment he stepped outside he was tackled to the ground by a blurry mess of purple feathers.  
  
“I-missed-you-so-so-so-much.” Clint kissed him in between each work. He was covering all of Bucky’s face with wet kisses, and Bucky can only help but laugh at Clint’s eagerness. He grabbed his face steadily before looking him on the eyes and kissing him square on the lips.  
  
“I missed you too,” Bucky said softly. He pulled Clint on top of him, and they stayed silently on the floor, wings intertwined and just enjoying the nearness.  
  
“You owe me a movie night,” Clint murmured. Bucky rolled his eyes and slowly sat them up.  
  
“If you give me a massage I’m on,” Bucky answered. Clint nodded eagerly and quickly stood up, pulling Bucky with him. Bucky pulled Clint into a hard hug. Clint groaned at the strength of it and yelped when he was lifted. Laughing, Bucky put Clint back down.   
  
“I almost texted you twice,” Clint said. Bucky snorted in answer. He noticed some bags by the couch and made a move to grab them. Clint seemed to notice him too and tried to take them before him, but Bucky was faster and got a hold of them first.  
  
“What did you buy?” he asked. Clint walked around him trying to take the bags, but Bucky just put a wing between him and Clint.  
  
“I bought nothing,” Clint said. “Give them back.”  
  
Clint continued to struggle against Bucky’s wing while Bucky mocked him by moving the bags away. He was truly curious though and he was about to check when Clint talked again.  
  
“No, Bucky, stop it. Please.”  
  
Clint’s voice sounded so small and serious now, and he had stopped struggling against him. He had a small pout on and his arms were crossed, wings sad behind him.  
  
“Okay, sorry,” Bucky said, putting the bags back again at the sofa. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Clint sighed in relief and came back to hug Bucky again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It’s fine,” he said. “You know, I really got attached to you.”  
  
A smile creeped into Bucky’s smile, and he enclosed them both on his wings.  
  
“I did too.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18  
  
Clint**  
  
Clint stumbled into Nat’s floor carrying a handful of clothes with him. His wings were still dripping wet and leaving a trail of water as he walked that Avenger was making a bigger mess of.  
  
“I need help choosing,” Clint said. Tasha just laughed and stood up from the couch.  
  
“I imagined,” she said. “That’s why I chose your clothes in advance.” She took out some of Clint’s clothes from her closet and extended them on the bed. Clint half-heartedly glared at her before giving her a hug.  
  
“Thanks,” Clint said. She ruffled her wings against his before leaving the room for him to change. Clint carefully changed into a short sleeve, button up, grey shirt with a blue jean jacket, jeans and his sneakers. Clint let Nat back inside as he stood before a mirror.  
  
“You’re good to go,” she said. Clint let Tasha comb his hair into something less disheveled and shook off stray feathers.  
  
“Someone’s looking sharp,” Bruce said, coming in. His wings moped where the water was, making them wet too, but Clint wasn’t about to tell him that. Bruce had three cups of coffee in his hands, and Clint took one and quickly drowned it.  
  
“Good luck, Clint,” Nat said smiling. She kissed his cheek tenderly. “You deserve this.”  
  
Clint inclined his head into her touch and smiled back.  
  
“Thank you.” He hugged her again.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky passed his hands over nonexistent wrinkles again. He had decided on one of his light brown, long sleeve Henley shirts, as always his fingerless gloves and a black zipper sweater, along with blue jeans and tennis.  
  
“I don’t know why you asked for my help if you know how to dress yourself,” Steve commented from his spot by his bed. Bucky was looking at himself in the mirror and could see Steve grinning at him behind his wings.  
  
“Because your puny heart wouldn’t have been able to cope if I didn’t,” Bucky joked. Steve laughed and stood up. “Do I look decent?”  
  
He turned around, and Steve eyed him from head to toe. It was true, Bucky very well could’ve done it himself, except his was his best friend, and he would never go on a date without his approval. As much as the jerked made fun of him.  
  
“Of course, you do, Buck,” Steve said, putting a hand on his wing. Bucky smiled in answer. Tony appeared at the door then, wings extended and phone in hand as always.  
  
“You sure you don’t want anything fancy?” he said. “I could get you a reservation and you wouldn’t even have to pay for anything.”   
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. He was now used to this side of Tony’s friendship, but it was a little too much sometimes.  
  
“Thanks but no. We’re doing it simple this time.” Bucky answered. “And whenever I take Clint somewhere fancy, it’ll be with my own money.”  
  
Tony nodded in understanding. “Fair enough. The car?” Bucky shook his head, and Tony stared at him like he was out of his mind. “Was this how you did dates on the forties? Because seriously. I don’t know how dad was able to do that.”  
  
Bucky snorted at him. Steve walked to stand next to him and grabbed his hand.  
  
“We did this on the forties,” he said. Tony forgot the phone and kissed Steve. Behind them their wings ruffled.  
  
“Mm, you didn’t. Homophobic times remember?” Tony said, earning a laugh from Steve. “Now go, Barnes, before I end up hacking every camera to see how it goes.” He gave him a reassuring smile. Bucky checked his hair in the mirror and combed it one last time. He promptly left before he had to see any more of Steve and Tony’s fuss. Him and Clint weren’t that bad, right?

 

*****

 

The restaurant they chose was something simple and nice. The service was good and their food delicious. Bucky was sitting down with Clint leaning slightly into him. He had his wing protectively over him while they ate.  
  
“I can’t believe you ate all the jalapeno in one bite,” Clint said. Bucky just smiled at him smugly, but his mouth was dying in fire from the inside. He would be surprised if he could kiss properly after that. Bucky pecked Clint’s lips so he could steal his last fry while he wasn't looking.  
  
“You know I know you wanna eat my fry, right?” Clint said against his lips. Bucky laughed but deigned to put the fry on his mouth and held it there. Clint smiled and took the other half of the fry off his mouth.  
  
Bucky laughed at him as sudden movement caught his attention. A red winged woman was sitting down next to a man that was obviously too on top of her. She was trying to politely get away, but the guy didn’t let her. Clint seemed to notice Bucky’s gaze and before Bucky knew it, Clint was up and walking towards the man.  
  
Bucky considered helping Clint out, but the guy didn’t seem threatening, so he let his curiosity win and stayed put. At first he didn’t quite understand what it was that Clint was doing. He had his wings slightly extended and was smirking at the guy. The man had a disgusted face on and was trying to get Clint away from him. That was when it hit Bucky.  
  
Clint was flirting nonstop at the man.  
  
Bucky turned his eyes away from them. He bit his lip trying to calm down. It was silly, but Bucky felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted Clint’s flirting for himself only. He looked over at Clint again. He was still going at it except the man was now standing up to leave. Bucky’s fists loosed up, and in his metal hand a fork fell to the table with a cling. It was badly dented now.  
  
Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt stupid for all of this. Clint was just helping the woman and soon enough Bucky would have him for himself, as selfish as it sounded.  
  
The though made him snort. He never imagined being overprotective like this. He opened his eyes just as Clint was backing back towards him. Immediately after he sat down, Bucky threw his arm around him.  
  
“That should teach him how it feels to get harassed,” Clint said. Bucky’s uneasiness left him as Clint’s warmth seeped into his side. “Oh, crap, crap, crap.”  
  
“What?” Bucky asked. He followed Clint’s gaze. The man he had just sent off was talking to a guard. The guy now left the restaurant, but the guard started heading in their direction. Clint turned around to face Bucky, almost spilling their drinks with his wing.  
  
“If the ask,” he started, “I’m deaf and you’re Russian.” Clint took off his aids and put them in Bucky’s pocket.   
  
“Clint we’re not doing that,” Bucky muttered in a low voice. Clint signed at him.  
  
_Sorry, can’t hear you. I’m hearing impaired._  
  
Bucky glared at him just as the guard approached them. He sighed internally and decided there was no other choice than playing along now.  
  
“Were you the one harassing the man who just left?” the guard asked. Bucky turned to him with a lost look while Clint simply stared.  
  
“I’m hearing impaired,” Clint said while signing. “Can’t listen.”   
  
The guard smiled apologetically. “How ‘bout you?”  
  
Bucky shook his head. “No English, proshcheniya.” He feigned a heavy Russian accent, which wasn’t really that difficult. The guard’s wings fell tiredly behind him.  
  
“I’ll need you to pay and leave.” He made a weird charade with his hands, and Bucky had to avert his gaze to stop from laughing. Clint made the sign for ‘what’, which was pretty obvious, and the guard came back with a menu. He opened it and started signaling at different prices.  
  
“Den’gi… uh, money?” Bucky said. The guard nodded at them, obviously pleased of being understood. Bucky nudged Clint’s wing with his own.  
  
_I’m paying,_ Bucky signed. Clint was about to start arguing, but Bucky promptly ignored his signing and payed everything by himself.  
  
Clint glared at him as the guard escorted them out.  
  
“Trakhat’ tebya:” Bucky smiled at the guard. He went back inside, leaving Bucky and Clint alone. Bucky quickly searched the streets for any sign of someone following them but apparently, they were free today. Once out they were away from the restaurant Bucky gave Clint his aids.  
  
“I can’t believe you made me do that,” Bucky said with a laugh. Clint shoved him playfully.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t do anything wrong.” He shrugged his wings. “I am hearing impaired.”  
  
“Problematic and tragic blonds like you and Steve are the reason people think I’m the bad influence,” Bucky joked. Clint stopped in his tracks and stared unbelievably at him. Bucky liked how Clint’s wings extended unconsciously when he was being mocked.  
  
“So now I’m not only tragic, but I’m problematic?”  
  
Bucky imitated his pose and stared back. “Hey, you’re my tragic and problematic blond so shut up,” he said, pulling Clint into him to kiss him. “We were lucky the guard didn’t recognize us though.”  
  
Clint sighed but stayed pressed to Bucky as they continued to walk. “The sad reality of not having superpowers.”  
  
Bucky suppressed a dumb comment, and Clint just stared at him suspiciously before nudging his wing.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“I think the correct word is tragic not sad,” he said with a snort. Clint laughed before shoving his wing in Bucky’s face. They continued their walk in silent and hand in hand. Bucky had loved their evening until now. Sure, it hadn’t been anything over special, but it was their first date and it was enough for him.  
  
“What did you tell the guard when we left?” Clint asked.   
  
Bucky chuckled. “‘Fuck you’ in Russian.” Clint laughed and the skin around his eyes crinkled cutely.  
  
“Hey, excuse me, are you Clint Barton?” someone asked. Bucky and Clint both turned around to see a group of three girls in their teen years and matching wings and outfits. Clint smiled awkwardly at them.  
  
“I look a lot like him,” he tried. The three girls didn’t buy it and started excitedly making weird noises at impossibly high pitches.  
  
“Oh my god you’re Hawkeye,” one of them squealed. Bucky rolled his eyes at them and tried to suppress a glare.  
  
“Can we take photos with you?” a girl asked. Before even getting an answer, the girl was immediately over Clint trying to get a photo. Bucky eyed the girl, who was being way too touchy with Clint.  
  
She had one hand on her phone and the other one over Clint’s chest. The other girls quickly filed next to her but before taking the photo the touchy girl talked.  
  
“Excuse me, who are you? Anyways, can you move?”   
  
Her hand was now casually passing over Clint’s bicep, while her wings rustled against his. Bucky could notice Clint’s awkwardness at the touch.  
  
“I’m no—”  
  
“He’s Bucky Barnes,” Clint interrupted him. The girl gave him a wary look now.  
  
“Bucky who? Anyways, again, can you move?” She gave him a forced smile. Bucky now glared at the girl, but she just stayed planted next to Clint with her arm around his.  
  
“I also happen to be his boyfriend actually,” Bucky answered. Without meaning to his wings extended dominantly but the girl didn’t back away. Instead she just stared at Clint and then at Bucky and at last at their still intertwined hands. She separated from Clint and the other girls followed her lead with distasteful looks on their faces.  
  
“Whatever then,” she said obviously bothered. They didn’t really know if she didn’t like the fact they were bi or the fact Clint was taken. “We prefer the Winter Soldier anyways.”  
  
With that, the three girls turned around in sync and left. Even though Bucky was still irate at the girls he couldn’t help but laugh when they were out of earshot.

 

 **Clint**  
  
Clint had thought that after the guard had made them leave the restaurant, Bucky would’ve been upset, but it hadn’t been like that. Clint now thought the encounter with the girls would really make him angry, so it was a relief to hear his laugh and let his wings fall calmly again.  
  
“Fucking fans,” Bucky said still laughing. Clint loved to see him laugh this much. He preferred this smiling Bucky over the snarling one he had met months ago. “Anyways, I think we should go back to the Tower.”  
  
Clint pouted sadly at him. He had liked the date so far he didn’t want it to end at all.  
  
“We’ll watch Dog Cops if you like,” Bucky offered. That was enough to make Clint text Nat to tell her to pick them up.  
  
“She’s stuck in traffic at the moment,” Clint said, looking up from his phone. “Guess we can walk a little more.”  
  
Bucky smiled at him and nodded. They rounded a corner in a busy street and found themselves near the entrance of a small amusement park. It was nothing big nor fancy, but it was full of people.  
  
Clint was about to pull Bucky into the park when he noticed his change in mood. He looked tense now, with his wings still behind him and his face a mixture of dreadfulness and confusion. Bucky seemed to sense Clint’s stare because he started talking.  
  
“I don’t like parks. I can’t, uh, I can’t remember why. I just feel it.”  
  
Clint pulled Bucky closer to him and didn’t ask anything else about it. He looked at the park and then at Bucky one last time. He might’ve just known how to make Bucky like parks again.  
  
“Wait for me outside, okay? I promise I’ll be back real quick.” Clint waited for Bucky to answer. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and reluctantly nodded. Clint pecked him on the lips and ruffled his wings before leaving Bucky on the outskirts of the place.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky pulled his hoodie up over his head while he waited for Clint. He stood half hidden by the main entrance and one of the perimeter walls with his wings hunched around him. He couldn’t place why it was that he hated parks, and he didn’t really want to remember. It was probably something unpleasant anyways.  
  
People noticed him as they walked by, and Bucky scowled at nothing and tried to avoid eye contact. He cursed for not bringing along his cap or spare knife, then cursed again for being irrationally anxious. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down.  
  
_It’s just a stupid amusement park_ , he thought.  
  
Bucky tried to search the nearest crowds for purple wings but instead his gaze fell on a white winged woman. She seemed to be staring at him for too long now and after knowing someone had been following them, Bucky didn’t want to try his luck.  
  
Reluctantly, he was about to go into the park and search for Clint but then the woman smiled warmly and Bucky noticed a young man walking towards her. Bucky’s wings relaxed a little and he stood leaning against the wall again.  
  
“Hey, Bucky?”  
  
Bucky turned around towards Clint’s voice, but instead of his purple winged disaster, he was greeted by a huge ass Teddy bear, definitely bigger than Clint and Bucky. The only thing visible of Clint were his wings, until behind the bear’s neck his head appeared. He was grinning like crazy and his wings were fluttering uncontrollably and completely extended. Bucky pulled his hoodie back down to stare at Clint.  
  
“I won the grand prize!” he exclaimed. People were starting to stare at them two and Bucky would usually just ignore it in exchange for Clint but he was still anxious and he didn’t want more attention on them.  
  
“Of course you did,” Bucky said. If anyone was bound to win a gran prize, it was Clint. “And what are you gonna do with it? You’ll give it to Nat?”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes. “Don’t be foolish. This is all yours!” Clint extended the bear into Bucky’s arms, and Bucky could only stare at the animal being handed to him.  
  
“You gotta be kidding me,” Bucky said under his breath.  
  
“Come on, Bucky bear, take it,” Clint said, still smiling like crazy. Bucky found himself not hating the name anymore.  
  
“This is what quirky couples do,” Bucky said.  
  
“Well, that’s exactly what we are, idiot,” Clint said. Seeing Bucky still didn’t grab the bear, he proceeded to shove it completely into Bucky’s arms as Bucky registered what Clint had just said.  
  
He had accepted they were a couple. As in dating. Sure, they already looked like it, but it was the first time any of the two had actually said it. And there was also the part where no one had really asked the other to be their boyfriend yet.  
  
Bucky held the bear in front of him and buried his face in it and covered himself with his restless wings. He felt his face go completely and utterly red at the warm feeling Clint had made flourished inside him that he hadn’t felt in so long he had forgotten what it even was.  
  
“I love you,” Bucky said. He peered at Clint and noticed him staring lovingly at him. He had a small smile on his face and his head was tilted to the side. The love Clint felt completely showed back in his face.  
  
“I love you too, Bucky bear.”

 

 **Clint**  
  
Since Tasha was still pretty much deep in traffic, Bucky and Clint still had some time to kill. Clint took them to one of the best hot dog stands in New York. As always, they walked with their wings ruffling. Bucky was carrying the enormous bear in one arm, and Clint couldn’t help but fall even more in love with him.  
  
“I’m so getting another one,” Bucky said. “You want another one?”  
  
Clint shook his head and watched as Bucky went and payed a third hotdog. He laughed as Bucky glared at someone who was staring at him and the bear.  
  
“What?” he asked through a mouthful of food.  
  
Clint shook his head and smiled. “Nothing, I just. I love you.” He liked saying it now. It was the first time they had said it to each other. Bucky smiled.  
  
“And I,” he started, “love this hotdog.”   
  
Clint shoved him with his wing playfully, almost making the food fall.  
  
“So much for hopeless romantic,” Clint muttered. Bucky silenced Clint with a deep kiss. Thunder suddenly boomed distantly, and Clint knew just how quickly a storm could form out of nowhere. “We should probably search cover.”  
  
Clint could already feel the drizzle fall on his wings as they walked into an uncrowded bus station. It had a small roof and comfortable enough seats. Just as they got under the roof, the rain started to gain force, the drops hitting the roof melodiously. Bucky cutely settled the bear into a seat before sitting himself.  
  
“Your hair’s so long now,” Clint commented idly. He was sitting to the side while watching Bucky, who was quietly observing the rain. Clint extended his hand to pass it over a stray strand of hair.  
  
“How do you like it more?” Bucky asked. He turned to Clint now as he shrugged in answer. His hair was as long as the down part of his ear and looking straighter than when short.  
  
“I like it both ways,” Clint said after a while. “It’s your decision.”  
  
Thunder boomed loudly again, taking Clint by surprise. Bucky turned his eyes to the sky but this time he stood up and left the station. The rain had him soaked from wings to toe in a matter of seconds.  
  
Bucky just stood there with his eyes closed and face turned to the sky, a big smile and extended wings for the first time outside. Droplets of water made his skin glisten beautifully, and his extended wings made for an ethereal vision.   
  
He looked astoundingly gorgeous.  
  
“I’ve always loved the rain,” Bucky commented softly. “Even during the war, it was something to look up to. It made me feel real.” He opened his eyes now and turned to Clint. He came back under the rood to pull Clint out with him. Clint laughed and tried to struggle against him, but Bucky just picked him up over his shoulder and brought him out.  
  
Clint started shivering almost immediately and covered himself in his wings as he half-heartedly glared at Bucky. Smiling, Bucky extended his hand that Clint obligingly took. He kissed his palm and suddenly pulled him in for an improvised dance under the rain. Clint laughed softly as they both moved in sync to the melody of the rain drops.  
  
“You’re a good dancer,” Bucky murmured in Clint’s ear. Clint smiled winningly at him.  
  
“Another of the few things I’m actually good at.”  
  
Bucky suddenly made a move to turn him and around, and Clint barely had time to pull his wings in as his back was flushed against Bucky’s chest.  
  
“I love classic dancing just as much as I love you,” Bucky said. Clint now turned around to kiss Bucky full on the lips. Bucky kissed him back as he threw his wings around them to hug. They stayed like that for long moments, just swaying slowly under the rhythm of the rain as they hug.  
  
Clint didn’t know how much time had passed until a black car parked next to them. Nat’s head appeared as the window rolled down.  
  
“Sorry to ruin your date,” she said. “But Clint’s curfew is up.”  
  
Clint just rolled his eyes at her and opened the door for Bucky to climb in along with the bear. Clint passed the bear to the front seat, so he could be hugged by Bucky.  
  
Nat observed him through the rearview. “You’ll get a cold.”  
  
“No, I won’t,” Clint said, sticking his tongue out at her. Except he was shivering uncontrollably and could already feel a stuffy nose coming up. Bucky threw a wing around him, and Clint smiled as he felt the warmth seep in.

 

*****

 

“Carry me,” Clint repeated. He felt Bucky sigh against him. They had gotten to the Tower around twenty minutes ago, but Clint had fallen asleep over Bucky, and he felt so darn comfy he truly didn’t want to move at all.  
  
“I’m not carrying you, Clint, I’m tired,” Bucky said. “Plus, you’re heavy.”   
  
Tasha had left them a long time ago the moment she saw none of them were moving.  
  
“Well, you’ll practice for our wedding,” Clint said. He stared with puppy eyes at Bucky. “Please.” It was obvious he had him.  
  
“I hate you,” Bucky said. Clint closed his wings in as Bucky picked him up and gently took him out. It was tricky with both of them being wet and a huge ass bear in Clint’s hands, but they managed.  
  
“You don’t.” Clint snuggled in closer and kissed Bucky’s neck, who answered with a pleasured noise. Clint was still pretty much wet to the wings and pretty cold, and he couldn’t wait to get a very hot bath.  
  
Clint whined as Bucky threw him unceremoniously on the bed.  
  
“You’re sick.”  
  
Clint groaned in response. “Thanks for stating the obvious.” He hated so much whenever he got a cold. It made him stay on bed without force to even move his wings and he got bored as hell. He was already falling asleep when something fell on his face.  
  
“Sit up and take off your clothes so I can dry your wings,” Bucky said. Clint wanted to stay on the bed but the idea of changing into warmer clothes got him moving.  
  
“I want to take a bath,” Clint mumbled sleepily. He started shivering the moment he stayed shirtless as Bucky passed a towel caressingly over his wings. Clint found himself passing a hand absently over the now fading scar on his chest.  
  
“It’ll give you a fever,” Bucky answered simply. Once Bucky finished drying his wings and he started feeling warm again with his shirt on, Clint lied back down, pulling Bucky in with him. He laughed as Bucky started kissing his face, leaving wet kisses all over until he got to his mouth.  
  
“You’ll get sick,” Clint said. He felt Bucky smiled against his lips.  
  
“Genetically enhanced, sexy super soldier,” Bucky answered with a light shrug of his wings. Clint was about to kiss him again but moved in the last second before he sneezed all over Bucky.  
  
“That’s not fair,” Clint said. “Not the sexy super soldier part though, but still not fair.” He sneezed again, and Bucky laughed.  
  
“How about I make you some soup?” he offered. Clint shook his head and clung to Bucky.  
  
“Stay with me,” he whined. Bucky laughed but managed to move out of Clint’s grasp. Clint whined again as something was shoved into his side. “I don’t want Bucky bear,” he said once he saw what it was. “I want Bucky Barnes.”  
  
He turned to where Bucky was standing moments ago but the spot was now vacant. Clint frowned to himself and had no other choice than to hug the bear to himself and throw a blanket over both of them. The only thing visible now were his eyes.  
  
Clint started passing the channels idly. He settled for a silent film and took the chance to take off his aids for a while. His ears popped and took their opportunity to breath. He tried to take a deep breath in as he cleaned the aids. His nose was completely constipated now, and he was sure it was as red as Rudolph’s nose.  
  
Bucky walked back in as he put his aids on again.  
  
“This cold will be the death of me,” Clint said and then groan. Great now his voice sounded funny and muffled under the blanket.  
  
“You literally got impaled on the leg and were better than this,” Bucky said with a laugh. “Take the blanket off so I can give you soup.”  
  
Clint sat up but tried to take the bowl for himself. Bucky gave him an unimpressed look and took it away.  
  
“You are not spoon feeding me,” Clint said. “I still have some of my dig—” he was interrupted by an awfully good spoon of soup and well, he could accept to lose a little of dignity if it was soup as good as this. “I hate you, but this is so good so gimme.” He opened his mouth as Bucky fed him another spoon of soup with a chuckle.  
  
Once he was done Bucky put the bowl again and Clint took his chance to hid under the blanket again.  
  
“Hey, give me the bear,” Bucky said. Clint reluctantly opened his blanket and gave the stuffed animal back. He had expected Bucky to put it away, but instead he settled it down over his wing just like Avenger liked to lie down.   
  
Clint stared at Bucky. He looked cute all right, but right now he wanted to cuddle with him and with the bear in the middle it was a bit impossible.  
  
“Can you move him?” Clint asked.  
  
Bucky shook his head. “He’s sleeping with us now,” he said dead serious.  
  
“But I want to cuddle,” Clint tried with a pout. Bucky stared at him and shrugged. “I’ll die of hypothermia if you don’t hug me.”  
  
At last Bucky deigned to move the bear to the floor. He turned the lights off before getting back in next to Clint. Clint felt strong hands pull him in and a wing fall protectively over him. He snuggled into Bucky, taking in his scent and sighing contentedly.  
  
“I should take you dancing more often,” Bucky whispered. Clint searched in the dark for Bucky’s eyes and found clear, grey orbs staring at him.  
  
“It’s one of my many abilities,” Clint said proudly. He felt Bucky chuckle next to him.   
  
“I loved our first date,” Bucky said.  
  
Clint smiled at that. It had been a perfect date, even if it had ended with him sick. Clint ruffled his wings against Bucky’s.  
  
“I loved it too,” he said.  
  
_And I love you,_ he thought. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Bucky took his aids off and kissed him goodnight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**  
  
**Bucky  
  
** Since coming to live at the Tower, Bucky had never participated on any kind of event. Tony’s thanksgiving party today had everyone going around like crazy during the whole day.  
  
Bucky had to be extra careful with his wings so he wouldn’t drop anything already settled up. It was obvious Tony liked big parties. He had the fridge full of bottle of different types of alcohol, plus food. The place was also being cleaned by persons Bucky had never met and on the sofa, Tony was arguing with Jarvis about what music to play.  
  
Bucky took two cups of coffee back to his floor before Tony started asking him for favors. He found a shirtless Clint looking for clean clothes while absently trying to fight Avenger off his wings. Bucky settled the two cups of coffee on the table and picked Avenger up.  
  
“Thanks,” Clint said. The dog started licking Bucky’s face, and he settled him on the bed. Clint chose one of his usual purple shirts with a target on its chest and got it on. The cold from yesterday was surprisingly gone today and he looked as cheerful as always.  
  
“How decent do I need to look for today?” Bucky asked. He gave Clint his own coffee as he drank his own.  
  
“You could be shirtless and would still look decent.” Clint smirked at him and eyed him obviously. Bucky couldn’t help but blush a little. “Just look decent enough, but never better than Tony. Never look better than Tony on his own party.” And really, Bucky had no intentions on doing that. “Tony also assigned you on the welcoming committee with me.”  
  
Bucky groaned at the idea. With time, he had noticed that when it came to socializing Clint was internally dying from social awkwardness, but it stressed him out so much that it caused him to socialize without realizing it.  
  
Bucky was completely the opposite. The only time he could remember he could socialize was back in the forties and now doing it made him more averse towards people as much as he tried. The only thing he was excited about was the secret friend. He had Clint’s gift ready, hidden somewhere he wouldn’t find it.  
  
“You,” Bucky started, “are doing all the talking.”  
  
Clint laughed and came to hug him. “Just look handsome, and I’ll do whatever you want. And get ready, there’s something I want to show you.” Clint ruffled his wings against Bucky’s and left him alone.  
  
“What is he gonna do now?” Bucky asked, petting Avenger absently. Avenger just barked in answer.  
  
Once Bucky got ready he went searching for Clint at the communal floor. He came across Tony again, and he could now see how he really went full on host mode and what Clint meant on not dressing better than Tony.   
  
The man was using a light grey, button up shirt with sleeves rolled up, and on top a dark black vest and tie underneath it that contrasted with his crimson wings, which had obviously been treated.  
  
“Bucky, hey, just wanted to ask for a favor,” Tony said. It was obvious he was in a hurry, his wings fluttering nervously behind him and his hands fidgeting with his shirt. “Please no growling or glaring or brooding, and don’t kill me for saying this, but no weapons either.”  
  
Bucky laughed and nodded. “I’ll try and socialize.”  
  
“That will make Steve very happy,” Tony said with a smile before leaving to do whatever he was missing to do. Bucky continued to search for Clint and found him sitting on the piano stool—he didn’t really remember Tony had a piano, since nobody used it—on the far corner of the living room.  
  
“Hi,” Bucky said. He leaned over Clint’s shoulders, covering him in his wings. “I’m decent now, what are you going to show me?”  
  
Clint awkwardly turned around to see what Bucky was wearing. He tried not to glare at Clint as his wings shoved in his face.  
  
“I said shirtless,” Clint said, turning back around. “So no, you’re not decent.”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. He didn’t say it, but he had never liked the scars he had where the metal met his skin. He didn’t liked having them exposed either. It covered a good part of his chest and back.  
  
“I’m sure whatever you’ll show me I can be wearing my clothes,” Bucky tried. Clint just shook his head. “You can’t be serious.”  
  
Clint shrugged apologetically. “I am.” He smiled innocently. Bucky sighed and tiredly glared at Clint.  
  
“And to think I like you.”  
  
Just as he was about to take his shirt off, Bruce appeared running away from the kitchen with a bag of Cheetos on his hands.  
  
“Bruce you little shit bring that bag back!” Tony exclaimed. His wings flared behind him as he followed Bruce.  
  
“They are Nat’s favorites!” Bruce answered. The last thing seen before the elevator closed was Bruce sticking his tongue out at Tony. Tony groaned and left through the stairs, two at a time.  
  
“At least I’m not asking you to steal from Tony on crazy host mode,” Clint said. Bucky shoved him with his wing hard enough to make him fall on his ass. Hesitantly, he took his shirt off and put it aside.  
  
“Happy?” Bucky asked, taking a seat with Clint. Clint took in his naked body and smirked mischievously. Again, Bucky blushed.  
  
“Very much,” Clint whispered leaning in. He started slowly kissing Bucky’s lips and slowly moved to his neck while passing an absent hand over his abs, way too teasingly low. Bucky could feel the heat on his necks as his wings showed his arousal.  
  
_Fuck the scars_ , Bucky thought dazedly as he made Clint come back to his lips.  
  
“I love your scars,” Clint mumbled against his lips. Seemed like Bucky was thinking out loud. “Are you still wanting your shirt?” Clint left his mouth and started kissing him all over the chest.  
  
“No,” Bucky said. His voice came unsteady as Clint teased his nipple. He took Clint’s face in his hands and kissed him hard and sloppy on the mouth. He wanted to continue, but they were on the main floor and he could feel someone watching them.  
  
“Guys, don’t use the piano for that,” someone said. Bucky laughed as he turned to see a disgusted Steve standing at the counter.  
  
“Fuck you, Steve,” Clint said. “This is grown up stuff, go away.”  
  
“My pleasure,” Steve answered. He grabbed a bag of Doritos and left them alone again. Bucky turned back to Clint. His wings were just as restless as his and it was obvious he wanted to continue just as much as Bucky, but they knew they couldn’t. Bucky was about to put on his shirt when Tony appeared again. Once he noticed them, he gave them a strange look.  
  
“Why are you shirtless?” he asked. “No, never mind. Just don’t be when people come which should be in thirty minutes.” Tony shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He groaned as his wings fell tiredly behind him.  
  
“Steven Grant Rogers bring back the Doritos or no cuddling!” Tony left again as Clint started laughing next to Bucky.  
  
“Show me what you meant.” Bucky put his shirt back on and he was pleased to have his scars covered again. “Or no cuddling.”  
  
“You are evil,” Clint said. “Do you really hate your scars?” He stared curiously at him, not obtrusively, but with genuine curiosity.  
  
Bucky shrugged his wings. “I don’t love them, and it’s not like I like showing them around either,” he explained. Clint seemed to think about it.  
  
“I think scars are a show of courage from battles won,” he said. “You were brave when you got your arm and wing.”  
  
Bucky started at Clint for a while. Huh. He had never thought of them like that. He found himself smiling at Clint.  
  
“Then the scar in your arm from the can opener is a battle you won?” Bucky mocked.   
  
Clint rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully. “I want to make you feel better and you say that,” he said. “In my defense I almost bled to death but here I am.”  
  
Bucky chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to Clint’s forehead. “Thanks,” he said. “Now show me. I’m curious.”  
  
Clint took a deep breath and eyed Bucky before talking.  
  
“Just, don’t laugh.”  
  
Clint put his hands over the piano and for a moment Bucky thought he was just going to press keys randomly. He was surprised as Clint started moving calloused fingers seamlessly through the piano, the melody coming mellow and elegant.  
  
The song’s rhythm was slow and gentle, the tone romantic. Clint had his eyes closed, playing from memory, and his expression was peaceful. His stance was free and calm and behind him his wings flapped to they rhythm of the song.  
  
Bucky found himself drifting and swaying to the pace of the piano, his wings relaxing more and more by the second.  
  
“I told you I had few things I’m good at,” Clint said softly. He was looking at Bucky with a small pleased smile.  
  
“Didn’t know you could play the piano,” Bucky said. Clint took his hands away and the song was carried in the air, leaving a warm, pleasant atmosphere.  
  
“In the circus you needed to know more than one thing if you wanted to be around. Seems like I’m not that useless, eh?” Clint laughed ruefully and stared back at his hands. Bucky shoved him gently to get his attention.  
  
“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Clint,” Bucky said. “Everyone knows you’re more than just a pretty face with a bow.”  
  
Clint smiled and hugged Bucky. They stayed like that for a few seconds until a doorbell rang. And rang. And rang. And seriously how did they even have doorbell outside the communal floor?  
  
Bucky was about to hide in his wings when he remembered he was the one supposed to be opening the door to whomever was annoying right now. Clint stood up way too excitedly, wings animatedly fluttering as always. Bucky found himself staring at Clint’s body and how well the simple purple shirt fitted his biceps.  
  
He also found himself wanting more than just kissing and teasing over the piano. He laughed thinking at where his romantic life had gone to.  
  
“Hey, Bucky bear,” Clint said. He shoved a wing in Bucky’s face to call his attention. “Clint calling Buck bear back to Earth.”  
  
Bucky gave him one last glace before shamelessly at him. The doorbell rang again, and Bucky groaned.  
  
“Is it too early to bail to the roof?”  
  
Clint opened his mouth to answered but it wasn’t his voice that came out.  
  
“Don’t you dare go to the roof,” Tony chastised. “And you’re doing a shitty job of being welcome committee, by the way.”  
  
“Why is there a doorbell?” Bruce asked. He appeared from the stairs, followed by Nat and Steve.  
  
“We don’t even have a doorbell,” Steve said. Tony rolled his eyes and opened the door that came from the main hall, and it was so damn weird considering they live at the Tower and they never open that door. They literally always come pouring out of the elevator.  
  
“It’s just J, guys, shut up,” Tony said. The first persons to appear are two twin looking kids around twenty years old, followed by a younger, puny kid.  
  
“Your face is already going into scowling,” Clint said with a nudge of his wing. Bucky rolled his eyes and let Clint present the kids.  
  
“This are Wanda and Pietro,” Clint started. “She is a cinnamon roll most of the time except when you get on her bad side.” Wanda just laughed and hugged Clint, then considered about also hugging Bucky. Bucky found himself letting after getting a pointed look from Clint.  
  
He noticed her wings were small and delicate, and her feathers the same dark red tone as Tony’s. They also seemed to be covered in an almost invisible mist.  
  
“This is her twin brother Pietro,” Clint continued as he ruffled the white hair on the second kid’s head. “He’s always a pain in the ass so just ignore him.”  
  
Pietro glared at Clint but proceeded to half hug him. Bucky shook hands with him and suddenly in the time it took him to blink, sky blue blur had replaced him.  
  
“Does it weight a lot?” a voice behind Bucky asked. He turned around to find Pietro eyeing his wing with curiosity.  
  
“You’re fast,” Bucky realized. Behind Pietro, his blue wings seemed to be moving fast all the time, just like those of a hummingbird.  
  
“And you’re made of metal,” Pietro answered back. He shrugged and in a second he was gone again.  
  
“I’m not sure I like people that fast.” Bucky turned around to face Clint again. The last kid missing to present laughed.  
  
“The most he’ll do is trip you, if he musters the courage,” he said. “I’m Peter.” The kid extended his hand and Bucky shook it. He noticed Peter had a strong grip for someone that small and skinny. His wings were bigger and stronger tan a kid his age should be. It reminded him of Steve before the serum.  
  
“He’s the amazing Spider-man,” Clint said. He leaned into Peter slightly while he smiled awkwardly and tried not to fall over his wings.  
  
“Not that amazing compared to your metal arm!” Peter exclaimed. He got nearer to him and was about to touch it. Tony appeared just in time and put a red wing in between Bucky and Peter.  
  
“He’s overprotective of that arm,” Tony said. Bucky now directed the glare he was going to give Peter towards Tony. “Come on, Pete, I need to talk to you about a break in I had. Webs were left everywhere and the new shooters I made went missing.”   
  
Bucky turned towards Clint as Tony took Peter away.  
  
“Are you sure we can’t go to the roof now?” he asked with pleading eyes. Clint laughed and shook his head.  
  
“You should get to know everyone,” Clint answered. “They’re a weird bunch but in the end they’re friends.” He shrugged his wings. “And if we’re lucky son enough there’ll be enough persons that no one will notice if we bail.”  
  
Bucky beamed. “Now we’re talking,” he said. “Anyways, how ‘bout you teach me how to socialize.” He smiled awkwardly at Clint now.  
  
“Just act as if you were talking to me,” Clint decided. Bucky stared at him.  
  
“So I just walk up to them, ruffle my wings and kiss them.”  
  
Clint snorted. “Okay, no. Don’t do that,” he said. “Just follow their talk.”  
  
Bucky sighed. He did want to get to know everyone, but it was just so darn difficult when the first thing everyone saw and wanted to talk about was the one thing he wanted to avoid the most.  
  
Suddenly the space before them started to make sparks. Bucky’s immediate reaction was to open his wings defensively and search for a weapon.  
  
“Calm down, it’s just Strange.” Clint took his hand and squeezed before walking up to the man that appeared through the portal into their living room.   
  
Stephen Strange was very tall and elegant. The first person that came to his mind was Tony. Same svelte pose, fine looking clothes and well-kept wings.  
  
“Hey Stephen,” Clint said shaking hands. Bucky walked over to present himself.  
  
“I’m—”  
  
“Bucky Barnes. Believe me I’ve heard of you,” Strange said. “You’re as famous as anyone of us across the multiverse.”  
  
Bucky shook his hand, not exactly sure how he was supposed to feel about that.  
  
“And am I supposed to know who you are?” Bucky joked. Strange laughed slightly before moving to talk with Tony. With his wings open to them, Bucky observed them curiously.   
  
They seemed to be…alive. The tones changed between emerald green, flaming red and marine blue among other tones. He shook his head out of his reverie and turned to Clint.  
  
“That’s socializing, right?” Bucky asked. Clint nodded proudly and kissed his cheek.  
  
“Just another twenty something persons missing.”  
  
Bucky chocked on nothing and stared tired at Clint. “I’m so escaping and leaving you here.”

 

*****

 

In the end, the party didn’t seem that bad for Bucky. Everyone that Tony had invited had appeared and even though Clint was the one who did most of the talking, Bucky found it in himself that it wasn’t that bad anymore.  
  
The party was going crazy all right and everyone was having a very good time. At the moment Bucky found himself just observing everyone’s wings, just like he had done barely months ago.  
  
It felt like an eternity away.  
  
Bucky broke off his reverie just as Clint came back balancing two beers and a plate of chips. Either Clint was already starting to get drunk or he was just extra clumsy today, because he almost tripped on his wings twice.  
  
“Don’t laugh,” Clint said, giggling himself. Bucky rolled his eyes and took the beer and the plate before he let them fall. He settled them on the counter and pulled Clint on his lap. “Woah.” Clint startled at the movement, and his wings flared in alarm. He hit Bucky on the face with enough force he had to let Clint go.  
  
He fell to the floor laughing, his purple wings flying everywhere.  
  
“Your fault you’re drunk,” Bucky said, cackling too. Bucky stood up and was about to help Clint up when a flare appeared at the glass door. The flames died, and a blond guy walked in.  
  
Bucky had seen a lot today, so he didn’t really get alarmed with the entrance. Clint stood up grunting just as the guy started walking towards them. He had a muscled body, fair skin and strong blue eyes.   
  
The way he walked and extended his wings said only one thing: attention on me. His wings were just as weird as some Bucky had already seen today. They were on fire but nothing out of control or burning-like apparently.  
  
“Bucky, this is Johnny Storm, the Human Torch,” Clint said. He put a hand on Johnny’s shoulder, but Johnny slowly leaned into Clint with a hand at his hip and their wings casually touching. Bucky immediately felt a need to pull Clint off him.  
  
“We’ve all heard of you,” Johnny said, coming off Clint at last and walking towards Bucky. He didn’t extend his hand, just walk around him. “Wow, this really amazing.”  
  
He was checking his arm and wing with curiosity. Bucky took a deep breath and suppressed his urge to extend his wing and knock him off his feet.  
  
“Hey, Johnny, how about we try out the drinks Tony’s got?” Clint said. It was obvious he was trying to get him away from Bucky. Johnny’s attention went to Clint for a while before he shook his head.  
  
“Too early to get drunk,” he said with a nonchalant shrug. “This works like a real wing?”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes, already irritated at the scrutiny. “Of course it does,” he said. Suddenly he felt Johnny poke his wing, and Bucky immediately moved away from him, contracting his wings like he hadn’t done in days. Clint came to his side instantly, taking his hand and squeezing reassuringly.  
  
“Don’t touch my wing,” Bucky said through gritted teeth. Johnny raised his hands in surrender and laughed. He didn’t look unfaced at all and still had a shit eating grin on.  
  
“We got a Hulk temper apparently,” Johnny taunted. He laughed before setting his eyes on Clint again and eyeing him. “We never got to finish out last fame of beer pong. We’ve got time now.”  
  
He smirked lazily at Clint and before he even answered Clint was already being pulled by his wrist. Clint turned to Bucky with an apologetic look.  
  
“Wanna come?” he asked, but Clint had already been taken away. Bucky tried not to lose his shit as he felt something crush in his metal hand. The beer can was crumpled and his hand was dripping alcohol.  
  
“That doesn’t look good.”  
  
Bucky turned to see the Parker kid standing at the other side of the counter while eyeing his hand. Hesitantly, Peter offered a new beer can at Bucky. He stared at Peter before taking it and with a flick of his finger open it and take big chug out of it. He took a seat, letting the tension in his wings release.  
  
“Want some?” Bucky asked. He shoved the drink in Peter’s direction and the kid immediately shook his head.  
  
“Oh, no. I don’t drink, I’m only sixteen and my aunt doesn’t even know I’m here. I was just dragged by Pietro so I can’t have alcohol on my breath when I get home,” he said frantically and wow. The kid could babble as bad as Tony. No wonder the man liked him.  
  
“I drank my first beer when I was fifteen kiddo, and it was during prohibition.” Bucky finished the beer and set the can at the counter. Peter extended a small rag at him, and Bucky cleaned his hand.  
  
“You look very murderous right now, should you even drink?” Peter blurted out. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“I’m not even one quarter from murdering someone,” Bucky said in a low voice, just to play with Peter, really. “You don’t really want to see me murderous.” And he must look really scary right now because Peter’s eyes went wide with fear and eyed his wing and  arm with a new panicked look.  
  
Before he caused a heart attack to the kid, Bucky left him and started looking for Steve. He half socialized with people on the way, and Wanda even asked him to dance. He had almost accepted considering it was a slow song, and well, Bucky wanted to participate, but then he spotted Clint playing beer pong with Pietro and Rodhey.   
  
Johnny wasn’t missing next to him leaning into Clint while someone did their own turn. He was casually talking to his ear, and Clint didn’t seem to push him away. Bucky denied Wanda’s offer with an apologetic smile and continued.  
  
He spotted Steve at last, talking with Sam. Bucky wasn’t really keen to see Sam at the moment. He was about to turn around and search for anyone else, except Steve noticed him, and Susan’s transparent wings weren’t exactly the best cover. Sighing, he walked over to them.  
  
“You’re looking pissed off,” Sam said immediately. Bucky rolled his eyes and directed him a fake smile.  
  
“Did I tell you I saw your brother last time?”  
  
Sam stared at him completely lost.  
  
“I didn’t know you have a brother,” Steve said. Same shook his head at him.  
  
“I don’t?”  
  
“Then what family member was the ugly looking black crow I found at the part then?” Bucky said. Steve was obviously about to chastise him when Sam’s wings started shaking with laughter.  
  
“You’re really pissed off,” Steve said with a snort. “What happened?”  
  
Bucky shook his head and said it was nothing. His wings heaved involuntarily, and Steve knew he was lying.  
  
“I just talked a bit with Parker,” Bucky said to change topics. Steve turned to search for Peter and in that fraction of a second Sam slapped his head rather hard. Bucky could barely glare when Steve started talking.  
  
“He’s a very nice kid and—oh god what did you say to him, Buck?”  
  
Bucky followed Steve’s gaze where Peter was eyeing a beer that was handed to him by Pietro, still looking rather panicked.  
  
“Nothing really.” Bucky shrugged. Steve’s attention was taken away this time by Tony, and Bucky took his chance to stomp his foot into Sam’s. Sam stifled a roan but didn’t stop himself from shoving his wings into Bucky.  
  
“I hate you,” Bucky said.  
  
Sam smiled. “Hate you more, asshole,” he said. A smile won over Bucky, and he thought maybe Sam wasn’t that bad anymore.

 

*****

 

It was considerably late already when Bucky did hit his ‘people are annoying fucks’ scale. Clint had tried many times to pass some time with him but each time he was taken away by Johnny without much of a fuss.  
  
Bucky was currently sitting alone by the counter eating chips while boringly looking over at Tony, Peter, Strange and Reed play some intelligence game while the others cheered. Bucky noticed Clint start to walk over to him, alone at last, but Bucky wasn’t really in the mood even for Clint.  
  
“Liking the party?” Clint asked. He had a bit of a slur on his talk and his breath stank of alcohol.  
  
_Just tipsy_ , Bucky thought. He rolled his eyes, grabbed another chip and put it in his mouth.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Clint hummed. “We can go to the roof if you want,” he said. “Nobody will notice if we bail anymore.”  
  
“Maybe Johnny notices,” Bucky muttered without thinking. He grimaced slightly, waiting for Clint to notice what he said. His hand disappeared from where it had been caressing Bucky’s hair.  
  
“What?” he said turning to look at Bucky.  
  
Bucky shook his head. “Nothing.”  
  
“It’s not nothing,” Clint said. “Are you seriously jealous of Johnny?”  
  
Thankfully everyone else was too engrossed in the game to noticed them discussing.  
  
“Well, I didn’t really like how he treated you and how you didn’t really do anything against it,” Bucky said once and for all. He managed to will his wings into staying calm behind him.  
  
Clint moved away from Bucky now and just stood with his hands at his hips, staring unbelievable at the wall. His wings were still and tense now.  
  
“He is a friend, Bucky, just that.” I’m your boyfriend and I wouldn’t just go after him just like that even if—”  
  
“Well, you seemed just as engrossed as him!” Bucky exclaimed. “And it doesn’t mean I can’t get mad at you for being with him almost all the damn party:”  
  
“Bucky look at me. James Buchanan Barnes look at me,” Clint said. Bucky glared at him at the use of his complete name. “He’s like that, Buck, he’s naturally flirtatious, and I went with him so he wouldn’t bother you! And you know what else? He’s got a girlfriend and he’s as fucking straight as a fucking arrow.”  
  
Bucky could feel the heat rise on his face for being so shitting stupid. Of course Clint wouldn’t just go after anyone like that. He turned his gaze away from Clint’s eyes with shame, and any fight left in him left him as his wings fell defeatedly. He hunched inside them slightly.  
  
“Sorry,” he said in a small voice. Bucky heard Clint take a deep breath and sigh.  
  
“It’s fine,” Clint said after a while. Bucky looked up at him again and even though Clint still had a small frown on, he looked calm. “Just never think I would leave you just like that again. I love you, okay?”  
  
Bucky swallowed hard and nodded, looking away from Clint again. “I know. It was stupid okay? I’m sorry,” he said. He hesitantly leaned into Clint’s stomach, and Clint let him rest his head against him while covering him with his wing.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Clint said softly.  
  
“I know.” Bucky’s voice came muffled by the fabric of Clint’s shirt. “How about we take the idiot to the roof?” He now turned his head up, resting his chin on Clint. It was a relief to see a small smile on his face.  
  
“You got it.”  
  
Clint was more drunk than tipsy. He was way too wobbly and his wings moved liked they had a mind of their own, so Bucky had to helped him get to the roof.  
  
“Don’t you dare fall through the damn railing, Barton,” Bucky said. Clint was leaning against the railing with his back to the city. Bucky had opted for sitting down at the floor, leaving his wings extended.  
  
“One fall was enough,” Clint joked. He stared at Bucky for a moment and added, “sory I bailed on you.”  
  
Bucky sighed and shook his head. He wasn’t mad about that anymore. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. He lied down now and let his wings completely extended. Tonight, the sky was full of stars.  
  
Bucky turned to Clint, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. He was absentmindedly staring at Bucky while taking sips from a beer.  
  
“Are you going to the charity event?” Clint asked out of nowhere. Bucky sat up now, knowing where this conversation might lead to.

 

 **Clint**  
  
“I don’t know,” Bucky said. “I know it’s not really necessary for me to go, but Steve probably would prefer if we all do. Depends on you, though.”  
  
Clint nodded understandably and moved to take a seat in front of Bucky. He wanted to tell him everything he felt, but he was just so damn scared it was going to consume him again, and he really didn’t want to fall into that blackhole of emotions again.  
  
“I’m scared of going,” Clint said at last. “I just can’t deal with the fact that if it hadn’t been for me, some persons would still be alive, and that charity event wouldn’t be for the family of the people I helped kill.” He took a deep breath, not wanting to continue but needing to.  
  
Bucky came over to him and took his hand in both of his.  
  
“Clint, you don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready,” Bucky said softly. “I get it, okay?”  
  
Clint shook his head. “I’m not ready,” he admitted, because it was true. He wasn’t ready to affront it again, and he would never be, but sometimes you were never ready, and this was one of those times. “But I need to face it, and… and you deserve to know, too.”  
  
Bucky nodded at him in understanding and threw a protective wing over him. It helped him calm down a little.  
  
“I was brainwashed by Loki, Thor’s brother. He… he wanted to take over Earth. He came through that damn portal and just. He got me. I couldn’t fight it, I… I wasn’t strong enough to do it. And that damn blinding icy blue light got over me and then I just didn’t seem to care. He ordered me around and I followed him blindingly. The worst is I knew. Deep down I knew it was wrong and there was nothing I could do.”  
  
Clint let it out all at once. Fearing that if he stopped for a second, he would drown on the guilt just like he had done years ago. Bucky listened quietly while hugging him comfortingly.   
  
His wings heaved heavily behind him, and he could feel hot tears threatening to spill. But he was not going to cry. He was done with crying.  
  
“It’s okay to be scared, Clint,” Bucky started. “You wouldn’t be human if you weren’t scared and you’re not weak. On the contrary, you’re as fucking brave as any of us. Loki could’ve brought you down but here you are, still fighting. Just be brave a little more, okay? I know it’s hard but I’ll be right next to you always.”  
  
Clint hesitantly turned to look at Bucky, to find any trace that he hated Clint for what he did.  
  
But it wasn’t there.  
  
“You don’t hate me for what I did?” he asked quietly. Bucky stared at him and caressed his face.  
  
“Of course I don’t. I won’t blame you on a past that was not yours,” he said. “That was Loki all over, definitely not the charming, worst archer I know.”  
  
Clint laughed at that and it helped him release some of the nervousness he was carrying. Suddenly, facing everything didn’t seem that bad if he had Bucky by his side. He felt Bucky nudge him with his wing.  
  
“Remember what you said days before when I was on a hate streak from the news?”   
  
“I’m drunk, I don’t really remember much right now,” Clint joked. Bucky just rolled his eyes at him halfheartedly.  
  
“Well, you said that it was Hydra who had done all that shit and that I couldn’t be held accountable for my past when it was even my past. It applies to you too,” Bucky said. It wasn’t you who did it, it was that asshole Loki. So stop whining about it and drink with me.” He opened a new beer and gave it to him, then raised his own in a toast. “What’s the contrary of cheers?”  
  
Clint shrugged his wings. “Uncheers?”  
  
Bucky rolled with it. “Uncheers to Loki,” he said. “For making you more fucked up than you already were.”  
  
Clint laughed and raised his own beer. “Uncheers to Hydra, for ruining a perfectly good boyfriend candidate.”  
  
Bucky laughed at that. They drank the beers and the burning feeling helped Clint come alive. They lie down, intertwining their wings and just chatting idly.  
  
“I’ll go to the event,” Clint blurted out. Even he was surprised by his sudden outburst. The idea of going scared the crap out of him, but he had to face it.  
  
“You sure?” Bucky asked sitting up. Clint followed suit and turned to stare at the city lights.  
  
“No,” he said honestly. “But I’ll go.”  
  
“We are going,” Bucky corrected. Clint smiled at him and suddenly he was tackled by Bucky in a hug. He started kissing him all over the face, and Clint couldn’t help but laugh as it tickled him. “So brave,” Bucky muttered against his lips. “Just because of that you’re dancing with me at the event.”  
  
Clint perked up at that. Dancing with Bucky was always something he would look up to.  
  
“Are we really going to dance?” he asked. “’Cause there will be press and that would kind of give this away. Whatever this is.”  
  
“I don’t care what people think about us. Maybe I want everyone to know Clint Barton is officially mine,” Bucky whispered in his ear.  
  
“Okay, just know that I can dance for hours and—wait,” Clint said, realizing what Bucky said. “You’re saying you want us to go official. As in boyfriend and boyfriend.”  
  
“You’re too slow,” Bucky said, kissing him again with a smile on. “But yes, I want us to officially date.”  
  
Clint couldn’t stop the grin that won over his mouth. “I love you,” he said, feeling happy and kissing him.

 

*****

 

“Are you telling them, or do I tell them?” Bucky asked. Clint was excitedly waiting for everyone else to bring their presents so they could start the giveaway. Bucky pulled at his wing so that he stopped moving and put attention to him.  
  
“I’ll tell them,” Clint decided. His mind was already drifting into New York defense mode, wanting to just ignore everything about it, but he wasn’t letting it go now.  
  
“Tell us what?” Nat appeared, followed by everyone as they all took a seat on the sofas.  
  
Clint turned to Bucky, who nodded in reassurance. He took a deep breath. There was no going back now.  
  
“We are going to the charity event.”  
  
Everyone was surprised about it but seemed happy Clint had at last decided on going. Tasha even came forward to hug him.  
  
“Suit tailoring with Luigi tomorrow,” Tony said. “I’ll have Jarvis make an appointment for us five. Jar?”  
  
“I’ll be making an appointment for Monday, Sir, seeing all of you will be hungover tomorrow.”  
  
Tony just shrugged. “Okay guys, I love you and all but I’m tired so let’s start!” Clint was about to stand up when Tony talked again. “I’m going first!” He stuck his tongue out at him. Clint pouted and fell hard into Bucky’s wings, making him complain.  
  
Tony stood up then way too fast and wobbled to the side. He quickly righted himself up with his wins.  
  
“Told you it was too much vodka,” Steve muttered. Tony rolled his eyes and shushed him.  
  
“I guess we must say some words, right?” He cleared his throat and took his glasses off now. “When I first this guy, he was a growling, mute, snarling pain in the ass. Now that I know him better, he’s still a pain in the ass.”  
  
Everyone laughed at Tony’s joking, obviously clear who he was talking about.  
  
“But he’s our pain in the ass now and someone I can trust and that I’m happy to call a friend, because come on guys have y’all seen those metal limbs?” Tony now came to literally point at Bucky. “I would shit myself even in my armor if that wing came flying at me. Anyways, come here, you bionic asshole.”  
  
Bucky smiled at Tony and stood up to hug him. Tony gave him his present, which consisted of an expensive looking platinum box with red details. Bucky put it on the sofa, and Clint immediately made a move to peek inside it until Bucky cleared his throat and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Clint sighed and lied back down, letting him start.  
  
“The first few months I lived here at the Tower I had a very rough time trying to get to know you all, and then this guy literally came falling from my ceiling, or rather the vents,” Bucky said. His wings flapped excited as he turned to stare directly at Clint’s eyes.   
  
“I shot him with my gun, and I’m pretty grateful I didn’t kill our favorite archer because if not I wouldn’t have been able to tell him how proud I am of being able to be part of his life. Clint, you helped me remember that there are persons worth living for, and you are one of them. Come here you little disaster.”  
  
Clint didn’t try to suppress the big grin that gained over his face now as everyone cheered. He stood up and hugged Bucky while ruffling their wings with affection. He knew he probably had watery eyes and cleaned them before anyone saw them. He then kissed Bucky hard on the lips.  
  
“I love you,” he muttered against his lips.  
  
“I know,” Bucky said, giving Clint his gift. He put it apart and grabbed his own to give.  
  
“My gift goes to one of the most hungry persons at the Tower. He’s also got a bit of a temper and always loves to eat my pickles,” Clint said. Bruce laughed at the mention of pickles and shook his head in disbelief. “But he’s someone that is always there for me not only as a hero but as a friend. Bruce, I will never be able to tell you how thankful I am of calling you and Hulk part of my family. This one’s for you, big guy.”  
  
Bruce stood up and gave a strong hug that almost sent his wings flying out of his back. He took the yellow box that Tasha helped him wrap and gave it to him. Just as Bruce was about to start, a very loud howl reverberated through the room as Avenger came running like crazy into the living room.  
  
The dog ran between Bruce’s wings, almost making him fall, and then continued to run around.  
  
“Avenger stop!” Steve said. It seemed like a bad idea because then the dog seized its chance and jumped over to Steve, hitting him very painfully on the groin. His wings coiled around him instantly as he doubled over. Bucky was immediately laughing hysterically while both Steve and Tony were glaring at him.  
  
“Avenger, _idi syuda!_ ” Nat said in heavy Russian. Avenger was torn between running again or going over to Tasha. It decided to go over to Nat but chose to do it by using the cushions.  
  
Avenger ran from Steve over Tony, then changed sofa as he landed on Bucky’s head and into Clint’s lap. He took a second to painfully take some of Clint’s feathers with him and then sit down calmly next to Nat as if nothing had happened.  
  
Bucky groaned, rubbing at his head, and Clint was left staring at his wing.  
  
“That looks bad,” Bruce told him. Clint glared at Bruce as he inspected his wing. There was small, noticeable space where the pattern of feather was disrupted now.  
  
Aw, wing, no.  
  
“You want them back?” Tasha asked. She took the feathers from Avenger and gave them to him.  
  
Clint glared at her. “And the fuck am I supposed to do? Paste them?” he said. On the other side, Tony started laughing at him. “Shut up, Stark, for all you know, Steve’s probably sterile now.”  
  
And it was after the words left his mouth that Clint discovered how stupid that sounded.  
  
“Clint you’re drunk.” Tony could barely talk from the laughter now. “Don’t talk.”  
  
“Apparently, so is Avenger,” Nat said. “He stinks of as much as Tony does.”  
  
Tony was about to answer when Bruce interrupted.  
  
“Guys!” He was still standing in the middle, waiting to continue.  
  
“I hope they grow back,” Clint whispered to Bucky. He shut up as Bruce glared tiredly at him.  
  
“Now if I can start,” Bruce said. “This person is one of the most beautiful ones I’ve met..”  
  
“Aw, thanks Brucie. Didn’t know you thought that about me,” Tony interrupted. Steve pecked him on the lips to shut him up.  
  
Bruce just sighed. “She is very special to me, sees through me and loves me for who I am. Not only me, but the other guy too. This is for you, Nat. Thanks for making me a better person every day.”  
  
Nat stood up with a smile on her face. She kissed Bruce passionately as she ruffled her wing. Clint started whistling at them until Bucky made him stop.  
  
“We’re worse, shut up,” Bucky said in his ear. Clint snorted. Of course they were. He actually stayed silent as Nat prepared her own gift because he kind of wanted to live to open his own.  
  
“My present is for someone who has not only been my mission  partner, but who also became one of my best friends in whom I can confide,” Nat started. “He’s the purest at heart and one of the best men on Earth. The world couldn’t have gotten a better Captain America. This is for you, Steve.”  
  
Steve hugged Tasha strongly before thanking her with a kiss on the cheek. Steve picked up his present now and turned to Tony. His usually still wings were moving excitedly behind him as he started.  
  
“Well, we all know who I got already.” Steve smiled fondly at Tony. “Anyways, the first impression I got of him many years ago was that he was an arrogant and selfish asshole. I couldn’t have been any more wrong. I mean he’s still a bit of an asshole.” Tony hit him with his wing as everyone laughed. “He’s also the most stubborn, incredible genius and one of the best human beings I could possibly come to know and be proud of. I love you, Tony, and thank you for giving me a second chance.”  
  
Tony immediately went over to kiss Steve, covering them with his wings from everyone else.  
  
“Come on, Stevie, that’s gross,” Bucky complained jokingly. He covered Clint’s eyes with his wing, and Clint swatted him away.  
  
Steve turned a glare at Bucky. “Oh, come on, Buck, we let you two kiss, and no one said anything,” he said. Bucky made annoying kissing noises at him then. “Clint, kiss Bucky now. It’s an order from your Captain.”  
  
Clint turned to Bucky with a mischievous smirk. “Sir, yes, sir,” he said in a low voice. He tackled Bucky to the sofa and started kissing him until he shut up and kissed him back.  
  
Bucky separated but didn’t move from under Clint. “I hope you like your gift,” he said smiling. Clint separated from Bucky immediately, almost hitting him with his wing.  
  
“It’s time to unwrap the gifts!” he exclaimed. Clint didn’t wait for anyone and started unwrapping his own. He noticed Bucky observing him quietly as he took the wrapping paper off.  
  
Clint came up with a case. It was an elegant dark purple with _CB_ engraved in silver letters. He opened it to find a dismantled recurve bow. Clint quickly joined its parts.  
  
It was mesmerizingly beautiful.  
  
The top part was silver and the opposite side his signature purple. The handle was a dark black. Observing it meticulously Clint noticed it said ‘Hawkeye’ on simple letters. But the bow was not the only thing in the case. Six arrows were kept together by a chord. No, not a chord.  
  
It was an arrow tip attached to a simple chord to be used as a necklace. Clint completely loved it.  
  
“The tips are all made from velociraptor teeth,” Buck said. Clint stared at him wide eyed. He had never thought about making tips out of that. “You like it?” His wings showed how nervous he was about it.   
  
Clint beamed at him. He put the bow down and threw himself at Bucky, kissing him for long moments until they were both breathless. Clint didn’t even know what to say.  
  
“It’s perfect,” he whispered, ruffling their wings together. Clint wanted to stay tangled with him, but Bucky needed to open his own gift.  
  
“I have something for you too,” Clint told him. He leaned his head against Bucky’s shoulder and got comfortable with his wing’s warmth. Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.  
  
“I’m sure I’ll love it.”  
  
Bucky then proceeded to open Tony’s gift. It was a complete set of not only watercolor pencils, but markers and paints, along with special canvases. It was obvious Bucky had liked it a lot because he went over to Tony to hug him again.  
  
Clint took his chance to observe everyone’s gifts. Tasha had gotten a gorgeous jade necklace that matched Bruce’s wings.  
  
Steve too had gotten his own art set with a sketch pad, pencils and charcoals. Tony’s own gift seemed to be a photo album, probably from both of them.  
  
Clint hugged his own bow. He loved it so much, and he couldn’t wait to go down to the shooting range and try out with Bucky. Best of all, he didn’t need to keep his hands away this time.  
  
“You have your mischievous face on, what are you thinking?” Bucky asked. He sat back down, leaning heavily into Clint.  
  
“How to recover my feathers,” Clint joked. Bucky gave him a knowing smile. “Okay, I was thinking about trying out this bow and teach you how to use it again. Just, you know, for good measure.”  
  
Bucky hummed in answer. “Drunk archery sounds like getting an arrow to the knee.”  
  
“Have you seen me doing archery when I’m drunk?” Clint said. “I usually manage to shots before I start doing crazy shit.”  
  
Bucky laughed. “That will be another night, Clint, I’m tired.” He yawned as if to prove a point. Clint didn’t protest about it. It just meant he could cuddle with Bucky for the night.  
  
After some more chatting and drinking, everyone decided to go to their respective floors. Clint slowly let Bucky direct him. He knew he was drunk. Not drunk enough to have a fuzzy mind but enough for his wings to disobey him and his legs to wobble.

Once at their floor, Clint got yet another present from Bucky. It was a limited edition he didn’t have of a Dog Cop comic. Clint was tempted to read it right there and then, but he probably wouldn’t even remember reading it.  
  
Clint felt a little dumb giving Bucky yet another bear, but he had absolutely loved it when he noticed it was dressed as him. Bucky put it over his head and smiled cutely at Clint as he took a picture. He then got the photo as background on his phone, ‘cause he would be damned if he didn’t have the cutest photo of his boyfriend as background.  
  
They were both now getting ready to sleep. It had been an awesome day, but now that everything was quiet, Clint couldn’t stop thinking about what he had told Bucky.  
  
Telling him had been very hard for him and then accepting to go to the charity event left him feeling anxious. He was starting to doubt himself all over again, his insecurities clouding his thoughts.  
  
Clint didn’t feel like he deserved Bucky, or the happiness that came with him. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, trying to push down all the thoughts away like he had learned to do all those years.  
  
Except that now that he had brought them out it was harder.  
  
“You know,” Bucky started, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Since we’ve been together my nightmares have decreased, without counting that other night of course.”  
  
Clint thought about it. His own nightmares had diminished too, but that would probably last until tonight. His wings shivered slightly at the idea, and Clint tried not to think or feel anything.  
  
“You okay?” Bucky asked. The bed dipped and seconds later Clint felt Bucky’s embrace from behind. With his arms around his stomach and his wings hugging him, Bucky kissed Clint’s naked back at the place where wing met skin.  
  
“Just thinking,” Clint mumbled, “and trying not to.” He leaned back into Bucky, the warmth feeling welcoming. It helped him calm a little; felt safer.  
  
Bucky hummed. “Clint?” he tried softy. Clint carefully turned around to face him and was greeted by a deep kiss. “I still love you, and whatever happened? I don’t blame you. I’m in no position to blame you and you’re in no position to feel undeserving, okay?”   
  
Bucky looked him in the eyes as he said it, and Clint found reassurance in the grey storm staring at him. He took a shaky breath and nodded. Made himself believe it. “I love you,” he said. “Thanks for understanding, Buck.”  
  
He turned completely now to hug him hard. Yeah, with Bucky he felt safe.  
  
“Here,” Bucky said. He took an arrow necklace out and put it around Clint’s neck securely. “To help you remember I protect you always.”  
  
Clint looked down at it and smiled at the idea. He was never taking it off now. He lied down as Bucky stood to turn off the lights.  
  
“Is this what you meant about ‘hopeless romantic’?” Clint asked. He couldn’t really see it, but he knew Bucky was probably blushing.  
  
“I love you, okay?” Bucky said, pressing a chaste kiss against his forehead.  
  
They lied down, cuddling each other, and as he settled in Bucky’s wings, Clint felt as if a weight had lifted from his back.  
  
_It’s more than okay,_ he thought with a smile as he drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**  
  
Clint  
  
Clint found himself face to face with a bear that looked mysteriously too similar to Bucky, with the exception of the wings. The bear then leaned in and tried to kiss him, making Clint scramble back. Reality mixed in with Clint’s dream, and he found himself almost falling off the bed but being pulled in by Bucky. Bucky laughed and kissed him, morning breath be damned.  
  
“Wake up, winged pain in my ass,” he mumbled into the kiss. Clint groaned and buried deeper into Bucky’s wings comfortably. “Oh no, you won’t fall asleep, Clint. Come on, we’re late already.”  
  
Bucky moved his wings away from Clint, and he covered himself with his own instead. “Late for what?”  
  
“Suit tailoring with Tony,” Bucky answered. He then proceeded to pull at Clint’s wings to get him moving, but Clint went as stiff and limp as possible.  
  
“That’s tomorrow Monday.”  
  
“Today is Monday,” Bucky said. “You slept through most of yesterday. Now come on, if we hurry then we can do some archery with your new bow after.”  
  
Archery always sounded perfect for Clint, and it sounded even better if it included Bucky. His mind went back to the first time Clint thought Bucky archery. Their bodies up close and wings skimming, and now that they were dating Clint could do more than that.  
  
“Stop smiling like a perv and take a bath.” Bucky pulled him up once and for all, and Clint let himself fall into Bucky and smiled.  
  
“I was actually thinking about doing shirtless archery with you,” he whispered on Bucky’s ear. The arousal in Bucky was obvious in the way his wings flapped towards him.  
  
Bucky smirked at him. “That sounds like a damn good idea,” he said, “but Tony really needs to take us tailoring. Unless you wanna go shirtless to the event.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to go tailoring at all. “Do you think I made the right decision to go?”   
  
The question came out of nowhere from his mouth. Guess he was still doubting a little.  
  
“Of course you did, Clint,” Bucky answered. He hugged him and made him look at his eyes. “You can still say no though. No one will blame you for it.”  
  
Clint shook his head. He wasn’t going to stop now. Not because he was scared. He was done being a coward. He was done with hiding.  
  
“I’m still going.”  
  
Unconsciously, his hand had gone to his neck. It was holding tightly the arrow point Bucky had given him. It gave Clint the strength he needed.  
  
Bucky beamed proudly at him, and the effort he was doing seemed worthy if Bucky kept giving him that smile. “Perfect. Now take a bath, you reek of alcohol.”  
  
Clint walked backwards out of the room while sticking his tongue out at Bucky. He turned around to be greeted face first into the wall, his already few feathers flying off his wings. “I’m fine!” he exclaimed, quickly getting out of the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
He felt his face go hot as he heard Bucky chuckle. It had been what? Around a month, maybe more, since that heated first kiss they had in the sofa, and here Clint still felt embarrassed at being clumsy in front of Bucky.  
  
_Some things might never change_ , he thought.

 

*****

 

“But Steve,” Bucky whined. “Let me take your bike. I’ll be careful.” Bucky put on his best pouting face and lowered wings in a small manner.  
  
“I said no, Bucky,” Steve said. “Get in the damn car.”  
  
Steve and Bucky had been arguing for the last couple of minutes about the damn motorcycle. Clint was already impatient about going so they could come back and do some sexy archery.  
  
He turned to Tony. “I’ll let you have Avenger for a complete month if you give me the bike keys,” Clint said. Tony crossed his arms and his wings extended slightly.   
  
“Who says I would like to have Avenger for myself?” He scoffed. “And I don’t have the keys.”  
  
Clint raised an eyebrow at Tony. If there was someone who loved having Avenger with him, it was Tony, and he couldn’t fool anyone.  
  
“Okay, I have spare keys,” Tony admitted after a while. “But he’s with me for one month and a half and you still clean after him.”  
  
Clint smiled at Tony as he was handed the keys. “I’ll see he eats your wings.”   
  
Once Tony gave him directions to the place he went to get Bucky.  
  
“Okay!” Clint said, loud enough to stop two super soldiers’ rambling. He extended his wings as he stood between Bucky and Steve and without Steve noticing, passed the keys behind him to Bucky. “Let’s go.” He smiled at Steve and opened the door for him. Clint made sure Steve’s wings covered the window as they made a run for the bike.  
  
“Steve’s gonna hate us,” Bucky said, turning the bike on. At the sound of the engine, Steve tried to open the door to get out.  
  
“Shut up and drive already,” Clint said. He grabbed Bucky’s waist tightly and closed his wings in just as the motorcycle sped out of the garage, almost running Steve over.  
  
“It’s on the other direction.” Clint explained how to get to the tailor. Feeling Bucky nod, he got closer to him and lied his head over his wings.

 

*****

 

“I still don’t get why I’m here,” Clint said. “Bruce already had his suit and he stayed.”  
  
Clint was impatiently arguing with Tony while they waited for Luigi—Tony’s tailor—to pass them in. By the way his wings fell tiredly behind him and his hand went to cover his face it was obvious he was exasperated already.   
  
Bucky and Steve were arguing at the other side about the bike, being loud again.  
  
“All your suits have bullet holes, Hawkguy,” Tony said. “End of it. Shut up. Don’t talk.”  
  
Clint huffed. “I could be doing shirtless archery with Bucky, Tones,” he said. “ _Shirtless archery_.”  
  
Tony gave him one of his ‘I’m tired of your bullshit' faces and just decided to ignore him. Clint shoved his wing at him and got bored almost immediately.  
  
“It’s our turn,” Bucky said. Clint shook himself awake. He had zoned out for some minutes and now Bucky was pulling at him by the wings.  
  
“Tony Stark!” a man exclaimed with a slim smile. “One of my best clients.” The guy had a very heavy Italian accent, slick black hair and mustache. He had a thin frame and weirdest of it all, the guy had no wings. No wonder the place was clean of stray feather almost everywhere.  
  
“ _The_ best client,” Tony corrected smiling back. The man—Luigi, Clint recalled—did the typical European greeting, kissing Tony on both cheeks.  
  
“You brought your amici, I see,” Luigi said. He started kissing everyone on the cheeks until he got to Bucky.  
  
“Don’t kiss me,” he said taking a step back. His wings closed to avoid touching Luigi, and he got the idea. Bucky was left staring at the wingless back of the man, and Clint nudged him to stop.  
  
“Okie, dokie,” Luigi said. “Who’s first.”  
  
“Clint,” Steve answered. He glared at Steve while Luigi pulled him into a small elevated stand. Cint stood lazily with a hand at his hip and his wings falling tiredly.  
  
Suddenly, Luigi hit him with a wooden ruler on the back. “Open your legs, close in your wings and don’t hunch,” he instructed. Luigi moved Clint’s body into the stance he explained. Bucky was laughing at him as Clint stood rigid. Luigi hit him again. “Not rigid, relax your body. Dante aiutami!” He sighed exaggeratedly.  
  
Clint relaxed his body. Luigi seemed pleased enough and took his measurement tape from were it was lying on his neck. Suddenly, Luigi stood up in front of him and it took everything in Clint still his wings and not take a step back or punch him out of nowhere.  
  
“So,” Clint started. “Are you Italian?” He looked away from Luigi as the guy started measuring his neck awkwardly.  
  
“No,” Luigi answered calmly. Clint took a breath as the guy moved away.  
  
“You lived in Italy then.”  
  
The man smiled at him and shook his head. “No.”  
  
Clint frowned and tried not to laugh as the tape tickled his side. “Anything to do with Italy?”  
  
“No, not at all.” Luigi left through the door at the back, and Clint took his chance to turn to the others.  
  
“If we throw Steve at the guy we might have a chance to escape,” he said. “It’s just a ten second run from here to the parking lot.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes at him. “You’re being paranoid”  
  
“Where the hell do you get your tailors anyways?” Bucky asked.  
  
“Never ask Tony where he gets his tailors,” Steve answered just as Luigi came back.  
  
He turned his slim smile on Clint. “Any specifications?” he asked.  
  
Clint thought about it. If he was going to use a suit he might as well add a bit of Hawkeye in it. “What colors are there?” he asked.  
  
“No purple, Clint,” Tony said immediately. “You’ll kill the suit.”  
  
“I’m fabulous and I know what I’m doing, Tony,” Clint said confidently. He was pulled back into stance by Luigi. “I want a dark black suit with an elegant purple waistcoat.”  
  
“Molto bene,” said Luigi taking some notes. “Next one!”  
  
Everyone turned in synch to observe Bucky. He glared at them and closed in his wings. “I’m last,” he said.  
  
“We just need to try on our suits,” Steve said. “So it’s your turn.” Steve then clapped Bucky rather hard, pushing him into Luigi. Bucky extended his wings to balance himself just in time.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Luigi told him. “Personal space.”  
  
Bucky sighed as he stood in the same stance Clint had been at. Clint gave him a thumbs up as Luigi carefully took in his measurements.  
  
Luigi was practically done when he suddenly came face to face with Bucky. Out of habit, his wings extended defensively but Luigi didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“Yours will be velvet.”  
  
Bucky scowled at him but didn’t move back. “I’ll stab you.”  
  
“Make it dark carmine red, L,” Tony said in a thoughtful glance. Both Bucky and Luigi turned to him at the same time.  
  
“Colore perfetto!” Luigi exclaimed. Bucky sighed and scoffed at Tony.  
  
“I don’t want red,” he muttered. Tony stared at him with a face of being offended.  
  
“First of all, how dare you,” he started. “Second, it’s not red, it’s—”  
  
“Okay, I’ll go with carmine!” Bucky said before Tony could continue. He came back to stand next to Clint and took his hand.  
  
“Now, if the last two gentlemen can come in and try their suits,” Luigi said, guiding Tony and Steve through the door.  
  
“You got the keys, right?” Clint asked.  
  
Bucky smirked sexily at him. “Let’s go do some shirtless archery.”

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Once they got to the Tower they went directly for the shooting range. Bucky let Clint try the bow first. It was obvious he was excited about it, his wings not as restless as they usually were when doing archery.  
  
Bucky let himself trace the outline of Clint’s naked muscles, the way his back arched into his ass and his biceps effortlessly flexed, before talking.  
  
“Did I told you it’s made out of vibranium?”  
  
Clint shot his last arrow and put the bow down along with his wigns. “You got me a vibranium bow,” he said, sounding incredulous. Bucky nodded.  
  
“Just the best bow for the best archer.” He stood up now and walked over to Clint.  
  
“Have I told you how much I love you?” Clint said. “Because I love you a lot.”  
  
Bucky laughed and picked Clint up from behind. Clint yelped and hit Bucky with his wings by accident.  
  
“You’re an adorable mess,” Bucky informed him. Clint started absently arguing about it now. Bucky noticed he was calmer about everything now. It was obvious that telling Bucky about New York and then deciding to go to the event had taken a very hard toll on him. It was obvious in the way he sometimes zoned out or his wings went from restless to still in a second.  
  
Bucky couldn’t blame him. He knew how hard it was to open up about a topic like that, and now that Clint had done it, Bucky stayed next to him as the comfort he needed. He was proud of how brave Clint had been, and that made Bucky love him even more.  
  
“You talk too much,” Bucky said. He grabbed Clint gently by the neck and kissed him. Clint obviously wanted to deepen the kiss even more, but Bucky didn’t let him. He moved back, teasing him.  
  
Clint stared at him while biting at his lower lip. His wings betrayed his relaxed demeanor, flapping slightly in Bucky’s direction. Clint stood quietly observing Bucky for some seconds.  
  
“Your turn,” he said at last. He passed the bow over to him. Bucky knew Clint was planning something but didn’t mention it. He shrugged his wings to himself and went to get the arrows at the target.  
  
Bucky stood up like Clint had taught him days ago. Legs slightly extended at shoulder length and nocked an arrow. Just as he brought the bow up, Clint appeared so suddenly against his bare back that it made him shiver completely. His wings contracted unconsciously, letting Clint pass his hands around him.  
  
Bucky took a shaky breath as Clint’s left hand passed over his torso, way too teasingly down. His other hand was caressing his right bicep, softly moving it into a better angle.  
  
“You’re not the only one who can play this game,” Clint whispered in a low voice right next to his ear. Bucky bit his lip to suppress a whimper as Clint’s hand came to the waist of his pants and his body flushed impossibly closer to Bucky’s.  
  
He willed his wings to stay as still as possible so he could have Clint around him. Bucky wanted to let go of the arrow, but Clint’s nearness made it impossible to react, his mind a fuzzy mess. A wet kiss pressed over the soft spot of his neck made a groan escape his throat.  
  
Clint continued to leave a trail of wet kisses on his sensible spots, sucking hard enough to leave marks, and his hand now moving over Bucky’s thigh tauntingly.  
  
Without wanting to, Bucky unsteadily let go of the arrow. He didn’t see if it hit the target, he was too busy putting the bow down and turning around to pick Clint up by his ass. Clint’s legs instinctively came around Bucky’s waist as they started to kiss more heatedly than before.  
  
Bucky’s wings buzzed with electricity at the arousal. It was impressive how Clint could always make him feel like this. Made Bucky want him. Want _more_. He never thought he would feel like this again.  
  
He settled Clint against the wall, legs still around him and wings equally energetic. Clint separated from Bucky’s lips to breath, and Bucky took his chance to start kissing his chest. By the was Clint grasped at his back and wings and a small gasp escaped from him it was obvious he liked it.  
  
Bucky left sloppy kisses all around before coming back for his lips. Their wings ruffled passionately as they kissed again. Bucky let Clint down as his legs shook, never separating from each other. Clint turned them around and it was now Bucky pinned against the wall as Clint came in between his legs to be impossibly closer.  
  
Bucky passed a metal hand through blond hair as Clint licked his lip, asking for permission he gladly gave.  
  
A strong hand grabbed his waist moving tauntingly close to his hard member. Bucky wanted Clint naked right here and then, but he also wanted their first time to be over something more special, as corny as it sounded.  
  
Bucky let himself enjoy until his lips felt swollen and his body ached. They were both sweating and decided to lie down at the cool floor. Clint had his head against Bucky’s chest and was softly purring as Bucky combed his purple feathers carefully.  
  
“I love you,” Bucky said softly out of nowhere. Clint turned slightly to give him one of the side smiles that had always made something in him stir.  
  
“I love you too, Bucky,” Clint replied. He moved to bury his face in Bucky’s neck, and Bucky threw his wing over them as they lied down in pleasant silence.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21  
  
Bucky**  
  
The week had been pretty much uneventful, except for the fact Steve and Tony were called in for a mission. It was supposed to be an A.I.M. headquarter—or Hydra, no one was sure anymore—but by the time they had gotten there, it was deserted, the only sign it had been them some forgotten vials of the virus.  
  
Fury had ordered them to cancel the gala and be prepared in case A.I.M./Hydra released the virus, but Steve didn’t, saying that if something were to happen they would be ready. They all had a meeting after that to plan for it.  
  
Right now, they were getting ready for the gala. Bucky observed himself on the mirror as he finished. Tony had been right about the ocher red tone for his coat. The velvet material made Bucky look elegant and the black pants contrasted with the coat.  
  
He had combed his hair back by Clint’s wish, and this night he had decided to let his metal wing free. His metal arm was covered by the suit, and only his hand stuck out.  
  
Clint walked in then wearing his pants, formal shirt and purple waistcoat. He had been right about the colors and looked as gorgeous as ever to Bucky. He observed him for a long moment before talking.  
  
“You look handsome.”  
  
Clint gave him a small smile. It was obvious he was nervous, his wings shivering every now and then. Bucky noticed Clint’s hands were trembling as he tried to put on his bow tie. Bucky took Clint’s hands in his own and took the bow tie from him.  
  
Around his neck, Clint still had the necklace Bucky had given him, his hand idly going over it like he got used to do whenever he got anxious.  
  
“Help me with the bow tie,” Clint said quietly, not quite looking at Bucky.  
  
Bucky nodded. “That doesn’t go much with the suit though,” he said, signaling at the necklace. He made a move to take it off, and Clint took a panicked step back, his hand going protectively over the arrow tip.  
  
“I want to take it with me,” Clint whispered. Bucky took his face in his hands and kissed him reassuringly.  
  
“I’ll put it underneath the suit.”  
  
“No.” Clint shook his head. “I can’t reach for it there.”  
  
Bucky thought about it. “How about you keep it in your pockets, yeah?”  
  
Clint nodded once and let Bucky take it off and put it carefully on his pants. Clint looked at Bucky for reassurance and took a deep breath, wings heaving. Bucky now put the bow tie around his neck and helped him get in his coat.  
  
Clint’s hands were still trembling, and Bucky took them in his again, bringing them up to kiss each finger tenderly.  
  
“I feel scared,” Clint said.  
  
“And it’s fine to be,” Bucky said. He now grabbed Clint’s face and made him look into his eyes. He pressed their forehead together. “I’ll be there, okay? Right next to you all the time. Just take my hand if you feel nervous, and if it becomes too much we come back.”  
  
Clint closed his eyes and nodded. He then kissed Bucky, and Bucky deepened the kiss a little to make Clint focus on something else. It helped him; his wings stopped flapping nervously.  
  
At the lobby Steve, Bruce and Tony were waiting for them using equally expensive looking suits. Tony was rocking a navy-blue suit with white bow tie that matched Steve’s own suit. His dark red wings were perfectly trimmed and as always extended in show.  
  
Because Tony had convinced him to, Steve’s suit was snow white and had a matching navy-blue bow tie. His wings were respectfully pulled against him, and his feathers looked even more brownish gold against the whiteness of his suit.   
  
Bruce was wearing a light grey suit with a dark green bow tie and handkerchief. All the while, Clint stayed next to Bucky’s side with his hand in his pocket.  
  
The elevator door opened, and Nat walked out looking as stunningly beautiful as ever. Her hair was combed to the side and her slim emerald green dress marked her curves perfectly. Her black wings looked elegant in contrast to her dress.  
  
Everyone stared at her until Bruce walked over and took her hand as they walked over to the group.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Tony said, sounding dazed. Nat smiled at him in answer. “And we all have a limo to take over to the gala.”

 

 **Clint**  
  
With each passing second that they got closer to the hotel, Clint felt the panic gnaw more and more at him. Without wanting to, his wings tended to shake nervously, stopping only for a few seconds as he felt Bucky’s comforting ones.  
  
Clint focused on the warmth of Bucky’s metal hand intertwined in his and rubbing small circles with his thumb, and willed himself to calm down. Bucky was going to be there next to him all the time, and the arrow tip in his pocket provided for silent comfort.  
  
Once they got to the hotel, Clint got nervous all over again. Outside the building’s entrance, a horde of news reporters were gathered. Clint hadn’t even thought about them. What it someone asked something at him? Or blame him about New York…  
  
The limo swerved before the reporters and entered the parking lot free of them. Seeing all those people outside had made Clint’s fear start all over again.  
  
A strong hand softly started pulling him out of the car. Clint found himself face to face with Bucky, the other nowhere to be seen.  
  
“They already went upstairs,” Bucky said. “You okay?”  
  
Clint didn’t know how to answer. He was not okay. He could feel the anxiety and panic coming at him in waves. He felt stupid about it. It was just a simple charity event. He shouldn’t be freaking out about this.  
  
“I think so,” Clint managed to say. Bucky nodded, and they started walking over to the elevator.   
  
That was when realization truly kicked in. Clint took a shaky step back from the elevator as he started breathing heavily.  
  
He could not do this.  
  
This was a charity event founded for the people he had helped kill.  
  
He couldn’t be here.  
  
“Clint, Clint, hey, you’re hyperventilating,” Bucky said, cupping his face with his hands. “Breathe.” Bucky started taking deep breaths, and Clint tried to follow. His wings relaxed behind him and slowly his mind cleared a bit.  
  
“I can’t do this,” Clint muttered. He leaned into Bucky, hiding his face on his neck so he couldn’t see the fright on his face. Clint hated being this weak; felt ashamed of it.  
  
Bucky hugged him silently while passing a comforting hand over his restless wings. “It’s fine,” he whispered. “We can go back to the Tower if you want. No one will judge.”  
  
“I just…” Clint shook his head. “What if someone blames me?” he asked. “In the end I did what I did. It was me.”  
  
“Clint, look at me,” Bucky said. Clint took a deep breath and hesitantly turned up to him. Bucky grabbed his face again and caressed his cheekbones tenderly. “That wasn’t you, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong at all. That was Loki all over, and no one can blame you of anything. You listening? Any asshole says anything, and they’ll have two world class assassins, Captain America, the Hulk and Iron Man on them.”  
  
Clint chuckled and it helped him ease the insecurities that were growing in him. “Thanks, Bucky bear.” He smiled at Bucky.  
  
“Always remember that no matter what, I will always love you, Clint. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I love you,” Bucky said reassuringly. He leaned in to kiss Clint. “And you owe me a dance, remember?” So put on that smile I fell all over for so I can go and rub it in everyone’s face who I’m proud to be dating.”  
  
Clint relaxed his wings and beamed up at Bucky. He grabbed his hand, and feeling the arrow tip on his pocket walked into the elevator with his head up.  
  
Once in the main room of the event everything was noisy. A lot of people were moving around, wings skimming irritably. Clint identified a few celebrities, as some of the rich philanthropists and important figures. He averted his gaze as he saw one of the organizers of the fundraiser.  
  
Thankfully, no press was inside.  
  
Bucky nudged him with his wing to catch his attention.  
  
“Isn’t it too early for alcohol?” Clint asked as Bucky handed him a glass.  
  
Bucky stared at him. “It’s never too early for alcohol.” He smiled at Clint as they raised their drinks and drowned them. The burning feeling down his throat helped Clint focus.  
  
After some minutes Clint started to relax a little. Everything was going okay. No one had spared more than a glance at him, nor looked at him with hatred, and the one reporter allowed in had politely just asked normal questions about the gala.  
  
“This isn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Clint admitted softly. Sure, he still felt nervous, but no one had said anything to him.  
  
No one blamed him at all.  
  
Clint felt relief surge through him. His wings calmed considerately now, and his hand came out from where it was tightly grasping at the necklace. Bucky came to ruffle his wings against his.  
  
“That’s good,” he said. “See? I told you you are brave.”  
  
Clint beamed at Bucky. He felt proud of himself. This was good for him. It was a big step.  
  
“You still owe me a dance,” Bucky whispered in his ear, pulling Clint close to his wings. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted them to go official. Not that minded the nearness.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
“He actually owes me one too,” Nat said, appearing next to them. She carried her stance and wings gracefully, and in her hands was a half empty glass of champagne.  
  
Clint stared quizzically at her. “I do?”  
  
“Yes, after the speech, we dance.” She smiled and turned to Bucky to which he raised an eyebrow at her. “Can I talk to you quickly?”  
  
Bucky nodded. He looked at Clint to see if he was okay being alone for a few minutes. Clint smiled and squeezed his hand in answer.  
  
“Thank you,” Nat said once they were apart. “I don’t know what you did with Clint, but this is the first time he’s doing okay with this.”  
  
Bucky shrugged his wings. “I guess I just… told him what he needed to hear.”  
  
Nat smiled and then proceeded to hug him. He hugged her back.  
  
“I’ll leave you now,” she said, stepping back. “I gotta get ready to talk.”  
  
With that said, she then left Bucky alone. He observed the crowd, looking for Clint. He spotted him talking animatedly with Tony and Steve. He looked so damn handsome in his suit that Bucky just wanted to walk over and take his purple winged boyfriend to their room and kiss him until they felt sore.  
  
Maybe go further than that, if they both felt like it.  
  
After Nat’s stunning speech was over, people started swarming around again, talking in small groups. To one side, couples were starting to dance in synch to the slow music.  
  
Bucky found himself at the bar for the moment, while he waited for Clint and Nat to dance. He relaxed his wings a little as he sat down and asked the bartender for a drink.  
  
He felt weird, letting his metal wing for anyone to see, but somehow, the crowd nor the people felt as suffocating and nervous racking as it was months ago.  
  
A man came to seat next to Bucky, but he didn’t pay much attention to him. He was wearing a simple black suit the same color as his black feathers.  
  
“Sorry to bother,” the guy started turning to Bucky, “but I’m actually a big fan of your work.” He had a familiar accent that Bucky couldn’t exactly place.   
  
Bucky drank from his glass before observing the man curiously. He was skinny, but with a strong build and tanned skin. His curly, dirty blond hair marked his face and made his green eyes stand out.  
  
“Of my work?” Bucky asked at last. He didn’t exactly want to socialize with anyone, but Steve had made it clear that if he scared anyone away with a glare or a growl or whatever he was going to be stuck doing everyone’s laundry for a month. It seemed totally unfair to Bucky.  
  
The man nodded. “Yes, and I’m a bit ashamed of saying this but also of your time as the Winter Soldier,” he said. Bucky turned back to his drink at that mention of that and took a long sip. “I know it wasn’t the best kind of work, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t quite the exceptional job.”  
  
“I prefer the one I do with the Avengers now,” Bucky said pointedly. Something about the guy didn’t feel okay, but Bucky couldn’t place it.  
  
“Yes, I can imagine that,” the man said. He took a drink from his own glass before continuing. “Still, the skills you used on those missions are to be jealous of.”  
  
The man then started casually describing very specifically some of Bucky’s jobs. He tried not to act surprised about it, after all the files had been left open to the public. Still, Bucky couldn’t help but feel uneasy about it.  
  
“You seem to know a lot about it,” Bucky said, trying to continue the conversation. He wanted to get information out of the man. A name at least.  
  
The man laughed softly. “Sorry, I probably seem like a creep.” The man’s phone rang then, and he grimaced. “I have to go back with my bodyguard. He gets twitchy when I hang out with strangers. Anyways, a pleasure James.”  
  
Dammit, the man was already leaving, and Bucky didn’t know shit about him. He stood up, catching the man’s attention.  
  
“You seem to know my name,” Bucky said, “but I didn’t seem to catch yours.” He extended his arm to shake.   
  
The man turned back to face him and stared at his hand for a few seconds. He then gave Bucky a sly grin full of mischievous charisma before shaking his hand.  
  
“Olive Ackerman at your service.”  
  
The man walked away. Behind him, his enormous wings hung like a shadowy cape. Its black feathers were enticing to watch, but not in an elegant way like Nat’s but more eerie like those of a crow.  
  
Bucky considered letting the matter go when he noticed Oliver’s bodyguard.  
  
Same blue wings, brunette hair.  
  
It was the guy spying on them. Bucky turned away from them before he looked too suspicious of them. Something about the man was off thought.  
  
Bucky grabbed a new glass and turned around inspecting the crowds, and every now and then turning to the bodyguard. After some minutes Bucky spotted it. This guy had a scar on his cheek and his feathers were a slightly different tone of blue.  
  
Bucky needed to tell someone. He couldn’t just act against them out of nowhere. He observed the crowds again. Clint and Nat still seemed to be dancing, and somewhere to the side Tony and Steve were too. He walked over to them, careful not to step on anyone’s wings.  
  
Bucky didn’t really want to interrupt them, but he needed someone to talk to.  
  
“I’ll have to take your man,” Bucky said as he got next to Steve and Tony. Steve raised an eyebrow, looked at Tony who just shrugged, and nodded.  
  
“No, not you,” Bucky said. Tony’s eyebrows shot up and his wings flapped surprised before he composed himself.  
  
“Is this a good time to say your best friend terrorizes me more than Hulk’” Tony said. Steve laughed and left them alone. Slowly, and very awkwardly, Bucky and Tony started dancing. Bucky hated this plan, but he needed to Tony.  
  
“I need a favor.”  
  
Tony nodded. “Okay, but I lead,” he said.  
  
“No,” Bucky answered immediately. He started swaying them in the direction he needed, careful not to skim his wings with anyone. Tony huffed indignantly.  
  
“I’ll lead next time.”  
  
“There won’t be a next time.” Bucky groaned. This was definitely the worst way to talk to Tony.  
  
Tony just smirked at him knowingly. “Of course there will be,” he said. “People always tend to dance more than one time with me. I’m an excellent dancer in almost any typ—”   
  
Before Tony continued his rambling, Bucky stomped his foot on purpose. Tony grimaced and tried to maintain his composure.  
  
“I thought you were an excellent dancer,” Bucky started, “but your foot seemed to get under mine.”  
  
Tony glared at him. “Fucking super soldiers,” he muttered. Bucky smiled a little.  
  
“Next one’s on your wing,” Bucky threatened. “Focus or I’ll dip you.”  
  
Tony snorted before hitting him with his wing. “Oh, no, I won’t be dipped by you Barnes,” he said. “What do you need?”  
  
“We’ll turn right now, and I need you to watch the man in the completely black suit and wings and the blue feathered man next to him,” Bucky said softly. Tony repeated it to himself and nodded. Bucky then turned them around to the rhythm of the music.  
  
“Too quick, didn’t found him.” Tony made smiled apologetically.  
  
“Tony come on,” Bucky said with a sigh. This time Tony took the lead and turned them around as his eyes darted through the place.  
  
“Saw them now,” he said, turning his gaze at Bucky. “Who uses a suit the same color as their wings? That’s some bad sense of fashion right there, worst than Clint’s although he—”  
  
“Stop rambling or I’ll dip you,” Bucky warned. Tony rolled his eyes but did deign to stop talking. Well, Bucky found a way to keep him in track at last. “Any idea who the black winged guy is?”  
  
Tony shook his head. “Should I?” he asked. Bucky was about to answer when he felt a hand grab his wing for a second. He coiled them in and turned to face Clint dancing with Nat.   
  
“I feel betrayed,” Clint said, faking hurt. Bucky relaxed again and smiled at him.  
  
“Oh, you’re next,” Bucky said in a low voice. He eyed Clint completely, and his excitement was obvious in the way his wings started flapping towards him even when they were already moving away.  
  
“Hey, Tony calling the Winter Raccoon back to Earth,” Tony said. Bucky faced Tony again with a halfhearted glare. “I’ll dip you if you don’t hurry. I want to dance with Steve, you know.”  
  
Okay, the threat worked both ways apparently, except by the fact Tony wouldn’t manage to hold his weight.  
  
“You wouldn’t be able to hold me.” Bucky snorted.  
  
Tony stared at him disbelievingly. “I can and I will if you don’t hurry.”  
  
Bucky was sure Tony wouldn’t be able to do it without them losing their balance, but he didn’t pry mostly because he didn’t want to end sprawled on the floor with his best friend’s boyfriend.  
  
“Okay, okay. The black winged guy seemed to know just too much about me, and the other man, his bodyguard, I think was the one spying on us,” Bucky said. “I need you to search about him. Anything you can find.”  
  
Tony’s eyes darted one last time towards the man before turning to Bucky.  
  
“Any name?” he asked.  
  
Bucky nodded. “Oliver Ackerman.”  
  
“I’ll do it.”  
  
“And keep it a secret, would ya?” Bucky said.  
  
“Like, from Steve?” Tony asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. “I don’t like keeping secrets from him.”  
  
Bucky stared pleadingly at him. If this person turned out to be Hydra he didn’t want them near anyone.  
  
“Like, from everyone,” Bucky said. “Just this time, Tony.” He looked over at Clint dancing, and Tony followed his gaze. He definitely didn’t want anyone near Clint.  
  
Tony seemed to think about it for a few seconds and nodded. “I’ll see what I can find on them. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go dance with the only man allowed to dip me.”  
  
Bucky chuckled as Tony left him to the side of the dance floor to search for Steve. Bucky easily spotted the purple feathers in the middle and walked over to Clint.  
  
“I hope this gorgeousness isn’t taken,” Bucky said standing next to Nat and Clint.  
  
“I’m totally not,” Clint said, smiling.   
  
“I was talking about Nat,” Bucky joked. Clint shoved a wing his way before laughing.  
  
“Thanks, but I’m afraid someone’s already waiting for me,” Nat said smiling. She left them alone. Bucky took Clint’s hand in his and pulled him flush against him. He relaxed his wings as they started moving to the rhythm of the song.  
  
“Hope you don’t regret what you got now,” Clint joked.  
  
Bucky just smiled at him. “You’re as gorgeous as ever, so no, I don’t regret,” he said. “You okay?”

 

 **Clint**  
  
Clint nodded in answer before quickly giving a peck to Bucky’s lips. All the fear he had had vanished completely, leaving place for him to enjoy dancing with Bucky.  
  
“I want to lead,” Clint said. Bucky seemed to consider it.  
  
“Nop,” he said. Clint tried to jokingly move away from Bucky, but instead Bucky brought him even more flushed against his body. He took in Bucky’s scent and let himself drown in it. He liked the nearness, liked feeling Bucky’s body against his own and their wings skimming.  
  
“Let me lead,” Clint insisted again. “I won’t dip you, I promise.”  
  
Bucky chuckled. “You gave me an idea actually,” he whispered.  
  
Clint’s wings flailed slightly as he was suddenly being dipped by Bucky. He got a hold of Bucky’s arms to avoid falling.  
  
“You’re so charming,” Bucky joked, giving him that lopsided smile that only meant he was having the best of times. Clint loved that smile.  
  
“My turn now.” Clint took the lead. Bucky surprisingly let him, and after some turns he decided to dip.  
  
“Don’t let me fall, Clint,” Bucky said as he was leaning back. Clint actually had Bucky in a very strong grip, but suddenly someone stepped on his wing, and he lost their balance, making them tumble to the floor.  
  
“I hate you,” Bucky said laughing. Clint quickly kissed Bucky’s smiling lips and helped him up. Thankfully, no one was staring at them.  
  
“Let’s have a drink,” Bucky said. He took Clint’s hand in his metal one as he led them to the bar. Once sitting down, Clint leaned his head against Bucky’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m starting to get bored,” he commented.  
  
“You always get bored,” Bucky said as the bartended handed them their drinks. Clint was tipsy already and if he took one more drink he wouldn’t go drunk yet, but he would totally lose control over his wings.  
  
_Worth it_ , he thought.  
  
“I love you,” Clint said softly. Bucky in turned kissed his head and ruffled his wings.  
  
“Do you think it’s too early to bail?” Bucky asked after a while. Clint shrugged his wings. He hadn’t really thought about that. The event had been so nice and calm that Clint could’ve stayed there for a while more.  
  
“Why would you want to bail already?”  
  
Bucky now stood up, much to Clint’s like, and when Clint stood to follow, Bucky stared at him and gave him a complete once over. It made Clint blush.  
  
“We’ll wait then,” Bucky said calmly.  
  
Clint stared suspiciously now. “Wait for what?” Bucky just gave him a small mischievous smile and started walking again. “James Buchanan Barnes come back and talk,” Clint said as he followed. Bucky stooped walking, and Clint bumped into his wings.  
  
“I love it when you say my whole name,” Bucky said, now taking his hand. Clint stared at him.  
  
“Well, I’m not saying again unless you tell me what you’re talking about,” he tried. Bucky laughed at him and shrugged his wings. He took his hand off Clint’s and started walking away.

 

*****

 

It took around half an hour of dancing, drinking and stolen kisses for Clint to convince Bucky to bail.  
  
“I’m pretty sure we’re lost,” Clint said giggling. His hand felt warm against Bucky’s metal one.  
  
“Shut up,” Bucky said. He stopped mid stride and with his free hand grabbed Clint’s face tenderly. He kissed Clint deeply, making his wings flap excitedly, but as quickly as Bucky started kissing him he stopped.  
  
Clint groaned. He hated when Bucky teased him and left him wanting more. Okay, maybe he didn’t hate it; it usually lead to more heated kisses.  
  
Bucky started pulling him through the hotel hallways again, searching for their room. He stopped at a door numbered 502.  
  
“Give me the key,” he said. Clint searched his pockets for it, but he didn’t have it. Bucky just rolled his eyes and took them from Clint’s chest pocket.  
  
Clint smiled innocently at him, but Bucky just shoved his wing in his face. He entered the room after Bucky and the moment the door closed, Bucky had him pinned against it.  
  
They were face to face. This close, his usually stormy grey eyes looked so clear that Clint let himself get lost in them for a few seconds. Clint moved first and was quickly kissing Bucky full on the lips. He put his legs around Bucky’s waist as he picked him up.  
  
“I want you for me tonight,” Bucky whispered softly against his lips. Careful not to trip on his wings, Bucky carried Clint to bed, none of them quite separating their lips.  
  
Bucky was kissing Clint with such a lust and desire that he hadn’t quite shown before. It turned Clint on just to feel how hard Bucky was against him now, how his wings moved aroused towards Clint.  
  
“So damn hot in that suit,” Bucky said looking him directly in the eyes, “but I need it off.”  
  
Clint got the idea and spread his wings as he started taking his shirt off. Bucky started kissing him again then, and steady hands helped his trembling ones with the buttons.  
  
_This is it_ , thought Clint. There was no going back after tonight.  
  
Soon enough, Clint was shirtless just as Bucky started taking off his own clothes. While distracted, Clint searched in his wallet for some condoms.  
  
“You’re okay with this?” Bucky slowly started creeping back over to Clint. Clint turned to face him as their wings intertwined.  
  
“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. I’m more than okay with this.” Clint started kissing Bucky again, wallet forgotten.  
  
“And I love you, Clinton Francis Barton,” Bucky whispered against his lips. Clint smiled into the kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**  
  
**Clint**  
  
Clint woke up feeling contented and relaxed. He had a hot super soldier cutely snuggled into his side, his own wing covering Clint protectively as he slept. He felt happy. Just having Bucky in his life made things so much better in every way. And last night… last night had been special in more than one way.  
  
Careful not to wake up Bucky, Clint extended his arm to grab his aids from a small table next to the bed and got them on, the cute snoring from Bucky pleasant to his ears. Clint searched for his arrow necklace then, leaning to the floor to get his pants. He started to freak out slightly as he couldn’t find it.  
  
“Clint?” Bucky slurred softly. “What is it?”  
  
Clint shook his head. He had to find it. He couldn’t lose the necklace. He started checking the rest of his suit now but it wasn’t there.  
  
“Clint?” Bucky tried again.  
  
“I can’t find it,” Clint said. He turned to Bucky, his wings falling defeatedly. “The necklace. It must’ve fallen, and I can’t find it.”  
  
Bucky chuckled slightly and turned away from Clint to grab something. It was the necklace. Clint sighed in relief and took it from Bucky, immediately putting it on.  
  
“I saw it on the floor and put it away,” Bucky explained. Clint lied back down over Bucky, throwing his wing over him.  
  
“Sorry I woke you up,” he mumbled. Clint hummed as Bucky started caressing his hair.  
  
“It’s fine. We can always fall asleep again.”  
  
Clint smiled. “That sounds real nice.” He felt Bucky’s breathing start to even out seconds later underneath him, and just as he was about to fall asleep himself, his phone rang with its irritable ‘It’s Hawkeye bitch!’ to the rhythm of Britney Spears.  
  
Clint groaned. He untangled from Bucky, careful not to hit him with his wings and turned to search for his phone. He was about to turn it off, except he noticed it was an unknown caller.  
  
Clint resigned himself, knowing he was not going to be able to sleep anymore and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
“Barton,” he answered with a yawn.  
  
“Hey, Clint,” a familiar voice said. Clint groaned loudly again. For _fuck’s sake_.  
  
“No.” Clint felt tempted to just hang the call right there and then.  
  
“Here me out first okay?” Barney said.  
  
“I know already,” Clint said irritably. “You got caught for something you want me to believe you didn’t do and need someone to bail you out of jail and you just happen to always know my number even though I change it every time this has happened.”  
  
The other line stayed silent for a moment. “So can you bail me out?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Clint?” Bucky said. “Who are you talking to?”  
  
“My asshole of a brother,” Clint said before turning his attention back to Barney.  
  
“—I swear I didn’t do it, and I promise it’ll be the last time.”  
  
Clint sighed. “Why should I do this?” he said. “We wouldn’t have to repeat it if no one bailed you.”  
  
At the other side Barney huffed out a rough laugh. “’Cause you’re my little brother, Clint, we’re supposed to help each other like years ago remember?”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes. “Stop saying that!” he exclaimed loudly. “Stop saying that because we’re fucking brothers I gotta do it every damn time!”  
  
“Clint calm down,” Bucky said appearing behind him and putting his arms around his torso. He pressed a quick kiss to the skin between his wings before coming to seat next to him and taking his hand. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Clint don’t hang—”  
  
“Shut up, Barney, I’m not hanging yet,” Clint said into the phone. He turned back to Bucky. “It’s my brother Barney. He always tends to get up on petty crimes and always calls me to bail him out.”  
  
“And what’s the problem with that?” Bucky asked. Clint sighed, his wings heaving behind him.  
  
“It’s a whole long story, basically he always cared for me, helped me with my hearing both times it happened but in the circus he—”  
  
“There’s scary people here,” Barney muttered.  
  
“My boyfriend’s scarier,” Clint said, winning a laugh from Bucky. “Anyways when I found out they were stealing I left and he stayed behind to be a thief, and he’s been since and I hate him for it.”  
  
Bucky seemed to process everything. “So you’re going to leave him in jail now?”  
  
“Do you think I should?” Clint asked. When it came to Barney he never knew what to do. It had been so hard on him when he stayed behind at the circus, and now every time he appeared, even if he claimed he was trying to be better, Clint couldn’t help but feel betrayed.  
  
“Have you tried talking with him?” Bucky asked. “After bailing him the last few times.” Clint shook his head. “Maybe you should give him another chance?”  
  
“I’ve given him too many chances, Bucky.”  
  
Bucky shrugged his wings. “Maybe he just needs the right type of chance.”  
  
Clint stared at him. Even though practically all of him was telling him to leave Barney at the jail, there was the small, scared kid at the back of his head telling Barney had always helped him.  
  
Clint brought the phone back to his ear again. “Where is it?”  
  
Barney gave him the address and he wrote it down.  
  
“And Clint?”  
  
“What?” Clint asked.  
  
“Thanks, little brother.”  
  
Clint felt something strange stir in him and ended the call. He put his head on his hands.  
  
“Why can’t anything go a hundred percent right in my life for once?” he muttered.  
  
“Hey, we had a very good time if you ask me,” Bucky said, ruffling his wings. “And anyways, something you wanna talk about?”  
  
Clint nodded once and sat upright again. He explained the whole story to Bucky. His dad being an abusive dipshit, losing his hearing for the first time, the circus and the crimes he didn’t know about, how he left but felt betrayed as Barney stayed, and then the second time he lost his hearing and how Barney left him for the second time.  
  
“That’s some shitty family I’ve got,” Clint muttered to himself. Except his mom of course.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I’ll sound like your therapist here,” Bucky started, “but shouldn’t you at least try and help him out of crime?”  
  
“You sound worse than my therapist,” Clint said. He turned to face Bucky. “You sound like my boyfriend. Go on.”  
  
“Scary boyfriend,” Bucky corrected. Clint chuckled and signaled for him to continue. “How about you try talking it with him. We can get Tony’s visa to pay the fine, maybe go for a coffee. If you want I can scare him too.”  
  
Clint thought everything over. A part of him didn’t want anything to do with Barney, but there was still some part telling him maybe the brother he had loved was still there underneath the douchebag.  
  
“Okay, I’ll try,” Clint said. “Let’s just hope Barney’s gotten some sense put into him since last time.” Clint stared to see Bucky smiling at him. “Since when did you became my voice of reason.”  
  
“I’m always the voice of reason,” Bucky answered with a snort.  
  
Clint stood up and stretched his wings. “I’m sure Steve wouldn’t agree.” He made a move to go to the bathroom when Bucky pulled him by his wing.  
  
“Where are you going?” Bucky asked, smirking at him sexily.  
  
Clint stared at him. “To take a bath so we can bail my idiot brother like you said?”  
  
“Well, I never said we need to go right about now.” Bucky pulled Clint into his lap to cradle him. Clint ruffled his wings against Bucky’s as he started to kiss him.  
  
“Now that’s the voice of reason I know,” Clint muttered against his lips.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
After a quick trip to the Tower to get into comfier clothes, they took a cab over to the police station. It ended up being the same station that arrested them on Halloween night.  
  
“Well look, it’s Captain America and uh who were you?” a cop said when they walked in.  
  
“Shut up,” Bucky said with a glare.  
  
“We’re here to get Barney Barton,” Clint said. The guard nodded and walked into the cells. While they brought Barney out, they paid the fine.  
  
It wasn’t that much money, seeming the only thing they had caught him doing was stealing some things from a small grocery store.  
  
“Hey Clint,” someone said. Bucky and Clint both turned to face Barney. He looked just like Bucky remembered from the photo on Clint’s apartment. Bright red hair, strong features and same wing built as Clint. “Hey, Clint’s scary boyfriend.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes at Barney and made him follow him outside.  
  
“I’m guessing you don’t want to talk,” Barney said, dropping his wings.  
  
Clint stared at him for long seconds. “No, I don’t,” he said. Bucky waited for him to continue and when he didn’t he nudged him with his wing. Clint sighed. “But I’m doing it anyways. Coffee?”  
  
“Coffee would be okay,” Barney said, with a small hesitant smile. Bucky observed the brothers. After all Clint had told him, Barney did seem like an asshole, except he still seemed to want Clint back in his life.  
  
Of course, he could be wrong, and Barney might be another interested idiot trying to take advantage of Clint again, but that was yet to be seen. Bucky decided to keep a neutrality on the situation.  
  
He wanted Clint to at least see if there was still something rescuable about his brother while he could. Bucky hadn’t gotten the chance to see his sister again, and he didn’t want Clint to ignore the last living family he had and regret it later on.  
  
While Clint called for a cab with his wing, Barney presented himself to Bucky.  
  
“I’m Barney, although you already know that.” Barney extended his hand towards him. Bucky stared at it and half glared at Barney.  
  
“I might be trying to help you two,” Bucky started, “but still, don’t think I don’t hate you for what you made Clint go through.”  
  
Barney huffed out a breath and closed in his wing slightly.  
  
The cab ride was rather quiet. Bucky and Clint were sitting on the back seat while Barney had taken the front seat.  
  
“I still think we can take him back to jail,” Clint muttered. Bucky chuckled and took Clint’s hand in his metal one.  
  
“I’m no fan of him either, Clint, but let’s hear him out,” Bucky offered.  
  
“You know,” Barney started as he turned around.  
  
“Shut up,” Bucky and Clint said in unison.  
  
Barney ignored them. “I imagined you would be in a relationship after all this time, but I never expected it would be with him.”  
  
“Any problem with it?” Clint asked. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him as Barney eyed him.  
  
“None at all, I just… I never thought you were bi, Clint.”  
  
“Yeah, well you missed on a hell lot of things since you stayed back at the circus,” Clint said. He lied his head on Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky covered him with his wing.  
  
“Well, I’m happy you’re happy,” Barney said turning back around. “And he’s not that scary anyways.”

 

*****

 

“So,” Clint started, “you stole a grocery shop.”  
  
“I didn’t,” Barney insisted. They were seating at a booth waiting for a waitress to bring in their coffees.  
  
“The fine we just paid wants to differ,” Clint answered. Bucky stayed quiet as they chatted. Not that discussing about everything was much of a chat.  
  
Barney sighed, his wings falling tiredly behind him. “That’s not what happened,” he said. “I was walking by when this dude followed by the police came running at me and just shove everything over to me.”  
  
“Why am I having trouble believing you?” Clint replied sarcastically. Bucky started rubbing small circles with his thumb over Clint’s hand to help calm him. He had noticed that worked pretty well when Clint was anxious.  
  
“I don’t steal anymore,” Barney said. “Come on, Clint, I’m your brother are you really going to continue like this?”  
  
Clint groaned. “Can’t you see that’s what bothers me the most?” The fact that you think just because we’re brothers I’ve got to forgive you for being a thief?” he said. “Stop putting fucking blood as an excuse, Barney, we may share it, but I’ve found better people that are better family than you and dad ever were.”  
  
“Why are you still acting like a stupid little kid, Clint?” Barney said as Clint stood up, wings flaring.  
  
Bucky pointed a finger at him. “You want scary boyfriend? Continue like that and you’ll end up with an arrow up your ass,” he threatened. “He’s trying, you asshole.”  
  
Barney glared at him but seemed to consider it. Bucky went after Clint before he left the place.  
  
“Clint, calm down,” Bucky said softly, once he caught up to him outside.  
  
“I just, he makes me so fucking angry. He always puts up the excuse that we’re family and that I’m his brother and gotta help him always but guess what since he stayed with the circus to fucking steal? Yeah, that ain’t my brother and this one here ain’t either,” Clint said in a furry of words.  
  
Bucky took Clint’s hands tenderly. “Hear me out, okay? I know where you come from, you’re tired of the same bullshit, of him being a petty thief and deep down you feel betrayed and abandoned but maybe what he wants is to be forgiven and start all over.”  
  
“I’ve tried, Bucky,” Clint said, calming down a notch and letting his wings fall in surrender, “but he just continues, and I don’t know why he does it.”  
  
Bucky thought about it. “Have you thought that after all those years of him looking after you as a brother maybe what he wants now is for you to look after him and get his brother back?” he said. “Maybe the reason he goes back to crime is because he doesn’t have someone to take care of him and wants to call your attention.”  
  
“Call my attention in a very bad way.” Clint huffed and stared at Bucky, obviously trying to decide what to do. “I just don’t know how I feel about him if I’m honest.”  
  
Bucky nodded understandingly. “Okay, if you really don’t want to do this let’s leave, but remember he’s your brother, Clint, the only living family you have,” he said. “Don’t you think I would give anything to have my sister with me?”  
  
Bucky hadn’t had the best relationship with his sister Rebecca. Hell, it was sometimes a pretty bad relationship, maybe not as the one Clint and Barney had, but Bucky knew. Still, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to get her back.  
  
“Okay, I’ll talk to him with there, but I don’t promise I’ll be the best brother just like that,” Clint said.  
  
Bucky smiled at him. “And you don’t have to be. You can’t expect a relationship to work that fast,” he answered. “But it’s a really good start, Clint.” Bucky kissed him and ruffled his wings affectively.  
  
“You owe me some cuddling and kissing after this,” Clint said before going back in. They sat back down with Barney, who seemed to visibly sigh in relief at seeing them again.  
  
“I’m sorry for saying what I said,” Barney apologized.  
  
Clint seemed to shrug it off. “It’s fine,” he said. “Look I… I really want you back, Barn, I really do, but it’s just so hard on me how everything fell apart, but… what do you think if we try to start on a clean slate?”  
  
“That… that would be awesome,” Barney said with an ever-growing smile. “And I promise next time we meet it won’t be at jail.”  
  
Clint chuckled softly and raised a fist. “To trying to be better brothers.”  
  
“To trying to be better brothers,” Barney said, fist bumping back.  
  
Bucky, Clint and Barney chatted for some minutes while drinking coffee. With each passing second Bucky could see their relationship start to fix and the brotherly love start to grow again.  
  
He zoned out of the conversation for a moment when his phone rand with a text from Tony.  
  
_Got the information you asked for, call me whenever you can._  
  
Bucky turned to Clint and tapped his wing to get his attention.  
  
“Tony needs me to call him, I’ll be back in a sec,” he said. Clint nodded and continued back where he left with Barney.  
  
Once outside, Bucky called. “Talk to me, Tony.”  
  
“That was quick,” Tony said. “Okay, so I searched up your guy Oliver Ackerman. He’s an entrepreneur in his thirties and with very bad fashion sense. You know he always, literally always uses the same—”  
  
“Tony don’t start babbling on me,” Bucky interrupted calmly.  
  
“Yeah, sorry. So, he’s got his own company here in New York, pretty successful. Graduated from Harvard, and he’s got pretty good spoiled money from mommy and daddy, but that’s about it,” Tony finished.  
  
“What do you mean that’s about it?” Bucky asked. “That’s all the information about him everywhere?”  
  
“Yep, Jarvis searched through all of it but there’s nothing else that’s important about him. He just sorta appeared in the industry.”  
  
Bucky considered everything. “You sure you searched thoroughly? That you didn’t miss anything?”  
  
“Don’t offend me, Barnes, I’m Tony Stark, the tech genius,” Tony said. Bucky could feel the indignation through the phone and rolled his eyes. “I could search the universe if I wanted to.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Bucky said before Tony continued to fuss about it. “What about the bodyguard?”  
  
“Nothing either, but just like this other guy, Ackerman, he just seemed to appear when he did,” Tony said. “You sure it was him the one who followed you and Clint?”  
  
“I’m sure,” Bucky said. “Did you check security feeds?”  
  
“I checked everything, Barnes,” Tony said. “I can send you everything if you want to check it out.”  
  
“Yeah, do that,” Bucky answered. “What do you think about it, Tony?”  
  
Tony was silent for some moments, probably thinking it through. “Well, you either seem to have a fanboy or he’s playing a game of being professional creeper.”  
  
“I’m serious, Tony, you’re the genius here.”  
  
“Okay, okay, lemme think,” Tony said. “This guy seemed to know specifics right, but they’re all over the internet after D.C. so anyone can know as much as him.”  
  
“There were some things more specific than that,” Bucky said after considering it. He remembered every aspect of the talk, and the guy mentioned thing Bucky barely remembered.  
  
“We can’t do much since they’re clean,” Tony said, “but if it helps you rest your bionic body I’ll have J monitoring them for anything strange.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s perfect,” said Bucky, “and remember not to—”  
  
“Tell anyone,” Tony finished. “You got it, raccoon.”  
  
Bucky heaved his wings at the nickname. “Don’t call me raccoon,” he muttered, but Tony had already ended the call.  
  
Bucky tried not to give any hint of what he had talked with Tony, so he didn’t worry Clint. It wasn’t necessary after all. Clint was engrossed talking with Barney. He observed them from the door as Clin started laughing at something Barney had said.  
  
Lord, he looked so damn pretty when he laughed. Carefree and just happy, eyes crinkling cutely and wings relaxing.  
  
Bucky wondered not for the first time how had he managed to hit jackpot with Clint. He loved him so much, and he was lucky Clint loved him back as much.  
  
Clint seemed to notice him just staring, and he must’ve been smiling like a goof in love because Clint blushed faintly as he walked over to them.  
  
“Any reason for you to smile like that?” Clint asked once he sat down and ruffled their wings together.  
  
“You,” Bucky answered simply. He felt good making Clint blush again.  
  
“I’m happy you found someone,” Barney said, staring at them with a small, fond smile. Under the table, Clint intertwined their hands.  
  
“I’m much more than happy,” Clint said.

 

 **Clint**  
  
After another half hour of talking they decided it was time for them to leave. Clint gave Barney one last hug before sending him off in a cab.  
  
Clint felt pretty good about reconnection again with Barney. If it hadn’t been for Bucky he would probably still be mad at him, but now he had something to look up to in his brother again.  
  
“Thank you,” Clint whispered into Bucky’s shoulder as they took a cab back to the Tower. Bucky gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead.  
  
Once at the Tower everyone was back from the hotel and eating take out. Clint and Bucky took theirs up to their floor to eat quietly while watching tv. Avenger was going to be hanging with Tony for a while, so they didn’t need to be careful about where they left their food.  
  
“I gotta remember you that you owe me some cuddling and kissing,” Clint said. He put on his sweatpants and decided to stay shirtless.  
  
“I do?” Bucky said jokingly. Clint turned to see him unbuttoning his shirt and putting it away. He couldn’t help but stare at Bucky’s body. The way his pants marked his round ass, the muscles in his back and the gorgeous wings he couldn’t help but love.  
  
Clint came from behind and hugged Bucky by the waist. He felt Bucky shiver slightly at the touch as his wings retracted.   
  
“Would it be weird if I said I love your scars and they kinda turn me on?” Clint muttered against Bucky’s back. He felt strong hands cover his own.  
  
“A little bit,” Bucky said with a chuckle. Clint leaned his forehead against the warm skin and couldn’t help but press gentle, sweet kisses over each scar where his metal wing met his back.  
  
Bucky’s breath hitched at the feeling.  
  
“Do you still hate them?”  
  
“No, because you love them,” Bucky answered immediately. “You’ve taught me to accept them.” Bucky turned around, careful not to hit him with his wings but staying around Clint’s arms.  
  
“Damn right I do,” Clint said, earning a smile from Bucky. He leaned his head against Bucky’s chest and stared at the scars as they slowly started swaying in synch.  
  
“I love you,” Bucky whispered. “I love you more than I love pancakes.”  
  
Clint laughed. “Now that’s pretty high considering you live out of pancakes.” He moved to stare at Bucky’s face. The way he was being observed, fondly and wovingly make him blush. “I love you more than coffee.”  
  
Bucky stared at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Okay, I love you as much as I love coffee,” he corrected. Bucky was about to open his mouth to say something but thought better of it and instead started kissing Clint passionately.  
  
Clint made a pleasant noise when Bucky picked him up by his ass and settled him on the bed, not hesitating to lie above him as they continued to kiss. Clint passed one hand through Bucky’s now long hair again while Bucky’s own skimmed his abs and kept him firmly in place. Their wings skimmed and ruffled with electricity, never separating.  
  
Clint turned his head to the side, mostly because he loved it when Bucky kissed him on the neck. Bucky seemed to sense what he wanted and started leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses along his jawline and down his neck.  
  
Clint couldn’t keep in a moan that escaped him when Bucky started sucking at his sensitive spot right under his ear, hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
“You feel,” Bucky said, breath hot against his skin, “so good.”  
  
Clint made Bucky come back to his mouth. He slowly started to sit up in an effort to change positions with Bucky, but Bucky held him in ´place with a strong hand against his hip that moved way to teasingly down to his already hard member.  
  
“Where are you going,” Bucky mumbled against his lips. “You’re mine for the night.”  
  
Clint felt electricity run through him at the tone in Bucky’s voice. Clint started kissing him hard again, distracting Bucky enough to turn them around until it was Clint on top.  
  
He started kissing his neck, pleased at the sound coming from Bucky, and continued down his chest while rubbing a hand over Bucky’s thigh.  
  
They were so having sex tonight.  
  
Clint came back over to Bucky’s mouth as he felt Bucky start to slowly pull Clint’s pants off until he was only in boxers. Bucky separated then, only to take off his own jeans and throwing them away. He turned to face Clint, and he could only stare dumbfoundedly back at the gorgeous face that smiled lovingly at him.  
  
“I love you, Clint,” Bucky said. Clint smiled as Bucky brushed his nose against his face affectively and their wings intertwined.  
  
“I love you too, Bucky bear,” Clint answered, meaning every word. “And I’ll love you forever, as sappy as it sounds.” Bucky’s laugh was music to his ears.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**  
  
Bucky  
  
It had been some days since the charity event, since they talked to Barney, since they went intimate. Bucky couldn’t have felt happier. Clint was his alone and he was Clint’s.  
  
Everything was perfectly good and happy in his life for once.  
  
Well, except for that particular morning. Last night, Clint had been feeling rather hot, and he had been stirring and squirming all night against Bucky, hitting him with his wings every five minutes. It resulted in Clint being grumpy from the lack of sleep, and Bucky feeling extra tired and sleepy way too early in the morning.  
  
“I want to sleep,” Clint muttered angrily against Bucky, breath hot against his skin.  
  
“Then sleep,” Bucky mumbled through a yawn.  
  
Clint groaned. “I can’t. I’m awake already." Bucky felt himself slowly start to fall asleep until a hand pulled irritably at his cheek. “Don’t sleep.”  
  
“You’re being grumpy and insufferable,” Bucky informed Clint.  
  
“I want coffee,” Clint said ignoring him. Bucky opened his eyes to find Clint frowning at nothing. He looked rather cute with his nose crinkled and the crease between his eyes.  
  
“You should go and get yourself some coffee,” Bucky said. Clint moved his gaze towards Bucky when he felt the stare and eased a little against him.  
  
“I don’t want to move,” Clint whined softly. “I want to sleep.”  
  
“Let me guess,” Bucky said, “you can’t sleep ‘cause you’re awake, but you can’t get coffee because you want to sleep.”  
  
Clint nodded tiredly before out nowhere pushing Bucky to the floor. Bucky fell in a painful flailing of wings, going completely awake now.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Clint said hurriedly, moving from the bed to help Bucky up and kissing him all over to ease the glare.  
  
“Let’s just get you some coffee,” Bucky said. He couldn’t help but press a chaste kiss to Clint’s forehead as he exclaimed a faint ‘yay!’.  
  
Bucky washed his face to fully wake up and made Clint do it too, although he still looked pretty much in a daze. Bucky put on a shirt and the first sweatpants he found on. He belatedly noticed they were Clint’s, if the small bulge in the pocket of forgotten aids/comms was anything to go by.  
  
Once downstairs, Bucky got everything ready to make Clint’s coffee. Except he couldn’t find any coffee anywhere. He tapped Clint’s wing to call his attention from where he was lying face first on top of the whole counter.  
  
“Hey, so don’t panic but we ran out of coffee,” Bucky said apologetically.  
  
Clint raised his head from the counter. “You know what that means, right? No espresso makes me depresso,” he said, dramatically putting his head down and letting his wings fall around him.  
  
Bucky laughed and leaned in to kiss Clint’s hair. “You’re lucky I love you, and I’m gonna go get some coffee before any other Avenger becomes grumpy at the lack of coffee.”  
  
Clint just groaned in admonishment as Bucky left. It was pretty early. Well, early enough for a lazy weekend that not even Steve ‘I wake up at sunrise’ Rogers was awake.  
  
Bucky got to the store pretty quickly and searched around for a bag of Clint’s favorite coffee but couldn’t seem to find any.  
  
“You wanted this one?” someone asked. Bucky cautiously turned around to greet a man with pale grey wings holding up a bag of coffee.  
  
Bucky nodded and frowned as the guy offered it to him. “What about you?”  
  
“I wasn’t really looking for coffee,” the man answered before walking away. Bucky didn’t think much of it and went to pay for it.  
  
Everything happened too fast. He had just turned a corner when something punctured his skin, right under his ear. Bucky stumbled back a few steps as his gaze fell on a man holding a now empty syringe. It was the man with the grey wings. His mind clouded as he wanted to fight the guy. Bucky then felt as if something had turned off his brain and all control left him.  
  
Bucky wanted to punch the grin out of the man in front of him. Lash out with his wings, do anything at all. But all his freewill had left him. He was nothing more than a passenger in his own body again, and Bucky hated himself because he couldn’t even panic about it.  
  
He was the Winter Soldier again.  
  
“Soldier?” the man tried. Bucky wanted to punch himself as the words he had repeated for years left his mouth.  
  
“Ready to comply.”  
  
Bucky nodded at the man and the only thing he could do now was think how had they managed to--  
  
The virus. They must’ve injected him with whatever it was that made him lose all freewill if not the complete virus.  
  
“You’re coming with us,” the man started, “but first, we must make sure everyone think you left.”  
  
Bucky felt his stomach hit bottom at what he said next.  
  
“Call that boyfriend of yours and break up with him. Tell him not to follow you.”  
  
Bucky couldn’t stop the hand that moved to take out his phone and made the call. He hated this part of the soldier the most. The part that was so machinelike. Even the flap of his wings was measured.  
  
“Hey Bucky bear,” Clint said through a yawn.  
  
Bucky felt sick at what he knew was going to come out of his mouth next but wasn’t strong enough to fight it.  
  
“I’m sorry, Clint. I can’t continue with this.”  
  
The other line went silent for far too long.  
  
“What do you mean?” Clint asked hesitantly, obviously trying to keep in his emotions.  
  
“We can’t be together anymore. Don’t search for me, I need some time.” Bucky despised each lie that got out of his mouth at the moment.  
  
“Bucky?” Clint said. Bucky could distinguish how close to trembling it was. How _pleading_. “Bucky, please don’t leave m—”  
  
The call ended before Clint could finish talking, and Bucky felt like dying for making Clint go through this.  
  
Bucky looked at the man in front of him. He was smiling viciously.  
  
“Throw all that in the trashcan and follow me.”  
  
Bucky nodded. He wanted to scream and kill the man, but he was just so damn helpless. Every movement was not his own, and Bucky felt himself shatter as a metal hand threw the coffee and his phone away, thinking just how heartbroken Clint had sounded.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**  
  
Bucky  
  
Bucky followed the man in quick strides towards a black van. Once he mounted on the back part, they covered his head.  
  
It was a quick movement but if Bucky was right, the person that put the bag to his head had been the guy following him and Clint.  
  
Fuck. He was just kidnapped by Hydra again, and Bucky didn’t even have a knife with him. He was wearing Clint’s sweats and a Winter Raccoon shirt which made it kind of embarrassing too.  
  
Bucky could do nothing but wait as the car started moving through the streets. To his luck, he could already feel the virus washing away although too slowly.  
  
Roughly hour and a half later the car came to a stop. Bucky was now in control of himself again, but he couldn’t lash out yet.  
  
He didn’t know where he was, if he was outnumbered, and hell, everyone was probably armed to the core.  
  
The one thing Bucky knew was that wherever they had taken him was on the outskirts of the city, going by the way the road became bumpy and how his feet sunk into something soft—probably grass—as they took him in.  
  
They stopped walking, and someone took off the bag. After blinking hard, he observed everything around him but trying not to look as if he were out of their power.  
  
It was probably their headquarters but where they were nothing was revealing.  
  
Bucky was surrounded by seven armed men, and one suddenly took his arm to make him move, and he tried to suppress a flinch.  
  
He half turned to see the guy and noticed it was, in fact, the guy following him. But there was no scar this time either.  
  
Either this guy and Oliver’s bodyguard looked similar or--  
  
Twins. Of course it was fucking twins. Bucky was it clear as hell when a man looking identical to the one escorting him walked over to them.  
  
Same factions, similar feather color and one scar. Bucky stopped walking as twin one instructed him to.  
  
“Boss says we gotta put him on the cell until he gets everything ready,” twin two said. Twin one nodded and told Bucky to continue walking.  
  
The two brothers took him underground to a room. It was a normal looking cell with walls and a door made of steel with a little window. It contained a small cot and nothing more. They weren’t planning to have him here for a long time then.  
  
Bucky walked in and sat on the cot, acting as machinelike as possible until he was sure the twins had locked the door from outside.  
  
After a quick assessment of the room, Bucky found there were no security cameras. He sighed. He was here now in the middle of who knew where and with no way out yet. Bucky didn’t even try opening the door. The seven metal locks on the outside weren’t going to budge.  
  
He could only think of the twins at the moment. The one with the scar had posed as Oliver’s bodyguard which meant Oliver had to do with whatever all of this was.  
  
The only thing Bucky knew for sure was that either Hydra or A.I.M. or even both of them had captured him, changed him into the Winter Soldier again.  
  
Bucky shuddered from wing to toe at the idea. They had controlled him so easily into the Asset again. He just hoped nobody noticed the effect had ended.  
  
He wouldn’t stand becoming the soldier again.  
  
Bucky stood up again but didn’t really know what to do. He needed to contact Clint. Fuck, he really needed to contact Clint after what just happened.  
  
If he had at least been wearing his own clothes he would’ve a hidden knife somewhere. Instead he had a Winter Raccoon shirt and Clint’s sweats.  
  
What a damn good day to decide on wearing—  
  
Clint’s sweats. Bucky searched on the pockets and yes, the forgotten aids were still there. He just had to hope Tony would connect to Clint’s comms. Bucky turned them on and put both of them to his ears.  
  
“Tony, can you hear me?” he tried. “Jarvis.  
  
Long seconds passed by and just as Bucky thought his effort was futile a familiar voice answered.  
  
“You just broke the heart of our two favorite blonds at the Tower Barnes,” Tony started. “What the fuck happened?”  
  
Bucky’s wings fell in relief at hearing Tony’s irksome voice.  
  
“Hydra or A.I.M. captured me using the virus,” Bucky explained. “I need you to track Clint’s aids. It’s like hour and a half away on the outskirts.”  
  
“On it,” Tony answered.  
  
“Is, uh, Clint by?” Bucky asked. His wings flapped nervously for a few seconds waiting for an answer.  
  
“Yeah, with you in a while.”  
  
Seconds later Clint’s voice rang through the comms.  
  
“Bucky?” he said hesitantly, and of god Bucky was so glad to hear his voice. Except he could also notice the thickness carried by a tremble. Clint had been crying.  
  
“Clint I’m so sorry,” Bucky started, taking a seat at the cot again. “I love you, okay? Don’t believe what I said before. It wasn’t me.”  
  
He heard Clint take a deep breath. “I know. I love you too, I just… I got scared that you truly had ended it,” he said with a rueful laugh.  
  
Bucky felt his heart shatter at how he sounded. “I won’t ever let you go, Clint, you listening? I wouldn’t let your sassy ass go for anything in the world. I love you.” He waited for Clint’s answer. “Clint?”  
  
“I love you too, Bucky. I’m fine, just be careful. We’ll come and get you,” Clint said. “And those Hydra agents? I’ll kill them myself.”  
  
“Not if I kill them first,” Bucky joked. “I’m betting I’ll kill more.”  
  
Clint laughed, and it was good to hear him do it after sounding so sad and heartbroken.  
  
“I’m sorry for making you go through this,” Bucky said softly.”  
  
“We’re gonna be fine, Bucky bear,” Clint said. “That’s what matters.”  
  
Bucky took a deep breath and made himself believe it. “I’ll disconnect before they find the aids.”  
  
“Okay, be careful,” Clint answered. “Tony says we’ll be there in the blink of an eye.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
  
Bucky took the aids off and put them away. Bucky could still feel the pain in Clint as he had said those words. After all, he did have abandonment issues, and Bucky had made him think he was leaving too.  
  
Bucky sighed. Why did his life always had to go wrong when it was starting to be actually worth living?  
  
He lied down on the cot and waited. There wasn’t much he could do anyways.

 

 **Clint**  
  
The moment Bucky had ended the call Clint thought it was just truly a very bad dream. Except it wasn’t.  
  
It fucking wasn’t a bad dream, and Bucky had just told him--  
  
“Clint?”  
  
He turned to face Nat and everyone else giving him worried faces.  
  
“Bucky…” Clint couldn’t even say it. “He broke up with me,” he managed after some seconds.  
  
“Bucky?” Nat asked. Clint nodded. “You sure it was him?”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes. “Yes, Nat, I’m sure it was him telling me he wanted to break up and that he was leaving and not to go searching for him!”  
  
Clint bit his lip to try and keep everything in. But now that he had said everything out loud it hurt so fucking much he couldn’t even think straight enough to try and keep the tears at bay.  
  
“He left?” Steve asked, skeptical. Clint stared at him and nodded apologetically. Tasha lead him to the couch on the communal floor, and he lied down with his head on her lap.  
  
“Tony, search for him now,” Nat said. Clint quietly observed as the tv screen turned on, and Tony walked in with his comm headset on, giving directions at Jarvis.  
  
He didn’t know how much time he stayed like that, motionless while Nat caressed his wings as he stared through tears at Tony, Steve and Bruce searching futilely for Bucky on the security feed.  
  
Clint could only think about what Bucky had done. If he had truly ended it, there was nothing he could do. He would just have to accept the fact he was really going to be alone what was left of his life, because Clint couldn’t really think of being with anyone else after Bucky.  
  
He closed his eyes again and tried to ignore everything boiling inside him when Tony’s voice rang again, and Clint made himself pay attention.  
  
“You just broke the heart of our two favorite blonds at the Tower, Barnes. What the fuck just happened?”  
  
Clint stood up then, his wings flapping expectantly as he heard Tony speak with Bucky.  
  
“On it.” Tony turned to Clint. “Yeah, with you in a while.” He took the headset off and gave it to him. “He was captured, Clint. It wasn’t him,” he said softly.  
  
Clint nodded at him and took the headset. He took a deep breath and wiped his face before putting it on.  
  
“Bucky?” he tried.  
  
“Clint I’m so sorry,” Bucky answered immediately. “I love you, okay? Don’t believe what I said before. That wasn’t me.”  
  
Clint moved away from everyone as he took in a deep breath. He couldn’t keep in his relief as his wings fell calmly now.  
  
Bucky hadn’t broken up with him. They were still okay. Everything was okay.  
  
“I know. I love you too, I just… I got scared that you truly had ended it.” Clint couldn’t help the sad laugh that left him. After all, that was they way his life usually went.  
  
“I won’t ever let you go, Clint, you listening? I wouldn’t let your sassy ass go for anything in the world. I love you.”  
  
Clint closed his eyes for a moment and made himself believe it; repeated it in his head.  
  
“Clint?”  
  
“I love you too, Bucky. I’m fine, just be careful. We’ll come and get you,” Clint said. “And those Hydra agents or whatever? I’ll kill them myself.”  
  
“Not if I kill them first,” Bucky joked. “I’m betting I’ll kill more.”  
  
Clint laughed at that. It helped him calm down.  
  
“I’m sorry for making you go through this,” Bucky said softly.  
  
Clint shook his head, then remembered Bucky wasn’t there. “We’re gonna be fine, Bucky bear,” he said. “That’s what matters.”  
  
The other side went silent for a few seconds, and Tony talked.  
  
“Found him!” he said. “We’ll get there faster in the Avenjet.”  
  
Clint turned his attention back to Bucky as he talked.  
  
“I’ll disconnect before they find the aids.”  
  
“Okay, be careful,” Clint answered. Tony says we’ll be there in the blink of an eye.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
  
The headset went silent, and Clint took it off. He handed it to Tony.  
  
“What’s the plan?” he asked.  
  
Steve signaled for everyone to gather around him.  
  
“Worst case scenario they are going to release the virus so we’re going in as if that were the case,” he said. “Tony how are we with the preparations for the virus?”  
  
“We didn’t manage to make the inoculation, just the antidote,” Tony said. “So there’s nothing about being immune to it.”  
  
Steve nodded. “And the masks?”  
  
“They’re ready to use.”  
  
“Okay then. The main priority is to stop Hydra and A.I.M. from releasing the virus and save Bucky,” Steve instructed.  
  
“What will happen if there’s an outbreak?” Nat asked.  
  
Everyone turned to Steve as he thought it through, wings tensed in concentration.  
  
“We’ll have to be prepared for complete evacuation,” Steve said. “There’s not time to think of an inoculation now so unless anyone gets an ide how to kill it this is the best we can do.”  
  
“Jarvis tell Fury of the situation,” Tony said.  
  
“Everyone get ready. Even you Bruce, might need the big guy,” Steve said. “Avenjet as fast as you can we’ll finish the plan there.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I got caught up by uni work, but hey as short as it is here it goes :)

**Chapter 25**

**Clint**  
  
Clint got ready as quickly as he could. He prepared all type of arrows, even EMP arrows although he hoped he didn’t need to use them how he imagined. As always, he also took his arrow necklace.  
  
He was the first one at the Avenjet and started preparing it for flight while everyone filed in. Moments later Clint was already flying them—with Tasha as copilot—towards the location Tony had set up.  
  
All the worry and dread that had clouded him hours before had been replaced by hatred for whomever had kidnapped Bucky. He took a deep breath and willed his wings down from their flapping and tried to clear his thoughts.  
  
Clint wasn’t going to be able to help Bucky if his mind wasn’t on the right place. Nat seemed to notice and just gave him one of her comforting smiles.  
  
“Okay everyone, here’s the masks and the antidote,” Tony said, somewhere behind. “In case you inhale the virus you gotta immediately inject this into your body, doesn’t matter where.”  
  
Seconds later, Tony stood between him and Nat and gave him his own share plus Bucky’s. He set the autopilot and checked everything.  
  
The mask covered all the lower half of his face—including mouth and nose—and seemed to lock behind his face with a magnetic contraption. It also wrapped around his eyes somewhat like the one Bucky used as the Winter Soldier but less menacing.  
  
The only thing wrong was that the lenses were a very dark shade of purple, and Clint didn’t want it to mess with his aim.  
  
“Before you start complaining, bird brain,” Tony started, “the lens is completely see through and works just as your glasses.”  
  
Clint nodded. He checked the antidote now. It wasn’t that different than how it looked on movies. A cylindrical vial with liquid inside and a syringe covered by a cap. He made sure to secure both vials on one of the straps going around his thighs.  
  
“We’re almost there,” Nat said. “So better start deciding what we’re gonna do, Cap.”  
  
“Tony, Bruce, is there really no way we can destroy or kill the virus once it’s on the air?” asked Steve.  
  
“It’s the same problem as when we tried to search for an inoculation,” Bruce answered.  
  
“All the mutations it contains made the virus very strong,” Tony added.  
  
Clint had a sudden idea about it. “Guys, I think we’re missing something here by overcomplicating it,” he said. “You said it yourself, this shit’s a virus, right?” he continued, trying to think on what movie he had see something similar. “Don’t viruses die on like extreme temperatures like space? Or is that just a fiction thingy?”  
  
“That’s it!” Tony exclaimed. “How did we miss that. Okay, so, like Clint said this is a virus, sure it’s mutated as fuck, but at its core that’s what it is, a virus, and viruses—”  
  
“Can’t resist freezing temperatures!” Bruce finished.  
  
“We’re still missing something guys,” Tasha said, turning in her seat. “How do we get that temperature into the atmosphere if it were to be released?””  
  
“Thor,” Steve said immediately. “He can summon the Bifrost and if we create a strong enough vortex we can send the virus through it into space. That’s it even if it’s released we got a way to get rid of it.”  
  
“And how do we contact Thor?” Clint asked.  
  
“With some help of my genius and Thor’s knowledge of Asgardian magic we managed to make a contact device,” Tony said. “So Jarvis is already sending a message up to him, and he’ll be there once we get there.”  
  
“Okay everyone, this is what we’re gonna do,” Steve said. “According to Tony’s scans there’s two buildings. We don’t know for sure on which one Bucky’s gonna be, nor where they have the virus, so that’s plan A. Iron Man, perimeter, don’t let anyone with a vial escape, Widow and Hawkeye will search one building, I will search the second one with Thor.  
  
“Plan B now. If they release the virus, Iron Man and I will fly to create the vortex while Widow and Hawkeye fight up the building’s each. Bruce, you know the deal. The big guy comes if you find it necessary.”  
  
Clint flew them what was missing to the headquarters. It seemed to be on a clearing on the woods, with the trees far away from the two buildings. Clint kept them at a distance now as everyone got ready.  
  
Tony approached him as he got his quiver on. “Hawkguy, you’re a genius,” he said as the suit started forming around him and his wings.  
  
“Nah just perspective.” Clint shrugged his wings. “And a couple of good movies.”  
  
“My scans say they’re preparing to release the virus,” Jarvis announced.  
  
“Fuck,” Tony muttered, turning to Steve. “Thor should be here any minute.”  
  
As if on cue, thunder boomed loudly, and a brightness announced Thor had arrived, although he didn’t approach them on the Avenjet.  
  
“Everybody, plan B,” Steve said, getting ready to get off the plane.  
  
“Guys?” Bruce said hesitantly from his place at the pilot’s seat. “What plan exactly involves this?”  
  
They all turned to stare through the front of the plane. Clint shivered from wings to toe as he saw the figure perched on the roof on the building opposite to where the virus was being released.  
  
It was Bucky in full Winter Soldier mode, aiming a grenade launcher at them.  
  
“Everybody hold on tight!” Bruce said as he suddenly jerked into an evasive maneuver. Of course the nearest thing Clint to hold on to was Tony on the armor, and he grasped tightly at his shoulders as Tony grabbed his waist.  
  
“I have a boyfriend,” Clint blurted out of panic barely inches from Tony.  
  
“I know,” answered Tony. Once the Avenjet stabilized again Clint let go of him and balanced on his wings.  
  
“Is Thor connected through the comms?” he asked. Steve gave him a nod. “Thor?” Clint tried.  
  
“What is it, archery?” Thor asked.  
  
“Do not engage with Bucky!” Clint said, then thought better of it as Thor hadn’t met him yet. “The man on the roof!”  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked.  
  
“Yes!” Clint said. He turned to the others. “Go along with the plan, I’ll get to Bucky meanwhile.”  
  
Steve observed him cautiously. “You sure you can get to him?”  
  
“Yeah,” Clint said surely.  
  
“Okay then, we proceed with plan B,” Steve said.  
  
“Tony hitch me a ride, will ya,” Clint said before putting on his mask. Tony waited for Steve’s approval before getting hold of Clint. Behind them, Steve took Nat with him.  
  
“Once you’re on that roof it’s up to you, Katniss,” Tony said. He dropped him on the roof, far away from Bucky. Clint rolled and extended his wings to steady himself. “Is it a bad time to say your sense of self-preservation is as nonexistent as mine?”  
  
Clint huffed. “Not the time, Tony.” He prepared himself as Bucky approached him, wings extending menacingly behind him.  
  
Clint ignored the fear gnawing at him at the prospect of fighting Bucky and nocked an arrow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**  
  
**Bucky**  
  
Minutes after he disconnected from the team, the pair of twins came back to take him out of his cell. He stood up at attention when the door opened and tried to keep the mechanical demeanor the Soldier usually had, his wings barely moving behind him.  
  
“The boss wants you to suit up,” one twin said, throwing some clothes in the cot and leaving him alone. Bucky put them on. It was the same uniform he had worn as the Winter Soldier long ago, and he tried to ignore the chill running down his spine.

At least he was protected now.  
  
The door opened again, and the twins took him out, although they weren’t the only ones escorting him. There were six more men, all heavily armed with weapons he didn’t know and a sort of armor around their wings. Bucky considered fighting them, but he was too outnumbered and weaponless.  
  
They lead him through the stairs to one of the top floors and into a room. The quarters had computers on the wall opposite to the door, all containing security feeds, codes or blueprints. Bucky noticed there were two more men inside that room. That counted for ten enemies. He stayed still in the middle of the room as everyone waited. Bucky slowly observed everyone.  
  
Three men directly at his two, smaller than him. He could attack them and knock them out easily with a sweep of his wing, take two weapons, but that wouldn’t be fast enough before the other men started attacking him.  
  
Bucky’s train of thought was interrupted as the doors behind him opened again, and he forced himself not turn around. The man who entered appeared before him, black wings as a cloak, and then Oliver Ackerman was grinning at him.  
  
“Mister Barnes, good to see you again,” Oliver said. “Or well, the Winter Soldier. I did tell you I liked him best.”  
  
Bucky then couldn’t resist the urge to attack him, and he brought his metal wing forward and slashed. He didn’t see where he hit, only heard Oliver’s cursing before the men pinned him down, four grabbing his metal wing, two his metal arm and the remaining the rest of his body.  
  
They pinned him to the cold floor, one side of his face pressed painfully down with a knee. Bucky saw Oliver’s feet before the man knelt before him. He had a bleeding cut going from his eyebrow down until the edge of his lip. Bucky stared at him.  
  
“Why are you in in all of this?” he asked. Since he couldn’t really fight anymore he might as well stall, and this was Hydra anyways. Hydra had a like for dramatic villains that give their plans away.  
  
Oliver smirked a him. “You still don’t recognize me, sergeant Barnes?” he asked with his accent stronger than before. Bucky just continued to stare at him before he continued. “Maybe this will remind you, but… let me say you will be the fist of Hydra again.”  
  
Bucky felt his heart drop. It couldn’t be him. It couldn’t be the man who had tortured him for years.  
  
“No,” Bucky said. “Zola is dead. He… he was destroyed at the bunker by the missile.”  
  
Oliver—Zola now—chuckled. “I can assure you, sergeant, that I am very much alive,” he said. “The one at the bunker was just one of my minds, just like this is only one of my bodies.”  
  
Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat. That was it. The damn accent was the same it had always been. Bucky tried to break free, at least his wing or arm, but they just held him stronger against the floor.  
  
“Oh stop the fighting, it’ll take you nowhere,” Zola said, standing up. “We’re gonna prep you now, Soldier. Pull him up.”  
  
Between the ten men they managed to keep Bucky still as they made him stand up and face Zola.   
  
“Why are you doing this?” Bucky asked, searching for a way to escape. He wasn’t going to become their asset again. Bucky didn’t want to get his memory erased. His memories of everyone; of Clint.  
  
He struggled again and again but it only gained him a punch in the face.  
  
“If you’re so keen to know,” Zola started, “I’ll explain. See, the first time we tried to rule the world we didn’t take into consideration the humans’ ache for freedom. They’ll fight to death for it. So what can one do with this problem? Well, once we deprive them from their freewill nothing can stop us from ruling them, right?”  
  
Bucky glared at Zola’s grin. “We will stop you,” he said. “Steve alone managed to beat your ass twice, and you think you can do against the Avengers?”  
  
“Well, we’re still here, aren’t we? I wouldn’t call that a win, sergeant.” Zola turned his back to Bucky before he could answer, flapping his wings dismissively. “Your dear Avengers are just a minor inconvenience.”  
  
“Do we take him to the chair?” one of the men asked.  
  
Zola observed him quietly. “There’s not enough time, the Avengers must be in their way already.”  
  
“The Avengers? I thought you sai—”  
  
“I know what I said!” Zola’s sudden reaction made the men step back, but they didn’t lose hold of Bucky. “Still, it’s the Avengers, and I’m no idiot. They must be on their way,” Zola said. Bucky suppressed a snort. So much for the Avengers being a ‘minor inconvenience’. “And him, we’ll control him manually.” He patted Bucky’s face, and he moved away, spitting on Zola.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
Zola grimaced and cleaned himself, shaking his wings in a composing manner.  
  
“Did you know we can still control without the need to wipe you, Soldier?” Zola asked, as if unfazed. Bucky didn’t want to believe him, but he knew better. “I assure you, you will be completely aware when you kill your team, and you will wish you had just been wiped instead!”  
  
Zola turned to the group of engineers operating the computers and ordered them to start the process.  
  
At first, Bucky didn’t feel anything but then something at the back of his mind clicked and seconds later he was engulfed with a burning current running through his nerves, more prominently on his arm and wing.  
  
A scream escaped him as much as he tried to hold it in, and Bucky didn’t fall to his knees thanks to the men holding him up.  
  
It was all gone the next moment, the burning sensation, but instead he was greeted with a strange numbness as his whole body moved without his permission.  
  
He stared at Zola, who was now holding a tablet. He pressed something, and then Bucky was walking towards him. He tried to resist but only got an electric shock in response that made him grunt. He continued to glare at him as someone gave him grenade launcher and checked his wing and arm one last time.  
  
“Now, go and get me some dead Avengers while I release my virus and get me an army of susceptible humans,” Zola said, flapping his wings dismissively. “Hail Hydra:”  
  
Bucky’s body moved like he knew the place already, out of the control room and up the stairs until he was facing a metal door that he suspected lead to the roof.  
  
It felt different this time, the controlling. Before, it had been him acting on wrong intel, and now he was aware as someone else was in control of his actions.  
  
Bucky didn’t know which one was worse.  
  
He opened the door and stepped outside. For the first time, he got a full glance of where he was. It was a clearing in the woods but there wasn’t much around. On the building opposite his, drones like the ones they had found ad X Tech were starting to power up.  
  
Bucky moved towards where the Avenjet was currently just still in the air  and barely had time to admonish the figure flying near when his arms raised the grenade launcher and aimed instinctively. His wings tensed as he pressed the trigger at the same time the Avenjet maneuvered away.  
  
He started preparing a second projectile when everyone started getting out. He felt his heart sink when he noticed Tony carry Clint over to Bucky.  
  
Bucky tried to fight back but his body only threw the launcher away and extended his wings in a fighting stance as Clint knocked an arrow at him. He needed to get out of it. Or at least do something in Clint’s favor. He still must’ve some sense of control, right?  
  
He didn’t have much time to think it through as Clint approached him, arrow knocked, and they started fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated at last wohoo. Anyways Imma try to write the next chapter and post it as fast as I can :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**  
  
**Clint**  
  
Clint ran towards Bucky full on and at the last moment slid beneath his metal wing as it sliced towards him. Once behind him, Clint fired three rapid arrows in succession towards his metal wing.  
  
They stuck between the metal plates, and Clint hoped they would make the mechanism stuck, but with a strong, quick closing of the wing, the arrows snapped.  
  
Clint took the opportunity to swing at Bucky with the bow, but Bucky ducked out of the way and kicked his legs from under. He groaned as he hit the ground but was quickly moving away from Bucky’s fists.  
  
They went like that for a few minutes trying to out maneuver each other, but Clint noticed something was off about Bucky’s fighting.  
  
Clint caught him off guard and managed to pin him down for a few secs. He was about to try and talk some sense into him when Bucky said something.  
  
“Not—brainwashed,” he muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Clint got distracted by that, and Bucky trapped him with his legs, pushing him off and turning them around, Clint now with his back to the ground and his head thumping.  
  
“Manipulated,” Bucky said again, and this time Clint noticed he was trying to keep in his punches in a pained effort.  
  
Clint freed one of his hands and took out a flare arrow. He looked away and activated it on Bucky’s face. He wriggled free of him and took a moment to process what Bucky had just told him.  
  
“Tony!” Clint said into the comms.  
  
“What is it Birdbrain, we’re kinda busy here,” Tony replied.  
  
Clint let himself quickly avert his eyes to where Tony was flying with Cap, trying to destroy the drones releasing the virus.  
  
He ducked out of the way just in time when Bucky’s wing came at him, not before cutting his thigh slightly.  
  
“Bucky said something about being manipulated, not brainwashed,” Clint panted. “Any idea what he means?”  
  
Clint crossed his wings before him and groaned as he blocked a fist, stumbling back and ready to defend again. “Tony?” He shot another flare arrow, but this time Bucky caught it and threw it away.  
  
“Gotcha!” Tony said. “Apparently Hydra kept a manual overdrive on his wing and arm, and they’re controlling him remotely.” There was a strong crash before Tony connected again. “I can guide you through the deactivation, but you’re gonna need to knock him out first.”  
  
“On it,” Clint said, already knowing what he’ll have to do. He let Bucky approach him and side stepped to trick him into getting near.  
  
“I’m sorry if this hurt,” Clint muttered, as he rolled through the opening left between Bucky’s extended wing and his side, and once behind him took three EMP arrows and buried two in his wing and one on his arm.  
  
The shock was strong enough to knock him out for a few short minutes, which was all Clint needed. He caught Bucky before he completely fell motionless to the floor, and lied him on his front.  
  
“What now?” Clint asked.  
  
“Okay, I scanned his wing a while ago and—”  
  
“You scanned my boyfriend’s wing?” Clint repeated.  
  
“Yes, I scanned him since he was all overprotective and wouldn’t let me more than ten feet around him,” Tony said defensively. “Now you gotta make the panels come loose. On the lowest part of the wing count five feathers—”  
  
“I know,” Clint interrupted. He took an arrow out and used it as screwdriver. “I’ve worked on his wing before.”  
  
“So he let you work on his wing, but he won’t let me come near?” Tony said. “How disrespectful.”  
  
“Guys can you focus?” Nat said through the comms.  
  
Clint observed Bucky, making sure he was still out. The plates came loose, and Clint found himself staring at the inside of the wing.  
  
It was weird to say the least, and difficult to explain, but the inside was hollow and full of thin wires running around. He should’ve mention that he was drunk when he first worked on it.  
  
“Next?”  
  
“There’s a lot of wiring inside, so you gotta be careful, one bad move and you can incapacitate the wing from its remaining nerves,” Tony said. Clint took a deep breath. This had been way easier when he was drunk. “Search for a green wire running from the lowest part of the wing to the back. Make sure it’s the correct one and cut it where it separates into different wires right at the middle. That should cut off the manual override. You’re welcome.”  
  
Clint carefully did what Tony said, making sure and double checking it was the correct wire and cutting it. It sent a small jolt through Bucky.  
  
He closed the feather plates again and waited for Bucky to react. It wasn’t long before a faint groan came from him, and Clint knocked an arrow just in case.  
  
“Why do I feel like someone poked my nerves?” Bucky muttered, opening his eyes and wincing. Clint sighed and put the arrow back in his quiver.  
  
“Bucky,” Clint said softly. He knelt, ignoring the pain in his leg, and after making sure the virus wasn’t near them took his mask off. Bucky seemed to dazedly stare at him before quickly sitting up, realizing what was going on.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Bucky asked, cautiously eyeing Clint in search of any wound. He brought a hand to Clint’s face hesitantly before putting it down and looking away.  
  
“Hey no, Bucky I’m fine,” Clint said. He took his metal hand and brought up to his cheek. “I’m fine, Bucky bear, you didn’t hurt me.”  
  
Bucky took a deep breath and held his face on both of his hands. Clint leaned into the touch, smiling at him.  
  
“Sorry to break up your romantic moment guys, but we got a situation here,” Steve said. Clint ignored him and instead hugged Bucky tightly and ruffled their wings together.  
  
“Thank fuck you’re okay,” Clint whispered.  
  
Bucky held him strongly against his body. “Not going anywhere,” he assured before standing up and pulling Clint with him. Clint handed him his own inoculation and mask and another pair of comms.  
  
“You know,” Clint started. “You got kidnapped wearing a Winter Raccoon shirt. Any chance we’re getting it back?”  
  
Bucky stared at him before laughing and giving him a quick peck. “Shut up and tell me the plan.”  
  
Clint did just that. He wasn’t exactly sure what Bucky was supposed to do now so he was going to help Clint get rid of the A.I.M/Hydra minions on the building.  
  
“So they’re creating a vortex?” Bucky asked, taking a quick look at the sky. “And I imagine that’s Thor.”  
  
Clint turned to look up at Thor, covered on lightning and eyes blue with electricity noticeable from a distance.  
  
“Did the blond hair and good looks give him away?”  
  
“More like the lightning, but yeah that too,” Bucky answered. They were approaching the ceiling entrance when Steve spoke again.  
  
“We got a situation here, guys, the virus’ too dense and we can’t create the vortex properly,” he said.  
  
Clint and Bucky turned back again to where Tony and Steve were barely managing to keep the virus in, but visible swivels were starting to escape.  
  
“This would be a very good time for those repulsor boots I insisted on,” Tony muttered.  
  
“Not the time!” Steve exclaimed. “Any ideas?”  
  
“Why not call another Iron Man suit?” Bucky asked.  
  
“Won’t get here on time,” Tony said, “too much of the virus will be out by that time.”  
  
“How about the Avenjet?” Tasha asked, sounding perfectly normal although Clint suspected she was fighting meanwhile.  
  
“It’s too big to work the vortex,” Bruce answered. “I could hit someone.”  
  
Clint closed his eyes. He knew one person who could do this. He took off his mask again and turned the comms off. He did the same for Bucky.  
  
Bucky’s face said it all. He knew he was their only chance, but it meant flying, and Clint knew just how bad it terrified him.  
  
“Bucky,” he said softly. Clint took his face on his hands and stared at him.  
  
“I know.” Bucky closed his and took a deep breath. “I need to fly.”  
  
Clint bit his lip and sighed. “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” he whispered. “I understand if you’re scared—”  
  
“I gotta do it,” Bucky interrupted him. His wings flapped nervously, and he took Clint’s hand. “I need to do it, Clint, but I don’t know if I can.”  
  
“You can, Bucky, you know why?” Clint started, and gosh was it sappy, but it was the truth. “Because I believe in you. I have always believed in you, and I’m proud of how far you’ve come, but this is the last obstacle, and now you just gotta believe in yourself too and in those gorgeous wings of yours. Do it me, alright?  
  
Bucky stared and gave him one of his small, reserved smiles Clint had come to love. “I’m doing it,” he said. Clint beamed and pulled him in to kiss him.  
  
“I love you, Bucky bear,” he said halfway through. “Don’t forget that.”  
  
Bucky nodded and got their comms and mask back on.  
  
“Good to know you’re fucking back guys,” an irritated Nat said.  
  
“I’m going up there to help with the vortex,” Bucky said, staring directly at Clint. Everyone was silent for a while.  
  
“You sure about it, Buck?” Steve asked.  
  
“We don’t have any other way,” he answered. “Tony is this building high enough?”  
  
“Yeah, it should work, taking into consideration every factor,” Tony answered immediately. Bucky turned to Clint and nodded. Clint took his hand one last time and let go just as Bucky took a running start towards the edge of the building and disappeared.  
  
_I believe in you, Bucky._ Clint closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
When he opened them, Bucky was flying.  
  
Bucky was soaring through the air with unforgotten practice and it was gorgeous to see. His wings moved with precision and audacity as he gained height, and Clint couldn’t suppress a smile.  
  
“You’re flying, Buck,” he said in wonder. “You’re really flying!”  
  
“I know!” Bucky answered. “Now it’s time to kick some ass.”  
  
Clint continued to observe as Bucky flew over to Steve and Tony and tried to bring his excitement down. They still needed to stop A.I.M, Hydra or whatever, and he had to stick to the plan.  
  
Right. He shot an arrow at the ceiling door and prepared himself to fight Hydra scum.

 

 **Bucky**  
  
Bucky didn’t concentrate on the free fall. He sent all his will to his wings, and as Clint had said, he believed.  
  
He imagined himself flying alongside Steve, brought the familiar feeling to himself. Clint’s words resonated through his head, and when he opened his eyes, he was flying.  
  
Bucky was flying through the air as if he had never stopped doing it for years.  
  
“You’re flying, Buck,” Clint said. “You’re really flying!”  
  
“I know!” Bucky said, smiling to himself under the mask. “Now it’s time to kick some ass.”  
  
Bucky flew, and everything became overwhelming. He felt something complete inside himself as the air once again gnawed at his face and through his feathers.  
  
But it wasn’t only flying. It was Clint, Steve, the Avengers. His new family.  
  
He belonged once again.  
  
Bucky approached Tony and Steve where they were working the vortex. It was obvious they were having trouble containing the virus properly.  
  
The drones releasing it had been destroyed but not before most of the virus had gotten out. Bucky maintained himself in the air, waiting for instructions.  
  
“You seriously leave for some coffee and get your ass kidnapped, you punk?” Steve said instead.  
  
“Oh yeah, it was totally on my to-do list,” Bucky answered, “by the way, thanks for asking if I’m fine and ye I’m flying, thought I’d let you know, jerk.”  
  
Steve laughed. “Show me you still now how to maneuver and help us. Tony?”  
  
“Good to have you back, Barnes,” Tony said. “Hope you’re as fast as the history books said because I need you in the middle of the vortex, so I can focus on the top part going through the portal. You’re gonna have to enter at the exact moment I go up or the vortex dissipates. At my signal, ready?”  
  
“Ready.”  
  
“Three… two… now!” Tony exclaimed. Bucky dived into Tony’s place just as the armour started gaining even more height and velocity.  
  
If not for the mask, Bucky wouldn’t have been able to see through the cloud of virus. Below him, Steve was following his same pace, flying in circles to round up the virus in a funnel.  
  
Iron Man was a blur of red now, going faster more because of the propulsors than his wings, but starting to send the virus into space.  
  
Thor… well. Thor was something else. He was engulfed in lightning that came from within himself and Mjolnir, keeping the portal open with the hammer and himself in the air with his wings. Wings that seemed to be made out of electricity.  
  
“You’re losing velocity, Buck,” Steve said.  
  
Bucky shook his head and focused on flying. He could wonder about the science behind Thor’s wings later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on insta as gosh.ilove.arrows :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I’m not dead. Well I am kind of but I managed to upload a new chapter at last :)

**Chapter 28**

 

**Clint**

“Be careful, Clint,” Nat started through the comms, ”they’ve got weapons carrying the virus.”

“I’m always careful,” Clint muttered. He had barely gone through two floors of the building he was in, and it was armed to the teeth, but he hadn’t found anyone with a weapon like that.

The next room he encountered was full of doctors and engineers? Clint wasn’t sure. He quickly shot an arrow into the main computer to shut down whatever they were doing and then shutting the door close with a putty arrow.

Clint grunted as a shot sizzled by his wing,and ducked just in time as more shots were fired. His leg complained where it had been cut but it wasn’t enough to slow him down.

He rounded the corner and shot a flare arrow, blinding the goons and giving him time to go over and knock them out cold.

He had been fighting for quite some time and there was still lots of floors down to go. Clint went over to the stairs to continue searching the lower floors when he noticed a door half hidden in a blind spot from the stairs.

Clint groaned. He considered just letting the room there and continue, but he needed to make sure no one escaped with the virus.

Deciding it was better to be sure, he knocked an arrow and kicked the door open. There was no one inside, but there were many computers still on and another open door.

Clint quickly turned to check the screens. They seemed to have a lot of bio scans on each of them but they all showed “DISCONNECTED” on big, red letters.

Clint quickly figured out what they were. They probably controlled Bucky from here. In a rage attack he took an EMP arrow and smashed it into the screen, sending an electric discharge into the whole system.

He suddenly felt the hairs on his back stand up and his wings flutter in alert, and Clint turned around, bow raised. He hit the person nearest to him in the head knocking him out instantly but four other guys were circling in on him.

He noticed a man in black wings come out of the open door guarded by... guarded by the same man that had followed him and Bucky at the park and another identical looking person.

Twins. Of course they had to be twins.

“Clint Barton,” the man in the black wings said. “Did you like what we did to sergeant Barnes?”

Clint resisted the urge to just shoot the guy in the eyes as he started leaving.

“Finish him, let Barnes find nothing but a corpse.”

Clint groaned as the four men started attacking him all at once. He should’ve fucking checked the other room first.

_I’m and idiot._

Clint took an arrow in his hand and moved out of a punch, pushing the man behind him and stabbing him in the back with the arrow.

He threw the man’s body against another one and both of them into the wall. Clint turned just to be greeted by a kick in the stomach.

He rolled and closed his wings to avoid hurting them, but the hit made his leg scream in pain.

Clint quickly stood back up, trying not to lean on his leg. The two missing men took out knives and lashed out at him. He quickly turned his bow into a staff to avoid having the string cut.

He fought hand to hand against the two men, but with each passing second he was just getting more cuts and more tired.

A deep gash on his bicep made Clint yelp. He grasped his arm and stumbled back. Before the two men could attack him again he quickly turned two flare arrows on.

Clint took advantage that his mask let him see, and assessed his situation. The two men were still armed although one was heavily wounded. The twins were still there guarding the exit with virus loaded guns and normal guns.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. Clint still had two putty arrows. That should be enough for the men currently attacking him.

Clint would need to deal with the twins differently.

He didn’t leave them chance to attack him. He knocked the two arrows and let them go, gluing one man to the wall and another to the floor beneath him.

It took the twins by surprise and they both immediately raised their guns. They had a silent exchange and then one of the siblings stepped forward, wings extended menacingly.

“Come on you trash bag,” Clint muttered. “Lemme show you what happens when you kidnap Bucky Barnes.”

The man attacked him viciously with everything he had. Clint was fast to react to each attack but the twin was way faster.

He was swept to the floor by the man’s wing and hit his head hard enough to see lights, bow flying out his grasp. The air was knocked out of Clint as the man struggled over him and started punching him in the face until his mask started to come lose.

Clint desperately moved his face to the side, making the man’s punch hit the concrete hard, but the mask was already broken.

He took his chance the twin got distracted and wrapped his legs around the man, using his wings and weight to turn them around, so Clint was on top of him.

Just as he was going to knock the man out he started talking.

“Hydra will control him again, cause in the end that’s what he is,” he spat. “Just an Asset.”

Clint didn’t wait and started punching him senseless into a pulp and continued even when he was obviously unconscious.

A sudden bullet zipped next to his ear, almost going through his wing, and he stopped, disoriented.

“Stand up slowly!” someone said. The other twin. Clint had forgotten about him.

Clint left the bleeding man there and raising his bloody hands in the air stood until he was face to face with the twin, tired, bleeding and aching from everywhere.

“Such a shame he’ll only have time to see your dead body before we take him again.” The man stepped closer to Clint, pointing the gun directly at his chest. “I would’ve preferred him watch you bleed to death.”

Clint closed his eyes as he heard the shot. It was aimed directly at the soft spot in his armor, just where it would pierce his skin and make him bleed until he died.

_I’m sorry, Bucky._

He braced himself for the burning sensation as the bullet hit him. 

But it didn’t come. He looked down and noticed the bullet had fallen harmlessly to the floor, but badly dented. Underneath his neck, the arrow point Bucky had given him was vibrating with energy.

The point had saved him. He turned with a smile to the twin, who was staring at him in surprise.

Clint didn’t have time to be grateful as the twin raised his gun again. He rolled out of the way as the gun was shot again, the bullet going through his wing painfully.

Clint tried to ignore his whole hurting body and grabbed his bow, knocking an arrow as fast as he could.

He turned to the twin just as the man raised the virus charged weapon.

Clint released his arrow just in time, wrapping the man in a tight cable with a bola arrow.

But it wasn’t fast enough, and the virus had already left the weapon. Clint tried to get away, but it was useless. He had already inhaled it.

“Hail Hydra,” the man said, grinning from the floor at Clint’s panicking figure. He knocked him out with his bow.

“Hail my ass,” he muttered. Clint moved away from the bodies and sat down in a corner, suddenly feeling way too tired to keep himself up. He turned his comm on.

“Guys... my mask broke,” he panted. “I inhaled that shit.”

Clint closed his eyes as the tiredness settled in.

“Dammit Clint!” Tasha’s voice said. “I told you to be careful.”

Clint shook his head and smiled at Nat’s worry. He was careful.

“Clint?” another voice said. Bucky. “Clint!”

“I’m here,” he said softly. “You stay up there, Buck. The syringe. I’ll—I’ll use the—umph.”

Clint groaned slightly as his body started screaming in pain. He tried searching for the damn syringe, but his body didn’t obey him.

He was on fire. Every muscle and fiber in his being was burning him alive, and as he tried fighting it, it only got worse.

Clint almost blacked out from the pain, his wings covering him in a blanket as he rolled into himself. He could give up. Something told him he could just give up and the burning would go away, the pain would go away.

“Clint?” It was Bucky again. “Clint goddamit, answer me you pain in the ass... You can’t leave me.”

Bucky. He couldn’t give up. Clint wasn’t going to give up. His body erupted in flames again as he decided to fight the virus.

For Bucky.

Because he couldn’t leave Bucky behind. Hell, he didn’t want to leave him or anyone behind. Bucky made him so damn happy, and he didn’t want to leave him alone. He didn’t want to die.

He kept Bucky’s face in mind as he continued to struggle against the virus. Long minutes passed by—or maybe it was seconds—and Clint continued to feel as he was burning inside out.

He was tiring. His whole body ached up to his soul, and he was sure he wasn’t screaming because his throat was already too raw.

Suddenly he felt something pierce his skin.It was barely there underneath the fire but it felt relieving. The aching was still killing him but it was slower, not as strong.

Clint suddenly felt himself giving away, and he got scared. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to—

Something wrapped around him and with his last trace of consciousness he heard someone talk.

“It’s okay, Clint, I’m here.”

Bucky. A small sigh left him before the blackness took over, leaving him numb.

 

**Bucky**

The moment Steve and Tony said they could finish handling the last of the virus, Bucky turned and head dived in the direction of the building.

He shielded himself with his wings as he flew threw the window and into the floor Clint was in.

The room was a mess. There were bodies everywhere and in a corner, Clint was rolled into a ball inside his wings, trembling in pain and bleeding from different places.

Bucky quickly closed the door to the room before going over to Clint and taking him into his arms. He took his own mask off and searched for Clint’s inoculation.

He found it and injected it on his leg. Bucky took a deep breath. Seven minutes. Seven damn minutes in which Clint had been infected.

Bucky heard Clint whimper then.

“It’s okay, Clint, I’m here,” he said softly. Clint went limp with a small sigh. He must’ve lost consciousness.

Bucky swore. He had to get them out of there. He checked the door again, only to see there were Hydra and A.I.M agents coming from the stairs and the hallways. He closed it again and blocked it with a shelf.

They had no way out. Bucky could’ve tried flying them both through the window, but his wings were tired, and he didn’t want to risk letting Clint fall.

Bucky took a deep breath to calm down and picked Clint up along with his bow. Something fell to the floor. It was the arrow point. Bucky put it away in his pants and took Clint over to the other room.

He put him down carefully before closing the door and sitting down himself. He took Clint into his arms and cradled him.

Dammit, Clint was freezing cold and still unconscious, and Bucky had no way of getting them out or fighting with Clint in the condition he was.

_Breathe, Bucky_ , he thought.

“Guys,” he said through the comms. “Clint’s completely unconscious, and we’re trapped inside a room with Agents trying to get in.”

“We’re still finishing the vortex,” Steve said. “Nat?”

Nat was late to answer. “Still halfway through the building.”

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I—I’ll fight them,” Bucky said. “If they get in I’ll fight them

“I scanned the building,” Tony said. “Your only way out is the window, and the integrity of the door isn’t holding much, maybe if I—“

“No,” Bruce said, cutting Tony off. “I’ll come in. Bucky, cover both of you. Tony give me their exact location in the building.”

Bucky did as Bruce said and covered Clint and himself with his metal wing and arm in a corner.

Moments later the whole building shook and Bucky opened his eyes to see a whole chunk of wall had been ripped open on the far side of the room.

In front of them stood a smirking Hulk covered in rubble and huge green wings.

“Up,” he said loudly, extending a hand towards Bucky.

Bucky was a bit wary of getting near Hulk. It was his first time meeting him, but this was Bruce too, and he trusted him.

He picked Clint up safely in his arms and carefully jumped into Hulk’s hand. Hulk cradled them and seconds after they left the building.

Bucky’s bones rattled when Hulk hit the ground, and he carefully put them down just next to the Avenjet.

“Thanks,” Bucky said.

Hulk carefully patted his head with too much delicacy for someone so big and strong.

“Hulk like metal man,” he said.

“Yeah, I like you too, Hulk,” Bucky said with a small smile. “Now go smash some bad guys.”

Hulk didn’t wait for more and seconds later he had leapt back to the building.

Bucky turned his attention back to Clint and took him inside the Avenjet, lying him carefully on a cot.

“Hulk got us out,” Bucky said. “I need assistance with Clint. What do I do?”

“The virus will try to attack all his system so you need to make sure it’s got what needs to keep going,” Tony said. “While SHIELD arrives give him an oxygen mask and inject him a saline solution, and don’t under any circumstance give him any morphine.”

Bucky did as told, connecting the oxygen tank and putting it over Clint’s mouth and nose. After he connected the saline solution he sat next to Clint and took his free hand, not letting him go.

He didn’t remember much after that. He knew SHIELD appeared, and they attended Clint. Bucky didn’t even realize the moment everything was over or they checked him up. He could only concentrate on Clint.

Observed him as he didn’t wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this story is almost done, I’m missing very few chapters but don’t worry, I might or might not make it into a series. 
> 
> Anyways remember you can always follow me on instagram as gosh.ilove.arrows!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

**Bucky**

Everyone from Hydra was either dead or had been captured and taken into custody by SHIELD. Even Zola was supposedly incarcerated, but Bucky didn’t trust the man not to have an escape plan. 

After the virus had gone through the vortex not much had been left of the fight. Everyone else was taken to medical bay back at headquarters while SHIELD stayed behind to clean everything. 

After Bucky had his general check up done, he let Tony check his wing and arm this time. He didn’t find anything that meant Hydra could control him again, but he still wanted to make sure it didn’t happen again. 

But Bucky would worry about that later. Right now he could only worry about Clint. He had inhaled almost seventy percent of a vial full of virus, and the fact Bucky had injected him the antidote was the reason Clint wasn’t dead. 

Still, Bucky couldn’t help but think if maybe he had gotten there faster, Clint wouldn’t be lying on bed for what would be the start of the fourth day on a coma. 

The room was still dark but not enough that Bucky’s eyes couldn’t distinguish everything in the room. Clint was lying just like he had been for these days. 

His wings were suspended comfortably next to him, and his whole body was just lying, connected to machines, one monitoring his heart rate, another one keeping him alive.

Clint’s skin looked pale with the bruises adorning it. Stitches on his arm and wing, two cracked ribs on one side, one on the other, a concussion and multiple bruises and cuts.

And on his leg just beneath the hospital gown a bandage covering a cut. Bucky knew what had caused the cut. Knew the shape it had because it was just like the one Clint had on his chest.

It had slowed Clint down, and it was Bucky’s fault. 

“Figured you’d be awake already,” someone said. Bucky turned to face Steve and sat up from his blanket of wings. “If you actually slept and didn’t really just stay awake all night brooding.”

Bucky didn’t answer and just stared tiredly at Steve. He sighed.

“I brought you a coffee,” Steve said. Bucky took it and drank a huge gulp to shake the sleep away.

“Thanks.”

Steve sat down on the seat next to Bucky. His wings hung low, and he still had bags under his eyes and bruises from the few bad guys he had to fight.

“You know, it’s—“

“Not my fault,” Bucky supplied looking back at Clint’s body. “Everyone says that.”

“I was gonna say it’s all gonna be okay, Buck,” Steve said. “Clint’s been through worse than this.”

Bucky shook his head slightly. “We barely lived through the serum,” he whispered. “You think he will?” Bucky bit his lips as he felt tears threatening to spill.

He didn’t want to lose Clint. He wouldn’t bare to live without him. Bucky silently sobbed, not caring that Steve was there.

“Oh, Buck,” Steve said sadly. “Of course he will, if someone’s strong enough to survive this it’s Clint.”

Suddenly Steve was hugging him awkwardly over the chair, and Bucky let out everything he had been feeling for the last past days out. 

“You’ll see in no time, he’ll be back up pranking everyone and doing his best to be a hero,” Steve said softly. “He’ll come back to you, and us, and Avenger, back home. Just believe in him, Buck.”

Bucky took one last, shaking breath before cleaning his face. “Thanks, Stevie. For everything.”

Steve put a hand on his wing and smiled. “I’ll see if there’s something around for breakfast,” he said, standing up. “Imma bring you something and you’re not allowed to say no.”

Bucky rolled his eyes jokingly and observed Steve leave before turning back to Clint. In his hand he was turning the arrow point anxiously.

Having something that was theirs had helped Bucky keep himself sane. He knew he was going to be able to give it back to Clint. He had to.

The day went by in a blur, just like the past days had. Everyone came in to check on Clint, Nat staying the whole day in case he woke up.

A doctor also appeared to make a daily checkup on Clint’s state. Bucky stood to the side with Nat while the doctor checked him up.

“I’m sorry, but we’re still unable to know when agent Barton will wake up,” the doctor said with a shake of his head. “If he wakes up,” he added quietly.

“He is,” Bucky whispered.

“I didn’t catch that?” the doctor said apologetically.

“He is waking up!” Bucky exclaimed, not caring how the doctor flinched and hid in his wings. “He is going to wake up,” he repeated.

Bucky looked away from the doctor and left the room in a hurry. Everything felt too suffocating suddenly. He couldn’t continue to stand where the person he loved laid unresponsive.

He felt as if air wasn’t getting to his lungs, and Bucky ran over to the elevator. Thankfully there was a roof access in the building.

Once outside air hit him in the face like cold water, making everything feel more real.

“Fuck!” he screamed. Bucky hit the wall of the access over and over again with his metal hand as he screamed his throat raw.

His wings heaved tiredly behind him, feeling too heavy out of nowhere, and Bucky crumbled to the floor. He hugged his legs to his chest and covered in his wings as he quietly sobbed, not managing to keep anything in anymore.

Thankfully no one appeared. Once Bucky had calmed down and let everything out he unfurled from the ball he had made of himself in the floor.

Bucky took out the arrow point and started fidgeting with it while he composed himself again. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this.

He stared at the small point in his hands, remembering the promise he had made to Clint and sighed. He had to wake up. Bucky couldn’t just give up on that.

It was already night when Bucky came back inside. He had expected for Nat or Steve to be there in Clint’s room but it was empty

Bucky took a seat next to Clint’s side again. He took his hand and put the arrow point there, wrapping the chord around his palm. He kept Clint’s hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss it tenderly.

“You gotta wake up, Clint,” he whispered against his hand. He closed his eyes now. “Please, you have to wake up. I miss you, and I need you in my life, Clint.”

Bucky took a deep breath and continued. “You promised me a kiss, remember? If I was able to fly you promised you’d kissed me, and I did Clint,” he whispered. “I did thanks to you. So now please wake up. Wake up for me.”

Bucky stayed there, holding Clint’s hand against him with his eyes closed, not caring if anyone saw him.

He stayed for long moments, willing everything he could for Clint to wake up.

“Am I super soldier now?” a voice said hoarsely. Bucky felt the hand in his tense around the point, and he turned to look at Clint smiling at him weakly.

“Clint...” Bucky whispered, letting his wings fall in relief. “Thank fuck.” 

“I couldn’t leave you behind,” Clint mumbled. “I made you a promise after all.”

Bucky smiled at him and tried to keep in his tears. Clint was okay. He was going to be okay.

Clint started coughing slightly then. “I’m fine,” he said when Bucky stared worriedly. “My throat’s just sore. Can I...?” He weakly pointed to a glass of water.

Bucky brought it over and put the straw to his lips.

“I’m calling a doctor,” Bucky said.

Clint groaned and stared pleadingly at him. “I’m fine,” he muttered. 

“You just woke up from an almost five day coma after being exposed to modified super soldier serum,” Bucky said staring at him.

Clint rolled his eyes but let him call for a doctor and of course their friends. Nat was the first to appear at the room. She let out a deep sigh when she saw Clint’s little wave.

“You worried us, dummy,” Nat said, softly passing her hand through his hair. Everyone else appeared, but they had to cut their visit short when the doctor came to check on Clint.

Bucky and Nat stayed next to his side as the doctor did the general check up.

“Well,” he said. “Mister Barton will be fine, and with appropriate rest he’ll recover easily.”

“Told ya I was okay,” Clint mumbled tiredly.

Bucky rolled his eyes at him as the doctor continued.

“It’s fine if he starts eating soft foods already and he should be able to move around,” he said. “Although I would recommend he doesn’t exert much force on his torso. I’m also leaving him on morphine now so it should alleviate the pain.”

The doctor left then, and everyone came back in.

“Hey Tones, did you check up if I’m a super soldier now?” Clint asked.

Bucky rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and took his hand again.

“Nope, sorry Hawkguy,” Tony answered. “You’re still a pain the ass though.”

“Aw fuck you,” Clint said smiling. “You’re never getting rid of me anyways.”

 

**Clint**  

After a while everyone left the room so Clint and Bucky could rest. Clint was glad to be alone at last. 

His wings were off the holders now so they stayed like a blanket around him while he sat up.

“Where are you going?” Bucky asked. Clint carefully stood up, leaning heavily on the wall. He waved Bucky off when he tried to help. He could damn well stand up.

“Bathroom,” Clint said groaning. “I had too much coffee.”

Bucky hummed. “You look hot in a hospital gown,” he said. “It really emphasizes your ass.”

Clint rolled his eyes and turned to stared at him. “Wait am I naked?” he exclaimed. He felt for his back with his hands and thankfully felt his boxers. “Asshole.”

He came back to his bed to see Bucky was half asleep on the chair, head leaning into his fist and wings motionless behind him.

Clint lied back down, the soft sound of the bed waking up Bucky.

“Sorry,” Clint said. He turned the tv off, seeing none of them was actually watching anything.

“It’s fine,” Bucky said through a yawn. “You should rest.”

Clint stared at him for long seconds and nodded. “I’m too worn out to actually complain,” he said.

Bucky smiled tiredly at him, and Clint noticed for the first time how exhausted he looked. He had dark bags under his eyes and days worth of stubble too. Behind him his wings hung drowsily.

“Have you slept?” Clint asked. “And be honest.”

Bucky shrugged his wings as another yawn gained over him. “Not really, but I needed to make sure you were fine,” he said. “I’m okay, Clint, don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you,” Clint said rolling his eyes. “Come on, lets rest.”

“What,” Bucky said dumbly.

“Come on, here.” Clint patted the bed. “Sleep with me.”

“We won’t fit,” Bucky said shaking his head. “I’ll sleep here, it’s fine.”

Clint stared pleadingly at Bucky until he conceded. He scooted to the side, leaving enough space for Bucky. It wasn’t going to be hard, they’ve done this a lot after all.

Clint lied on the side that hurt less and put his head over Bucky’s chest. He sighed contentedly when a wing settled protectively over him.

“I love you,” Clint said softly. He felt Bucky pass a hand soothingly through his hair.

“I love you too,” Bucky answered. He leaned down to kiss Clint deeply. “You owed me that one.”

Clint laughed shakily against Bucky as his eyes started to drop slightly. Instinctively, Clint’s hand went to the arrow tip back at his neck, and he remembered something.

“You know,” Clint started, looking back at Bucky, “the arrow tip saved me.”

Bucky frowned. “How?”

“When I was fighting one of the twins, he—he shot me,” Clint explained. He noticed Bucky’s pained face at that. “The tip was in the way. It stopped the bullet aimed at my chest.”

Bucky seemed to hold him even closer then, and he took a shaky breath. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Bucky said softly. “I was worried you weren’t going to wake up.”

Clint took Bucky’s hand in his and looked up at him to kiss him again for deep moments until he needed to breath.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Clint mumbled against his lips. He felt a yawn gain over him and moved apart. “Let’s sleep, yeah? And don’t you dare not do it.”

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully. “I will,” he said. “I’m just gonna wait for you to sleep so I know you’re okay.”

With that said Clint got as comfortable as he could next to Bucky and slowly fell asleep to his steady breathing and a hand caressing his wings.

 

*****

 

Clint woke up some time later to the cold in the room. He groaned softly. Bucky’s wing must’ve fallen when he went to sleep.

He opened his eyes and sat up to search for a blanket they could use, and his gaze fell on a shivering Bucky.

At first Clint thought it was the cold too, but there were tears streaming down his face.

Probably a nightmare.

Clint ignored what happened the first time he tried waking Bucky up and carefully shook him.

Bucky woke up panting, wings heaving heavily behind him. He observed the room until his eyes fell on Clint.

“Clint?” he asked, but his voice sounded lost. Bucky continued to repeat his name softly. He closed his eyes as more tears fell down and made himself a ball.

“Bucky, I’m here,” Clint said softly. He took Bucky’s hands, and that made him look up at Clint’s face.

Clint’s heart broke at seeing Bucky so damn sad. 

“I’m here,” Clint repeated. Bucky seemed to stare at him for long seconds before talking.

“It was about you,” he whispered, closing his eyes again and shaking his head. “You were—didn’t wake up, Clint. I had lost you.”

Bucky started quietly sobbing again, wings trembling slightly. Clint took his face tenderly in his hands and wiped the tears away.

“Aw, Bucky,” he said softly. “Don’t cry, love. I’m here, and I’m never leaving you, okay? Here, feel.” He took Bucky’s normal hand and pressed it to his chest where he could feel his heartbeat. “I’m never leaving you.”

After some seconds like that Bucky’s eyes cleared, and they softened into something less scared. Suddenly, he crushed Clint in a strong hug, and he held him there, bruises be damned. 

“I’m here,” Clint whispered continuously. He started passing a soothing hand over Bucky’s hair and after some minutes like that, Bucky calmed down.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky looked away from Clint.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for,” Clint answered immediately. “Bucky, look at me.” In the dark, Bucky’s eyes seemed to glow. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, okay?”

Bucky nodded and kissed Clint again. “Thanks,” he said quietly. “Can we sleep again?”

“You sure you’re okay?” Clint asked.

“You’re here, next to me,” Bucky said softly. “I’m more than okay.”

Clint smiled at him. “Here,” he said. He took off the arrow point and put it around Bucky’s neck. “This will protect you like it protected me.”

Bucky beamed back at Clint and held the point with his hand.

”This is our lucky charm now,” Bucky said as they laid back down.

“Of course,” Clint said. He threw a blanket over them and smiled softly when he felt Bucky press closer to his chest.

_Yeah, next to Bucky everything was more_ _than okay too._


End file.
